Behind the Evidences The good ship RHr
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Ron, Hermione. Palavras não ditas, mal entendidos e muitos pensamentos. Agora completa!Depois de lindos meses a espera de Deathly Hallows, agora está fiction é um UA! E comentários fazem bem ao coração! u.u
1. Behind the curtains My Pain

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem à La Doña Rowling, pero se pertencessem a mim Lavender Brown teria sido a única vítima fatal na invasão dos Comensais à Hogwarts.**

**

* * *

**

**Do I have to say the words?  
Do I have to tell the truth?  
Do I have to shout it out?  
Do I have to say a prayer?  
Must I prove to you how good we are together?  
Do I have to say the words**

Bryan Adams – Do I have to say the words/b

Este capítulo é dedicado à Roberta e à Aline.

**

* * *

**

**"- Você não devia deixar a Lavender esperando lá fora – disse baixinho. – Ela vai se perguntar aonde você terá ido.**

**Ela foi andando muito devagar e ereta em direção à porta. Harry olhou para Ron, que parecia aliviado por não ter acontecido nada pior.**

**- _Oppugno_! – veio um grito da porta.**

**Harry se virou e viu Hermione apontando a varinha para Ron, uma expressão alucinada no rosto: o pequeno bando de passarinhos voou como uma saraivada de grossas balas douradas contra Ron, que ganiu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas os pássaros atacaram, bicando e arranhando cada pedaço do corpo dele que puderam alcançar.**

**- _Melivradisso_! – berrou ele, mas, com um último olhar de fúria vingativa, Hermione escancarou a porta e desapareceu. Harry pensou ter ouvido um soluço antes de a porta bater." EdP – Pgs. 236/237**

**

* * *

**

Harry sacou do bolso o Mapa do Maroto e viu que Hermione dirigia-se rapidamente para a Torre de Astronomia. Dobrou-o e guardou no bolso, partindo em direção à porta: **N/A**

- Harry, me ajuda! Tira isso de mim! – Ron gritou, ainda sendo atacado pelos canários.

- _Finite Incantatem_! – os canários desapareceram instantaneamente – Eu não deveria ter feito isso, Ron! – com uma nota de reprovação na voz e um olhar decepcionado para o amigo, Harry saiu da sala e rapidamente seguiu para a Torre de Astronomia.

Ao chegar, viu Hermione sentada no parapeito, imóvel. Porém, os discretos soluços, que ela não conseguia disfarçar a denunciavam: ela chorava.

- Hermione! – ele tentou se aproximar.

- Vá embora, Harry! – ela continuava a chorar, contudo permaneceu quieta.

- Hermione, por favor! Vamos conversar, eu também sou seu amigo. Eu quero te ajudar! – Harry estava preocupado com a amiga, que não se movera um centímetro e observava o lago negro, absorta.

- Vá embora, Harry! Você vai me ajudar bastante se fizer isso! – a voz embargada e entrecortada por sentimentos que Harry reconheceu serem decepção e mágoa.

- Hermione...

- Não, Harry! Vá embora, agora! – pela primeira vez ela olhou para ele e o olhar ameaçador dela foi decisivo para que Harry saísse da Torre.

Ele desceu as escadas e tomou a direção da sala onde Ron estava. Parou em frente à porta, olhou novamente no mapa e viu que o amigo estava acompanhado; não teve coragem ou, quem sabe, estômago para entrar. Procurou por Hermione e viu que ela já estava próxima da Torre de Gryffindor. Sabia que ela ia se esconder. Às vezes, Harry pensava que mesmo sendo tão brilhante, Hermione não conseguia manter o controle quando o assunto envolvia Ronald Weasley.

- Talvez seja melhor assim, pelo menos por hoje!

Ele tentaria falar com ela depois. Se o que ele estava pensando fosse verdade, aquela seria uma noite muito, muito longa para ela.

**

* * *

**

Os sons da comemoração, os risos e as conversas animadas emergiam pela escada e ressoavam alto pelo espaço vazio no dormitório feminino do 6º ano na Torre de Gryffindor. À exceção de uma pessoa, todos os alunos da casa participavam da festa. Celebravam mais uma vitória no torneio de Quadribol.

As cortinas de uma das camas estavam cerradas e protegidas por um feitiço silenciador e outro de imperturbabilidade. Nem o mais perspicaz dos alunos poderia imaginar que a sempre tão durona e segura Hermione Granger chorava. Nem a mais observadora das pessoas seria capaz de distinguir quais os motivos das lágrimas que molhavam o rosto da garota. Pelo menos ela imaginava isso.

Hermione mantinha seus sentimentos bem escondidos no fundo de seu coração desde os acontecimentos do baile de inverno. Naquela noite, ela ficou chocada com o comportamento do ruivo; jamais imaginou que ele teria aquela reação, tanto menos que ele passaria a detestar seu herói por causa dela. Pela primeira vez, ela chorou por causa dele.

Não, não foi a primeira vez que ele a fez chorar: ela chorou por causa dele no 1º ano, chorou no 3º com os desentendimentos por causa de Bichento e Perebas, mas foi no 4º ano que ela chorou por causa dos sentimentos que tinha por ele, pelos sentimentos que ela pensou ter reconhecido nas atitudes dele; aquela noite, como essa, foi difícil, mas ela tinha o alento de poder olhar para ele e ainda ver o seu amigo, mesmo que tivesse de esconder seus sentimentos para manter-se ao lado dele.

Desde então, ela vem tentando entender o que acontecia entre eles e, óbvio, não foi difícil chegar à conclusão de que os ciúmes dela e a resposta que dera a ele quando discutiram no salão comunal tinham uma única explicação: ela _gostava_ dele.

Bom, ela achou que usar a palavra _gostar_ era suficiente, mas em pouco tempo passou a admitir que era mais que isso e tão logo ele se tornou monitor ao lado dela, e as rondas mostravam um Ron que ela ainda não conhecia, seus sentimentos tornaram-se cada vez mais profundos. Ela não pôde evitar e dia após dia sentia-se cada vez mais atraída por ele.

Ela suspirou e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro macio. _Pelo menos só eu sei disso, pelo menos ninguém percebeu o que eu sinto por ele. Pelo menos isso!_ Mas mesmo com esse alento, mesmo com seu segredo muito bem guardado, e agora sofrendo sério risco de ser mais suprimido que antes, Hermione não podia ignorar o que estava sentindo, não podia ignorar o que ele havia feito. Ela ainda chorava; as lágrimas embaçando sua visão e a dor e a desolação apertando seu coração.

Os motivos de seu choro se misturavam e acabavam por revelar uma única justificativa para a tristeza e o vazio que sentia: ela estava magoada. Magoada não apenas com Ron, mas também consigo mesma. Chorava porque não conseguira se conter e atacara Ron com os canários que, apesar do enorme sofrimento que sentia, havia conjurado tão perfeitamente.

Com os joelhos junto ao peito e muitas lágrimas molhando seu rosto, Hermione tentava parar a torrente de pensamentos que a deixava cada vez com mais vontade de nunca ter aceitado o desafio de ir a Hogwarts. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela desejava ter coragem suficiente para usar um feitiço de memória e esquecer, simplesmente esquecer.

Queria esquecer o que havia visto no salão comunal, desejava, desesperadamente, poder arrancar seu coração e trocá-lo por outro que não doesse tanto como agora. Mas a visão de Ron aos beijos com Lavender não lhe fugia dos olhos, o que a fez ter certeza de que era possível lançar uma _Cruciatus_, exclusivamente, em seu coração. _Ele_ havia feito isso.

A dor que sentia ultrapassava tudo que ela imaginava ser possível suportar. E, enfim, ela admitia para si o que negava há um bom tempo: ela o amava, amava Ronald Weasley. Essa certeza era tão grande ou maior agora quanto antes. Suprimia os sentimentos por ele desde o quarto ano – a primeira grande decepção de sua vida – e agora, reconhecer isso era doloroso demais.

Ela não sabia quando havia acontecido, não sabia como havia se deixado apaixonar por ele e, muito menos, como havia chegado a "terrível" conclusão de que aquela dor só um sentimento maior que paixão poderia proporcionar.

_Ótimo não é Hermione? Você aqui se martirizando e ele lá se divertindo. Isso é bem feito para você; muito bem feito, aliás. Como você, logo você, pôde confiar tão cegamente os seus sentimentos ao Weasley?_

_Eu adoraria, querida consciência, se você ficasse calada. Não é a melhor hora de me passar sermão. Eu... eu... eu não confiei nada a ele e... e... ele não significa nada para mim. Só estou chateada pelo jeito que ele me tratou lá no vestiário._

_Faz-me rir Srta. Granger e engane-se a si mesma, mas não a mim. Seus amigos têm que tomar cuidado, afinal uma discussão boba fez você atacar o Ron com os canários, imagina se ele tivesse realmente te ofendido._

_Não foi por causa da discussão _– Hermione abriu os olhos como se estes fossem saltar de suas órbitas e enfureceu-se consigo mesma.

_Ora, cale-se! Eu não tenho que me justificar para a minha própria consciência. Cale-se!_

_Acorde! Mais que qualquer outra pessoa, você sabe muito bem o que sente por ele e não vai ser hoje que você vai negar isso. Ficou tão... óbvio!_

_Não! Como é que você afirma algo assim? Eu não disse nada para confirmar isso._

_Adoro autoflagelação, sem contar que eu sempre descubro o que quero!_

_Do que é que você está falando _– Ela balançou a cabeça tentando parar com aquela loucura. Não, ela não estava discutindo com a própria consciência, **estava**?

_Srta. Granger, Srta. Granger eu me divirto sendo sua parte não racional. Quem sabe um dia você me deixe guiar suas escolhas, quem sabe eu faça você fazer as coisas do jeito certo._

_Cale-se! Eu não gosto do Ron! NÃO! E não há nada óbvio, nada!_

_Sei, vamos desista. Você não pode resistir; nesse caso, a verdade é única e imutável: É óbvio que você gosta dele e muito, mas muito mais que como um simples amigo. _

Ela suspirou alto, passou as mãos nos olhos tentando secar as lágrimas e os guiou para uma foto em que ela estava entre Ron e Harry. Não havia como fugir, não havia como negar. Ela só não entendia porque ele não percebia algo tão... óbvio.

_É, mas pelo jeito ele é o único que não percebeu esse óbvio. Me sinto ridícula com o papelão que eu fiz lá na sala. Por que o Harry fingiu ter colocado a poção no suco dele? Por que ele não falou do plano dele para mim? Teria sido tão mais fácil, talvez... talvez..._

_Talvez o quê? Por algum acaso, você acha que ele estaria com você como estava com a Lavender. _

Ela olhou para a cortina a sua frente, atônita. De onde veio esse pensamento? Melhor, como é que ela pôde pensar em algo assim? Enquanto ela estava ali sozinha, chorando, pensando e tentando entender o porquê de os fatos terem tomado tal rumo, com certeza ele estava no salão comunal se divertindo. _Patético!_

Talvez nem tanto. Ela não queria pensar assim, mas era impossível não imaginar como 'eles' estariam se divertindo juntos. O queixo dela caiu no instante seguinte ao pensamento... _Droga_

Mas ela não estava lá com ele. Não era ela a quem ele dedicava atenção agora; de alguma forma ela o magoou quando discutiram no vestiário; ela avaliou algumas vezes o que falou, tinha certeza de que não havia dito nada que fizesse com que ele saísse por aí se agarrando com a Lavender.

Afinal, ele não podia ter agido daquela forma, ela o havia convidado para ir a festa do Slughorn com ela; ela havia feito com Ron o que ele não teve capacidade ou quem sabe coragem de fazer à época do Baile de Inverno. _Tudo acaba convergindo para esse baile, como isso é possível? Droga, por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota. Espera, por que ele **tem** de ser tão idiota. _Mas não havia como negar, pelo menos não naquele instante que o que ela mais queria era estar com ele, ela queria sim poder comemorar, mas em vez disso estava em sua cama tentando abafar um sentimento que agora a fazia sofrer como ela não havia sofrido antes. Pensar que eles poderiam estar juntos agora fez com que ela continuasse a batalha com sua própria consciência:

_Eu gostaria de acreditar que sim, que eu poderia estar no lugar dela. Seria perfeito, mas não sou eu. Ele preferiu a Lavender e eu não serei vítima disso mais do que já fui hoje. Ele me acusou de coisas que não são verdadeiras. Será que ele não percebe que eu só falei aquilo para o bem dele? É contra as regras usar a Felix Felicis._

_Ah! A questão é essa, ele não usou. Ele foi brilhante sem a poção. Ele é realmente muito bom você não acha?_

_Sim! Ele é ótimo. Ele gosta do que faz, seria um ótimo goleiro se quisesse se profissionalizar e... Ei, não me induza a elogiá-lo! _

Ela ouviu uma risadinha sarcástica lá no fundo de sua mente:

_É, caríssima, é irremediável. Você vai ter de conviver com o que sente por ele e você sequer se deu ao trabalho de dizer a ele o que sente. _

_Dizer a ele o que sinto. _Hermione ficou estática por alguns minutos, chocada com a força desse pensamento; chocada com a possibilidade de se expor assim. _Nunca. _Nem em milhões de anos ela faria isso. _Mas eu não fiz isso hoje. _Sim, definitivamente ela havia exposto todos os seus motivos, toda raiva que ela sentia por ter sido desprezada por ele sem razão.

Nos últimos tempos, ela vinha se dispondo a confessar seus sentimentos. Ela imaginava que pelo menos assim, poderia descobrir se ele também sentia algo por ela; bom, ela queria acreditar que poderia ser algo com a mesma intensidade que ela estava sentindo. Ela desconfiava que sim, havia dias que tinha certeza absoluta. Hermione começou a juntar as peças desse quebra-cabeça assim que foi para casa nas férias depois do 4º ano.

A reação dele quando a viu com Víktor; a discussão no salão comunal; a tensão velada que se instalou entre eles durante o resto do ano; ele a espiando quando Víktor estava se despedindo...

Porém, Hermione não podia dizer menos de si: Fleur Delacour, mesmo sendo quase cunhada de Ron, foi por causa dela que Hermione tomou ciência de seus sentimentos e, definitivamente, o ciúme que sentiu foi bem real; ela se detestou quando percebeu o olhar decepcionado de Víktor após a 2ª tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo; semanas depois ele perguntou a Hermione se ela gostava do ruivo. _Que coisa! Ele, que nem nos conhecia direito, percebeu! Por que **você** não percebe, Ron. _

Uma chama de esperança brotou em seu coração quando recebeu a carta muito entusiasmada do ruivo depois que ela enviou uma coruja avisando que não iria para a Bulgária. _Esperança! Aquilo não foi uma chama, foi um incêndio!_ Depois disso, um mês inteiro praticamente sozinhos no Largo Grimmauld e nada aconteceu! _Mesmo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, ninguém poderia saber, especialmente Fred e George._

Mais seis meses e o natal: _o Perfume!_ Realmente, foi um presente diferente, o mais inesperadamente incrível que ela havia ganhado. Harry deu a ela um livro que ela queria muito, mas foi o presente de Ron que a fez ficar uns bons minutos encarando o vidro, sentindo o cheiro. Ginny teve que estalar os dedos diversas vezes para acordá-la e quando Hermione a olhou, um sorrisinho malicioso dançava nos lábios da ruiva. _Sonhando Mione?_

Sonhando? Não, ora ela não tinha tempo para essas bobagens! Ela só estava... _Oh, Merlin! _Ela estava sonhando e aqueles eram sonhos nada inocentes. Sonhos que ela tinha certeza, só dividiria com Ron. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, afastou o pensamento e olhou para Ginny novamente. _Depois daquele dia, eu percebi o que havia de verdadeiro naquele sorrisinho que ela me dava quando eu saía em defesa do Ron sempre que ela falava mal dele._ Merlin! Naquele ano, ela já havia chegado à conclusão de que estava apaixonada. _Apavorante! Definitivamente apavorante. _Por que ele nunca percebeu então?

_Srta. Granger, ele é o Ron! Esqueceu que ele não é tão observador como você_

_Droga. _Como ela queria que ele fosse observador; ela trocaria todo senso de observação e atenção que tinha, nem que fosse por um dia, só para ele perceber o que para ela havia chegado a um ponto quase insuportável.

Refletir sobre isso não era nada agradável, mas ela não conseguia se livrar dos próprios pensamentos, ela não conseguia deixar de se imaginar no lugar da Lavender.

_Ah, ótimo! Eu como aquela lá, nunca mesmo, nem em um milhão de anos!_

_Interessante, você realmente não ficaria como ela. Eu estranharia se você ficasse beijando o Ron no meio do salão comunal. Mas eu acho que a Sala Precisa seria um ótimo lugar, sem contar que ninguém poderia perturbar vocês e..._

_Por Morgana! O que está havendo? De onde é que estão vindo esses pensamentos?_

Ela sacudiu mais uma vez a cabeça e tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos, porém quanto mais tentava menos conseguia. Ela não podia sucumbir a isso. _Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer quem eu sou! Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer; esse amor todo já tem consumido muito de mim e eu..._

Mais uma vez, os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram como se fossem saltar fora das órbitas. Os pensamentos dela a estavam surpreendendo; Hermione chegou à conclusão de que, possivelmente, ela estava perdendo o controle sobre os próprios pensamentos.

_Oh! Eu estou enlouquecendo, isso não é possível! Como eu deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto? Como?_

Ela não sabia que horas eram. Por causa dos feitiços não sabia se suas colegas de quarto haviam chegado – _Isso vai ser pior do que eu posso sequer imaginar. _Encarar Lavender e Parvati de agora em diante, seria uma tarefa, no mínimo, difícil... _para não dizer insuportável_.

_Que grande porcaria! Agora ficou realmente bom! Ele tinha que ficar com ela? Ele tinha que fazer isso comigo?_

_Ótimo! Enfim, Srta. Granger, a pergunta que eu preciso que você responda: o que foi que ele te fez afinal?_

Essa história de discutir com a própria consciência a estava apavorando, os pensamentos, as perguntas...

_Que pergunta ridícula, ele... ele... _

_Ele o quê?_

_Eu preciso mesmo dizer?_

_Certamente!_

_Ele... ele... traiu o que eu sinto por ele; ele ignorou os sinais que venho dando há meses; ele fechou os olhos e não quis enxergar o que eu tenho feito por ele; ele... partiu meu coração! _

- MERLIN! – Ela não conseguiu evitar a exclamação alta e definitiva, chegou a se assustar com o grito, mas lembrou-se dos feitiços que havia lançado ao seu redor.

_Mais que droga! Satisfeita? Espero que você esteja bem satisfeita, cara consciência! Eu não precisava lembrar disso, não precisava!_

_Ora, Srta. Granger, eu não preciso lembrar nada a você. O meu trabalho por hoje está quase concluído. _

Hermione levou as mãos à cabeça numa tentativa de parar todos aqueles pensamentos, aquela discussão ridícula. Minutos silenciosos se passaram e ela não pôde conter mais uma nova torrente de lágrimas, ela não conseguiu evitar que os sentimentos que nutria por Ron tomassem seu lugar e a fizessem ter certeza de que mesmo tentando ela não o esqueceria.

Ela suspendeu os feitiços e resolveu abrir um pouco a cortina, o suficiente para olhar o relógio que estava no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama: 01:25 am. _Ah, não!_ _Ainda? _Uma noite inteira pela frente, e os sons da festa não estavam tão altos assim, e Parvati e Lavender ainda não haviam voltado.

_Não pense em nada de que possa se arrepender, Hermione! Não pense!_

Ela fechou a cortina mais uma vez, renovou os feitiços e resolveu que era hora de dormir. _Tentar, pelo menos. _Os minutos passavam, e o que ela pensou terem sido horas, não passaram de meros 40 minutos. _Quando eu mais quero que o tempo passe, ele não passa. Droga!_

Ela começou a pensar que era absolutamente impossível imaginar sua vida sem seu melhor amigo. - _**Ron**_. – ela sussurrou baixinho o nome dele com medo de que alguém a ouvisse, mas ela estava sozinha.

Suspirando, ela considerou que ele a havia deixado só, ele a fez sentir dor e mágoa e dessa vez com uma intensidade que ela não conhecia; talvez por isso ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em como ela sempre se sentia segura quando estava próxima dele. E com um gosto amargo na boca ela lembrou de todas as vezes que ele a defendera contra Malfoy e Snape. Lembrou-se de quando ele cuidara das mãos dela no 4º ano.

_Droga_! Mesmo depois de chamá-la de pesadelo, de, injustamente, acusar Bichento de ter matado Perebas, de tê-la deixado como último recurso à época do Baile de Inverno, Hermione não queria ter de se afastar dele novamente, mas sabia que isso iria acontecer; tinha certeza que ficaria uns bons dias sem falar com ele. Na verdade, sua mágoa era tanta que talvez uma vida toda não fosse suficiente para ela se recuperar.

Por que era tão difícil para ele entender que ela só repreendeu Harry por achar melhor que as regras fossem cumpridas? Por que ele achou que ela não acreditava na capacidade dele? Por que ela tinha que ser tão obcecada pelo cumprimento das regras, logo ela que havia quebrado várias nesses anos de Hogwarts. _Malditas regras._

Mas ela era monitora e continuaria a cumprir suas obrigações e a exigir disciplina dos demais. Não seria agora que ela comprometeria sua imagem na escola, não seria agora que ela iria manchar sua fama. _Droga! De que me serve essa fama de durona, se não tenho lucrado nada com isso. Droga! Droga!_

Sem aviso, Hermione começou a se lembrar do convite que fez a Ron durante a aula de Herbologia. Ela sabia, a festa do Slughorn era a chance perfeita!_ Droga! Por que eu fui lembrar disso agora? Por que eu fui lembrar do olhar dele?_ Ela suspirou mais uma vez, não seria nada fácil olhar para ele e não lembrar das centenas de promessas que ela viu brilharem no olhar dele quando ela o convidou.

_Ele sorriu! Sorriso tão bonito! Por que eu acreditei tão fielmente em tudo que eu vi no olhar dele? Ele é tão instável, tão inseguro!_

_Srta. Granger, creio que foram esses defeitinhos que te atraíram nele. Ele é completamente dúbio, talvez por isso você não consiga negar o que sente por ele._

Docemente rude; um cabeça dura que sempre acreditava no que ela dizia (sem deixar de fazer algum comentário sarcástico ou irônico, óbvio!). Mais uma vez, ela viu a surpresa que, repentinamente, surgiu no rosto dele transformar-se em certeza e promessas.

_Ele é um completo idiota! Eu não posso ficar assim por causa dele! Não posso!_

_Ele é um idiota, aliás o único idiota que te faz perder a linha; o único idiota que te faz esquecer que é uma bruxa quando estão brigando; ele é o único idiota que faz a monitora rígida e disciplinadora desaparecer. Reconheça, ele é tudo, menos um idiota. Mesmo que seja inconscientemente, ele é o único que te desperta sentimentos contrários: você realmente acha que alguém como o Harry, por exemplo, faria você ir ao seu extremo com tanta facilidade como o Ron faz? Você acha que experimentaria ódio e amor ao mesmo tempo como está agora se não fosse o Ron quem estivesse provocando isso em você? Ele desperta em você algo que, eu tenho certeza Srta. Granger, você não gosta de mostrar para ninguém: **paixão**._

_Ignore isso! Ignore! Você tem que conseguir!_

_Ignorar o óbvio é mentir para si mesma! E isso não cabe no momento, Srta. Granger._

Agora o cansaço já começava a vencê-la. As pupilas pesavam, os olhos ardiam, o corpo doía. Já deveria ser bem tarde. Ela suspendeu os feitiços e, no mesmo instante, Lavender e Parvati entravam no quarto. Ela congelou:

- Isso é tão legal, Lavender! Parabéns! – a voz esganiçada de Parvati ditava o tom da conversa.

- Pois é, agora ele é MEU! – Lavender aumentou o tom de sua voz e falou na direção da cama de Hermione e ficou esperando pela resposta dela.

O silêncio tomou o quarto.

- Acho que ela está dormindo. – Parvati disse não muito certa de suas palavras.

- Pode ser, ela tem a mania de usar um feitiço de imperturbabilidade. – Lavender completou com um ar de falsa displicência.

- É verdade! Mas enfim, quer dizer que você e o Ron estão namorando. Não consigo acreditar!

Quem não acreditou foi Hermione!

_Namorando? Não Merlin, não!_

- Acredite amiga, acredite! Depois que a 'amiguinha' dele e o Harry saíram da sala, ficamos por lá um bom tempo. Você acredita que ela o atacou com um bando de canários? – Lavender começou a contar o que houve na sala depois que Hermione e Harry saíram e Hermione sentiu náuseas e o perigo de vomitar tornou-se mais sério que nunca.

- Depois eu perguntei para ele se ele queria ser meu namorado! – agora a voz da loira tornou-se sonhadora.

- Peraí, você quem pediu ele em namoro? – Parvati ficou estupefata.

_Se vocês o conhecessem como b **eu** /b o conheço, saberiam que isso é típico dele. Ele nunca toma a iniciativa em assuntos que envolvam garotas e..._

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e afastou aquele pensamento tolo e continuou a ouvir a conversa:

- Claro, você acha que eu deixaria a oportunidade de ter um garoto como o Ron escorrer pelos meus dedos? N_unca!_ – ela abaixou um pouco o volume de sua voz, mas não foi o suficiente para evitar que Hermione ouvisse – Além do mais amiga, eu, você e toda a escola sabemos que a nossa coleguinha – e apontou desdenhosamente para a direção da cama de Hermione – e o Ron poderiam estar juntos há séculos, não fossem tão teimosos e cegos ou seja lá o que inventem para não assumirem o que sentem um pelo outro. Mas isso é problema dela, não meu. Se a Hermione acha que eu cometerei os mesmos erros dela, se ela acha que eu vou deixar essa oportunidade de ficar com o Ron passar, ela está enganadíssima! – seus olhos brilharam perigosa e maliciosamente – se ela não o quer, eu quero e se ele gosta dela, eu farei ele a esquecer rapidinho, pode ter certeza disso!

_O que ela quer dizer com isso? Eu cometi erros? Quando? E quem foi que disse a essa... a essa... essa aí que eu quero algo com ele?_

_Vai começar a se enganar novamente Srta. Granger? _

Hermione remexeu-se um pouco na cama e continuou a ouvir a conversa das colegas:

- Lavender, isso não vai dar certo. Você vai namorar um menino que gosta de outra! Isso nunca dá certo!

- Eu não sei se ele gosta dela! Não tenho certeza e, depois de hoje, duvido muito que ele queira voltar a falar com ela. – elas se olharam e sorriram descontroladamente.

- Bom, ele deu mostras de que gosta dela pelo menos desde o 4º ano! – Parvati considerou pensativa.

- Não acredito que possa ser verdade. Aquele escândalo todo no baile foi puro ciúme de amigo, além do mais ninguém pode provar que ele estava com ciúmes por causa do Krum.

- Tudo bem, vamos imaginar que ele goste da Hermione, como é que você vai fazer com que ele a esqueça?

Lavender olhou para Parvati com um brilho cheio de malícia e certeza:

- Eu sei o que farei, não se preocupe. Ron Weasley está na minha mão. Ele é meu. Eu tenho meus métodos e tenho certeza de que em pouco tempo, ele não se lembrará quem é Hermione Granger. – a loira riu histericamente e foi para o banheiro, enquanto Parvati pensava que sua amiga estava enganada.

_Estúpidas, ridículas. _– Hermione respirou fundo, mas disfarçadamente – _Ninguém vai fazer o Ron me esquecer, ninguém. E mesmo que alguém tente jamais vai conseguir porque..._

Hermione recuperou um pouco da calma e argumentou racionalmente que talvez ninguém, jamais, pudesse fazer Ronald Weasley esquecê-la porque, ela se lembrava bem, que no baile, além da raiva por não estar com ela, ele a encarava com uma expressão de arrependimento. Então, Hermione ouviu uma estranha frase de Parvati:

- Lavender, cara amiga, eu acho que você não vai conseguir nada tentando o impossível. O Ron, mesmo que queira, não vai conseguir esquecer a Hermione. Disso _eu_ tenho certeza. – e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

_Deus do céu! _– Hermione respirou fundo novamente – _Por que ela disse isso? Será que elas perceberam algo?_

Ela arregalou os olhos mais uma vez e teve que levar a mão à boca para não soltar mais uma exclamação alta, afinal havia retirado os feitiços que estava usando há pouco e Parvati e Lavender poderiam voltar a qualquer momento. Poucos minutos se passaram e as duas voltaram do banheiro e Hermione continuou a ouvir a conversa delas:

- Ah amiga! Mais uma vez parabéns! Ele parece ser ótimo.

- Ele é MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO – a voz cheia de malícia fez Hermione, mais uma vez, sentir náuseas.

_Não era ela quem deveria estar dizendo essas coisas, não!_

_Quem deveria ser então Srta. Granger? _– aquele sorrisinho desdenhoso ecoou novamente na mente de Hermione. Ela suspirou mais longa e vagarosamente.

_Deveria ser eu. Somente eu!_

_Ciumenta, possessiva, teimosa e cabeça dura. Você sabe que vocês dois têm essas "qualidades", por isso estão nessa situação. Agora, você terá de suportar as conseqüências!_

_Eu sei._

A conversa continuava e Hermione voltou sua atenção para o que elas diziam:

- Será que você consegue fazer o Ron me ajudar com o Seamus, Lavender?

- Não sei, mas eu posso tentar. Agora que ele é meu, eu posso conseguir qualquer coisa com ele. – o tom de voz de Lavender tornou-se estranhamente rouco – Vou tentar e conseguir! Pode deixar, eu vou convencê-lo. – Ela e Parvati riram histericamente.

- Mas como você vai conseguir convencê-lo? – Parvati perguntou parecendo muito inocente.

- Você sabe como! Eu sempre consigo o que quero; é só eu usar os métodos de persuasão certos e ele fará tudo que eu quiser.

- Hum... tomara que dê certo, amiga!

- Ah vai dar certo, eu não tenho dúvidas. – e nesse instante Hermione viu Lavender sacudir algo que estava em sua mão. – Ronald Weasley terá minha marca com ele para sempre. E mesmo que não fiquemos juntos por muito tempo, eu vou conseguir duas coisas importantes: ele vai te ajudar com o Seamus e eu vou fazer ele esquecer que um dia sentiu qualquer coisa pela **Srta. McGonagall.**

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Hermione sentiu-se humilhada, desrespeitada e ultrajada. Decidiu que era hora de mostrar para as pessoas que ela não era guiada por sentimentos estúpidos e ela faria questão, de agora em diante, de mostrar que Ronald Weasley não significava nada para ela.

Discretamente, ela puxou a cortina e olhou o relógio: 03:50 am. Era hora de dormir. Ela não suportaria ouvir mais um minuto sequer daquela conversa sórdida. Lançou os feitiços novamente.

_Eu não mereço isso!_

_Eu devo concordar Srta. Granger. Elas abusaram mesmo._

A raiva e a indignação tomaram conta dela e, naquele instante, Hermione se decidiu.

_Chega de expectativas! Chega de ilusão! Vou tratar de acabar com o óbvio. E vou conseguir, eu tenho que conseguir!_

_Como vc pretende fazer isso?_

_Sabe, eu tive hoje a certeza de que para ele eu sou apenas uma amiga, quero dizer eu b **era** /b , porque de agora em diante, ele saberá como eu sou ótima! Serei ótima com Ronald Bilius Weasley, como sou com o canalha do Malfoy._

_O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_Espere e verá._

Negar o óbvio! Era isso que ela faria de agora em diante. Já que não era óbvio para ele, então não teria de ser para ela. E ela faria isso com todas as suas forças, não deixaria que seus sentimentos tomassem frente em sua vida. Não permitiria que perdesse o controle novamente.

_Ele não merece nenhuma lágrima que eu chorei aqui hoje. Ele não merece sequer os minutos que eu dediquei a ajudá-lo. Ele não merece o risco que eu corri confundindo o McLaggen. Ele não merece nada que venha de mim. Que a Molly me perdoe, mas Ronald Weasley será descartado da minha vida oficialmente de agora em diante. E isso é uma promessa._

Algumas lágrimas teimosas surgiram e ela não as segurou, mas o cansaço a venceu e em poucos minutos estava adormecida e decidida de que teria de aprender a viver sem seu melhor amigo. Ela aprenderia a não ter a companhia dele. Assim como aprendeu tudo que sabe, ela teria de aprender a conviver com a falta que sentiria de Ron, mas ela é Hermione Jane Granger e nenhum garoto, nem mesmo Ron Weasley, a subjugaria assim.

* * *

**N/A**: Bom, para quem ficou imaginando de onde eu tirei essa trajetória da Hermione depois que ela saiu da sala de aula, é só consultar o site: Muitas e muitas informações sobre o mundo HP e pra quem tiver um pouco de paciência é só buscar a localidade dos principais cenários do castelo

* * *

Bety entra pensativa no recinto

Enfim não é?

Depois de alguns dias de trabalho, eis que chega o primeiro capítulo dessa idéia que surgiu muito despretensiosa depois que eu li algumas shorts pós-HBP no Check. E graças a todas as santidades do mundo, eu consegui terminar esse capítulo e ele ficou do jeitinho que eu imaginei. Sem tirar e nem pôr uma única linha.

Por isso, eu tenho que fazer alguns agradecimentos muito pertinentes:

Aline: Thank yo so very much! Você acompanhou os passos desse capítulo e foi muito divertido ler os seus coments e trocar idéia sobre a fic com você! Eu espero que essa parceria se estenda por meses e meses... ah! Anos! Hihihi...

Poli: Obrigada pela eterna força de sempre!

Mithya, Robertinha e Dai: É coletivo, mas o carinho é o mesmo para vocês. Valew sempre por tudo!

E óbvio... o capítulo é dedicado à Roberta e à Aline porque eu ainda estou para ver duas pessoas que defendam tanto Miss Granger quanto elas. :-)

Bom, é isso! Espero que vcs tenham apreciado essa primeira parte dos pensamentos tão íntimos de Ron e Hermione. Até o próximo capítulo e não se esqueçam das reviews... eu respiro por reviews! o

Valeu!

o/

**

* * *

**


	2. Behind Closed Doors My loneliness

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem à J.K Rowling, pero se a mim pertencessem, com certeza Cormac Mclaggen teria sido azarado milhões de vezes pelo Ron por ter se atrevido a aceitar o convite da Hermione.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Take a walk outside your mind**

(Dê uma volta fora da sua mente)

**Tell me how it feels to be**

(Me diz qual a sensação de ser)

**The one who turns the knife inside of me**

(Aquela que gira a faca dentro de mim)

**Take a look and you will find there's nothing there girl**

(Dê uma olhada e você descobrirá que não há nada lá garota)

**Yeah I swear, I'm telling you girl yeah 'cause**

(Sim eu juro, eu estou te dizendo garota sim porque)

**There's a hole im my soul that's been killing me forever**

(Há um buraco na minha alma que vem me matando há tempos)

**It's a place where a garden never grows**

(É um lugar onde um jardim nunca cresce)

**There's a hole in my soul, yeah I should have known better**

(Há um buraco em minha alma, sim eu deveria ter sido mais esperto)

**'Cause your love's like a thorn without a rose **

(Porque seu amor é como um espinho sem uma flor)

(Hole in my soul – Aerosmith)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Ela tem de estar brincando...

Harry acordou assustado e deparou com uma meia estufada nos pés de sua cama. Pôs os óculos e olhou ao seu redor; a janela minúscula estava quase totalmente escurecida pela neve e diante dela estava Ron, sentado muito reto na cama, examinando um objeto que parecia um cordão de ouro.

- Que é isso? – perguntou Harry.

- É da Lavender – respondeu ele, parecendo revoltado. – Ela não pode pensar seriamente que eu usaria...

Harry se aproximou para olhar e soltou uma grande gargalhada. Pendurada no cordão, em grandes letras de outro, havia a frase 'Meu namorado'.

- Legal – comentou ele. – Estiloso. Decididamente, você tem de usar isso na frente de Fred e George.

- Se você contar a eles – ameaçou Ron, fazendo o colar desaparecer embaixo do travesseiro –, eu... eu... eu vou...

- Gaguejar para mim? – respondeu Harry, rindo. – Ah, vai, você acha que eu faria isso?

- Mas como é que ela pôde pensar que eu ia gostar de uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Ron, parecendo muito chocado.

- Bem, procure se lembrar. Alguma vez você deixou escapar que gostaria de aparecer em público com as palavras 'Meu Namorado' penduradas no pescoço?

- Bem... na realidade não conversamos muito – disse Ron – Ficamos mais...

- Dando uns amassos – completou Harry.

- Bem, é. – Ele hesitou um momento, então perguntou: - A Hermione está realmente saindo com o McLaggen?

- Não sei. Eles estiveram na festa de Slughorn juntos, mas acho que não foi muito legal.

Ron pareceu um pouco mais animado ao enfiar a mão no fundo da meia.

Os presentes de Harry incluíam uma suéter com um grande pomo de ouro no peito, tricotado a mão pela sra. Weasley, uma grande caixa de produtos da Gemialidades Weasley, dada pelos gêmeos, e um embrulho ligeiramente úmido, cheirando a mofo, com uma etiqueta em que se lia: "Ao Senhor, do Kreacher."

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Você acha que é seguro abrir? – perguntou.

- Não pode ser nada perigoso, toda a nossa correspondência continua a ser verificada pelo Ministério – respondeu Ron, embora olhasse o embrulho com desconfiança.

- Não pensei em dar nada ao Monstro! Normalmente as pessoas dão presentes de Natal aos elfos domésticos? – tornou Harry, cutucando o embrulho com cautela.

- Hermione daria. Mas vamos esperar para ver o que é, antes de você começar a sentir remorsos.

Um instante depois, Harry dava um berro e pulava da cama; o pacote continha numerosas larvas de varejeira.

- Legal – exclamou Ron às gargalhadas. – Quanta consideração!

- Prefiro as larvas a esse colar. – disse Harry, fazendo Ron parar de rir na mesma hora."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry ficou mais um tempo rindo do presente que Lavender dera a Ron e antes que o amigo lhe desse uns tapas, ele se vestiu, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha.

Ron, por sua vez, estava horrorizado com o presente de sua namorada. _Namorada, mas onde eu fui me meter?_ Ele deitou-se novamente, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. A manhã de natal estava excepcionalmente fria e, apesar de o sol estar escondido há algumas semanas, o tempo estava claro, apesar da nevasca da noite anterior. Deitado, ele ouviu os passos dos irmãos e as vozes dos demais. Fred e George conversando alegremente com Lupin; Fleur e seu inconfundível sotaque e Ginny perguntando à Senhora Weasley se ela havia tricotado um suéter Weasley para Hermione.

- Hermione – ele sussurrou o nome dela apreciando-o como se fosse música para seus ouvidos. - Hermione.

Desde o dia em que viera passar o natal n'A Toca, Ron não conseguia apagar a visão de Hermione pouco antes de usar a rede de Flú para voltar para casa. Ainda beijando Lavender, ele abriu os olhos e percebeu um olhar decididamente triste e magoado nos olhos de Hermione e ficou chocado com o que viu. Nem em milhões de anos, ele imaginava que veria nos olhos dela a dor que ele mesmo sentia consumir seu coração.

A troca de olhares deles foi tão rápida que Ron não conseguiu ler mais nada além do que já havia ficado aparente no olhar que ela lançara. Quando, finalmente, Lavender o soltou, ele viu que Hermione já havia ido embora. Ele percebeu, pesarosamente, que havia sido cruel mais uma vez. _Bom, foi sem querer, mas... mas... eu não esperava ver aquela tristeza toda no olhar dela. Oh, Merlin!_

Parcamente, ele se lembrou das poucas vezes em que havia visto um olhar tão triste no rosto de Hermione. Comemoração no salão comunal no 3º ano:_ Até hoje eu não acredito que troquei a convivência com a Hermione por causa de um rato, que na verdade era um traidor, e de uma vassoura, que não era minha. Impressionante como as minhas mancadas multiplicaram-se naquele ano. Até o Hagrid repreendeu a mim e ao Harry_. No fim do 3º ano ele se arrependeu das escolhas que fez, mas não conseguiria apagar aquela lembrança. Viveria com aquela mancha na amizade deles para sempre.

Discussão no salão comunal no 4º ano_: imperdoável, como é que ela me diz que a solução era chamá-la antes que qualquer outro e não como último recurso? Ela tinha que me dizer que queria ir comigo ou pelo menos ela deveria ter dito que iria com o Krum. Eu daria um jeito de ela dar um chute nele e ir comigo. Por que é que ela não me falou essas coisas antes?_

_Simples Weasley: você não a convidou, ficou enchendo a paciência dela para saber com quem ela iria (aliás, você nem acreditou que ela teria um par!), sem contar o fato de que você apenas a reconheceu como garota depois que o Neville a convidou. Sinceramente, você acha justo reclamar das escolhas dela quando você não fez nada para ir ao baile com ela? Diferente de você, o Krum viu que ela era uma garota e diferente de você ele a convidou e eu tenho certeza que ela só aceitou o convite porque você não teve coragem suficiente para convidá-la. Algumas vezes eu fico na dúvida se você é mesmo um Grifinório!_

_Continuando..._

Sala de aula alguns meses atrás _Certamente, a coisa mais idiota que eu fiz nessa vida. Me envolver com a Lavender, definitivamente, não foi uma solução muito inteligente. Ok! Ela é linda, é popular, mas também não tem nada que realmente me atraia. Droga, só você. Só você Hermione me faz sentir útil, inteligente, especial. Só você consegue me mostrar como eu sou capaz, mesmo que para isso tenha que pegar no meu pé; só você poderia me fazer sentir um idiota como estou me sentindo agora! Só você e ninguém mais! Como fui burro. Como eu sinto sua falta Hermione._ O fato é que olhar para Hermione enquanto beijava Lavender não havia sido uma boa idéia e assim que chegou em casa, Ron começou a pensar em todas as coisas que haviam acontecido até ali.

Ele passou a mão direita no braço esquerdo e sentiu algumas das poucas cicatrizes deixadas pelos canários, que ainda estavam evidentes. Aquela noite, ele se sentiu humilhado pelas suspeitas dela de que ele havia tomado a Felix Felicis e, apesar de tê-la deixado no vestiário, aparentemente desdenhando do julgamento errado que ela fizera, ele não pôde deixar de ignorar a frustração por ter ouvido Hermione duvidar da capacidade dele como goleiro. No fundo de seu coração Ron sentiu um punhal ser girado dolorosamente cada vez que rememorava as palavras dela:

"- Você sabe muito bem do que estamos falando! – esganiçou-se Hermione. – Você incrementou o suco do Ron no café da manhã com a poção da felicidade! Felix Felicis!

- Não, não fiz isso – respondeu Harry, desvirando-se para encarar os dois.

- Fez, sim, Harry, **e foi por isso que tudo deu certo, jogadores de Slytherin faltaram e Ron defendeu todas as bolas**!"

Por que ela não conseguia acreditar nele? Por que ela tinha que dizer todas aquelas coisas. Será que ela jamais acreditaria nele? Será que ele era tão imprestável a ponto de ela achar que ele não seria capaz de defender alguns arremates contra o gol de Gryffindor? Será que ela jamais entenderia que ela era uma das responsáveis por ele se dedicar e tentar ser bom em algo? Será que ele merecia mesmo ter ouvido aquelas palavras?

Tantas perguntas sem respostas deixaram Ron mais confuso e atordoado. Porém, dessa vez ele não permitiria que ela vencesse essa batalha, ele tinha que se vingar e caminhando decidido para o castelo resolveu que pelo menos naquela noite, ele não iria se importar com o que sentia por Hermione Granger. _Uma sabe-tudo insuportável e convencida de que em tudo se deve obedecer às regras. Pro inferno com as regras, eu não usei nada pra jogar bem hoje! E ela duvidou de mim! Ela se diz minha amiga, mas não consegue acreditar em mim! Eu não preciso de você Hermione, não preciso._

Depois desse pensamento um tanto revoltado, Ron ouviu lá no fundo da sua mente, quase inteiramente nublada pela raiva que estava sentindo, uma risadinha irônica que o acompanhava sempre que ele negava ou tentava ignorar seus sentimentos por Hermione. No mesmo instante, ele balançou a cabeça e partiu para o salão comunal de Gryffindor. Iria aproveitar a comemoração plenamente. Não permitiria que uma sabe-tudo insuportável e convencida de que é a dona da verdade tirasse seu momento de glória.

Ele respirou fundo. Entrou no salão decidido a não deixar que a decepção que sentia o afetasse; ele daria atenção a quem realmente acreditava nele, a alguém que o visse como ele era.

_Esse sim, foi um grande engano!_

_Pelo menos você reconhece isso, Weasley!_

Lavender foi a primeira a se atirar nos braços dele e a cumprimentá-lo pela vitória. Todos os elogios de repente supriram a necessidade que ele sentia de ser reconhecido ou, como disse Dean dias depois, bajulado. O fato é que foi irremediável resistir àquela garota linda e atraente que estava dando a ele o que ele pensava _nunca_ ter tido de Hermione: reconhecimento.

Assim que a garota o puxou e o beijou, Ron deixou-se guiar pelas sensações que o contato com os lábios dela proporcionavam. _Isso realmente funciona!_... Mero engano. Não foi preciso mais que um minuto e a imagem de uma Hermione sorridente surgiu sorrateira em sua mente; ele lutou bravamente contra a vontade de parar de beijar Lavender e correr para pedir desculpas a Hermione por ter sido um grosso no vestiário e um idiota, que havia acreditado no que Ginny havia dito a ele.

Ele queria poder olhar para ela e tirar de vez dos ombros o peso do maior e mais bem guardado segredo de sua vida: ele queria, desesperadamente, poder dizer o quanto ela era importante, o quanto ela era especial. Ele queria poder dizer a ela o quanto a amava. Mas, em vez disso, ele estava muito desajeitadamente agarrado a Lavender e proporcionando a ela lembranças que ele sempre imaginou que iria ter com Hermione. Mas por que ele se importava com isso? O primeiro beijo dela não foi com ele, então, por que o dele tinha que ser com ela?

_Ora Weasley, isso é simples, tinha que ser com ela porque você é completamente apaixonado por ela!_

_**Não! Não sou!**_

_Você adora mentir para si mesmo não é?_

Ele não se importou com o que pensava e constatou que Ginny tinha total razão a respeito dele. Ron não tinha uma vasta experiência – _Nenhuma experiência, Ron! Nenhuma!­_ – a mente dele gritava em protesto por ter se agarrado à primeira garota que se ofereceu a ele –, mas ele se sentia completamente confiante porque Lavender, diferente de Hermione, não o julgou. Lavender deu a ele o conforto que ele precisava. Algo que ele tinha certeza, Hermione jamais faria. Ron interrompeu o beijo e puxou Lavender para um canto do salão comunal, mas como o lugar estava muito cheio não fez muita diferença sair do meio da sala.

Ela o beijou novamente e parecia completamente satisfeita por estar com ele; Ron viu nos olhos de Lavender e percebeu na maneira que ela o beijava que ela estava sendo sincera naquele momento. _Eu tenho que gostar é de alguém que goste de mim e dê valor à pessoa que eu sou. E essa pessoa jamais será a Hermione._ Convencido do que pensara, Ron continuou a beijar Lavender como se fosse um aluno muito aplicado nas primeiras aulas práticas de um assunto muito interessante. Contudo, ele não conseguia afastar o pensamento de Hermione, mesmo que ele estivesse tentando esconder a imagem da garota no fundo de sua mente. De repente, Ron passou a ouvir a sua própria consciência protestando. Muitas vezes renegar os sentimentos é o pior caminho a seguir quando se está magoado.

_Não é ela Weasley, você sabe! Não é a Lavender!_

_Não, eu não sei de nada e isso também não me interessa agora!_

_Como não interessa Weasley? Você só não está com Hermione porque é um tolo que se deixa levar pelo que as pessoas falam para você. Por que você está beijando a Lavender? Para quê? Você falou todas aquelas coisas horríveis para a Hermione, mas não teve a coragem de dizer o verdadeiro motivo da sua frieza com ela._

_Não me amola, estou ocupado!_

_Weasley! Você sabe e não pode negar: você nunca, em momento algum, desde o dia em que assumiu o que sente pela Hermione, quis ficar com outra pessoa. Agora por causa de uma discussão infantil você a pune assim?_

_Eu não estou punindo ninguém, estou apenas dando atenção à Lavender porque ela, em momento algum, duvidou de mim!_

_Weasley, Weasley, Weasley! Você vai se arrepender, eu sei! E lembre-se, não será fácil ficar sem ela. Você sabe disso, e não falo apenas das tarefas, mas da sua amiga. Não pense que será fácil para você._

Ele ignorou os apelos da sua consciência e continuou a beijar Lavender. Vários minutos se passaram e ele estava tão encantado com ela que conseguiu apaziguar um pouco a decepção e a tristeza que ainda estavam latentes em sua memória e em seu coração. Ele a ignorava e ela nem sabia o porquê.

_Você é um grande babaca Weasley! É isso que você é._

**_Não!_** _Eu não sou um babaca!_

Ele freou os pensamentos que corriam desordenados pela sua cabeça, concentrou-se em Lavender e deixou de perceber o mundo a sua volta. Ela! Lavender! Ela sim merecia o que ele tinha a oferecer, mesmo que fosse pouco, e tudo o que ela pedisse ele se esforçaria para dar, nem que para isso ele nunca mais tivesse a amizade de Hermione. Porque diferentemente dela, Lavender não havia duvidado dele e não havia beijado Víktor Krum.

Um pouco mais tarde, em uma sala, que ele julgava vazia, Ron encontrou Hermione e Harry conversando. O frio que correu sua espinha o fez se lembrar de como ela agia quando estava com raiva. Ele sabia, viu nos olhos dela a fúria contida. Malfoy já havia sido vítima da cólera dela e Ron não conseguiu imaginar porque ela não o atacou assim que ele entrou na sala. Os passarinhos estavam voando ao redor da cabeça dela e, mesmo sem querer, ele a admirou por sua capacidade de praticar magia em momentos tão difíceis. Ron sabia que Hermione havia visto ele e Lavender, pois Ginny dissera a ele para não sair do salão enquanto Harry não encontrasse Hermione. E sabia que de alguma forma havia afetado a garota.

Sentiu-se estranhamente feliz: _Ela está agora sentindo a mesma dor que eu senti quando a vi com o Krum no dia do Baile de Inverno e quando descobri que ela o beijou. Eu posso ver isso! _E ele se sentiu aliviado quando a viu levantar-se e seguir para a porta; a proximidade dela e a aparente calma nas palavras que ela dirigiu a ele o aliviaram de tal forma que ele não viu o olhar alucinado no rosto de Hermione, apenas ouviu um grito esganiçado: _Oppugno!_ E a dor das bicadas e arranhões dos canários pela extensão de seus braços. Ele a odiou mais naquele momento e, enquanto tentava se livrar dos canários, jurou para si que nunca mais falaria com Hermione; nunca mais olharia para ela e de uma vez por todas a tiraria de seu coração.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Depois que Harry o deixou na sala, ele contou tudo a Lavender. Ela o apoiou incondicionalmente e tratou de continuar a sessão de amassos que haviam começado no salão comunal. Naquela mesma noite, algum tempo depois, a loira perguntou se ele queria namorá-la. Ron ficou sem ação, ele jamais imaginou que ele seria pedido em namoro: _Papai me disse que os homens é que devem pedir as garotas em namoro. Nem pra isso eu servi. Impressionante!_ O pensamento se apagou da mente dele quando Lavender o beijou novamente. Aquela noite ficou marcada na memória dele como o início do fim dos sentimentos que nutria por Hermione e nos dias que se seguiram ele resolveu que torturá-la seria a melhor maneira de arrancá-la de seu coração.

Então, Ron começou a fazer imitações ridículas de Hermione, como se ela não significasse nada para ele:

"Ron retaliou, fazendo uma imitação cruel, mas exata, de Hermione levantando e sentando sem parar cada vez que a Professora McGonagall fazia uma pergunta, coisa que Lavender e Parvati acharam engraçadíssima e que, mais uma vez, levou Hermione quase às lágrimas."

_Como eu fui injusto, como eu fui vil, como eu fui... impiedoso. Ela jamais mereceu isso; ela não precisava chorar por minha causa. Harry me disse que ela chorou aquele dia. Eu não a mereço. Hermione não pode querer um cara como eu. Eu só a faço chorar; eu só a faço perder o controle; eu não consigo entender porque eu ainda acho que há volta. Se pelo menos eu pudesse ter a amizade dela de volta... mas eu consegui afastá-la de mim._

Evitá-la; imitá-la; afastá-la. Era o máximo que ele conseguia fazer. Ele tinha consciência de que tinha de afastar qualquer possibilidade de se aproximar de novo de Hermione. Ele tinha certeza absoluta, que todas as atitudes dele a estavam machucando, mas ela era Hermione Granger e ele também não conseguiu se proteger dos ataques dela (ou meios de defesa como ele se forçava a nomear as investidas dela contra os ataques dele que ouvia quase diariamente).

Ele apertou as palmas das mãos contra os olhos como se tentando suprimir ou expulsar alguma visão incômoda. Ele poderia ficar cego e esquecer a fisionomia do rosto de Hermione, mas jamais esqueceria o exato instante em que ela o convidara para ir a festa do Slughorn. _Merlin! Foi a maior alegria que eu senti na vida._ Diferentemente dele, Hermione o havia convidado e ele ficou completamente aparvalhado e viu, no sorrisinho de canto que ela lançou para ele, que seria o começo de uma nova etapa para ambos.

Naquele momento, para ele não havia céu, mar, terra, pássaros, plantas... não havia mais nada com que se preocupar porque ele estaria com ela na festa de natal do Clube do Slug e daria a si mesmo a chance de dizer o que sentia por ela. Ele teve que admitir que contava os dias para a festa com a mesma ansiedade que esperava pelas partidas de Quadribol (bem, ele ficava um pouco mais pálido quando as partidas se aproximavam, mas nada o impedia de se sair bem!).

Assim que descobriu que Hermione e McLaggen iriam à festa juntos ele amaldiçoou o dia em que pegou Ginny e Dean se beijando. Ron simplesmente empurrou Lavender para o lado fazendo um barulho como se uma pia muito, muito entupida estivesse sendo, finalmente, desentupida. A expressão de confusão que tomou conta do rosto dele pareceu não ter feito nenhum efeito em Hermione que continuou, calmamente, a falar de McLaggen. Tudo virou um borrão desconexo e as centenas de vozes no salão principal de repente silenciaram e Ron quase perguntou porque ela havia escolhido o troglodita convencido, mas não poderia. Sentiu-se tremendamente sozinho e abandonado quando ouviu Hermione afirmar que estava saindo com ele.

Depois desse dia, a vontade de se afastar mais e mais de Hermione o consumia. Mas não era suficiente sentir vontade de se afastar, ele tinha que conseguir, mas era impossível quando dividia a mesma casa, a mesma sala de aula, o mesmo amigo. Aos poucos ele se arrependia de ter feito o que fez e agido como agiu. A saudade (pela primeira vez ele assumia que sentia saudades dela) não o deixava em paz em momento algum.

E em todas as ocasiões ele percebia Hermione. Ele sentia Hermione. Sentia falta dela e das brigas entre eles; sentia falta das noites em que eles ficavam esperando Harry voltar das aulas que estava tomando com Dumbledore e, incrivelmente, sentia falta da insistência dela para que ele estudasse com mais afinco e fizesse seus deveres corretamente. Sem ela, definitivamente, ele não estava indo muito bem. Ron tinha a ajuda de Lavender, mas ela não chegava aos pés de Hermione; até Harry se tornou vítima do desentendimento deles, já que Hermione não o ajudava, pois sabia que ele deixaria Ron copiar todo o dever.

_Estão sendo dias horríveis. Definitivamente, esse é o pior ano da minha vida desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts_.

Uma leve brisa entrou pela mínima fresta aberta na janela do quarto fazendo Ron arrepiar-se um pouco. Ele ficou mirando o teto, absorto em pensamentos desconexos e confusos. Alusões impróprias de um relacionamento, que ele não deixou acontecer. Arrependimento. Essa era a melhor definição para o que ele vinha sentindo desde quando começou a sentir a fúria das investidas de Hermione; era isso que ele sentia por ter deixado seu ciúme e sua insegurança tomarem a frente em suas decisões o forçando a tomar uma atitude, a qual, hoje, ele não queria lembrar.

Ron se sentiu mais Ron que nunca naquele instante. Não havia nada de importante naquele natal. Não havia nada que o fizesse se sentir feliz. E uma vez mais sua mente flutuou pelo tempo e ele se lembrou exatamente do natal do ano anterior quando deu um perfume de presente para Hermione. "- Obrigada pelo livro, Harry – disse ela feliz – Há séculos que eu andava querendo essa 'Nova teoria de numerologia'! E aquele perfume é realmente diferente, Ron". _Eu me achei um idiota quando ouvi o comentário dela, mas eu consegui perceber que não foi ruim. Na verdade, eu acho que ela gostou e gostou tanto que alguns dias depois eu senti o aroma do perfume quando estávamos em uma das reuniões da A.D._

O quinto ano foi, sem dúvida, um dos anos mais conturbados da história de Hogwarts. _Hermione sempre fazia questão de nos lembrar disso. "_Eu li Hogwarts: Uma história e não há nenhum registro de nada parecido com isso. Nunca ninguém ousou intervir na escola. Temos que fazer alguma coisa._" Mas, também foi um ano cheio de surpresas pra mim: Quadribol, Weasley é nosso rei, beijo na bochecha._

Ron encostou a mão na bochecha que Hermione beijara no dia do primeiro jogo dele como goleiro de Gryffindor:

_Eu fiquei mais nervoso ainda! Só que eu também fiquei tão distraído. Aquele beijo. Aquela euforia. Como eu custei a me convencer de que aquilo era apenas apoio de amiga. Mas como é que eu iria deixar de pensar que não era só amizade se aquele beijo me aqueceu de cima a baixo? Como é que eu ia ignorar que o meu coração quase saiu pela boca assim que ela me beijou? Eu lembro muito bem do Harry rindo da cara que eu fiz depois que ela me beijou. Harry Potter, o sacana!_

Ele suspirou um pouco mais alto e esqueceu-se que estava n'A Toca. Viajou mais um pouco no tempo e perdeu-se nas lembranças do mês que passou com Hermione no Largo Grimmauld. Tudo bem, eles não ficaram sozinhos, mas tê-la tão perto deixava o ruivo muito, mas muito nervoso e inquieto. Ele se achava o maior babaca da face da Terra, mas não conseguia se controlar quando estava perto dela! Assim que sua mãe confirmou que Hermione passaria as férias, mais uma vez com sua família, Ron não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso no rosto e a alegria que deixou seus olhos muito mais azuis que o normal.

Naquela noite, ele teve uns sonhos estranhos com Hermione correndo de Víktor Krum enquanto gritava pelo nome dele, mas quando ele se aproximava dela, a garota sumia como fumaça e o que sobrava era um soco no olho que levava do Búlgaro; então, quando ele ia revidar, a cena mudava e ele se desequilibrava e de repente estava voando em uma vassoura de corrida, vestido com vestes de gala pretas e quando olhava para baixo, via Hermione olhando para ele usando um vestido muito branco. Então, sem razão nenhuma, ele caía da vassoura e gritava desesperado para Hermione usar o _Wingardium Leviosa_ para amenizar a queda, mas ela respondia que havia esquecido como se pronunciava o feitiço e qual o movimento que deveria ser feito. Ron acordou suado e ofegante, não sabia o que aquele sonho significava, mas tinha certeza que não seria nada importante.

Não podia ser nada importante, mas com a volta do Lorde Negro, um medo terrível tomou os seus pensamentos e a cada instante que ele lembrava que Voldemort combatia os 'traidores' do sangue e os nascidos trouxas, um frio mórbido percorria o corpo de Ron e o fazia temer diariamente pela vida de Hermione. Ele sabia que não conseguiria suportar a perda de sua _melhor amiga_. As preocupações se multiplicavam dia-a-dia e ele não conseguia parar de imaginar maneiras de mantê-la segura. Mas ser amiga de Harry Potter jamais significou segurança, por isso ele prometeu a si mesmo que faria qualquer coisa para proteger Hermione do preconceito estúpido dos bruxos mais idiotas do mundo.

Durante o verão não foi preciso protegê-la de nenhuma grande ameaça, já que passar o dia limpando uma casa imunda não oferecia altos riscos. O Largo Grimmauld era cercado de objetos de artes das trevas e até mesmo alguma magia negra, mas a mãe dele jamais os deixaria chegar perto dessas coisas sinistras. Então, fora as fadas mordentes, nenhuma grande ameaça rondou Hermione naquele período. Não eram as férias que alguém poderia chamar de perfeitas, mas Ron não se achava no direito de reclamar de sua sorte. Hermione trocara umas férias interessantíssimas na Bulgária – _Interessante... só se fosse para o Viky _– pela Liga da Limpeza como Fred e George os apelidaram desde que Ron, Hermione e Ginny, com a eventualíssima ajuda de Sirius, começaram a deixar o Largo Grimmauld habitável, como a Sra. Weasley adorava lembrá-los. E o mês que eles passaram juntos proporcionou a Ron mais uma oportunidade de conhecer Hermione melhor.

_Conhecer talvez não fosse a definição certa. Eu já a conhecia tão bem. Talvez, sem perceber, eu me impregnei mais e mais da presença dela e ela acabou se tornando um vício incontrolável e a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era aumentar meu vício, minha dependência de estar sempre por perto. Oh Merlin! Ela já era um vício e eu nem percebi!_

Enquanto ela conversava amenidades com Ginny, ele aproveitava para observá-la atentamente: a expressão, que sempre foi muito severa, estava ficando mais suave e a beleza dos olhos e do sorriso dela começava a se destacar. Os cabelos sempre muito teimosos, agora estavam mais comportados, porém continuavam poderosamente livres, embora ele tivesse certeza de que ela os controlava por meio de magia. Mas o importante é que ele não conseguia deixar de pensar, a cada momento em que a observava, como Hermione estava ficando mais... linda!

E para completar o desespero dos sentimentos que o consumiam, Ron tornou-se monitor. Desespero porque ele sabia que os monitores faziam rondas em pares e geralmente não faziam trocas entre os das outras casas. E pensar na possibilidade de passar uma hora ou duas rondando os corredores de Hogwarts ao lado de Hermione o preocupou mais do que ele imaginava. Como ele conseguiria disfarçar seu nervosismo quando ficasse ao lado dela? Quando estavam com Harry, ele conseguia se sair bem porque sua atenção estava dividida, mas sozinhos e andando pelos corredores, que ficavam mergulhados na penumbra, não seria missão fácil manter o controle. Porém, ele conseguiu não demonstrar seus sentimentos; disfarçava o nervosismo sendo um piadista, como ela dizia, "desprovido de talento, mas com um futuro brilhante como goleiro".

_Foi tão difícil ouvir todos aqueles elogios dela! Será que ela realmente acha que eu teria um futuro brilhante como goleiro? Será que ela não falava isso por pena de mim? Merlin, sempre foi tão difícil aceitar que ela talvez me quisesse. Acho que por isso eu prometi a mim mesmo que a protegeria sob qualquer circunstância. Mas não fui capaz; eu sou tão incompetente que eu quase perdi a Hermione no Departamento de Mistérios. Meu maior pesadelo se tornou realidade quando eu a vi desacordada. Eu espero nunca mais sentir aquele desespero novamente. Até aquele momento eu tive que me policiar para que ninguém percebesse nada além da preocupação de 'amigo' que eu demonstrava._

Quando chegaram à Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey medicou a todos e deu a cada um poções para dormir. Hermione, que ainda estava desacordada, foi a única que, obviamente, não tomou da poção. Bom, Ron conseguiu enganar Madame Pomfrey fingindo ter engolido a poção, mas quando a enfermeira se afastou, ele cuspiu todo conteúdo numa lixeira próxima, porque mesmo que quisesse, ele não conseguiria dormir. Aquela noite, ele tinha que ter a certeza de que ela estaria bem e segura. E daquele dia em diante ele sentiu que a missão a que ele se designara seria, permanentemente prioritária, porém agora ele não sabia nem o que fazer para ter pelo menos a amizade dela de volta. A ele bastava estar próximo dela, era o que importava, contudo dia após dia ele a via se afastando e criando um muro que a cada instante parecia intransponível.

E em pensar que ele só a viu como uma garota no 4º ano... desde então, ele se imaginava ao lado dela; ele queria ser mais que um amigo, ainda que esse desejo fosse algo desconhecido para ele. Mas quando Ron tomou consciência de seus sentimentos, passou a ter medo; ele tinha medo de perder a amizade dela; tinha medo de que ela risse dele e mandasse ele se olhar no espelho e ver que ele era só um Weasley. Ele tinha medo.

_Weasley! Ela jamais faria isso! Como é que você pôde pensar isso?_

_Eu sei que ela não faria nada parecido, eu sei! Mas eu sou um covarde medroso que não sabe o que fazer quando está perto da garota por quem está apaixonado._

A janela do quarto bateu forte e ele se assustou. Na verdade, ele se assustou mais com o que pensou do que com o estrondo da janela. Ele sentou na cama e passou a fitar a paisagem muito branca que cobria o jardim da Toca. Um natal mais frio e mais solitário como esse não poderia ficar pior. A casa estava cheia, apenas Charlie não pôde comparecer às festividades, e Percy, que na opinião de Ginny, Fred, George e Ron não faria a menor falta. Contudo, para Ron a sensação de vazio e perda era, (não, melhor!) estava insuportável.

_E tudo por causa do Viky. Tudo culpa dele. Se não fosse ele, eu teria chamado a Hermione para o baile; se não fossem as cartas que ela escreve para ele, eu teria tido mais coragem para, para..._

_Coragem para quê, Weasley? Nem para admitir seus próprios sentimentos você serve? Francamente!_

_Eu sou um derrotado? É isso que vc está dizendo?_

_Eu? Eu disse alguma coisa? Você quem afirmou isso! Eu não tenho nada com isso, não mesmo!_

Ron suspirou profundamente. **O Baile de Inverno.**

Naquela noite, Ron descobriu porque não deveria brincar com os próprios sentimentos; ele descobriu que não deveria brincar com os próprios pensamentos; naquela noite ele descobriu que não deveria renegar o que já estava dentro de si. Dias depois do baile, ele 'descobriu' que Hermione não era mais sua amiga. Não poderia mais ser apenas sua melhor amiga. Ela havia se tornado muito mais que isso, especialmente depois que a viu se divertir com Víktor Krum. Especialmente depois que ele se afundou na cama, depois de destruir a miniatura de seu ex-ídolo. Depois de reconhecer que seus sentimentos eram dela e de ninguém mais.

_Toc Toc_

- Ron? – Ginny bateu à porta e chamou pelo irmão antes de entrar no quarto.

- Ginny? O que foi? – ele respondeu com um humor bem azedo.

- Ora, não seja grosso! Mamãe mandou te chamar, só falta você à mesa! Anda logo. – ela olhou desconfiada para o irmão. - Tava pensando em quê? – os olhos dela cruzaram o quarto, nenhuma evidência do presente que ele ganhara de Lavender, mas Ginny sabia que ele não estava ali por acaso. Poucas eram as ocasiões em que Ron negligenciava o café da manhã, ainda mais em uma manhã de natal.

- Nada do seu interesse! Não se intrometa na minha vida! – e sussurrou para si – Sua interferência já causou um estrago muito grande.

- O que foi que você disse? – perguntou a ruiva com genuína curiosidade.

- Nada! Sai, vai embora!

Ginny recuou quando o irmão se levantou, fechou a porta e desceu as escadas pensando que talvez parte de todo esse desentendimento entre Ron e Hermione era culpa dela, mas ela nada poderia fazer se o irmão era covarde demais para admitir que gostava de Hermione.

- Um dia você aprende meu irmão e quando esse dia chegar, eu quero ser a primeira a abraçar vocês dois! – ela deu um sorrisinho de canto e entrou novamente na cozinha.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As festividades de Natal e Ano Novo passaram muito rapidamente. Quando se deram conta, Harry, Ron e Ginny já estavam à beira da lareira, prontos para voltar à Hogwarts. Milhões de recomendações e muitos abraços de quebrar costelas depois os três chegaram à escola. O movimento já estava maior e os alunos que chegavam estavam animados depois do feriado.

"- _Bolas Festivas_ – disse Ron, confiante, quando chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que estava bem mais pálida que o normal e fez uma careta à voz alta do garoto.

- Não – respondeu ela.

- Como assim "não"?

- Há uma nova senha. E, por favor, não grite.

- Mas estivemos fora, como é que...?

- Harry! Ginny!

Hermione corria em sua direção, de rosto muito corado, trajando capa, chapéu e luvas.

- Cheguei há umas duas horas, dei um pulinho lá embaixo para visitar Hagrid e Bicuço, quero dizer, Asafugaz – disse sem fôlego. – Tiveram um bom Natal?

- Tivemos – respondeu Ron na mesma hora –, bem movimentado, Rufus Scrimgeour...

- Tenho uma coisa para você, Harry – falou Hermione sem olhar para Ron, nem dar sinal de que o ouvira. – Ah, calma aí, a senha. _Abstinência._"

Ron sentiu um aperto enorme em seu coração assim que entrou no salão comunal. Pensou que o espírito natalino, como dizem os trouxas, pudesse fazer Hermione falar com ele novamente, mas ele havia se enganado terrivelmente.

_Eu consegui me isolar, eu consegui perder a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo._

De repente, ele sentiu o impacto do abraço sempre exagerado de Lavender e o mal fadado apelido Won-Won sair de sua boca. Ele a cumprimentou com a educação que recebera de seu pai, mas não conseguiria disfarçar por muito tempo, ele sabia. Mas não havia mais volta, não havia mais nada a ser feito. Ele havia perdido a pessoa a quem ele confiaria a própria vida de olhos fechados. Ele havia perdido Hermione.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**N/A **– Ufa! É impressionante isso. A sensação de terminar um capítulo é maravilhosa. E com esse foi mais ainda porque, não sei se por causa da presença da Lavender (sem piadinhas com relação à presença de Anita :P) ou porque eu tive vontade de ver o Ron sofrer mais um pouquinho (hehehe), só sei que foi realmente difícil escrever esse capítulo. Especialmente quando a nossa mal fadada 'vilã' estava por perto.

Bobagens a parte, na realidade, foi um desafio porque entrar na cabeça do Ron, imaginar o que se passava por lá não foi tarefa fácil. Ainda mais, porque é notável a diferença que há no ruivo depois que ele volta do natal. Não sei se todo mundo viu, mas eu me baseei nessa observação pra escrever esse MM. E espero, sinceramente, que vocês tenham gostado, porque foi muito interessante escrevê-lo e do mesmo modo perceber que as mudanças pelas quais o Ron e a Hermione passam estão e implícitas no 6º livro e fazem a gente ter certeza de que cânon só R/H e H/G – Graças a J.K. Rowling, a dona da história (literalmente! Coisa q os abóboras não aceitam!).

Obrigada pelos comentários. São o ar que eu respiro, eu já disse isso antes? Acho que não... hehehe...

Agora la Beta Reader.

**N/B** – Essa nota tem que valer por duas! Não falei nada no capítulo anterior, sooooo...there it goes!  
Eu amo esse shipper! E HBP fez o casal Ron e Hermione ficar mais cânon do que nunca! Os H² que me perdoem, mas eles estão loucos de pedra se ainda têm alguma esperança de ver essa coisa podre acontecer! Ron é da Hermione e a Hermione é do Ron! Por isso eu sinto tanta falta da narração no ponto de vista dos dois. Queria muito ler o que o Ron e a Hermione da JK, ou seja, os autênticos, pensaram e sentiram durante todo esse livro 6. Na falta dessa versão dos fatos graças a Deus que tem gente que escreve maravilhosamente bem e supre essa nossa fome por R/Hr! E Betynha, você não poderia ter escrito 2 capítulos tão lindos, fiéis e brilhantes! Adoro ver o casal sob a sua perspectiva e simplesmente amo os pensamentos deles! O primeiro capítulo é meu xodó...indiscutivelmente! A Hermione é e será minha personagem preferida e minha heroína. E a forma como você descreveu os sentimentos dela me fez sofrer e rir como se eu me transportasse pra dentro dela. Melhor de tudo é saber que ele foi co-dedicado a mim! o/ O capítulo 2 ficou muito show também! Você ralou pra escrever e eu ralei pra betar, mas com certeza as coisas que surgem como resultado das dificuldades são muito mais saborosas e apreciáveis (Intromissão da autora: Gastou!). Eu adoro essa evolução pela qual o Ron passou no HBP e você está mostrando isso magistralmente. Está até parecendo um eco da sua nota no meu MM do Ron para o USC, mas é porque é uma unanimidade entre nós e muitos outros que o Ron amadureceu, a duras penas, é verdade, durante o 6° livro. Espero que os leitores e fãs façam justiça a esses capítulos e a essa fic que é linda e maravilhosamente bem escrita por você. Fora que esses títulos da fic e dos capítulos são de arrasar!  
Bjus no cuore!  
Aline Oellers

Obrigada a todos que comentaram.

Special thanks to:

Letícia Wons: Valeu pelo comment e pela confiança e eu ainda me sinto feliz só de lembrar da Vacander vendo o Ron e a Mione se beijando lá na sua fic... ai que alegria... leiam!

Marcela Calura: Aiiii... q lindo... que bom q vc gostou porque você sabe o quanto eu sou alucinada pela sua fic... o/ ... obrigada!

Poli: Mulé, quero milhões de coments como o seu... te adoro friend du cuore!

Mythia: Nossa, eu fiquei vermelhíssima quando li seu coment... fiquei tão feliz também de poder contar com uma amiga linda como vc! Obrigada por tudo! Obrigada mesmo!

Muggle Shipper: Esse é um sonho, que eu compartilho com você, mas visto que La Doña Rowling não é tão boazinha... teremos de nos contentar com o POV do Harry mesmo! Blargh!

Charlie: Sinceramente, eu não duvido q a Lavender tenha sido boazinha, não sei porque, mas eu tenho certeza que ela não pegou leve com a Hermione. E o disclaimer de agora? Hehe... Valeu pelo coment.

E aos demais, mil vezes obrigada!

E até a próxima!

o/


	3. Behind closed eyes My fear

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem à La Doña Rowling, pero se a mim pertencessem Romilda Vane ganharia um troféu de serviços prestados à Hogwarts por causa dos caldeirões de chocolate. \o/

* * *

Oh how quiet, quiet the world can be

(Oh, quão quieto, quieto o mundo pode ser)

When it's just you and little me

(Quando é apenas você e eu)

Everything is clear and

(Tudo está claro e)

Everything is new

(Tudo é novo)

So you won't be leaving will you?

(Então, você não vai embora, vai?)

And if you're cold

(E se você está com frio)

I'll keep you warm

(Eu vou te aquecer)

And if you're alone just hold on

(E se você está sozinho apenas espere)

'Cos I will be your safety

(Porque eu serei sua segurança)

Oh, don't leave home

(Oh, não abandone o lar)

Dido (Don't leave home)

* * *

_"Mas Ron, que não pareceu estar ouvindo o brinde, já virara o hidromel de um gole._

_Transcorreu um segundo, pouco mais que uma pulsação, em que Harry notou que havia alguma coisa terrivelmente errada, e Slughorn, pelo visto, não percebeu._

_- ... e que esta data se repita por muitos..._

_- Ron!_

_Ron tinha deixado cair a taça; fez menção de se levantar da cadeira e desmontou frouxamente, suas extremidades sacudindo descontroladas. Ele babava espuma e seus olhos saltavam das órbitas._

_- Professor! – berrou Harry. – Faça alguma coisa!_

_Slughorn, porém, parecia paralisado pelo choque. Ron se contorceu e engasgou: sua pele começou a azular._

_- Que... mas... – gaguejou Slughorn._

_Harry saltou por cima de uma mesinha baixa em direção ao estojo de poções aberto, tirou frascos e bolsinhas, enquanto o medonho ruído da respiração gorgolejante de Ron enchia a sala. Então Harry a encontrou: a pedra com aspecto de rim murcho que entregara a Slughorn na aula de Poções._

_Tornou a correr para junto de Ron, abriu sua boca e jogou dentro o bezoar. O amigo deu uma estremeção, um arquejo estertorante, e seu corpo ficou mole e imóvel."

* * *

_

_A manhã morna e preguiçosa de sábado se anunciava nos campos de Hogwarts. O sol começava a raiar e o clima de fim de semana tomava conta do ânimo dos poucos alunos que haviam levantado cedo. Alguns dos alunos de Gryffindor, que negligenciaram algumas horas a mais de sono, preparavam-se para descer para o Salão Principal. Entre eles, estava a bruxa mais brilhante de sua idade, que, coincidência ou não, estava absorta em pensamentos e perguntas que ela gostaria que fossem respondidas. Hermione detestava não saber a resposta para uma pergunta. Tanto mais quando esses questionamentos a atormentavam diariamente. Mas o barulho que se avolumava no salão comunal a fez sair de lá e seguir para o Salão Principal a fim de tomar o café da manhã. Não havia nada de interessante naquela manhã entediante._

* * *

"- Bom dia, Hermione!

- Bom dia, Terry! – _a resposta de Hermione refletia o ânimo com o qual ela acordara aquela manhã de sábado_.

_Infelizmente, ela havia lembrado do aniversário de Ron. Aliás, foi o primeiro pensamento dela assim que abriu os olhos. Acordara um pouco antes de suas colegas e ao abrir seu malão, encontrou o presente que havia comprado no Natal._

_Mesmo magoada com ele, Hermione não resistiu à tentação e comprou "Os 100 melhores goleiros da história da Liga." Até quando estava profundamente chateada com Ron, ela não o esquecia; comprara o livro, mas não tivera coragem suficiente para enviá-lo. Contudo, ainda tinha a vaga esperança de um dia poder presenteá-lo. Porém, dia após dia eles se afastavam mais e mais, apesar de ela ter notado uma diferença no comportamento dele depois do Natal. Quem dera, ela pudesse dar a ele aquele presente e dizer o quanto ela acreditava que ele figuraria naquela lista tão logo a guerra terminasse_ – e, óbvio, saíssemos todos vivos! _Ela pensou_.

- Hermione, você está me ouvindo? – _Terry parecia chateado. Corando um pouco ela respondeu:_

- Desculpe! Estava pensando em algumas matérias que tenho que repassar, o que você disse? – _ela perguntou com falso interesse._

- Eu vi seus amigos indo para a Ala Hospitalar – _o rapaz falou em um tom displicente._

- O quê? O que houve? Foi o Harry? – _Hermione empalideceu instantaneamente e sentiu seu estômago afundar._

- Não, o Harry estava ótimo! Na verdade, eu vi Madame Pomfrey, acompanhada da professora McGonagall e do professor Slughorn seguindo de perto a maca onde o Weasley estava deitado. Eu o vi de relance, parecia mal. O Harry estava muito pálido; parece que algo sério aconteceu ao Ronald e...

_Hermione abandonou Terry falando sozinho e saiu em desabalada carreira para a Ala Hospitalar_."

* * *

O que houve? Ron?

O que será que houve para o Ron estar na Ala Hospitalar a essa hora da manhã? Por quê?

Harry! Harry! Eu... eu preciso falar com ele. Sim, o Terry me falou que o Harry estava acompanhando o Ron. Merlin! O que será que aconteceu? Harry! Eu preciso que ele me diga! Será que o Ron está bem? Será que foi algo grave?

Por que tudo está tão embaçado e tão silencioso? Por que esses corredores estão tão compridos hoje? Por que o tempo congelou e eu não chego nunca à Ala Hospitalar? Por que eu não consigo parar de sentir esse frio percorrendo minha espinha? Por que eu estou sentindo tudo isso? Por que tinha que acontecer algo logo hoje? Por quê?

Nunca, nunca esses corredores foram tão longos, tão vazios, tão inúteis. Eu preciso estar com o Ron agora; eu preciso saber o que houve; eu preciso acabar com essa angústia. Merlin! Eu nem sei o que houve e já sinto esse desespero. Algo me diz que o que aconteceu foi mais que um simples acidente. O que será que aconteceu? Por que o tempo não passa? Por que meus pés não obedecem ao desespero que eu sinto no coração? Ron!

Harry! É ele. Parece pálido, nervoso, desolado. Parece que... não, não pense o pior Hermione. Por favor, não pode ter acontecido o pior!

"- Harry! O que houve? Por que o Ron está aqui? Ele está bem? Ele está ferido? Alguém o azarou? Ele... ele... ele está vivo? O que houve?

- Acalme-se Hermione, por favor! Ele está bem... pelo menos está vivo! Sente-se aqui que eu vou te explicar o que houve."

Como assim envenenado? Quem iria envenená-lo? Quem se interessaria em envenenar o Ron?

Que estupidez a minha, é óbvio não? Ele é o melhor amigo do Harry, logo é um alvo de Voldemort.

Ele é o melhor amigo do Harry... será que... será que ele ainda vai querer ser meu amigo? Não sei se ele vai querer ser meu amigo novamente. Depois de tudo que eu fiz e tenho feito; depois de tudo que aconteceu desde aquele maldito jogo. Desde que eu comecei a tratá-lo como um nada! A maior mentira da minha vida. No dia que Ron Weasley for um nada para mim, eu tenho certeza que serei um nada para o mundo. De que me adianta ter tanto conhecimento, se no momento que ele mais precisou de mim eu simplesmente não estava por perto? De que serviu todo meu orgulho, se na verdade quando o Ron mais precisou de mim eu não estava lá? Será que, em algum momento, ele precisou de mim? Será que eu ainda vou tê-lo de volta?

O Harry diz que o veneno estava numa garrafa de hidromel e me faz, por um momento, agradecer ao príncipe por ser tão atrevido. Bendito bezoar. Bendito príncipe. Bendito o momento em que o Harry se lembrou que aquela pedrinha estava no armário. Não consigo sequer pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Não posso!

O tempo não passa! Os minutos parecem estar brincando comigo. Faz apenas 20 minutos que estou aqui, mas parece que se passaram séculos. Sinto tanto medo. Reconheço agora o que estou sentindo. É medo. Medo de morrer; medo de encarar o horror dessa guerra; medo de perder o Ron e o Harry; medo de não ter tempo suficiente pra dizer ao Ron o que é preciso, o que eu preciso dizer. Simplesmente medo.

E imaginar que eu sempre me portei como a durona e a implacável, quase como uma rainha do gelo. Pensar que em tudo, desde pequena, eu sempre fui assim. Agora eu percebo meus erros nessa relação com o Ron. Claro que eu não vou dar folga nem para ele nem para o Harry com relação às notas e aos estudos, mas eu não posso exigir dele o que eu mesma não cumpro. Que as regras não nos separem mais, porque a minha vida não depende delas. Minha vida depende de algo mais importante... mais urgente...

O Harry está tão aflito, tão preocupado. A única coisa que consigo perceber no rosto dele é o mesmo medo que eu sinto agora. Talvez não seja o mesmo, mas perder o Ron seria um golpe duro para ele. São irmãos. Somos irmãos. O Harry precisa de nós, somos a família dele. Embora os Weasley o tenham praticamente adotado, com certeza, o Ron é o irmão que ele nunca teve e às vezes a preocupação dele comigo me mostra que eu sou a irmã que Voldemort o impediu de ter. Somos a família do Harry e o Ron não pode morrer. Entre caminhos e destinos, os nossos caminhos se cruzaram e os nossos destinos miram para um único desfecho. Seja ele bom ou ruim; seja ele vida ou morte, mas eu e o Ron... não podemos deixar o Harry; ele não pode me deixar. Não com esse remorso e essa solidão.

Preciso me acalmar, o Ron tem mais seis irmãos. E o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley logo estarão aqui. Por que eu sinto que eu tenho que ser a primeira a ter notícias? Por quê? Isso não pode ser egoísmo. Eu não sou egoísta, eu sei, mas eu preciso saber o que está havendo atrás dessa porta. Merlin! O tempo tem que passar, eu tenho que colocar esse desespero de lado e pensar. Pensar em uma forma de não demonstrar o que eu sinto. Ninguém pode saber. Ninguém!

O Ron será o primeiro a saber. Um dia, quem sabe. Mas ele precisa sair vivo dessa. Ele tem que estar bem. Ele está bem. Sim, está. Isso é autoproposição. Autoproposição não tem nada a ver com a pessoa que sou, eu acredito no que vejo, no que leio, no que ouço, mas essa é a única maneira de eu ter a certeza, por mínima que seja, de que vai tudo ficar bem e que amanhã estará tudo certo e que estaremos todos de volta à normalidade. Eu não posso deixar que o pessimismo me tome agora.

Onde está a Ginny? Será que alguém avisou a ela? Tomara que ela não demore. Tomara que tudo acabe bem. Tomara que essa guerra acabe logo também. Tomara que eu não precise me despedir do Ron sem antes...

O que está havendo? Pensamentos sem nexo algum? O que é que há comigo? São perguntas demais e respostas de menos. É desespero demais para certeza de menos. Foi silêncio demais para razões de menos. Quando tudo isso terminar, eu tenho que conseguir me retratar com ele e espero que reconheçamos, minimamente, que nos comportamos como dois idiotas, como duas crianças birrentas que param de se falar por causa de uma bola furada. E que ele não perceba o meu medo.

Ginny! Enfim, enfim alguém avisou a ela. Ela está tão pálida. Lágrimas nos olhos... lágrimas... lágrimas. Que tipo de pessoa sou eu? Que tipo de amiga eu pareço ser? Onde estão as lágrimas que deveriam estar molhando meu rosto? E desde quando lágrimas demonstram o que sinto? É mais fácil eu me perguntar se houve um único ano, desde que entrei em Hogwarts, que eu não tenha chorado por causa do Ron. Acho que apenas no segundo e no quinto ano. Nem sei. O que importa saber se isso não me ajuda nos assuntos importantes? Mas desde quando lágrimas expõem meus sentimentos?

Que pergunta! Desde os primeiros dias de aula, lágrimas me acompanham, especialmente quando Ron Weasley está envolvido. Mas agora eu não posso chorar; Ginny, ela está desolada e precisa de mim. Há tempos eu não a vejo assim; há tempos eu não via esse desespero no olhar dela.

E o Harry parece muito mais preocupado agora. Parece que... não, não é possível. Será Ginny que você vai conseguir o que sempre quis? Tomara. Ele está te olhando de um jeito diferente, que chega a ser intrigante o porquê de isso estar acontecendo agora. O Harry precisa de alguém que o ame pelo que ele é e não pela fama indigesta que ele tem. Tomara Ginny, tomara que ele te escolha! Ele precisa tanto de alguém que o apóie, que o conforte. Ele tem uma missão ingrata pela frente e não pode seguir sozinho. Espero que ele perceba que precisa de você, Ginny. E eu... eu sei... eu preciso do Ron.

Dizem que somos o trio de ouro. Pode até ser, mas isso realmente não importa nem hoje nem nunca. O que seria desse trio de ouro se eles não tivessem me salvado do Trasgo? O que seria desse trio de ouro se eu não fosse bruxa? O que seria de mim se eu não os tivesse conhecido? O que seria de mim se eu não fosse amiga do Ron?

Amiga... nem somos mais tão amigos. Mal nos falamos, como posso imaginar que ele ainda vai me aceitar como amiga? Fomos duros um com o outro, mas isso não pode ser maior que a nossa amizade. E ser amiga já não é o suficiente; não posso ser simples e unicamente amiga do Ron, isso já não me satisfaz. Mas é o que eu tenho, ou tinha, não sei ainda, mas farei o que for possível para reaver o que é meu. Pode até não ser por direito, mas será por merecimento. Eu mereço ter o mínimo dele perto de mim. Eu preciso. Tanto tempo e tanto silêncio e tanto medo. Grande estupidez a nossa. E essa maldita insegurança sempre encabeçando as dificuldades e os medos dele... e por que não dizer, os meus também?

Madame Pomfrey! É ela. Ela tem que nos dizer como o Ron está.

_- Como ele está? Quanto tempo vai ficar aqui? O que o envenenou? Podemos ver o Ron agora?_

_- Acalme-se Sr. Potter! Primeiro: fale mais baixo, estamos à porta da Ala Hospitalar e aqui eu prezo pelo silêncio. Segundo: o Sr. Weasley está bem e a salvo. Graças ao bezoar, que o Sr. administrou, o Sr. Weasley teve tempo hábil para chegar aqui e ser tratado de maneira adequada. Graças a Merlin, Sr. Potter, o bezoar estava na sala do Prof. Slughorn; sinceramente, eu não gosto de imaginar quais seriam as conseqüências caso o Sr. Weasley não tivesse engolido aquela pedrinha tão logo foi envenenado. – Um silêncio significativo tomou a pequena sala de espera da Ala Hospitalar. Harry ouviu um soluço abafado vir da direção de Hermione, que estava excepcionalmente calada desde o momento em que Harry contara toda a história do envenenamento de Ron a ela. – Respondendo as outras perguntas: provavelmente o Sr. Weasley ficará internado por uma semana para se recuperar adequadamente. Durante esse tempo tomará essência de arruda diariamente. E vocês não poderão vê-lo agora. Ele ainda está inconsciente e precisa de descanso. Presumo que depois que Arthur e Molly o virem, vocês poderão._

_Olhando para os jovens a sua frente, Madame Pomfrey despediu-se e rumou em direção ao escritório da Prof. McGonagall. Pela primeira vez no dia, Harry sentiu-se um pouco aliviado._

_Olhou para Hermione, ela ainda carregava no semblante um traço de preocupação e medo que dava a certeza de que a briga, que havia feito seus melhores amigos ficarem separados por tanto tempo, estava esquecida. Voltou-se para Ginny que estava de olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios; talvez estivesse agradecendo pela vida do irmão._

_Ela estava tão ou mais bonita com aquela expressão de alívio e alegria que começou a cobrir seu rosto assim que Madame Pomfrey os deixou. Mas quando percebeu os olhos dela se abrindo, Harry desviou os seus e os fixou na janela logo atrás de Hermione. _O que Ron diria se descobrisse que... _Harry não completou o pensamento. Não era o melhor momento para pensar nisso. Não agora. Quem sabe outro dia, em outra ocasião. Quem sabe!_

* * *

Depois de meses desejando que Ron simplesmente desaparecesse da minha vida, encarar a realidade de que isso quase aconteceu foi horrível. Mas agora, um pouco de alívio me acalma. Mas não é suficiente. Esse medo ainda é latente, pulsa forte dentro de mim.

E, enfim, o tempo resolveu passar depois das primeiras notícias e já são três da tarde. O Harry me oferece algo para comer... não sinto fome, não sinto vontade de comer. Essa preocupação está me consumindo. Ele está bem agora, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que precisa de descanso e eu preciso de paz. Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele está bem de verdade, tenho certeza que esse frio no estômago só vai passar quando eu puder vê-lo e constatar, com meus próprios olhos, que ele está bem. E vivo.

O ar parece mais pesado que o normal; as pessoas mais distantes; as palavras mais abafadas. Preciso de ar, mesmo que seja um pouco, mas não quero e não vou sair daqui enquanto não ver o Ron. Janela aberta. Preciso de ar e é na soleira da janela que enfim eu sinto as lágrimas, que não vieram antes, descerem pelo meu rosto. Não sei se choro de alívio ou de medo ou talvez as duas coisas. Harry e Ginny estão especulando sobre o envenenamento, tanto melhor. Eles não podem me ver assim. Eu não quero que ninguém me veja chorando por ele.

Eu acho que não choro por ele. Aliás, tenho certeza que choro por mim mesma. Estranho isso, mas é a verdade. Eu choro por mim, choro pelo que eu sou; não que eu não me aprove, muito pelo contrário, mas tanta rigidez já me afastou diversas vezes dos meus melhores amigos. Essa obsessão pela correção e pelas regras já me custou tantas lágrimas. Essa mania de obrigar os outros a tratar dos assuntos com a mesma responsabilidade que eu ainda vai me custar muito. Não, já está custando bastante caro.

Pela primeira vez desde cedo, eu me sinto um pouco mais calma. Pela primeira vez, eu me sinto um pouco mais presente aqui. Pela primeira vez desde cedo, eu não me importo com o que vai acontecer durante a guerra. Não é que eu não me importe na verdade, mas eu penso, sinto e sei, que se estivermos os três juntos, nada vai nos amedrontar, mesmo que esse nada seja uma corja de Comensais. Mas pensar nessa guerra me dá arrepios. Esses dias difíceis se aproximam com uma velocidade absurda e me dão medo. O medo que permanece. Medo de que eu não sobreviva; medo de que todos que eu amo morram; medo de que Voldemort vença; medo de que nossos esforços não valham a pena; medo de que tudo acabe mal. Medo.

E em pensar que durante meses eu simplesmente reneguei essa possibilidade, essa necessidade que teremos uns dos outros porque eu não queria me aproximar do Ron. Como se fosse possível separar e esquecer os últimos 5 anos. Como se fosse possível, simplesmente, esquecer que ele é e sempre será um alguém importante. Um alguém que sabe ser, às vezes, desesperadamente enlouquecedor com as atitudes infantis. Um alguém que sabe que pode ser grande, mas acha que seu lugar está reservado entre os pequenos ou fracassados, não sei como classificar esse pensamento dele.

Um alguém que não é só importante... é essencial. Um alguém que ajudou a me salvar de um trasgo; um alguém que vomitou lesmas por mim; um alguém que se colocou na linha de frente de um suposto assassino para que o melhor amigo não morresse; um alguém que, hoje, odeia o seu ex-grande ídolo por minha causa; um alguém que é muito importante hoje e continuará a ser assim porque de mim ele só se livrará se eu morrer.

Eu não quero nunca mais ficar tanto tempo ausente; não quero senti-lo tanto tempo ausente. Tantas coisas importantes aconteceram e nós dois presos a um mar de orgulho. Eu não posso deixar que uma amizade de tanto tempo acabe assim. Não posso deixar que uma parte de mim fique a mercê do vazio que vai se tornar tudo ao meu redor se ele não me aceitar mais como amiga, pelo menos como amiga.

Eu me contentarei com isso e me alegrarei diariamente por ter um pouquinho de tudo que ele representa pra mim, mesmo que ele não saiba disso. Me esforçarei para ser uma amiga melhor, mas jamais perfeita. A perfeição não me pertence e eu não a busco. Não mais. Essa busca nos separou e eu já não me importo em ser a melhor. Quais as compensações de ser a melhor, se eu sempre acabo sozinha? E esse 'estar sozinha' não combina com o que eu quero para mim, nem com o que sinto, nem com essa dependência que vem crescendo desde muito tempo. Essa dependência que me bate no rosto diariamente; essa dependência que me tira o chão debaixo dos pés sempre que eu tenho que ouvir alguma piadinha daquela... daquela...

Eu realmente preciso de ar! Preciso respirar.

É, hoje estou propensa a achar graça das bobagens que penso. Ron Weasley: não faz mal, mas causa dependência. Eu não quero saber a reação da Lavender se ela sabe que eu pensei algo assim.

Mas sinceramente, eu não sabia que era possível chegar a um estado tão absurdo de dependência. Merlin! Eu não sabia que era possível ser dependente de alguém assim. Enfim, eu admito o que eu tenho tentado negar ou pelo menos tenho fingido negar. Porque nem negar meus sentimentos eu sei. E aquela noite na sala de aula só confirma o que eu constato neste instante.

E agora, eu entendo o meu comportamento de uma forma mais clara: minhas atitudes só refletiam o que eu não entendia ou pensava não compreender e por isso eu vinha agindo de uma forma tão injusta e impiedosa. Era essa dependência. Eu me comportei como se não houvesse importância alguma o fato de o Ron ser o meu melhor amigo em diversos aspectos. Dos mais simples aos mais perigosos. Dos mais insuportáveis aos mais intrigantes. Dos mais absurdos aos mais necessários. Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, nunca deixou que alguém me machucasse ou ofendesse. Vomitou lesmas por minha causa; cumpriu detenções por minha causa; ameaçou o bastardo do Malfoy por minha causa... e eu o que fiz por ele?

Eu tenho certeza que o Harry faria muito por mim, me defenderia, mas por vezes eu penso que somente ao Ron foi reservada a coragem pra enfrentar os medos dele em favor das pessoas que ele gosta. É, eu acho que ele gostava de mim enquanto éramos amigos. Acho que pelo menos como amiga ele gostava um pouquinho de mim. Mas fomos tão injustos um com o outro. Será que ele ainda vai querer ser o meu amigo? Será?

Agora eu compreendo que eu não estava sendo injusta e impiedosa apenas com ele, mas principalmente comigo; tentei, porém não consegui negar e esconder essa verdade de mim mesma. E eis que estou aqui, à soleira da janela ao lado da porta da Ala Hospitalar imaginando se, de alguma forma, será possível recuperar a amizade do Ron.

Eu não sei e não consigo imaginar como farei isso, mas tenho que fazer. De um jeito ou de outro eu não posso simplesmente permitir que nos afastemos por uma estupidez como aquela. Infelizmente, eu ainda não consegui reunir coragem suficiente para dizer a ele tudo que sinto e tudo que percebo desde aquele baile. Mesmo não entendendo o porquê de ele ter sido tão frio comigo dias antes do jogo eu tenho que pensar que agora será um recomeço. Talvez um recomeço do exato ponto onde estávamos. Tão perto...

Tão perto? Tão perto de quê?

Ora, eis o meu lado que adora renegar e evitar o óbvio falando ou tentando falar mais alto. Mas dessa vez eu não deixarei, não posso. Claro que eu não vou conseguir dizer uma única palavra a ele agora, mas acho que em algum tempo, se voltarmos a ser amigos, eu possa mostrar a ele o que há de melhor em mim.

Que coisa não?

O que há de melhor em mim hoje, se resume ao meu sentimento pelo Ron. Eu sei que muitos me consideram brilhante e tudo o mais, mas eu não sei para que serviria tanta inteligência se eu não a usasse para ajudar o Harry e o Ron. Na verdade, eu penso que sem eles eu não seria quem sou e nem teria conseguido o que consegui. Sem o Ron, eu não teria conseguido descobrir que eu nunca fui uma rainha do gelo; que eu nunca fui uma máquina devoradora de livros. Impressionante, mas com ele por perto eu sinto um leve peso de vida; a vida que eu quero.

Eu tenho que parar de pensar nessas coisas; eu tenho que parar com isso. Até parece que eu tenho algum direito de pensar nessas coisas depois de tudo que eu fiz com ele...

Não! Eu tenho que parar de negar e evitar o que eu sinto por ele. Eu tenho que encarar essa realidade com todas as forças que eu tenho, só assim eu vou conseguir fazer alguma coisa a meu favor. Assim, eu vou poder sair desse estado letárgico de censura eterna. Censura inútil. Censura.

_

* * *

Por volta das sete da noite o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley chegaram em Hogwarts. Molly, como era de se esperar, trazia no semblante uma pesada expressão de horror, que só foi substituída no momento em que constatou que Ron estava realmente bem. Ginny abraçou-se à mãe; o peso de um dia de incertezas quanto ao estado do irmão pareciam tê-la vencido apenas quando a Sra. Weasley chegou._

_Harry e Hermione observavam a cena estáticos. Harry imaginava que não poderia haver melhor consolo do que nos braços de uma mãe. Hermione, por sua vez, imaginava que não poderia haver tranqüilidade maior que aquela encontrada quando se está ao lado de uma mãe. Imediatamente, olhou para Harry que guardava no semblante uma expressão de alívio, porém ele não conseguia disfarçar a tristeza de ter sido privado de algo tão normal._

_Enfim, o perigo havia se dissipado. Pelo menos momentaneamente._

_Arthur e Molly entraram na Ala Hospitalar seguidos por Dumbledore e McGonagall. Mais um pouco e poderiam ver Ron. Poderiam constatar pessoalmente que estava tudo bem. Harry poderia ter a certeza de que seu irmão não sofrera conseqüências graves. Teria a certeza de que seu amigo estava a salvo. Nem que fosse por aquela noite._

_- Harry, Ginny, Hermione, vocês podem entrar. Acho que merecem um tempo com o Sr. Weasley, embora ele esteja inconsciente e permanecerá assim até, pelo menos, amanhã. Provavelmente ele volte à consciência na metade da manhã ou início da tarde._

_- Obrigado Madame Pomfrey! – os três falaram em uníssono e instintivamente correram para a porta da Ala Hospitalar._

_Quando Harry avistou o amigo deitado na cama, expeliu o ar pelos pulmões como se estivesse segurando-o há muito tempo. Ginny correu para o lado de Ron e tratou de pegar a mão do irmão. Sentir o calor dele era a certeza de que a espera não fora em vão. E Hermione... bem, Hermione pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama. Tinha uma visão completa de Ron, mas não teve coragem de se aproximar. Harry viu em seus olhos um brilho tímido de alívio e felicidade._

* * *

Ele está bem aqui, ao meu alcance e eu não tenho coragem de me aproximar dele. Calma, calma. É só uma questão de coragem. Mas não será logo; não há a mínima possibilidade de isso acontecer antes das provas finais. Não mesmo. Mas até lá, eu acho que tenho tempo suficiente para formular alguma coisa, um plano qualquer porque ficar no vácuo não faz muito o meu tipo. E ficar sem respostas me deixa angustiada.

Fred e George? Quando eles chegaram? Eu nem os vi entrar! Preste atenção Hermione! Tente prestar atenção ao que seus amigos estão conversando.

_- Então o veneno estava na garrafa? – perguntou George em voz baixa._

_- Estava – respondeu Harry imediatamente; não conseguia pensar em nada mais, e a oportunidade de retomar a discussão o deixava feliz. – Slughorn serviu o hidromel..._

_- Ele poderia ter posto alguma coisa na taça de Ron sem você ver?_

_- Provavelmente, mas por que Slughorn iria querer envenenar Ron?_

_- Não faço idéia – respondeu Fred, enrugando a testa. – Você acha que ele poderia ter trocado as taças por engano? Querendo envenenar você?_

_- Porque Slughorn iria querer envenenar Harry? – indagou Ginny._

_- Não sei – replicou Fred –, mas deve haver muita gente que gostaria de envenenar Harry, não? "O Eleito" e tudo o mais?_

_- Então você acha que Slughorn é um Comensal da Morte? – perguntou Ginny._

_- Tudo é possível – respondeu Fred sombriamente._

_- Ele poderia estar dominado pela Maldição Imperius – sugeriu George._

_- Ou poderia ser inocente – tornou Ginny. – O veneno poderia estar na garrafa, caso em que provavelmente era destinado ao próprio Slughorn._

_- Quem iria querer matar Slughorn?_

_- Dumbledore acha que Voldemort queria o apoio de Slughorn – disse Harry. – O professor esteve escondido durante um ano antes de vir para Hogwarts. E... – ele pensou na lembrança que Dumbledore ainda não conseguira extrair dele – ... e talvez Voldemort queira tirar Slughorn do caminho, talvez ache que ele pode ser valioso para Dumbledore._

_- Mas você disse que Slughorn tinha pensado em dar a garrafa a Dumbledore no Natal – Ginny lembrou a Harry. – Então o envenenador poderia muito bem estar atrás de Dumbledore._

_- Então o envenenador não conhecia Slughorn muito bem – falou Hermione pela primeira vez em horas, com voz de quem pegara um forte resfriado. – Qualquer um que conhecesse Slughorn saberia que havia grande probabilidade de o professor guardar uma coisa gostosa daquela para si mesmo._

_- **Er-my-nee** – crocitou Ron inesperadamente._

_Todos se calaram, observando-o ansiosos, mas, depois de resmungar palavras incompreensíveis por um momento, ele simplesmente começou a roncar._

* * *

Oh Merlin! Isso... ele... quero dizer... ele chamou por mim? Foi meu nome que escapuliu da boca dele? Oh Deus! Eu... eu... eu nem sei o que pensar. Oh Deus! Ele chamou por mim! Por quê? Oh Merlin! Parece que meu coração vai explodir. Como isso é possível? Ele... será que está sonhando comigo? O que foi que ele falou antes de dormir novamente? Droga Ron, por que você não falou direito? Ei, espera! De que estou reclamando? Por quê? Ele chamou por mim e não pela Lavender! Foi o meu nome que saiu dos lábios dele. **Foi o meu nome**. Incrível! Incrível! Depois de tantas semanas eu sinto algo muito semelhante à alegria correr pelas minhas veias... Oh Deus! Isso é magnífico. Eu não o perdi, quero dizer, acho que não o perdi. Eu preciso falar com ele ou tentar. Preciso fazer alguma coisa. Espera, espera! Hagrid? Quando ele entrou? Presta atenção, presta atenção! Agora!

_- Não acredito – disse Hagrid rouco, sacudindo a cabeça peluda enquanto olhava para Ron. – Simplesmente não acredito... olha só ele deitado aí... quem iria querer fazer mal a ele, eh?_

_- É justamente o que estamos discutindo – disse Harry. – Não sabemos._

_- Será que alguém poderia estar com raiva da equipe de quadribol de Griffyndor? – perguntou Hagrid ansioso. – Primeiro a Katie, agora o Ron._

_- Não consigo ver ninguém tentando liquidar uma equipe de quadribol – comentou George._

_- Wood teria acabado com os jogadores de Slytherin se não tivesse de pagar pelo crime – respondeu Fred, querendo ser justo._

_- Bem, acho que o motivo não é o quadribol, mas acho que há uma ligação entre os ataques – disse Hermione, baixinho._

_- Como é que você chegou a essa conclusão? – perguntou Fred._

_- Bem, primeiro, os dois casos deviam ter sido fatais, mas não foram, embora tenha sido pura sorte. Por outro lado, nem o veneno nem o colar parecem ter atingido a pessoa que deviam matar. É claro – acrescentou ela pensativa – que de certa forma isto torna o mandante dos atentados ainda mais perigoso, porque parece que não se importa com o número de pessoas que liquida até realmente chegar à sua vítima._

_Antes que alguém pudesse reagir a essa afirmação agourenta, as portas tornaram a se abrir, e o casal Weasley entrou apressado na enfermaria. Em sua última visita, tinham apenas se assegurado de que Ron se recuperaria totalmente: agora a Sra. Weasley agarrou Harry e lhe deu um abraço apertado._

* * *

É tão estranho ver a Sra. Weasley com esse semblante aliviadamente tenso. Humpf... como se eu pudesse simplesmente ignorar que há algum tempo eu estava me sentindo exatamente da mesma forma. Talvez não tão intensamente ou mais intensamente. Sinceramente, não sei. Mas já é hora de sair daqui. É hora de deixar o Ron com a família dele.

Droga, até mesmo conversando com o Hagrid e o Harry eu não consigo parar de pensar em um jeito de resolver o meu pequeno problema com o Ron.

Como é que voltaremos a nos falar? Não vai ser magicamente. Definitivamente não, mas eu tenho que pensar em algo. Pense, pense, pense...

Filch! Ótimo, agora ficou ótimo mesmo. Uma detenção e tempo perdido. Realmente eu gosto do Hagrid. Eu e Harry vamos embora enquanto ele discute com o Filch. Deixa ele e o 'aborto fofoqueiro' se entenderem. Coitado do Filch.

Pense, Hermione, pense! Você tem que resolver essa situação com o Ron logo... logo! Vamos pense! Ah não! Não é possível que eu esteja considerando isso. Não mesmo! Mas, qual será o problema? Ninguém vai saber mesmo...

Estou tão cansada que não percebo o caminho até o salão comunal, mas eu tenho que começar a colocar esse plano em ação antes que o Harry perceba. Nos despedimos e ele 'pensa' que eu vou me deitar.

O dormitório está tão quieto, mas não posso me arriscar: _Muffliato_! Agora eu posso vasculhar o malão do Harry sem perigo. Achei! Eu não posso demorar aqui. O Harry vai subir logo. E ainda tenho que ficar atenta. Quando a Ginny chegar, eu coloco esse plano maluco em prática.

Eu não acredito que vou quebrar tantas regras. Não acredito... Espera aí? Eu já quebrei centenas de regras aqui; já passei por cima da autoridade de professores para o bem de todos nós. O que custa fazer isso? É por mim! Por mim que tanto preciso consertar meus erros.

Lavender... ela nem sabe ainda que o Ron está internado. E por mim não saberá. Primeiro: está muito tarde para uma notícia dessas. Segundo: eu não sou porta-voz de assuntos relacionados ao Ron – não quando a interessada é ela. Terceiro: não me interessa que ela saiba ainda.

É a Ginny! Enfim!

Espera, eu tenho que pegar uma coisinha aqui. Ótimo, agora eu posso sair. Salão vazio, escola adormecida. É o que eu preciso, mas eu tenho de ser rápida e ágil. Não posso demorar muito. Mas a minha vontade é de passar o tempo todo com ele até ele acordar.

Vamos! Vamos! De novo esses corredores estão muitos longos. Parece que o tempo congela quando é preciso fazer algo importante. Francamente!

Enfim! Tenho que ter todo cuidado possível. Se Madame Pomfrey descobre que estou aqui, além de me denunciar para a Professora McGonagall ela ainda vai falar para o Ron. E esse risco eu não posso correr!

Controle-se, vamos! Você não pode falar alto de maneira alguma! Preciso medir exatamente o volume da minha voz, senão eu acordo todo mundo aqui e não vai ser bom.

Acalme-se, vamos! Agora é a hora. Eu não posso ficar só olhando; eu tenho que verbalizar tudo, ou quase tudo, que está aqui, mas eu não posso falar alto. Que dilema ridículo, Hermione! É melhor eu me sentar aqui, perto de você para que você e somente você possa ouvir o que eu tanto quero dizer... respire fundo, vamos:

- Oh Ron! É horrível te ver aí deitado. Parece tão frágil. Eu não poderia enumerar para você quantas coisas terríveis eu pensei enquanto esperava lá fora. Terrível perceber que a possibilidade real de perder alguém só se concretiza quando a perda acontece ou quando ela quase se completa. Eu juro, juro... eu nunca quis que você tivesse se afastado de mim. Nunca! Eu nunca quis dizer que você não é um bom goleiro, pelo contrário. Eu queria repreender o Harry por ter, supostamente, trapaceado. Me perdoa se de alguma forma eu fui injusta com você. Eu jamais quis insinuar ou dizer que você não é um bom goleiro. Eu jamais quis que você pensasse isso. Na verdade, eu disse aquilo tudo porque eu sempre acreditei que você jamais precisaria de uma poção ou qualquer outro artifício para jogar bem. Eu sempre acreditei na sua capacidade, mas eu nunca te disse. Eu sempre deixei que você pensasse o pior de si mesmo. Que droga, Ron!

- Você e essa mania de se autodepreciar. Francamente! Acho que vou ter de dizer a você que nada me dá mais medo que te ver subir naquela vassoura e voar para as balizas. E se você se machucar com um balaço? E se você cair da vassoura? E se algo de ruim acontecer com você? Será que você nunca percebeu essa preocupação? Nunca?

- Até hoje, eu não consigo acreditar que por causa de um mal-entendido nós ficamos tanto tempo sem nos falar. Aquilo só pode ter sido o maior mal-entendido da história dessa escola. Conseguimos superar o terceiro ano. Conseguimos nos superar em termos de teimosia. Diz! Não é verdade? Nossa, estou perdendo o senso das coisas mesmo. Você está desacordado e eu pedindo pra você falar.

- É isso que você faz, Ron! Me deixa desnorteada quando eu mais preciso ser racional. Só por sua causa mesmo para eu estar aqui, na Ala Hospitalar, no meio da madrugada, sussurrando para você que está aí desacordado. Eu acho que estou perdendo o juízo. Não há outra explicação.

- Mas eu estou fazendo isso tudo porque eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar o que seria se o Harry não tivesse salvado sua vida. Passei o dia inteiro aterrorizada pela possibilidade de você morrer e eu ficar aqui, sozinha. Me custou muito reconhecer o que vou te dizer aqui; não me custou uma vida, como acontece com muitas pessoas, mas se eu pensasse um pouco mais, talvez eu não tivesse tempo suficiente para dizer a você o quanto você representa para mim.

- Mas ainda assim, eu terei de esperar um pouco, mas não muito. Terei de esperar porque esses últimos meses foram difíceis, principalmente o fim do ano. Foi tão difícil não ficar sentada em frente à lareira todas as noites com você e o Harry; foi tão difícil disfarçar a falta que eu sentia da nossa amizade. É, porque antes de tudo eu sou sua amiga e para mim não há nada mais precioso que todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Todos os instantes em que nos ajudamos; todos os instantes em que fomos o apoio um do outro. Especialmente quando tínhamos que ficar apenas como espectadores da vida do Harry; aqueles momentos em que sermos amigos dele não significava muito.

- Mas eu sei o quanto significamos para ele. Você tinha que ver como ele ficou durante o dia. Eu não me lembro de ter visto o Harry assim desde que o Sirius... bom, o fato é que o alívio pela sua vida foi geral. Bem, entenda por geral eu, o Harry e a sua família e lógico nossos professores. Sua namoradinha não sabe de nada ainda e por mim não vai saber tão cedo. Nossa! Que maldade é essa?

- Está muito tarde, mas eu tenho algumas coisas ainda para dizer. Eu sei que é muito estúpida essa atitude, mas eu não consigo encontrar uma saída para dizer o que é preciso, porque o dia em que conversaremos sobre tudo que tem acontecido conosco desde o 4º ano ainda não chegou, mas eu espero que não demore e que seja esclarecedor para nós dois. Eu não consigo mais ficar no limbo das minhas incertezas e medos. Tudo que eu preciso é um sim ou um indesejável não. É melhor nem pensar assim, não é?

Eu tenho duas coisas ainda para falar e é melhor eu começar agora.

- Ron, eu... eu... eu comprei esse livro. É o seu presente de Natal. Imagina, Natal! Eu não tive coragem de te mandar. Mesmo anonimamente, eu acho que você ia desconfiar de mim e além disso, eu ainda estava suficientemente chateada com você. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, o que importa é que eu vou poder te dar o seu presente de Natal, muito atrasado, mas com certeza ainda vale! Só que, bom... eu escrevi um cartão, mas vai continuar sendo anônimo, não sei se você vai aceitá-lo se eu te der quando você estiver consciente. E isso me amedronta porque se você não quiser significa que você já não me aceita como amiga. Que hoje, é o mínimo que eu quero. Tomara que você não desconfie de mim, porque eu vou morrer de vergonha se você descobrir que fui eu. Eu nem vou considerar essa possibilidade.

- Todos os dias eu sento na minha cama e penso que não teremos saída quando estivermos envolvidos pela guerra, por isso eu sinceramente imagino que querer que você figure na lista que está nesse livro não é um sonho. Vou lutar para que não saiamos derrotados dessa guerra. A morte será o nosso destino se isso acontecer e eu ainda não quero pensar nessa possibilidade, por mais realista que ela seja.

- Bom, a outra coisa que eu tenho a dizer é... droga, eu não consigo! Calma, vamos eu consigo! Ok! Ok! Respira fundo Hermione!

- Várias vezes, eu encarei o medo. Esses anos em Hogwarts nos fez encará-lo de várias formas. Eu não sei quais são os seus, fora o medo das aranhas, óbvio! Mas creio que o medo de aranhas comparado ao medo de perder sua família seja ínfimo. E você sabe que nós passamos por todo tipo de situação aqui, mas em todas, acho que desde o primeiro ano mesmo, eu tive medo de te perder. Claro que eu também temi pelo Harry, mas desde o começo foi diferente, só não me peça uma explicação racional para isso porque eu não terei!

- É difícil dizer tudo isso, sabe? Mas eu vou continuar...

- Reconheço as várias formas nas quais o medo se manifestou em minha vida. Ano passado, senti um medo terrível de morrer e deixar meus pais e meus amigos. No 4º ano, temi pela vida do Harry. No 3º ano, pela segunda vez, tive medo de te perder e graças a Merlin o Sirius não te machucou seriamente. No 2º ano, eu temi por mim, ver os olhos daquele basilisco refletidos no espelho e sentir meu corpo petrificar foi horrível; me lembro que meu último pensamento foi se você e o Harry conseguiriam encontrar a página do livro que eu havia arrancado para mostrar a vocês. Ainda bem que estamos vivos. E no 1º ano, eu senti pela primeira vez o medo que até hoje me assola; o medo, que, às vezes, não me deixa dormir direito; o medo que me faz querer encarar esses desafios. É antagônico, eu sei, mas é verdade. Eu tenho medo de te perder. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Não sei.

- Hoje, eu descobri que aquela noite, naquele tabuleiro de xadrez, sem medo algum, eu me perdi, e encontrei o único garoto a quem eu confiaria a minha própria vida de olhos fechados. Acho que, mesmo inconscientemente, eu sabia disso. Pensei que houvesse acontecido no 3º ano. Contudo, eu me enganei. Há algumas semanas eu me peguei lembrando de todas as nossas aventuras em Hogwarts e acabei me lembrando daquela partida de xadrez. Foi realmente ótimo ter você ali porque o Harry não conseguiria ter passado sem você; algo me diz que não. Mas eu tenho que dizer que quando você olhou para mim, determinado a se sacrificar pelo Harry, eu te dei a minha vida e o meu coração. Engraçado, eu nem percebi.

- Sentir a real possibilidade de te perder foi mais assustador que lembrar do Sirius te arrastando ou você naquele cavalo. Eu não sei, talvez eu esteja arrependida de ter sido tão dura com você. Talvez, eu tenha agido por impulso.

- Não, não! De que adianta negar? Eu estou arrependida. E como sempre, por sua causa eu agi por impulso e isso é irritante, mas ao mesmo tempo me faz sentir viva. Engraçado não é? Eu a rainha da lógica, aquela que busca razão em tudo, não consegui deixar que o meu lado passional me influenciasse e me afastasse de você. Na verdade, eu acho que isso é culpa nossa, mas agora não é o momento para falar disso.

- Ron, você acha isso justo? Você aí, inconsciente e eu aqui, desesperada para saber se eu terei um pouquinho de você quando você se recuperar. Tenho medo que você já não se importe mais com a nossa amizade e se esse medo se tornar real, eu tenho certeza de que não vou conseguir ter um amigo como você. Não vou conseguir simplesmente porque você é o único que me compreende, o único que me faz conhecer o meu lado passional e vivo. Se o Harry conseguisse fazer isso também, eu acho que já teria enlouquecido com vocês dois; ainda bem que só você tem esse, hum..., misterioso poder sobre mim. Sinta-se poderoso, Weasley! Hermione Granger perde o controle quando está perto de você.

- Eu posso até tentar fazer uma piadinha, sem graça eu sei, mas na verdade isso tudo disfarça esse medo crescente que vem me tomando. Eu tenho medo de te perder a cada instante em que penso que teremos de estar na linha de frente dessa guerra. Eu tenho medo de te perder a cada dia que lembro que Voldemort está se fortalecendo. Eu tenho medo de te perder sempre que lembro que eu ainda não pude dizer para você o quanto eu te amo. Eu te amo!

- Nossa! Isso foi realmente incrível!

- Tudo bem, essa confissão talvez não valha muito porque você está aí desacordado, mas é um alívio poder admitir em voz alta ou sussurrando no seu ouvido o que eu sinto. Na verdade, eu espero que seja melhor ainda quando eu fizer jus à coragem de Gryffindor que, às vezes, eu acho que tenho.

- E eu só espero que no dia que isso acontecer, você possa me poupar de piedade se você não corresponder ao que sinto. Para mim são tão claros os sentimentos que experimento quando você está por perto, que não me permito aceitar que você não sinta nada de concreto por mim. Eu sei, eu sei que você gosta de mim como amiga, mas não é isso que eu quero. Não é só isso! Não pode ser somente isso, Ron!

- Eu posso até soar pretensiosa, mas não é isso. Você tem deixado tantos sinais ao longo dos últimos dois anos que para mim tem sido difícil não pensar em nós. Eu tentei desesperadamente não pensar assim, você é meu melhor amigo; você é quem sempre me defendeu do Malfoy, do Snape; você me faz lembrar que não se pode viver mergulhada em livros o tempo todo. Você me faz perceber que eu posso deixar que a paixão guie meus passos, mesmo que seja de maneira cega e, às vezes, desastrada. Humpf, é só lembrar dos canários.

- Como eu me arrependo do meu comportamento nos últimos meses; como eu me arrependo de não ter dado um chute na minha obsessão pelas regras e simplesmente ter te abraçado e ter dito a você, no vestiário, que você é o melhor goleiro do mundo. Eu quebrei tantas regras desde que entrei em Hogwarts, por que eu deveria ter me importado com uma poção?

- Oh Ron! Eu não sei o que eu faria se você tivesse... Não, eu tenho que parar de pensar que você poderia ter... Eu sequer consigo completar a frase. Eu ainda tenho medo de que isso tudo seja um sonho e que quando eu acorde a verdade me estapeie e me mostre você estendido em um caixão e meu coração eternamente partido. Não! Eu tenho que parar de pensar essas coisas. Você está aqui, na minha frente, desacordado, mas vivo e é isso que importa. Nada mais vai me tirar a certeza do que eu sinto. Quem sabe um dia, eu te conte o que se passou nessa minha cabeça tão insanamente lógica no momento em que eu descobri que você foi envenenado.

Está mais tarde do que nunca, não me lembro de ter ficado tanto tempo acordada em toda minha vida e tudo por sua culpa, Weasley! Ainda bem que é porque você está vivo. Ainda bem.

Eu tenho que ir. Eu queria ficar aqui até você acordar, mas ninguém pode sequer desconfiar que estive aqui. Melhor que você não tenha acordado. A única coisa que vou deixar é seu presente. Nunca é tarde para se presentear a pessoa certa, não é? Espero que você goste. É atrasado Ron, mas feliz aniversário. Pena que você não vai saber que fui eu. Nem no cartão eu deixei vestígio. Melhor assim, por enquanto.

_

* * *

Hermione cobriu-se com a capa da invisibilidade de Harry e saiu sorrateiramente da Ala Hospitalar. Não sabia ela, que o silencioso interlocutor dos últimos quarenta minutos estava acordado desde o momento em que ela declarara que talvez eles estivessem separados por causa do maior mal-entendido da história de Hogwarts. Porém, ele pensa ligeiramente diferente e por isso sabia que eles não se desentenderam somente pelos acontecimentos daquele dia, mas principalmente porque ambos são (ou eram) orgulhosos demais para conseguirem admitir o que sentiam um pelo outro._

_Mas agora, depois de tudo que ouviu, o silencioso interlocutor simplesmente abriu um sorriso brilhante e muito aliviado declarou para si:_

- Você não poderia ter me dado um presente melhor que esse Hermione! Que não seja amanhã, mas não podemos demorar. E se depender de mim, a nossa amizade voltará a ser a mesma. Não! Será mais forte ainda. Agora, nada tão estupidamente idiota como uma poção vai conseguir fazer com que não nos falemos por tanto tempo. É bom estar de volta à vida. É bom estar de volta à vida dela.

_Um suspiro longo, e um sorriso mais brilhante ainda, e nosso silencioso interlocutor entregou-se ao sono mais que merecido._

* * *

N/A: É isso aí gente, enfim o 3º capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Bom, não foi fácil colocar no papel o que se passou pela cabeça de Miss Granger. Foi um desafio, na realidade; porém, ao mesmo tempo foi uma experiência, no mínimo, diferente. Ela é tão metódica, tão segura de si, tão certa de tudo que sabe e tudo que quer... isso sempre me fascinou quanto a ela. Por essa razão, por ela aparentar ser tão forte, eu resolvi mostrar que ela também sente medo. O medo foi quem comandou as linhas desse capítulo e eu gostei de escrever assim.

Quanto ao título desse capítulo (e dos outros tb), bom... um dia, eu recebi um e-mail da minha amiga Mithya, que deu uma sugestão de ouro para o nome dos capítulos. Que foram inspirados na fic _No One Else_, da belovedranger, que é muito boa. Os títulos dos capítulos estão todos relacionados diretamente com o nome da fic. Bom, pra quem quiser ler a fic da beloved este é o link: http/ pra lembrar que essa é NC. Linda demais!

Agora, sendo completamente específica, este capítulo foi nomeado pela Aline. Bom, quando eu comentei com ela a respeito da idéia que a Mithya havia sugerido e quando eu mostrei o nome dos dois primeiro capítulos, a idéia foi praticamente instantânea. Eu digo instantânea porque na horinha ela se lembrou de uma fic que se chama _Behind closed eyes_ que é da Sarabhi. Pra quem quiser ler, esse é o link: http/ isso gente! O que eu espero agora são os coments de todos. Porque eu amo comentários. o Eu fico bem feliz quando vcs comentam:) ... Bom, agora é a vez de la beta reader. o/

Betynha

* * *

N/B: O que falar sobre esse capítulo? Hummm, sou suspeita quando se trata de um capítulo sobre o ponto de vista da Hermione. Quando fui betar fiquei plugada da primeira à última linha, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos. Absolutamente viciante e brilhante (Intromissão da autora: brilhante? Ai que responsabilidade!). Betynha se superou mais uma vez, tanto que não deu praticamente trabalho algum betar esse capítulo. You go girl! Continue se superando a cada capítulo, porque está demais!

Aline Oellers

* * *

Agora é hora dos agradecimentos:

LUISÂO: Valeu pelo bom humor... ajuda que é uma blz... o

Bruna Perazolo: Pois é... iludidos são os abóboras mesmo. Deixe-os lá mergulhados no limbo da ignorância junto com a Warner (gastei!)... e eu também não sei como eles voltam a se falar... eu li, reli e nada... então, dei um jeitinho... hihihi... valew!

amylouca (?): Vc chorou? O.O ... Gente, eu juro que essa não é a intenção quando eu escrevo... juro! Mas tô vendo que é meio inevitável né? Anyway... valew pelo coment emocionado... :)

NäNï TönKs: Meu estado depois de ler seu comment - OOOOOOO ... totalmente desconcertada, mas também hiper lisonjeada porque Shakespeare, para mim, é o Cara. Uma fonte muito ótima de inspiração (não quer dizer q eu recorra a ele! Hihihi)... E fiquei mais feliz ainda que vc viu a Hermione e não a Emma no 1º capítulo... essa é uma preocupação constante... não quero cópias da Emma... Hermione é muito mais!

Mais uma fã? o/ Valew pela força ... o seu comment é daqueles que fazem a gente não querer desistir nunca/o/

miss malfoy XD: Concordo com você. Seria lindo um livro de MM's, mas a Jo só quer saber do Potter ¬¬' ... que coisa! Hihihi

Marcela Calura: Pois é... o Ron acabou percebendo as furadas dele... e eu tenho certeza que muita coisa passou mesmo pela cabecinha ruiva dele durante o Natal... não é a toa que ele acaba voltando e fica frio com a Vacander... digo, Lavander! Hihihi

Pedro Ulisses Guerra: Valew Pedro... é, concordo que se eles fossem um pouquinho mais corajosos e sinceros a festinha do Slug teria sido um must! o Obrigada pela força de sempre!

Edn: Eu fico tão feliz qnd alguém diz q o Ron e a Mione que eu coloco no papel são parecidos com os da Jo... me sinto lisonjeada, mas acho que não é tanto assim... eu me esforço e o presente são os comentários de vocês... q eu amo! Obrigada mesmo.

Thacila Carneiro: Thaciiiiiiiiii... Obrigada pelo comment... feliz demais que você aprovou esse cap. o/

Letícia Wons: Lê, eu não acho exagero não... o Ronnie voltou tão diferente... q nossa só um H² cego não percebe mesmo... hihihi... mas o objetivo era esse mesmo, mostrar o quanto ele se arrependeu do que fez. E calhou que eu nem percebi o quanto essa frase ficou bem colocada... fiquei tão feliz com o seu comment... sempre bom receber um coment seu viu... espero que tenha gostado do 3º!

LiLi N. ( Liz): Obrigada pelo comment... ficou realmente feliz com os comentários como o seu. E espero que vc tenha gostado desse 3º capítulo também.

Charlie: Q legal que gostaste do capítulo. Foi um tantin difícil, mas valeu a pena e espero que tenha gostado desse tb! Vlw!

E a todos que comentaram, meu super obrigada... como eu já disse (e não canso de repetir) o comentário de vocês é o ar que eu respiro e a motivação que eu preciso!

Obrigada mesmo a todos e até a próxima!

o/


	4. Behind the secrets My confession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling, pero se a mim pertencessem a Ginny teria dito ao Ron que a Hermione beijou o Krum, mas estava pensando nele!! \o/

* * *

**The only thing I want**

(A única coisa que eu quero)

**  
The only thing I need**

(A única coisa que eu preciso)

**  
The only thing I choose**

(A única coisa que eu escolho)

**  
The only thing that looks good on me...is you**

(A única coisa que fica bem em mim… é você)

Bryan Adams – The only thing that looks good on me

* * *

**Aviso importante**: Esse capítulo é completamente diferente dos anteriores. Primeiro, a citação do livro aparecerá três vezes, mas será tratada de maneiras diferentes. Porém, a maior diferença é o fato de que há três pontos de vista. O do Harry, o da Hermione e, óbvio, o do Ron. A idéia, mais uma vez, partiu da minha Beta Reader do coração. E eu gostei tanto da possibilidade de poder escrever sobre esse bendito **Eu te amo, Hermione!** com os pontos de vista do Harry e da Hermione, que aceitei esse super desafio. Espero que todos gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Mais uma vez, thanks Alininha!! \o\

* * *

**Harry's Point of View**

Estudar, definitivamente, não era a atividade favorita de Harry Potter. Ainda mais quando havia coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. E eram tantas... obter a lembrança do professor Slughorn, o comportamento estranho e completamente suspeito de Draco Malfoy, a infinita montanha de deveres, Ginny...

Ele respirou fundo e tentou achar uma solução no livro de poções. Claro que ele não poderia ficar sem mais um comentário azedo de Hermione com relação ao livro. Ele tinha certeza de que ela não gostava daquele livro velho e surrado porque, enfim, não era uma maneira muito justa de ser o melhor aluno da aula de poções. E sua fama, de certa forma, incomodava a amiga.

Ele riu internamente, não poderia deixar de pensar que o Príncipe o havia ajudado a salvar a vida de Ron. Graças ao bendito bezoar. Mas como sempre Hermione conseguia argumentar a seu favor. _Hermione sabe ser insuportável quando quer!_

O burburinho no salão comunal não era muito, já que apenas os sextanistas estavam acordados. Seamus, mais uma vez muito exaltado, desferia palavrões contra Snape que os havia feito escrever uma redação de 80 cm sobre a maneira correta de enfrentar dementadores. Neville suava para conseguir entender o método de preparo da poção Polissuco. Parvati e Lavender estavam desaparecidas desde muito cedo, por isso, Ron ainda tinha paz enquanto batalhava com sua redação de DCAT. Dean escrevia um tipo de bilhete e Harry sabia que era mais uma daquelas cartas insuportáveis para Ginny, cheias de palavras melosas e declarações vazias. O monstro interno gritava revoltado; aquele papel deveria ser de Harry e não do Dean-Idiota-Sem-Graça-Nenhuma-Thomas. _Ah! Como se não bastassem esses problemas com Malfoy e Slughorn eu ainda tenho que aturar a presença do Dean. Ele é colega de quarto, sempre foi bacana comigo, mas saber que ele está com a Ginny... isso me irrita mais do que eu posso sequer suportar. Pára com isso Potter! Você tem que se concentrar nas prioridades urgentes, urgentíssimas._

Harry voltou sua atenção e sua concentração em um modo de obter a lembrança de Slughorn. Considerava o que Hermione havia dito sobre a necessidade de persuadir o professor de poções, mas ele ainda se perguntava: _Como?_ Enquanto isso, ouvia uma conversa meio amistosa, mas que tranqüilamente poderia se tornar em mais uma grande batalha verbal entre Ron e Hermione.

Contudo, o que ele ouviu sair da boca do amigo não somente o surpreendeu como o deixou aparvalhado:

_- Como é que se escreve "beligerante"? – perguntou Ron, sacudindo com força sua pena sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho – Não pode ser B-U-M._

_- Não, não é – respondeu Hermione, puxando para perto o trabalho de Ron. – E "augúrio" também não começa com O-R-G. Que tipo de pena você está usando?_

_- Uma das Penas Auto-Revisoras de Fred e George... mas acho que o feitiço deve estar enfraquecendo..._

_- Talvez – disse Hermione, apontando para o título do trabalho –, porque o trabalho era descrever como enfrentaríamos dementadores e não "cava-charcos", e também não me lembro de você ter mudado seu nome para "Roonil Wazlib"._

_- Ah, não! – exclamou Ron, olhando horrorizado para o pergaminho. – Não me diga que vou ter de escrever tudo de novo!_

– _Não esquenta, a gente pode dar um jeito – disse Hermione, trazendo o trabalho para mais perto e tirando a varinha._

_- **Eu te amo, Hermione** – disse Ron, recostando-se na poltrona e esfregando os olhos, cansado._

Como é? Caramba, o Ron disse que ama a Hermione! Nossa, isso que é evolução; para quem não falava com ela há algumas semanas, dizer que a ama é realmente uma grande evolução. Hilário! Hilário eu diria! Por que será que ele não diz isso de uma forma menos descontraída?? O Ron ainda vai ter problemas com esse jeito despretensioso dele.

_Hermione ficou ligeiramente rosada, mas respondeu apenas:_

Olha só a Hermione! Ela está tão vermelha. Realmente, hilário! Só ele mesmo não percebe isso. Sinceramente, um dia o Ron vai ter que perceber o que está bem na frente dele:

_- Não deixe Lavender ouvir você dizendo isso._

_- Não deixarei – falou ele, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. – Ou talvez deixe... aí ela me dá o fora..._

_- Por que você não dá o fora nela, se quer terminar? – indagou Harry._

_- Você nunca terminou com ninguém, não é? – replicou Ron. – Você e Cho simplesmente._

_- Meio que nos afastamos, sei – concordou Harry._

_- Eu gostaria que isso acontecesse comigo e Lavender – disse Ron sombriamente, enquanto observava Hermione tocar com a ponta da varinha cada uma das palavras erradas, fazendo com que se corrigissem. – Mas quanto mais insinuo que quero terminar, mais ela se agarra em mim. É como se eu estivesse namorando a lula-gigante._

_- Pronto – disse Hermione, uns vinte minutos depois, devolvendo o trabalho de Ron._

_- Valeu. Me empresta a sua pena para eu escrever a conclusão?_

Cho Chang não era exatamente o nome que Harry gostaria de ouvir nem naquela noite e nem em noite alguma. O que houve entre eles estava enterrado e definitivamente esquecido. E a vergonha que sentiam um do outro quando se aproximavam, na opinião de Harry, só refletia o erro daquela relação encoberta de silêncios, erros, lágrimas e precipitações.

E agora, ouvindo seu amigo dizer que ama Hermione, Harry imaginou que de alguma forma Ron já havia admitido para si um pouquinho de tudo que sente por Hermione. Harry tinha certeza de que o que havia entre eles era muito mais que uma amizade; por isso, era questão de tempo para que se entendessem.

_Seria interessante demais ver esses dois juntos. Da mesma forma que seria interessante saber se a Ginny ainda sente algo por mim. Droga, tenho que esquecer isso. Eu não posso esquecer, ela é irmã do Ron! Tenta esquecer pelo menos, Potter! Tenta!_

A surpresa com as palavras de Ron só fez Harry ter certeza de que antes do que ele poderia sequer imaginar seus amigos estariam juntos, bem juntos. Claro, depois que Ron conseguisse se livrar de Lavender, o que de fato não seria tarefa fácil. Mas, de alguma forma, Harry sabia muito bem que o destino daqueles dois, mais cedo ou mais tarde, se cruzaria e quem sabe, Ron ficaria tão feliz que não se importaria se Harry namorasse Ginny. Beijasse Ginny. Ele balançou a cabeça e afastou essa idéia. Não era o momento certo para isso! Mas de qualquer forma, Harry Potter estaria ao lado de seus amigos e os cumprimentaria com o coração pleno de satisfação quando Ron e Hermione, enfim, resolvessem se acertar. _Ah, isso vai merecer até comemoração_, pensou Contudo, por hora, ele tinha urgências e problemas mais sérios a tratar.

* * *

**Hermione's Point of View**

Harry Potter é um trapaceiro!

Francamente, quem ele pensa que é para usar um livro em vez de estudar como eu ou os outros? Claro, ele é Harry Potter e acha que pode se valer de um livro para ser o melhor aluno da classe. Humpf! Isso é irritante, totalmente irritante!! Não é justo. E ainda bem que eu não preciso desse príncipe para nada. Dependo só de mim e do meu trabalho árduo.

Ele tem que parar de procurar a solução de tudo nesse livro ridículo. Se ele tivesse prestado atenção ao prof. Snape no 1º ano ele teria salvado a vida do Ron do mesmo jeito. Eu teria feito isso! Teria se eu estivesse por perto. Como eu não estava... er... bom, é melhor eu parar de pensar naquele dia.

Quem sabe um dia o Harry perceba que ele não terá todas as respostas nesse livro. Ele ainda vai ter problemas por causa desse livro infame. E eu não sei como é que ele vai se livrar desses problemas sozinho. Esse livro é mais perigoso do que ele pensa. Mas não adianta falar nada. Harry Potter é um cabeça-dura incurável.

Ok, ok! Eu tenho que ser mais flexível! Certo! Eu sei que ele está preocupado com toda essa história da lembrança do prof. Slughorn, mas creio que ele não vai encontrar todas as respostas que ele precisa nesse livro idiota!!! Não mesmo! Além do que se o prof. Dumbledore confia nele é porque só ele pode tirar essa lembrança do Slughorn. E ele tem que aprender a pensar, francamente! Será que é tão difícil perceber a intenção do professor?

E essa neurose dele com relação ao Malfoy ainda vai render maus momentos para ele. Mas não adianta nada mesmo; não vai resolver eu dizer a ele o que tem de ser feito ou como pode ser feito.

Ele vai ter que se dar mal com esse livro para perceber que não é legal trapacear.

Ok! Mesmo assim, eu tenho que concordar com uma coisa: se o Harry soube do bezoar pelo livro melhor, porque ele não ia lembrar mesmo da 1ª aula de poções. De certa forma, eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer para esse príncipe, mas nem tanto.

Certo, agora é o Ron e o trabalho do Snape. Vamos lá:

_- Como é que se escreve "beligerante"? – perguntou Ron, sacudindo com força sua pena sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho – Não pode ser B-U-M._

_- Não, não é – respondeu Hermione, puxando para perto o trabalho de Ron. – E "augúrio" também não começa com O-R-G. Que tipo de pena você está usando?_

_- Uma das Penas Auto-Revisoras de Fred e George... mas acho que o feitiço deve estar enfraquecendo..._

_- Talvez – disse Hermione, apontando para o título do trabalho –, porque o trabalho era descrever como enfrentaríamos dementadores e não "cava-charcos", e também não me lembro de você ter mudado seu nome para "Roonil Wazlib"._

_- Ah, não! – exclamou Ron, olhando horrorizado para o pergaminho. – Não me diga que vou ter de escrever tudo de novo!_

– _Não esquenta, a gente pode dar um jeito – disse Hermione, trazendo o trabalho para mais perto e tirando a varinha._

Um dia o Ron deixa essa mania de se apavorar de lado. Só um feitiço corretivo e está tudo certo.

_- **Eu te amo, Hermione** – disse Ron, recostando-se na poltrona e esfregando os olhos, cansado._

O quê? Espera... como... bem... mas... quero dizer... o que foi que ele disse? Oh Deus! Foi isso que eu ouvi? Não, não é possível. Calma Hermione, calma! Ele, ele... controle-se... respira... respira... isso não é normal. Acalme-se Hermione, vamos! Ótimo, porque essas bochechas estão tão quentes? Ele... ele... só disse que... oh!! Ele disse que me ama?? O que será que ele quer dizer? Oh Merlin, me ajude!

_Hermione ficou ligeiramente rosada, mas respondeu apenas:_

_- Não deixe Lavender ouvir você dizendo isso._

Ai, eu tinha que dizer isso? Mais que idiota que eu sou. Não, não era isso que eu deveria ter dito... Droga!! Droga!!

_- Não deixarei – falou ele, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. – Ou talvez deixe... aí ela me dá o fora..._

Espera aí! Por que ele quer que ela dê o fora nele?? Ele... quero dizer... eles parecem bem juntos... e... se bem que... parece que eles não estão tão bem assim... mas por que ele quer isso? Parece tão mais cômodo ter uma namorada. Ele parecia gostar tanto disso algumas semanas atrás! Hermione, não comece a ver coisas onde elas não existem...

_- Por que você não dá o fora nela, se quer terminar? – indagou Harry._

_- Você nunca terminou com ninguém, não é? – replicou Ron. – Você e Cho simplesmente._

_- Meio que nos afastamos, sei – concordou Harry._

_- Eu gostaria que isso acontecesse comigo e Lavender – disse Ron sombriamente, enquanto observava Hermione tocar com a ponta da varinha cada uma das palavras erradas, fazendo com que se corrigissem. – Mas quanto mais insinuo que quero terminar, mais ela se agarra em mim. É como se eu estivesse namorando a lula-gigante._

Ele quer terminar com a Lavender! Oh Merlin!! Eu não poderia ter ouvido nada melhor hoje! Quero dizer não que eu ache isso totalmente fantástico... mas... ah, eu acho sim fantástico! É fantástico. É incrível e maravilhoso saber que ele não a quer mais! Isso... é ótimo... quero dizer... quem sabe um dia... quando eu deixar de ser covarde... quem sabe quando eu deixar de ter medo. Eu... eu... Vamos, concentre-se você não pode estragar o trabalho dele... além do mais, eu já disse que o amo. É, mas ele estava desacordado, portanto, não sabe. Droga! Concentre-se, não estrague esse bendito trabalho. Não procure briga a toa com ele! E trate de se acalmar porque senão ele vai querer saber por que você está assim, nervosa.

_- Pronto – disse Hermione, uns vinte minutos depois, devolvendo o trabalho de Ron._

_- Valeu. Me empresta a sua pena para eu escrever a conclusão?_

Com todo prazer! Te empresto a pena... só falta você saber que eu já te dei meu coração!

* * *

**Ron's Point of View**

O Snape deve ter mesmo tido muitos problemas quando estava estudando porque eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão ranzinza e tão disposta a acabar com a vida social dos outros como ele. Por que um trabalho desse tamanho? Pra quê? Eu juro que a primeira coisa que vou fazer quando terminar a escola é dar um adeus merecido a ele. Não vejo a hora de isso acontecer!

Ok! Vamos lá! Não é tão difícil assim. É apenas um trabalhinho sobre dementadores.

Aaaaahhh... mas que droga!! Por que eu não consigo me concentrar direito nisso? Ainda bem que essa maldição no cargo de DCAT existe... Sinceramente, ele poderia ser menos exigente.

_Vá sonhando Weasley!!!_

Você de novo?

_Sentiu minha falta?_

Você está brincando? Foram ótimos meses sem você me enchendo de perguntas embaraçosas!

_Embaraçosas? Quer dizer que perguntar sobre a Hermione é embaraçoso para você?_

NÃO!

_Você é tão previsível, Weasley!_

Previsível? Ah... me larga. Tenho um trabalho enorme para terminar.

_Você merece mais um pouquinho de paz, mas não se acomode porque não será assim por muito tempo._

Me deixa em paz!

A Hermione bem que podia me emprestar o trabalho dela, mas isso é impossível. Droga!! Ok, eu dou conta. Afinal, não é tão difícil assim. Vamos Ronald, concentre-se!

**Os minutos seguiram-se lentos e pesados. Ron continuava concentrado e aos poucos, com uma persistência digna dos mais esforçados, conseguiu dar seguimento ao seu trabalho. Estava tão concentrado que não prestava atenção à conversa entre Harry e Hermione e a indisposição de um com o outro; mesmo assim, ele sabia que o livro de poções era o pivô da conversa. Porém, ele não tinha tempo para dar atenção ao que seus amigos conversavam, ele estava quase terminando... quase. Mas, ele notou que havia alguma coisa errada!**

Ah, não!! Olha isso! Caramba, só agora que eu presto atenção? Não é possível. Oh, Merlin!

_- Como é que se escreve "beligerante"? – perguntou Ron, sacudindo com força sua pena sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho – Não pode ser B-U-M._

_- Não, não é – respondeu Hermione, puxando para perto o trabalho de Ron. – E "augúrio" também não começa com O-R-G. Que tipo de pena você está usando?_

_- Uma das Penas Auto-Revisoras de Fred e George... mas acho que o feitiço deve estar enfraquecendo..._

_- Talvez – disse Hermione, apontando para o título do trabalho –, porque o trabalho era descrever como enfrentaríamos dementadores e não "cava-charcos", e também não me lembro de você ter mudado seu nome para "Roonil Wazlib"._

_- Ah, não! – exclamou Ron, olhando horrorizado para o pergaminho. – Não me diga que vou ter de escrever tudo de novo!_

– _Não esquenta, a gente pode dar um jeito – disse Hermione, trazendo o trabalho para mais perto e tirando a varinha._

_- **Eu te amo, Hermione** – disse Ron, recostando-se na poltrona e esfregando os olhos, cansado._

_Hermione ficou ligeiramente rosada, mas respondeu apenas:_

_- Não deixe Lavender ouvir você dizendo isso._

_- Não deixarei – falou ele, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. – Ou talvez deixe... aí ela me dá o fora..._

_- Por que você não dá o fora nela, se quer terminar? – indagou Harry._

_- Você nunca terminou com ninguém, não é? – replicou Ron. – Você e Cho simplesmente._

_- Meio que nos afastamos, sei – concordou Harry._

_- Eu gostaria que isso acontecesse comigo e Lavender – disse Ron sombriamente, enquanto observava Hermione tocar com a ponta da varinha cada uma das palavras erradas, fazendo com que se corrigissem. – Mas quanto mais insinuo que quero terminar, mais ela se agarra em mim. É como se eu estivesse namorando a lula-gigante._

_Weasley! Você ouviu o que disse?_

Claro! Ora, eu sei o que falei.

_Você enlouqueceu? Dizer que a ama?_

E qual é o problema? Eu não menti!

_Tudo bem, eu sei que não, mas Weasley ela pode achar que você disse_ _isso só para agradá-la; meras palavras sem significado algum. Ou quem sabe_ _puro amor fraternal._

Você acha?

_Tenho certeza! Você viu a reação dela?_

E daí? O que tem a reação dela?

_Acorda! Ela pede para você não deixar a Lavender ouvir o que você falou e_ _você fica relaxado assim?_

Bom, considerando que seria ótimo ela ouvir e me dar um fora... eu tenho é que ficar tranqüilo mesmo. Além do mais, não é mentira. Eu quero e preciso terminar com a Lavender. Eu quero limpar minha vida de qualquer resquício dela.

_Que cavalheiro você é, não?_

Essa não é a questão. Independente do que acontecer daqui para frente, eu quero terminar com a Lavender de qualquer jeito. Esse foi um erro dos mais estúpidos que já cometi. Não fossem as interferências impertinentes do Harry e da Ginny, eu tenho certeza que eu e a Hermione estaríamos juntos.

_Ou não!_

O que você quer dizer?

_Bom, vamos considerar o seguinte: será que você teria ficado com a Hermione depois do primeiro jogo da temporada, mesmo sabendo o que a Ginny havia contado para você?_

**Longos segundos se passaram. Ron encarava a madeira que crepitava na lareira do salão comunal de Gryffindor. Como ele nunca havia se perguntado isso?**

Acho que não! Eu me senti traído, magoado. Estava com ódio dela. Sentia que ela tinha que ter esperado por mim como eu fiz. Que ridículo que eu fui. Pensei que ela poderia se interessar por mim, mesmo eu sendo quem sou. Quando a Ginny me contou aquilo, eu não quis acreditar. Uma parte de mim queria ignorar o que ela disse e esquecer, mas a minha parte menos racional não me deixou esquecer e muito menos ignorar aquela verdade. Ter consciência, tão repentinamente, de que ela beijou aquele búlgaro me fez perder o chão e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em uma maneira de me vingar dela. Que coisa, eu fui injusto e perdi uma oportunidade única de estar e ficar com ela e finalmente ser dela. Mas acho que, de certa forma, foi bom a Ginny ter me contado sobre Hermione e Krum e os beijos.

_Por quê?_

Bom, hoje eu sei que foram apenas alguns beijos e nada mais. Ela sempre o trata como amigo e responde as cartas que ele escreve. Mas devo admitir que... bom... eu ainda não gosto disso. Vai levar um tempo pra eu sublimar essa questão da amizade dela com ele. Eu não gosto de ver e saber que ela dá tanta atenção a ele. Mesmo ele estando tão longe. Além do mais, eu acho que se fosse algo mais sério, ela deixaria claro. A Hermione é sempre muito honesta com o que faz e com o que pensa.

_É, você tem razão, mas não é só isso. Bom, a outra pergunta: você acha que ela foi injusta ao dizer que você tomou a Felix Felicis naquele dia?_

**Mais alguns segundos. Mais algumas memórias repassadas. Lembranças de noites mal-dormidas quando ele pensava em como tantas pedras apareceram no caminho dele e de Hermione naquele ano. Mas depois do Natal, ele percebeu que não foram apenas os erros e a falta de entendimento entre eles, mas também o medo que sempre cobriu as decisões e a coragem dele que os afastou. E às vezes ele imaginava que esse medo também fazia Hermione se conter.**

Não, ela não foi injusta, ela apenas fez o que achava certo, afinal a Hermione é monitora e tenho certeza de que vai ser monitora-chefe ano que vem, sem contar o fato de que é obcecada pelo cumprimento correto das regras. O Harry acabou enganando a mim também. E a ânsia para fazer jus às regras fez ela dizer aquelas coisas todas. Eu não gosto de lembrar porque o que eu senti e o que se seguiu foi por demais ruim para nós. O Harry foi um sacana ao fazer aquilo, mas eu entendi a intenção dele. Ele fez o que achou melhor para mim. Um tempo depois eu fiquei pensando em como seria se ele tivesse dito a ela o que queria fazer. Talvez não existisse Lavender na minha história... mas de certa forma foi melhor assim. Mas, eu ainda acho que a interferência do Harry e da Ginny foi o que fez a gente se afastar.

_Eu tenho que discordar, Weasley! Acho que você tem que repensar o peso dessas interferências. E não foi somente a interferência deles que afastou vocês dois._

Não? Como não? É óbvio que aqueles dois têm uma enorme responsabilidade nessa história toda.

_Pense bem, você prestou atenção em tudo que considerou há pouco? Você deixou de se esconder dos seus sentimentos. Hoje você consegue reconhecer e, principalmente, admitir o que sente pela Hermione. Foi preciso que você se transformasse no Won Won para descobrir a quem você realmente pertence. Ótimo saber que você admite que não foi de todo ruim descobrir sobre o Krum. Ponto para você. E melhor ainda, saber que você não acha que a Hermione foi injusta por causa do que ela falou no vestiário. Weasley, até eu admito, você já não é mais o mesmo. Claro, ainda tem que melhorar muito, como todo mundo, especialmente quanto ao temperamento, mas conseguir admitir seus sentimentos e aceitá-los é uma vitória. Esse amadurecimento é digno de ser comemorado._

Espera, eu... eu... eu amadureci tanto assim? Eu não acredito nisso, quero dizer eu não acho que tenha mudado tanto. Eu acho que apenas admiti os fatos e os tomei como verdade. O que aconteceu durante esse ano só me fez acreditar mais que contra os fatos não há argumentos. Todos os acontecimentos me fizeram perceber o fato de que eu estava muito, muito distante do Harry e da Hermione com relação à pessoa que eu sou. Quero dizer eles são bem mais maduros que eu; isso eu reconheço. Fiquei tão concentrado em querer marcar meu lugar, em não ser mais um Weasley, que acabei esquecendo que amadurecer e mudar de postura faz parte desse processo. Claro, eu ainda sou o Ron. Só o Ron, mas eu não sei se amadureci o suficiente. Eu sinto que estou diferente, mas não sei se é o suficiente. Além do mais, eu sempre tentei argumentar para mim mesmo que tudo que a Hermione disse no vestiário e toda a história do Krum eram os motivos certos para eu esquecer qualquer chance com ela. Eu sempre achei que não a merecia, especialmente depois da mancada do baile. Na verdade, eu ainda acho que não a mereço. Eu não faço nada para isso e não consigo me destacar em nada. Ela merece uma pessoa à altura dela.

_Não diga isso, Weasley! Só a Hermione pode te dizer se você a merece ou não. Só a Hermione! Você é merecedor dela tanto quanto qualquer outro garoto. Não creio que você não esteja à altura dela. Você está num processo de amadurecimento, mas já passou da hora de admitir que o Ron super infantil, inflexível e, de certa forma, egoísta já não existe mais. Você está mudando Weasley. Não se preocupe em ser ou não merecedor da Hermione. Preocupe-se em ser você mesmo. Ela gosta de você como você é. Será que você está esquecendo daquela noite na Ala Hospitalar?_

Você está brincando? É impossível esquecer! – _"Eu posso até tentar fazer uma piadinha, sem graça eu sei, mas na verdade isso tudo disfarça esse medo crescente que vem me tomando. Eu tenho medo de te perder a cada instante em que penso que teremos de estar na linha de frente dessa guerra. Eu tenho medo de te perder a cada dia que lembro que Voldemort está se fortalecendo. Eu tenho medo de te perder sempre que lembro que eu ainda não pude dizer para você o quanto eu te amo. Eu te amo!" _– Mesmo se eu quisesse eu não conseguiria. Sempre que posso, e isso representa uma boa parte do meu tempo durante o dia, lembro e relembro tudo o que ela disse. Só de saber que ela acha que eu posso figurar naquela lista de grandes goleiros, foi muito bom. Me senti especial... pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

_Weasley, me responde uma coisa: por que você não se revelou para ela naquela noite? Vocês poderiam ter conversado e tirado toda essa história de poções, beijos e enganos a limpo._

Eu sei, mas eu fiquei com medo de que ela ficasse assustada e saísse correndo de lá. Eu conheço a Hermione o suficiente para saber que ela se sentiria no mínimo envergonhada por ser pega àquela hora fora da cama. Sem contar a vergonha de saber que eu a estava escutando o tempo todo. Eu preferi ficar quieto. Assim, eu pude apreciar inteiramente tudo que ela disse.

_Mas você queria ter falado com ela não é?_

Do fundo do coração, eu queria sim! Eu sei que no momento certo nós conversaremos sobre tudo que aconteceu esse ano. Eu sei que precisamos falar sobre tudo e nada pode ficar sem explicação. Acho que é a melhor coisa a ser feita depois de tudo que aconteceu conosco nos últimos meses.

**Ron olhou para Hermione que ainda arrumava seu trabalho**.

Mas enfim, depois daquela noite, depois que eu saí da Ala Hospitalar, nós estamos nos tratando muito bem. Melhor que antes, melhor que nunca. E, de certa forma, eu acho isso magnífico. Ter a Hermione por perto é melhor que jogar Quadribol.

_Como é? Melhor que Quadribol?_

Sim! Bom, quero dizer... nem sempre, é claro, há dias que ela consegue ser insuportável a ponto de eu querer correr para longe dela. Mas isso é só uma reação a essas obsessões que ela tem por regras e estudos. É sempre muito bom estar ao lado de quem se gosta. E ultimamente tem sido muito mais interessante. Eu lembro como eram horríveis as rondas enquanto estávamos brigados. Eu sempre à frente e ela sempre atrás de mim. Nenhuma palavra e nenhum cumprimento. Silêncio! E isso estava me matando por dentro. A gente sempre conversava muito durante as rondas, falávamos sobre tudo... haha... até sobre Quadribol. E era ótimo. Mas desde aquele incidente todo, eu não sei como nós conseguimos fazer as rondas. Era uma tortura nauseante tê-la ao meu lado e não poder falar com ela. No começo, óbvio, não era assim. Eu nem me importava, mas com o tempo foi ficando estranho. Foi ali que eu conheci a tal saudade de verdade. Eu sempre sentia falta dela e do Harry durante o verão. Mas é completamente diferente quando a pessoa está ao seu lado e você não pode falar com ela. É uma saudade presente. É uma saudade mais dolorosa. É uma saudade que entra pelos poros e intoxica. Eu juro que por várias vezes eu quase falei com ela, quase. Mas eu não tinha coragem suficiente para isso.

_Bom, pelo menos agora vocês são amigos novamente._

É, mas eu não sei. Eu queria tanto, tanto que as coisas entre nós estivessem mais claras, mais...

_Mais o quê?_

Mais não! Menos nebulosas; tudo que aconteceu antes do meu aniversário ainda está envolto numa nuvem de dúvida e eu não sei como fazer com que as coisas fiquem mais claras entre nós.

_Foi difícil não foi? Ficar esse tempo todo sem falar com ela!_

Foi muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava! Por isso, eu não suporto o fato de não termos conversado ainda. Engraçado que sempre brigamos justamente por sermos muito firmes com o que achamos. Abraçamos nossas opiniões e as defendemos com convicção. Sempre fomos muito honestos quanto a isso. E de repente, nesse ano, ficamos muito mais calados um com o outro do que tudo. Não apenas pelo tempo que passamos brigados, mas pelo fato de que não há nada resolvido.

_Como não há nada resolvido?_

Eu quero que a Hermione saiba que eu a ouvi na Ala Hospitalar, eu quero que ela saiba que eu nunca, nunca gostei de verdade da Lavender. Eu quero que ela saiba que eu odiei saber que ela foi à festa estúpida do Slughorn com o McLaggen. Eu quero que ela saiba que eu não suportava ficar ao lado da Lavender. Certo, no início até que eu suportava, a raiva me ajudava, mas depois do Natal, não deu mais. Eu quero que ela saiba que em momento algum, eu deixei de pensar nela, mesmo que esses pensamentos fossem cheios de rancor e mágoa. Eu quero que ela saiba que ninguém nessa escola ou em lugar algum no mundo me faz sentir como eu me sinto quando ela está por perto. Eu quero que ela saiba que esse _eu te amo_ não foi casual ou qualquer coisa assim. Bom, pareceu ser assim... casual, mas é a mais pura verdade. Eu a amo e eu não sei como falar isso sem parecer casual.

_Ei, como não sabe? Ah Weasley, isso não pode ser verdade!_

É verdade e eu ainda não sei como falar seriamente sobre isso. E essa é uma daquelas verdades que são difíceis de admitir, mas quando, enfim, a gente admite fica bem mais fácil entender o que aconteceu e o que está acontecendo.

_Nossa!!! Isso que é querer tomar atitude não é? Só falta tomar... coisa que eu acho que você não fará. Aliás, eu tenho certeza que você não vai fazer isso!_

Por que essa certeza?

_Porque você tem um histórico enorme de atitudes não tomadas com relação à Hermione. Especialmente, aquela no quarto ano. Lembra?_

Argh! Não me lembre daquilo. Além do que eu era muito, muito mais idiota. Hoje eu percebo a bobagem que eu fiz, mas nem por isso eu vou deixar de fazer o que eu quero. E eu não quero apenas, eu preciso! Há uma diferença sutil aí e é por isso que antes do fim do ano eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

_Weasley, como você vai fazer isso? Será que você vai chegar e dizer: Hermione, me desculpe, mas eu ouvi tudo que você falou na Ala Hospitalar e achei incrível. Será que você pode me dizer se é mesmo verdade? Ou será que você vai acabar se distraindo e vai estragar tudo?_

Ah! Hoje está pior que o normal! Que horror! Eu não vou estragar nada. Vai dar tudo certo e eu vou tirar, de uma vez por todas, essa dúvida cruel que está aqui dentro. Eu só preciso focar minha atenção no que eu preciso fazer. Não pode ser tão difícil fazer a coisa certa, pode?

_Pode, se você for Ronald Weasley, aquele que sempre dá um jeito de estragar tudo. Mas de qualquer forma, acredito que você pode se dar bem Weasley! É só não tremer tanto como você treme quando a Hermione está perto de você, e também é só você não gaguejar. Se for preciso, não olhe nos olhos dela logo. Acostume-se com o fato de que provavelmente tudo entre vocês vá mudar depois dessa conversa e isso quer dizer: ou tudo ou nada. Agora ou nunca e todas aquelas frases feitas que geralmente não dizem muita coisa._

Obrigado pela confiança inabalável! Francamente, com uma consciência dessa eu não preciso de ninguém me enlouquecendo. Nem Fred e George são tão inconvenientes.

_A verdade dói de quando em vez não é? Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não confiei em você, Weasley! Eu confio e só estou tentando fazer você perceber que de insegurança já basta a que você tem para o Quadribol. Já passou do tempo de vocês dois se entenderem ou acabarem de uma vez com essa amizade._

Ei, acabar com a amizade? Nunca! Nem aqui e nem em lugar algum. Eu só fico com medo de que a gente caia, novamente, nessa rede de mal-entendidos e silêncios. Isso me irrita. Só de pensar que tudo poderia ter sido diferente...

_Mas não foi e não há nada que você possa fazer a respeito agora. É passado e com relação a isso não há nada o que fazer, nem do que se lamentar. Agora você tem a oportunidade de fazer a coisa, do jeito certo. Não a desperdice, Weasley! Ela pode não ser a única, mas com certeza não haverá tantas._

Eu tenho medo dessa guerra, agora que todos vêem e crêem que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou. Eu tenho medo que não haja tempo para nós. Eu tenho medo de que algo aconteça com ela.

_Weasley, faça o tempo para vocês. Por favor, não me venha com essa de que pode não haver tempo. Para as decisões certas, há sempre tempo. Além do mais, você já fez bobagens suficientes para uma vida inteira em um ano só. Não custa nada tentar. Até porque você já sabe tudo sobre os sentimentos dela._

E se... de alguma maneira ela tiver mudado de opinião?

_Ah Weasley! Por favor, quem é que deixa de amar assim, em questão de semanas? Só quando o sentimento não é forte e verdadeiro. O que não é o caso. Só pela reação dela, você poderia deduzir que tudo continua, não... não... tudo está mais interessante que antes. É só você se lembrar de como ela sorriu quando você saiu da Ala Hospitalar; é só lembrar de como ela simplesmente pediu desculpas por ter duvidado de você. É só lembrar que, bom, pra ela você significa muito. Pare de se torturar. Por Merlin! Será que uma vez na vida você vai parar de achar que é a escória da humanidade reunida numa pessoa só?_

Uh! Caramba, er... bom... tudo bem, eu vou tentar. Tentar pelo menos.

_Ótimo! Pelo menos isso! Quero dizer, chega de autopiedade. "Eu sou aquele que não tem nada. Eu sou aquele que fica em segundo plano. Eu sou aquele que não consegue se sair bem em nada. Eu e o nada somos a mesma coisa. Eu não mereço, eu não sou." Francamente!. Chega! Já passou da hora de superar isso. Você, além de já ser maior de idade, é bem grandinho para saber como agir. Você a conhece muito bem para isso. Que tal encarar as coisas como elas são?_

Bom, eu... eu... vou tentar. Vou me preparar pelo menos. Já que eu quero que as coisas aconteçam, eu tenho que estar preparado, não é? Mas ainda assim, não é fácil. Quero dizer ficar cara-a-cara com ela e tentar... digo... dizer o que eu quero. Droga! Eu sou um covarde. Não sei o que estou fazendo em Gryffindor.

_Anime-se! Vamos! Vai dar tudo certo, no momento certo vocês conversarão e vai ficar tudo bem. E você está em Gryffindor por ser corajoso. Não é à toa que você quase morre naquele tabuleiro de xadrez gigante e também não é possível que um covarde se coloque na frente do melhor amigo para protegê-lo de um suposto assassino._

É, pode ser! Eu espero que seja assim. É o que eu realmente quero... que tudo fique bem!

**Ron passou a observar os movimentos ágeis e precisos de Hermione que ainda reparava seu trabalho. Não poderia e não iria demorar. Não mais do que já havia demorado. Quem sabe antes do fim do ano. Quem sabe voltando para casa. Quem sabe em King's Cross. Quem sabe durante o casamento de Bill e Fleur. Mas tinha de ser antes de eles voltarem para Hogwarts. Ron Weasley não suportaria nenhum dia a mais mergulhado nesse desejo de estar com Hermione. Fazer parte da vida dela como ela já fazia da vida dele. Em seus pensamentos, não havia necessidade alguma de esperar pelo fim dos estudos ou esperar o fim da guerra. Ele teria de fazer o que era certo antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e afastou esse pensamento amargo; nada de mal aconteceria a eles enquanto estivessem juntos.**

**Os três amigos estariam juntos e juntos encarariam tudo que viesse com a guerra, mas Ron Weasley estava decidido a não deixar o certo para depois. Já passara por grandes desafios durante o ano. Agora, era questão de tempo, e quem sabe sorte também, o fim do namoro com Lavender. E então, ele daria o passo mais significativo de sua vida. Fosse para ser feliz definitivamente ou para se afundar num mar de tristeza, mas ele encararia a situação com a coragem que o momento exigia. Honraria sua família e a tradição de Gryffindor. Honraria tudo isso em nome de seu futuro com Hermione. É, Hermione... a garota de cabelos rebeldes, mandona, estudiosa e tremendamente insuportável, às vezes é claro. Por ela, ele enfrentaria tudo e todos. E era isso que ele mais queria que ela soubesse; independente de tudo que acontecesse com eles, ele estaria sempre ao lado de Hermione para protegê-la e fazer com que ela sentisse a normalidade da vida, mesmo vivendo em tempos de guerra. Aquela era uma promessa. Uma promessa que ele levaria a cabo sem se importar com as conseqüências. Por causa dela, ele conseguira se dar relativamente bem na escola. Definitivamente, ela era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido na vida dele. É, não foi tão difícil chegar a essa conclusão. Porque a verdade, algumas vezes, é confortante.**

_Acorda Weasley!_

_- Pronto – disse Hermione, uns vinte minutos depois, devolvendo o trabalho de Ron._

Ótimo! Agora falta pouco pra terminar isso aqui.

_- Valeu. Me empresta a sua pena para eu escrever a conclusão?_

Ele pegou a pena da mão dela e, acidentalmente, roçou seus dedos nos dela. Um tremor interessante fez com que Ron respirasse fundo. Fechou os olhos, olhou para o texto que estava a sua frente e começou a escrever novamente. Faltava pouco para terminar o trabalho... faltava pouco, também, para ele estar ao lado de quem mais queria nessa vida. Hermione. Simplesmente Hermione.

* * *

**N/A**: Gente, eu peço zilhões e zilhões de desculpas. Eu juro que não era para eu ter demorado tanto a escrever este 4º capítulo, mas sinceramente não quero colocar no ar qualquer coisa, vocês não merecem qualquer coisa. Por isso, tem que estar realmente bom, no mínimo. E como eu tenho consciência que sou uma chata na hora de ler, sei muito bem quando eu posso publicar. Por isso, eu peço desculpas pela demora excessiva. Não era para ter demorado tanto tempo, mas de qualquer forma esse foi o capítulo 4. Estranho para escrever, porque, enfim, nem de longe foi parecido com os anteriores e vocês já perceberam que eu adoro escrever drama... hahaha... mas enfim, foi legal também porque ficou light e as reflexões do Ron ficaram do jeito que eu queria. Espero que todos tenham gostado e, como sempre, aguardo seus comentários sinceros. Amo comentários! Vocês sabem! D Então, é isso até a próxima. Que no caso é o penúltimo capítulo. Fortes emoções vêm por aí! \o\

Valeu galera!!! E agora la Beta.

N/B - Hell yes! I LOVE YOU HERMIONE! Finalmente! Não tava me agüentando de ansiedade para essa parte chegar! Ficou tudo de bom, né? Sooo gooodaaaa! Betynha, amei esse capítulo, especialmente o POV do Ron! Vc está de parabéns mais uma vez! Congrats!

Aline Oellers

* * *

Agradecimentos especiais:

**Lê Wons**: Aê!! \o/ Que bom que você gostou. Eu não resisti. Não sei se você lembra, mas num daqueles dias que a gente ficava batendo papo pelo orkut, e eu te falei como seria o terceiro capítulo, vc me falou que gostava das cenas na AL, especialmente quando os dois se acertavam e talz... foi ali que vc me deu a idéia da parte final!! Ah, foi chique demais escrever!! \o\ Valew pelos coments lindos!

**Liz Negrão**: Ah, que legal que vc gostou... mas eu tenho que confessar, eu ri demais do seu coment. Ri mesmo, hilário... mas eu amo seus comentários. E realmente amei a sua fic.

**Ana Teles**: Ah, que bom que vc gostou. Leitora nova é super legal! Obrigada pelo comentário generoso. E pode deixar que assim que der eu vou ler sua fic.

**Poli**: Eu nem preciso dizer o quanto eu gosto dos teus coments e de vc também... e eu ainda não sei como agradecer pela comunidade e pelas capas. Principalmente, a última. Linda!!! Valeu amiga!!! \o/

**Mithya**: Pow, pena que vc não chorou... hahaha... mas melhor que isso é saber que vc gostou do capítulo. Valeu pelo coment du bem! \o\

**Morgana Black**: Nossa, eu pensei que vc havia esquecido da minha fic... ç.ç ... Dramática não é? Hahaha... Bom, a questão é... que bom que você leu. Senti falta dos seus comentários. E eis o capítulo 4... e é uma pena vc não ter o tato para R/Hr, mas tem para Snape/Morrigan... \m/ E viva a continuação do País das Fadas!

**Thaci**: Ah, vc tá meio sem tempo, mas tenho certeza que vai conseguir um espacinho pra ler... so, gracias pelos coments, pela força de sempre e pelas conversas no MSN tb! Valeu!

**Charlie**: Essa é a Hermione?? O ... que chique... mas enfim, o que importa é que eu tenho certeza que milhões de coisas passaram pela cabeça dela naquela espera. E eu ainda me pergunto porque 'eles' acham que ela mudou nesse sexto livro. Talvez pelo fato de ela demonstrar sentimentos. Quem sabe 'eles' pensem que ela tem que ser igual o tempo todo... coisa mais chata. Por isso, eu amo a Jo! E ela é tudo de bom! \o/

* * *

Gente, eu queria agradecer um a um, mas não dá. Por isso, obrigada a todos que comentaram, pediram atualização, pentelharam e tudo mais. Valeu demais.

Special thanks to: Bruna de Oliveira, Mah Calura (on the beach! On the beach! \o/), ron weasley (luv u!), LUISÂO, Natinha Weasley, lila black, Edn, hermione granger, Ma Simões, L. Lestrange, Bruna Pezarolo, Pedro James Potter, Jamie GC, Andreya Nogueira, amylouca (a dona da outra comu da fic, join lá tb!).

Bom, é isso. Comentários?? Eu amo cada um! (Nada discreta:P)

Até o próximo capítulo!

Abraços e SAUDAÇÕES R/Hr!!!!


	5. Behind the horror Part I

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Jo, pero se a mim pertencessem Ron e Hermione teriam dado vivas à capa da invisibilidade de Harry (Pra alguma coisa realmente útil ela tinha que servir não é?).

**

* * *

I swear to you **

Eu juro para você

**I will always be there for you **

Eu sempre estarei aqui por você

**There's nothing I won't do **

Não há nada que eu não queira fazer

**I promise you all my life I will live for you **

Eu prometo a você que toda minha vida eu viverei por você

**We will make it through **

E nós faremos isso lado a lado

**Forever we will be **

Para sempre estaremos

**Together you and me **

Juntos você e eu

**Oh and when I hold you **

Oh e quando eu te abraço

**Nothing can compare **

Nada pode se comparar

**With all of my heart **

Com todo meu coração

**You know I'll always be right there **

Você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui

Bryan Adams – I'll always be right there

* * *

Avisos importantes: 

1- Mais um capítulo mais ou menos diferente; ele não é completamente sob o POV da Hermione. Temos, depois dessa primeira parte, a interferência do canon. Pois é, eu me arrisquei a fazer uma loucura. Vocês lerão a minha versão dos fatos para o dia do primeiro beijo entre Harry e Ginny (.). Eu sei que é muita loucura e eu tive um pouquinho de dificuldade, mas acho que ficou legal. Espero que os H/G que lêem BTE me perdoem se não estiver bom!

2- Depois do ponto de vista da Hermione sobre a invasão da escola, eu queria colocar um trecho enorme do livro, mas acho melhor não. A leitura ia ficar cansativa. Então, eu recomendo que, antes de prosseguirem, e se possível for, leiam o capítulo 29 – O lamento da Fênix, página 481 (6º parágrafo) à página 486 (até o 5º parágrafo). Depois de ler essa parte, o entendimento vai ser completo do que segue ok?

3- É isso, mais sobre a fic no fim. Boa leitura a todos! CRACK

Capítulo inteiramente dedicado à Aline, Mah, Mithya e Poli! You rock girls!

* * *

_"Harry tirou do fundo do malão as meias enroladas e apanhou o minúsculo frasco cintilante._

_- Bom, lá vai – exclamou Harry, erguendo o frasquinho e tomando uma dose cuidadosamente medida._

_- Qual é a sensação? – cochichou Hermione._

_Harry não respondeu logo. Então, gradual mas inegavelmente, invadiu-o a sensação de euforia em que tudo é possível; sentiu que poderia fazer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa no mundo... e extrair a lembrança de Slughorn pareceu de repente não apenas possível, mas decididamente fácil..._

_Ele se levantou sorrindo, transbordando confiança._

_- Excelente. Realmente excelente. Certo... vou até a cabana do Hagrid._

_- Não, Harry: você tem de ir ver o Slughorn, lembra? – disse Hermione._

_- Não – respondeu ele seguro. – Vou à cabana do Hagrid, este pensamento produz em mim uma sensação boa._

_- Pensar em enterrar uma aranha gigante produz em você uma sensação boa? – perguntou Ron estarrecido._

_- Produz – respondeu Harry tirando a Capa da Invisibilidade da mochila. – sinto que é o lugar onde devo estar hoje à noite, entendem o que quero dizer?_

_- Não – exclamaram os dois amigos ao mesmo tempo, parecendo agora positivamente alarmados._

_- Isto aqui é a Felix Felicis, presumo? – perguntou Hermione, ansiosa, segurando o frasco contra a luz. – Você não apanhou outro frasquinho cheio de... sei lá..._

_- Essência de Insanidade? – sugeriu Ron quando Harry jogou a capa nos ombros._

_Harry deu uma risada, e Ron e Hermione ficam ainda mais alarmados._

_- Confiem em mim. Sei o que estou fazendo... ou pelo menos... – ele rumou para a porta, confiante – a Felix Felicis sabe._

_Ele puxou a Capa da Invisibilidade sobre a cabeça e desceu as escadas, com Ron e Hermione acompanhando-o, apressados. Ao pé da escada, Harry se esgueirou pela porta aberta._

_- Que é que você estava fazendo lá em cima com _ela_? – guinchou Lavender Brown, sem ver Harry, encarando Ron e Hermione que emergiam juntos do dormitório dos garotos. Harry ouviu Ron gaguejar enquanto disparava pela sala, deixando os amigos para trás."_

* * *

Hermione estava dividida entre a preocupação com Harry fora do castelo àquela hora e a interessante sensação de que, de alguma forma, a Felix Felicis não ajudaria somente a ele. Afastou-se habilmente de onde Ron permanecia tentando dar uma desculpa qualquer para Lavender por ter saído do dormitório dos garotos ao lado dela. O salão comunal estava excepcionalmente cheio naquele fim de tarde, e Hermione teve um pouco de dificuldade para encontrar um lugar vazio. A poltrona onde costumava se sentar, já estava ocupada e, diferentemente de Ron, ela não tinha o hábito de usar sua autoridade de monitora para expulsar os alunos de seus assentos. Procurou um pouco mais e, por sorte, encontrou um lugar, em um canto do salão comunal, que ficava estrategicamente de costas para a briga entre Ron e Lavender. Sentou-se e tentou não ouvir as acusações de Lavender. No segundo seguinte, ela viu Ron sair pelo buraco do retrato seguido de Lavender, que estava possessa com ele, para dizer o mínimo.

Hermione acomodou-se melhor na poltrona e pôs-se a fitar as chamas da lareira. Pensamentos desordenados emergiam em sua mente. Mortes, ataques, Comensais da Morte, Felix Felicis, Harry do lado de fora do castelo, Ron com Lavender em algum lugar.

_O Mapa do Maroto seria de ótima serventia agora!_ – ela pensou. Queria saber por onde andavam Harry e Slughorn. Queria saber por onde andavam Ron e Lavender. Já havia se passado dez minutos desde que Harry deixara a Torre de Gryffindor; Ron também desaparecera e Ginny discutia com Dean. De repente, ela se sentiu muito sozinha naquele salão tão grande e tão cheio. Estava apreensiva e insegura com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

Além disso, Hermione estava muito curiosa em saber porque Ron estava demorando tanto. Lavender deveria estar pressionando e exigindo respostas às perguntas que ele não poderia responder como ela queria. Ela sabia que ele não diria nada que pudesse comprometer Harry e o prof. Dumbledore; ele não podia dizer a ela o que estavam fazendo no dormitório. _Ela que pense o que quiser, não estávamos fazendo nada de errado. _

Cinco minutos e muitos pensamentos depois, Hermione viu Ron surgir pelo buraco do retrato:

- Mais que garota insuportável. Como é que eu fui me envolver com ela? Como? Eu devia estar completamente louco, não tem outra explicação.

- O que foi Ron? O que houve? Onde está a Lavender?

- O que foi? Aquela louca me encheu de perguntas, queria saber por que estávamos lá em cima, com quem e o que estávamos fazendo...

- Você não disse nada não é? Não falou do Harry certo?

- Eu não sou tão irresponsável, Hermione. Eu não disse nada, e por isso mesmo ela terminou comigo. Fez um escândalo terrível e me acusou de traidor e... – ela viu o rosto dele se contorcer de raiva.

- E o quê? – ela tentou parecer casual, mas era impossível quando havia escutado o que mais queria desde o início de março.

- Ela te xingou, falou coisas sobre você e eu rebati, disse que ela não tinha o direito de falar de você da maneira como falou. Eu realmente fiquei irado com o abuso dela de te ofender, onde já se viu? Ela é sua colega de quarto, mas parece não ter se importado. Hermione, você sabe muito bem que perto de mim ninguém te ofende! – ele respirava pesadamente e por alguns instantes cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Sim, eu sei e nunca duvidei disso. – Hermione falou, tentando não transparecer em seu tom de voz a vontade que tinha de gritar de alegria. Ela poderia jurar que a noite, de repente, ficara muito mais bonita e estrelada. – Bom, você não vai ganhar nada se alterando assim, não é? Acalme-se! Nós ainda temos de esperar o Harry voltar. Além do mais Ronald, – ela o olhou tentando parecer prática – você estava ansioso para que isso acontecesse há tempos ou será que estou errada? – ela perguntou, sentindo um frio no fundo do estômago como se quisesse e não quisesse ouvir a resposta, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro que eu queria! Você sabe disso muito bem, mas é que ela realmente me deixou irado. Ela poderia ter me ofendido completamente que eu não me importaria nem um pouco, mas ofender você, foi demais! – ele parecia ainda muito zangado e Hermione segurou uma das mãos dele e a apertou gentilmente.

- Não fique assim. Eu acho que ainda não agradeci como deveria por você sempre me defender. – ela se inclinou na direção dele e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Obrigada Ron! Você sempre foi um excelente amigo!

Hermione viu o rosto dele ficar vermelho e as pontas das orelhas também. E com os olhos arregalados, ele olhava, bestificado, para a mão dela que estava, agora, sobre a dele. Hermione não sabia o que aquele silêncio significava, por isso esperou que ele dissesse algo.

- Imagina Hermione, eu sou seu amigo. Sempre fui – ele a olhou nos olhos, ela sorriu – e desde sempre eu te defendi, não ia ser agora que eu deixaria de fazer isso não é? – ele sorriu timidamente e o coração dela pareceu ter parado por um segundo.

- Claro Ron, você sempre fez isso. Você sempre foi meu amigo – ela o olhou nos olhos – e eu realmente senti falta disso... você não sabe o quanto.

Ron e Hermione ficaram se olhando. Pareciam ter esquecido onde estavam até ouvirem o buraco do retrato se abrir e Parvati aparecer seguida por Lavender que, ao ver Ron e Hermione juntos, caiu no choro. Hermione soltou a mão de Ron e ele, por sua vez, ajeitou-se na poltrona onde estava sentado.

Hermione viu que ele abaixou os olhos, mas não pôde negar que ele estava aliviado. _A reação dele_, ela pensou,_ é normal, afinal eles terminaram há pouco._ E agora, que ele estava 'livre', talvez ela parasse de se censurar por gostar de alguém 'comprometido'. Agora, Ron estava livre. _É, livre. Enfim!_ Livre para ficar com quem ele quisesse, e Hermione desejava, de todo coração, que não fosse outra garota senão ela. E se assim acontecesse, talvez ela conseguisse esquecer toda a insegurança que sempre a rodeava quando o assunto era Ron Weasley. _Ron Weasley! Será que vai demorar para que a gente acerte de vez as nossas pendências, Ron? Não pode demorar. _

E assim os minutos se passaram. Hermione pensava em tudo que Ron havia dito a ela há pouco. Mesmo tendo ouvido que o namoro com Lavender havia terminado, ela ainda se esforçava para não dar pulos de alegria, não seria pertinente a uma monitora como ela e, além do mais, Hermione não poderia demonstrar sua alegria para Ron. Não agora, pelo menos. Ele permaneceu calado. E ela o observava.

Talvez ele estivesse perdido em pensamentos sobre os acontecimentos daquela noite, mas ela não conseguia precisar e nem se atreveria. Desvendar Ron Weasley equiparava-se a resolver um problema particularmente difícil de Aritmancia e talvez por isso, ela sentia tanta fascinação por ele. Ela sorriu intimamente. _Fascinação! Por Deus, quando foi que eu cheguei a esse ponto? Pergunta idiota. Realmente, eu não sei, mas uma certeza eu tenho: é com ele que está o princípio e o fim de tudo para mim nesse mundo bruxo. Por causa dele que somos amigos, por causa dele que eu consegui amigos de verdade. Por causa dele eu sou um pouco melhor. Por causa dele eu sei o que quero, só falta eu saber como fazer_. Ela continuou a observá-lo. Olhou no relógio: 10:25 pm. Já era muito tarde.

- Ron?

- Sim?

- Já é muito tarde, e o Harry não apareceu, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hermione, ele está sob o efeito da Felix Felicis. Nada de ruim pode ter acontecido a ele. Aposto com você como ele vai trazer boas notícias.

- Agora, você está vivendo um momento otimista! Você nem sempre transparece tanta confiança, Ron.

- Bom, levando-se em consideração que ele é Harry Potter, o menino-que-consegue-burlar-todas-as-regras-e-sair-ileso e que está sob o efeito de uma poção da sorte, eu não poderia agir de outra forma não é? – ele sorriu e relaxou na poltrona. O cansaço vencendo a disposição de esperar por Harry.

- É, você tem razão. Mas parece que você está mais confiante que antes. Tomara que isso se repita inúmeras vezes. – ela o provocou, e a resposta que obteve foi, no mínimo, inesperada.

- Bom, você pode ter certeza que isso vai se repetir mais vezes. Você pode ter certeza que, bom... nos momentos certos eu vou tentar usar essa confiança. Principalmente, nos momentos em que eu tiver de resolver coisas importantes, se é que você me entende. – ele lançou um olhar profundo e incógnito. Hermione não sabia como definir tudo que sentiu com a maneira que ele a olhava e, de repente, sentiu que aquelas palavras foram diretamente para ela. Ela abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para ele. Realmente, estava passando da hora de subir. Além de todas as emoções que vinha experimentando desde que voltara a falar com Ron, agora ela teria de lidar com essa impressão de que ele queria dizer algo mais importante para ela. E se continuasse ali no salão àquela hora da noite, não saberia como essa conversa terminaria.

- Acho melhor subirmos, deve ter acontecido algo importante para o Harry não ter voltado ainda. Amanhã conversamos com ele... então, vamos? – ela se levantou e esperou por ele.

- Sim, claro! Vamos, amanhã o dia vai ser puxado. – ele levantou e, juntos, seguiram para as escadas. Não disseram nada. Desejaram boa noite apenas com um olhar.

_Enfim_, pensou Hermione,_ a cumplicidade voltou e está mais forte que antes. Enfim, Ron eu sinto que não há mais tantas barreiras entre nós. Enfim._

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry contou a Ron e Hermione tudo que vira na lembrança de Slughorn e sobre a disposição de Dumbledore em levá-lo para destruir um horcrux, caso encontrasse algum, é claro!

Naquela manhã descontraída, a primeira aula de feitiços proporcionava os momentos de privacidade que Harry precisava para contar todos os detalhes de sua aventura noturna. E ele percebeu que de fato havia algo diferente naquele dia. Depois que viu Lavender soluçar, um pouco adiante de onde ele, Ron e Hermione estavam e saber do rompimento do amigo, de repente, Harry percebeu a diferença que havia ali. Hermione estava mais sorridente, aliás como jamais esteve desde a fatídica primeira partida de Quadribol da temporada. Ron, estava muito mais descontraído e relaxado. Definitivamente, não parecia que havia acabado o namoro na noite anterior. Hermione tinha em seu rosto uma expressão típica de quem ganhou vários galeões em uma aposta cujo resultado favorável seria improvável e ela apenas alegava que o dia estava mais bonito. _Dia mais bonito! Sei... mais bonito com detalhes em azul. Uh! Que piadinha infame! Mas ainda bem que está tudo ótimo. Tudo voltou ao normal. E esses dois..._ _eles, definitivamente, se entendem... e se merecem também!_ E assim, Harry começou mais uma de suas batalhas mentais; mais uma de suas mal-fadadas sessões de negação dos sentimentos que nutria por Ginny, porque enfim ela parecia ter percebido que o Dean-sem-graça-nenhuma-Thomas realmente não a merecia.

Mal sabia ele, que em breve, muito em breve, tudo que ele mais queria iria se concretizar.

* * *

Harry Potter se odiava. Como ele pôde usar um feitiço que mal conhecia contra Draco Malfoy? Logo Malfoy. E quando a sorte é pouca o azar aproveita para fazer a festa, e, horrorizado, Harry viu Snape aparecer e então teve a certeza de que estava mais que encrencado. Logo ele teve a confirmação quando o professor deu-lhe detenções para preencher seus sábados o resto do semestre, inclusive o sábado do jogo decisivo.

_Como eu odeio esse... Ranhoso! _

Harry estava decididamente arrependido de ter usado um feitiço desconhecido contra Malfoy. Talvez fosse melhor que ele parasse de pensar assim porque em breve ele sentiria pena de seu maior inimigo.

_Argh! Pena daquele lá? Nunca!_

Embora ele não quisesse que tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido, ele precisava se defender. Mas Harry não sabia que usar o _Sectumsempra_ traria tantos problemas. O pior é que ele pagou sozinho. Draco estava prestes a usar uma maldição imperdoável contra ele e mesmo que Harry provasse que o garoto pretendia torturá-lo, ele sabia que, provavelmente, Snape não daria o mínimo crédito às palavras dele.

Harry apertou o canto dos olhos. Sentia-se cansado. A preocupação com os sábados mal aproveitados que teria dali em diante poderia ter feito com que ele se esquecesse do jogo, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. O pensamento dele estava no campo de Quadribol, com o time de Gryffindor.

Quando comunicou que estava fora da última partida contra Ravenclaw, ele não poderia ter se sentido pior: o olhar de decepção dos amigos o fez se sentir o maior idiota de todos. Pior foi perceber Hermione e Ginny discutindo.

_Droga! Elas nunca se desentendem e na primeira vez que isso acontece eu sou o culpado. Ah! Eu mereço o ano que estou passando. Mereço mesmo. _

E agora, sentado à mesa com uma pilha de arquivos velhos para organizar, Harry Potter percebia que fora longe demais na confiança que tinha no Príncipe Mestiço. Seu coração estava mais apertado que nunca e palpitava freneticamente com a expectativa do resultado da partida que poderia consagrar ou afundar Gryffindor. E ele não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de ser lembrado como o capitão que levou Gryffindor à lanterna do campeonato depois de dois séculos.

Ele apertou as têmporas, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não queria pensar assim, não podia, mas o medo que sentia de que tudo desse errado era maior que qualquer fio de esperança que pudesse ter.

_Maldito Ranhoso! _

E como se não bastasse, Harry ainda sentia-se angustiado a cada dia porque, agora que Ginny havia terminado o namoro com Dean, ele não sabia como dizer a ela que ela _tinha_ que ficar com ele porque era _ele_ quem estava apaixonado por ela e não o Dean-sem-graça-Thomas.

Na verdade, ele tinha uma idéia de como dizer a ela, mas o problema é que ele não sabia como Ginny reagiria. Ele não sabia se ela acreditaria nessa aparente súbita paixão que ele passou a sentir. Depois de tantos anos agindo apenas como um amigo, até ele acharia estranho e desconfiaria se um dia, de repente, Hermione dissesse que estava apaixonada por ele. Affff... provavelmente retirar!

_Que ridículo isso! Essa é daquelas impossibilidades cristalizadas pelo tempo. Eu jamais me interessaria pela Hermione como eu me interesso pela Ginny. Hermione é minha amiga... minha irmã. E eu não aprovo incesto sob nenhuma circunstância. Além do mais, Ron e Hermione foram feitos um para outro, embora não queiram admitir e não vejam; esses dois ainda não estão juntos apenas porque não querem._ Ele sorriu discretamente e continuou seu trabalho mais que inútil.

Apesar da tentativa de desviar seus pensamentos do jogo e da raiva que sentia por estar perdendo tempo com uma detenção inútil, Harry sentia-se cada vez mais nervoso com tantos problemas. Mas a questão Ginny o estava enervando e fazia com que ele não tivesse a mínima idéia do que encontraria no salão comunal quando voltasse.

_Quem sabe Gryffindor ganhe e na comemoração ela e Dean... se entendam! _

_Não pense assim Potter! Pensamento positivo, você chega lá! _

_Mas vai ser difícil. Como é que eu vou convencê-la de que o que eu sinto não é qualquer coisa. Não é paixonite, não mesmo. Harry Potter está apaixonado por Ginny Weasley e por tempo indeterminado. _

Ele suspirou.

Harry sabia que, desde o dia que a conhecera, Ginny tinha sentimentos por ele. Um sorrisinho discreto apareceu em seus lábios ao lembrar dela enfiando o cotovelo na manteigueira quando ele ficou hospedado na Toca no verão antes do início do segundo ano. A timidez dela o deixava sem graça porque ele não entendia a razão por que ela gostava dele.

_Ah! Eu tenho certeza que isso tem a ver com esse mito do Menino-que-Sobreviveu! Como eu odeio essa fama! _

Ele tinha certeza que, no início, a lenda do Menino-que-Sobreviveu, aquele que derrotou Voldemort, a fez se interessar por ele, mas os anos de convivência em Hogwarts pareciam ter mostrado a ela que Harry representaria apenas uma série de problemas e uma séria ameaça a sua vida. Ela parecia ter desistido dele e isso o desesperava.

Como ele iria convencê-la de que estava apaixonado?

Como ele iria convencê-la de que o que ele sentia não era só atração ou coisa assim?

Como ele iria convencê-la de que ela precisava acreditar em tudo que ele tinha para dizer?

Como ele iria dizer que passou os últimos meses convivendo com o ciúme e a frustração de não poder estar com ela?

_Como é que eu sou tão corajoso para umas coisas e tão covarde para outras? Eu não consigo me entender! _

E o tempo passava mais lento que o normal e o nervosismo que Harry sentia foi sendo substituído pela expectativa e, por que não dizer, medo. O campo de Quadribol estava tão longe que ele não tinha a mínima idéia se o jogo já havia acabado ou não. E essa falta de informação o deixava mais nervoso e a cada minuto que passava ele sentia seu estômago pesar mais.

Unir a incerteza do resultado do jogo com a frustração por ser tão covarde quando o assunto era Ginny Weasley estava fazendo Harry sentir-se um idiota. E o mais frustrante de tudo é que ele não podia contar com Ron e Hermione para dividir as angústias com relação ao que sentia por Ginny.

Com relação a Ron, ele tinha certeza absoluta que o amigo lhe daria um soco de quebrar todos os dentes pensando que ele queria abusar de sua irmãzinha. Difícil seria convencê-lo de que não era assim. De que o sentimento de Harry era verdadeiro e forte o suficiente para fazer com que a simples presença dela o fizesse relaxar e sentir-se mais feliz que o normal. A presença dela era tudo. Mas ele conhecia Ron o suficiente para saber que ele não entenderia. Pelo menos ele achava isso!

Com relação a Hermione, bom, Harry tinha certeza de que não adiantaria falar nada com ela. Aliás, ele tinha uma suspeita de que a garota sabia o que ele estava sentindo. Harry tinha certeza que Hermione só falou para ele sobre o rompimento de Ginny com Dean para ver a reação do amigo.

_Essa tal intuição feminina é um perigo! Eu tenho certeza que a Hermione sabe mais do que aparenta. Mas será que a intuição da Ginny está fraca ou coisa assim? Não é possível que ela não perceba o que eu sinto por ela. _

_Potter não seja ridículo! Você nunca demonstrou o que sente, nem mesmo cegamente como Ron e Hermione fazem um com o outro. Ela não sabe e, por enquanto, não tem poderes de adivinhação para sequer desconfiar que você está apaixonado. _

_Merlin! Não é possível que eu não consiga acabar com essa incerteza. Eu nunca me senti assim antes por ninguém, nem pela Cho. _

_Você consegue. Uma hora você consegue. Você só precisa agarrar a oportunidade no momento em que ela aparecer. _

_É isso mesmo! Eu vou conseguir! _

No mesmo instante, Harry ouviu Snape dispensá-lo de seus afazeres. E o desespero de querer saber o resultado e o medo de que tudo tivesse dado errado o estavam consumindo. O fio de esperança que ele alimentava de que Gryffindor pudesse ganhar a Taça de Quadribol, havia se esvaído, e mesmo que ele não quisesse chegar logo à Torre de Gryffindor, a apreensão e a curiosidade guiaram seus pés.

Seu coração pulava e suas mãos suavam profusamente e ele continuava a correr escada acima como se estivesse perseguindo um Pomo de Ouro. Harry corria rápido; hesitou apenas na entrada do Salão Principal. Por pouco tempo, pois sabia que ali não encontraria a resposta que tanto queria. Então, correu mais e quando percebeu já estava na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda, ofegante. Ele sentiu milhares de borboletas em seu estômago batendo as asas ao mesmo tempo e fazendo com que a imensa sensação de medo o tomasse de vez e reforçando a vontade de correr escada acima caso o seu maior temor se confirmasse. Então, ele olhou para o retrato e falou a senha:

_- _Quid agis_? – experimentou Harry dizer à Mulher Gorda, imaginando o que encontraria lá dentro. _

_Sua expressão estava indecifrável quando ela respondeu: _

_- Você verá. _

_E o quadro girou. _

_Um urro de comemoração explodiu do buraco às suas costas. Harry parou boquiaberto quando, ao avistá-lo, as pessoas começaram a gritar; várias mãos puxaram-no para dentro. _

_- Vencemos! – berrou Ron, pulando à sua frente, sacudindo a taça de prata. – Vencemos! Quatrocentos e cinqüenta a cento e quarenta! Vencemos! _

_Harry olhou para os lados; lá estava Ginny correndo ao seu encontro; tinha uma expressão dura e intensa no rosto ao atirar os braços ao seu pescoço. E, sem pensar, sem planejar, sem se preocupar como o fato de que cinqüenta pessoas estavam olhando, Harry a beijou. _

_Decorridos longos minutos, ou talvez tenha sido meia hora, ou possivelmente vários dias ensolarados, eles se separaram. A sala ficara muito silenciosa. Várias pessoas assoviaram e houve uma erupção de risadinhas nervosas. Harry olhou por cima da cabeça de Ginny e viu Dean Thomas segurando um copo esmagado na mão, e Romilda Vane com cara de quem queria atirar alguma coisa neles. Hermione sorria exultante, mas o olhar de Harry procurou Ron. Encontrou-o finalmente, ainda segurando a taça com a expressão de quem levara uma bordoada na cabeça. Por uma fração de segundo eles se olharam, então Ron fez um discreto aceno com a cabeça que Harry entendeu como "Bem, se não tem jeito". _

_A criatura em seu peito rugiu triunfante, Harry sorriu para Ginny e fez um gesto mudo indicando a saída do buraco do retrato. Um longo passeio pelos jardins parecia o mais indicado, durante o qual, se tivessem tempo, poderiam discutir o jogo._

* * *

Quando o buraco do retrato se fechou, Harry Potter sentiu a mão de Ginny Weasley procurar a sua e ele entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela. Agora, sem sombra de dúvidas, ele estava feliz. Muito mais do que jamais se sentiu antes. E se era assim que ele iria se sentir agora que a tinha, Harry Potter, aquele que todos chamavam de O Escolhido, lutaria com todas as suas forças para nunca perder Ginny Weasley.

* * *

"_- Não tenho muito tempo – ofegou Harry. – Dumbledore acha que estou só apanhando a Capa da Invisibilidade, escutem..._

_Em poucas palavras, contou-lhes onde estava indo e por quê. Não parou nem diante das exclamações de horror de Hermione nem das perguntas apressadas de Ron; eles poderiam deduzir os detalhes sozinhos depois. _

_- ... estão entendendo o que isto significa? – Harry terminou ligeiro. – Dumbledore não estará aqui hoje à noite, portanto Malfoy estará livre para tentar o que quer que esteja tramando. Não, me escutem! – sibilou zangado, quando Ron e Hermione deram sinais de querer interrompê-lo. – Sei que era o Malfoy comemorando na Sala Precisa. Tomem... – Ele empurrou o Mapa do Maroto na mão de Hermione. – Vocês têm de vigiá-lo e têm de vigiar Snape também. Usem quem puderem reunir da AD. Hermione, aqueles galeões de contato ainda estão funcionando, certo? Dumbledore diz que instalou proteção adicional na escola, mas, se Snape estiver envolvido, ele saberá qual foi a proteção e como evitá-la... mas ele não estará esperando que vocês estejam de guarda, não é? _

_- Harry – começou Hermione, seus olhos arregalados de medo. _

_- Não tenho tempo para discutir – cortou-a Harry. – Tome isto também... – Ele empurrou as meias nas mãos de Ron. _

_- Obrigado. – disse Ron – Ah... para que preciso de meias? _

_- Precisa do que está embrulhado nelas, é a Felix Felicis. Dividam entre vocês e a Ginny também. Se despeçam dela por mim. É melhor eu ir, Dumbledore está me esperando... _

_- Não! – exclamou Hermione, quando Ron desembrulhou o frasquinho de poção dourada, parecendo assombrado. – Não queremos a poção, leve com você, quem sabe o que irá enfrentar. _

_- Estarei bem, estarei com Dumbledore – respondeu Harry – Quero ter certeza de que vocês estejam o.k... não me olhe assim, Hermione, vejo vocês mais tarde... _

_E ele se foi, atravessou o buraco do retrato e rumou para o Saguão de Entrada." _

* * *

Hermione e Ron olhavam perplexos para o buraco do retrato por onde Harry havia acabado de sair, e assim ficaram por breves segundos. Não sabiam o que fazer. Estavam paralisados de medo, mas não havia espaço para hesitações: o momento exigia que reunissem toda coragem de Gryffindor que tinham e encarassem fosse o que fosse, viesse o que viesse.

Hermione estava mais abalada que em qualquer outra ocasião. Não conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas tinha que tentar pensar friamente para que tudo desse certo.

- Ron, vem cá!

Hermione o agarrou pelo pulso e o levou até um canto isolado do salão comunal. Abrindo o Mapa do Maroto disse: _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_. Olhando atentamente para o mapa ela disse:

– Olha só a Ginny está na biblioteca com o Collin. Eu vou até lá e você fica aqui com o mapa. Procure o Malfoy e pense em um jeito de ficar no encalço dele. Eu vou tentar não demorar muito.

- Certo, não se preocupe. Mas... Hermione? – ela o olhou quando já estava prestes a sair pelo buraco do retrato – Cuidado! Eu não sei, mas o Harry costuma não errar em se tratando do Malfoy.

Ela concordou simplesmente e saiu em desabalada carreira pelos corredores do castelo, pegando todos os atalhos possíveis para chegar o quanto antes à biblioteca.

Ao chegar, estava ofegante e seu coração batia acelerado. Correu os olhos pela biblioteca e reconheceu os cabelos muito vermelhos de Ginny. Aproximou-se e sentou-se à mesa onde a garota estava:

- Ginny, o Harry saiu da escola. – a ruiva espantou-se com o tom de voz da amiga. – Ele foi com Dumbledore, mas não posso te dizer o que eles foram fazer – Hermione sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Infelizmente, não poderia dizer à Ginny o que Harry fora fazer e por que saíra da escola – Desculpe! – completou, corando.

- Bom, em se tratando dos segredos do trio, saber que o Harry saiu no fim da tarde com o prof. Dumbledore já é um avanço. – Ela sorriu descontraída.

- Não Ginny, você não entende, ele nos alertou sobre um perigo eminente. Pediu que reuníssemos a AD. Ele acha que o Malfoy vai pôr em prática seja lá o que ele vem preparando. O Harry vem insistindo nisso desde o início do ano.

Ginny fitou Hermione impassiva.

- Onde está o Collin? – perguntou Hermione olhando em volta.

- Está ali, atrás daquela estante. Está procurando um livro sobre fotografia. Você sabe como ele gosta de fotos. – Hermione sorriu nervosa e levantou-se para chamá-lo.

- Collin! Collin! – ela sussurrou. Ele estava tão concentrado no que lia que não a ouvia. Então, Hermione resolveu mudar de método.

- Collin, quais as novidades da fotografia? Há algum grande avanço? Alguma descoberta estupenda? – o jovem pareceu ter sido sugado de onde estava e a olhou com curiosidade, fechou o livro e respondeu:

- Na verdade não, mas desde quando você se interessa por fotografia Hermione?

- Desde o instante em que eu preciso falar com você. Vem cá, é importante! – Hermione saiu puxando o garoto pelo braço. Quando voltou para a mesa, Ginny continuava com seus livros abertos, mas nenhum sinal de que continuaria a estudar. Hermione a observou fechar os livros, enrolar os pergaminhos e colocar tudo na mochila e permaneceu calada, como se estivesse considerando os fatos.

- Ótimo! Escute Collin, nem o Harry nem o prof. Dumbledore estão na escola e, além disso, o Harry nos disse que o Malfoy pode colocar um plano em prática esta noite...

- Que plano? Como o Harry sabe? – Collin a cortou.

- Bom, eu... eu não sei, mas ele vem sustentando isso desde o início do ano e ele acha que agora pode realmente acontecer alguma coisa grave! – exclamou Hermione com a costumeira eficiência.

- O Harry pediu para que a AD se reunisse novamente. Eu ainda não sei dizer com precisão o que vamos enfrentar e _se_ vamos enfrentar, mas, de fato, não é bom que a escola fique sem o prof. Dumbledore. Eu vou chamar os outros por meio dos galeões encantados. E eu preciso que você venha comigo e com a Ginny. Quanto mais pessoas melhor.

- Ah, fala sério Hermione! Você acha que isso é verdade? Tá certo que o Harry estava com a razão ano passado, mas de novo? Sem chance de isso acontecer. A escola está super protegida. Nada vai acontecer hoje. Eu vou continuar aqui. Esse livro é muito bom. Se você quiser ir viver esse delírio Gin, pode ir. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

Hermione não acreditou no que ouviu. Estava boquiaberta. Collin? Logo ele? Ele que sempre acreditou no Harry; ele que sempre deu grande crédito ao Harry, logo ele não acreditou no que ela disse? _As coisas e as pessoas mudam... impressionante é que a mudança às vezes é inesperada! _

Ela estava frustrada com o desdém do garoto. Agora, mais que nunca, ela sabia que ia ser difícil reunir os outros. Contudo, ela tinha trabalho a fazer e nem que fosse apenas ela, Ron e Ginny, Hermione não decepcionaria seu amigo.

- Vamos Ginny! – Hermione falou e Ginny a seguiu de modo mecânico. Ela estranhou o silêncio da amiga, mas falaria mais quando chegassem à torre de Gryffindor.

Ao entrar pelo buraco do retrato, Ron veio ao encontro delas:

- Mas que demora, Hermione. Eu cheguei a pensar que algo tivesse acontecido a vocês. Gin, o que foi? Por que você está assim? – Hermione olhou para a amiga e viu uma expressão vazia no rosto dela. Eles trocaram um olhar preocupado e voltaram encará-la.

- Não sei Ron, eu sinceramente não sei. Acho que é só preocupação, nada mais que isso, fiquem calmos. Mas me digam o que houve? Por que o Harry teve que sair com Dumbledore?

Hermione e Ron trocaram olhares nervosos. Não podiam dizer a Ginny o que Harry fora fazer ao lado de Dumbledore, mas tinham que dar uma explicação convincente.

- Ah! Que pergunta a minha não é? Até parece que vocês dirão o que ele foi fazer com o prof. Dumbledore! – ela balançou a cabeça e as madeixas vermelhas cobriram seus ombros. – Que pergunta imbecil.

- Ginny, nem nós sabemos direito. O Harry não entrou em detalhes. Ele apenas entrou aqui, pegou a capa da invisibilidade, nos entregou a Felix Felicis e o Mapa do Maroto, falou tudo aquilo que eu já te expliquei e pediu para que nos despedíssemos de você por ele. Ron, cadê a poção?

- Está aqui! – ele tirou o vidrinho com o líquido dourado do bolso interno das vestes e o entregou a Hermione. – Certo, esperem aqui, eu vou chamar os outros. Já volto!

- OK! – responderam Ron e Ginny.

Hermione subiu as escadas, entrou no dormitório vazio, abriu seu malão e retirou o galeão encantado. Não sabia se funcionaria, mas precisaria do máximo de pessoas que a ocasião exigia. Aqueceu-o e imprimiu na moeda um alerta para os componentes da AD.

" c _Reunião no salão principal, agora! Por favor apareçam! Situação de emergência. /c _"

Ela ficou olhando para a moeda e por um segundo sentiu o pavor de não saber _o_ que fazer e nem _como_ fazer. Definitivamente, andar na escuridão da incerteza não fazia o estilo dela. Hermione preferia enfrentar Voldemort sozinha, mas com um plano em mente, a não saber como agir. Ela sentia-se insegura e incapaz. Não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha que permanecer com o pensamento claro. Ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de baixar a guarda, mesmo quando não sabia a extensão do perigo que a aguardava. Respirou fundo, afastou os pensamentos negativos da cabeça. Fechou o malão e desceu para encontrar-se com Ron e Ginny.

- Bom, eu já convoquei a todos. Vamos ver quantos aparecerão. – Por um momento incerto, Hermione trocou olhares com Ron, que agora parecia mais nervoso que o normal.

- Vamos!

Saíram pelo buraco do retrato e seguiram para o Salão Principal. Os corredores estavam silenciosos e entregues à penumbra que tomava o caminho que os três haviam escolhido. Caminhavam em silêncio e o som de seus passos era o único sinal de vida nos corredores. A tensão os acompanhava e uma sensação de pavor começou a tomar Hermione:

_Oh Merlin! Será que o Harry está mesmo certo? Será que Hogwarts está em perigo? Será que estamos em perigo? Não! Isso é só... só... só um alarme falso. É isso, só um alarme falso. Mas por que ele iria nos avisar sobre o Malfoy se não tivesse certeza? Como eu detesto andar nessa incerteza. Maldito Malfoy! O que será que ele está aprontando? Será que ele vai tentar algo contra o Harry ou o prof. Dumbledore? Não! Não! Ele não ousaria, ele está em Hogwarts! Aqui ele não vai conseguir nada, definitivamente nada! Eu tenho que tentar me acalmar um pouco. Essas mãos suadas não ajudam em nada. _

_Santo Deus, por que estou com tanto medo? Nem quando fui ao Ministério ano passado senti tanto medo assim. Oh Deus! Vamos, concentre-se você é a racional do grupo. Acalme-se, com esse nervosismo todo você não consegue pensar Hermione. Tenho que me acalmar. _

Hermione respirou fundo quando chegaram à porta do Salão Principal. Não sabia o que veria e se veria alguém. Quando a abriu, ela sentiu seu estômago afundar e a sensação de desespero tomá-la por completo. Os únicos que haviam respondido ao chamado foram Luna e Neville. _Meu Deus! Só eles? Não sei porque eu estou surpresa!_ Ela franziu o cenho e fez uma nota mental para se lembrar de não contar com os outros membros da AD. _Droga! _

- Er... só vocês viram a mensagem? Vocês falaram com alguém? – a urgência na voz de Hermione chamou a atenção de Luna. Um feito louvável!

- Eu não falei com ninguém. O salão comunal estava lotado e ao que me parece os integrantes da AD não estavam interessados nos galeões. Se é que eles ainda têm seus galeões. – Luna, pensou Hermione, pela primeira vez falou uma coisa com a qual ela concordava plenamente. Temia por isso. Temia que com o fim da ditadura em Hogwarts os galeões virassem lixo e pelo jeito ela estava certa.

- Eu também não falei com ninguém. – Respondeu Neville que estava com uma expressão cada vez mais apavorada no rosto. Hermione olhou para os dois e constatou, com uma pontada de tristeza em seu coração, que, talvez, eles fossem tão sozinhos quanto ela fora até conhecer Ron e Harry. Ela olhou para o ruivo que fitava Neville e Luna com incredulidade.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos conseguir. Escutem, o Harry não está na escola. Ele e o prof. Dumbledore saíram. O Harry nos disse que, provavelmente, o Malfoy vai colocar em prática um plano que vem articulando desde o início do ano. O Harry acha que ele fará isso hoje porque nem ele e nem o prof. Dumbledore estão na escola, por isso ele pediu que reuníssemos a AD novamente para que pudéssemos proteger a escola, mas vejo que apenas nós faremos isso.

Ela suspirou e pegou o vidro de Felix Felicis que estava em seu bolso. Olhou para seus amigos e franziu a testa, um claro sinal de concentração que a acompanhava desde criança. Tentava se lembrar de um feitiço que vira em um livro avançado de feitiços que havia lido semanas atrás, quando ainda não conseguia dividir o mesmo espaço com Ron.

Ela suspirou alto. Sentia-se inútil e exasperou-se consigo mesma quando não conseguia lembrar como lançar o feitiço. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se um pouco mais. Não demorou muito e Hermione conseguiu lembrar-se do feitiço, então, ela abriu o vidro, conjurou cinco copos, os colocou sobre uma das mesas e murmurou o feitiço. Instantaneamente, o conteúdo da poção da sorte dividiu-se em cinco partes iguais, que foram magicamente depositadas nos copos.

Hermione aproximou-se e os distribuiu. Olhando para a poção cor de ouro, ela fitou seus amigos e disse:

- Bom, esta é a poção da sorte. O conteúdo que está em cada copo pode nos dar entre três e quatro horas de sorte. Espero que possa nos ajudar se alguma coisa realmente acontecer. – ela tremeu e encarou seu copo. Virou o conteúdo de uma vez na boca, gesto repetido por seus amigos.

- Hermione e agora o que faremos?– Ron perguntou com uma ansiedade diferente refletida em sua voz.

- Bom, vamos nos dividir, é o melhor a ser feito agora! – Ela pegou o Mapa do Maroto das mãos de Ron e murmurou – _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_.

Aos poucos a escola foi sendo revelada. Enquanto Ron e Hermione procuravam por Malfoy, Ginny e Neville notaram a presença de Bill, Tonks e Lupin no portão de entrada da escola:

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – Ginny perguntou apontando para onde os nomes apareciam.

- Não sei, mas isso não é bom sinal. – respondeu Ron. Hermione notou o tom sério na voz do ruivo. A presença deles realmente significava que, de certa forma, estavam correndo perigo real.

- Bom, vamos fazer nossa parte. Pelo menos não estamos sozinhos nessa. Ron, você, Ginny e Neville podem ir para o sétimo andar. Acho que eu e a Luna conseguimos ficar de olho no prof. Snape.

- Hermione, isso não está nada bom. Eu não consigo achar o Malfoy, talvez ele esteja mesmo na Sala Precisa. – ele a olhou com um misto de preocupação e, ela realmente não poderia se surpreender, determinação. Nos momentos de maior angústia e medo, Ron sempre deixava que sua coragem o guiasse. E assim seria sempre, enquanto ele vivesse. E ela esperava que fosse por vários anos.

- Mais um motivo para vocês irem logo para lá. Não podemos deixar que ele pense que vai ser fácil. – a confiança era mínima e o medo estava em seu mais alto grau, mas não era momento de fraquejar. Gryffindors teriam de ser sempre Gryffindors.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos agora. Não podemos ficar mais tempo aqui. – Hermione olhou para os amigos. – Por favor, cuidado! Tomem todo cuidado possível; se algo acontecer, não quero nenhum de vocês ferido.

Então, olhou para Ron e sentiu um aperto estranho em seu peito. Ela não queria que ele se jogasse em um perigo tão grande, mas a urgência do momento exigia que os medos e receios fossem deixados de lado.

Hermione deu um breve abraço em Gin e em Neville (que, para não perder o costume, corou profusamente). Quando se voltou para abraçar Ron, ela se deixou levar pela necessidade de sentir a presença dele. Os sentimentos que só sentiu enquanto esperava por notícias dele quando ele foi envenenado a tomaram mais uma vez. Ela não conseguia mais disfarçar sua preocupação e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Por favor! Por favor... cuide-se. Trate de ficar inteiro e bem. Não me dê outro susto. Já me basta o que você me fez passar três meses atrás.

No mesmo instante, ela sentiu um rubor tomar seu rosto e quando ele afastou-se dela, olhava diretamente em seus olhos. Ele sorriu brevemente e prometeu:

- Eu vou ficar inteiro por você e pra você! – Hermione viu as pontas das orelhas dele serem tomadas por um vermelho intenso, mas ele não desviou o olhar.

- Promessa é dívida Ron!

- Eu não faria uma promessa se não fosse capaz de cumpri-la Srta. Granger. – ele sorriu e o coração dela acelerou. Hermione respirou fundo e sentenciou:

- Bom, é hora de irmos. Cuidem-se e até mais!

Ron, Ginny e Neville subiram as escadas e seguiram na direção do sétimo andar. Hermione os observou até que eles sumissem. Virou-se para Luna e disse:

- Vamos, estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

- Sim, claro! – Luna seguiu Hermione pelos corredores e escadas em direção às masmorras. Hermione estranhou o silêncio de Luna, mas logo descobriu porque ela estava tão quieta. – A noite está bonita não é? É uma noite ideal para a reprodução dos zonzóbulos. Mas como esse fenômeno se repete a cada três semanas, eu os procurarei depois.

Hermione rolou os olhos e continuou seu caminho para as masmorras. Quando estavam próximas da sala do prof. Snape, Luna surpreendeu Hermione mais do que ela sequer poderia imaginar:

- Você gosta do Ron, não é?

- O quê? – Hermione perguntou e no mesmo instante sentiu suas bochechas arderem.

- Você ouviu o que eu perguntei! – a voz etérea de Luna sempre irritou Hermione, mas dessa vez ela desejava que ela não fosse tão diferente. Ela tinha uma sensibilidade mais apurada que a das outras pessoas. Ela não era "normal". Pessoas normais não perguntam essas coisas, perguntam? O silêncio que se seguiu à pergunta de Luna foi o suficiente para que ela tirasse suas próprias conclusões.

- Você realmente não precisa me responder. – ela sorriu discretamente e voltou sua atenção para o colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada pendurado em seu pescoço.

Elas continuaram andando e Hermione não sabia o que pensar depois do que Luna havia perguntado. Centenas de considerações povoavam sua mente e a pergunta que a deixava mais desconfiada de que fora imprudente quanto ao segredo sobre seus sentimentos era: _Quando foi que a Luna desconfiou? E a Ginny? E o Harry? _

_Por que eu não consigo determinar quando eu relaxei com o meu esquema secretíssimo de me policiar? Bom, acho que desde o natal do ano retrasado a Ginny já me lançava olhares sabidos quando eu perdia a noção do tempo observando o Ron jogando xadrez com o Harry. Droga! _

_Desde quando eu venho agindo como uma menininha apaixonada pela primeira vez? Desde quando eu comecei a perder a noção do tempo por causa dele? Desde quando o Ron se tornou tão importante? Por que eu não me policiei direito? _

_Você quer que eu responda é?? _

_Ah não... agora não! Por favor, batalha de consciência agora não! _

_Tudo bem, só se lembre que você não tem como fugir do seu destino Granger! _

Nesse instante, Hermione e Luna chegaram à porta da sala do prof. Snape. Colocaram-se uma de cada lado e esperaram. Ela não sabia pelo que exatamente, mas esperaram pacientemente.

Os pensamentos continuaram desordenados e Hermione não conseguia, contudo, deixar de pensar que talvez as suspeitas de Harry estivessem certas. O lado lógico de seu cérebro estava atento a qualquer movimento ou situação suspeita, mas seu lado emocional, que andava sendo muito exigido nos últimos tempos, não a deixava em paz um segundo sequer. A sensação de que algo errado estava acontecendo não a deixava em paz.

Então, como se para confirmar suas piores suspeitas, o prof. Flitwick apareceu muito nervoso no fim do corredor que levava à sala de Snape. Hermione e Luna o observaram vir correndo, gritando, com sua voz fininha, que havia Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts. O pequeno professor sequer notou a presença de suas alunas, entrou na sala e num baque surdo a porta se fechou. Segundos depois, Snape apareceu à porta, sozinho e lívido, dizendo que seu colega havia desmaiado e recomendando para que Luna e Hermione cuidassem dele. Hermione o observava subir as escadas no fim do corredor. Estática pelas palavras de Flitwick, ela 'acordou' apenas alguns minutos depois quando Luna abriu a porta da sala de Snape para socorrer o diretor de Ravenclaw.

O pânico que parecia distante, agora estava presente e fazia o coração de Hermione se apertar de medo por seus amigos, e se encher de angústia porque não estava enfrentando os invasores. Queria estar ao lado de Ron, Ginny, Neville e dos outros.

Sentia-se impotente. Sentia a frustração tomar conta de si. Sentia, pela segunda vez naquele ano, que seus conhecimentos de nada serviam: estava longe daqueles que podia ajudar e mesmo que pudesse, Hermione não achava prudente sair das masmorras agora. Havia um professor desmaiado e ele precisava da ajuda dela e de Luna.

- O que será que houve para ele ter desmaiado? – Luna avaliava o rosto do professor que continuava inconsciente.

- Não sei, mas talvez ele tenha se esforçado demais para chegar até aqui. Talvez ele tenha se cansado demais e desmaiado. Não sei, mas precisamos levá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Sim, mas como? Se há Comensais lá fora, não é seguro subirmos agora.

Mais uma vez Hermione concordava com Luna e considerou a situação. Se pelo menos estivesse com o Mapa do Maroto, conseguiria traçar um caminho seguro para que pudessem levar Flitwick ao hospital. Decidiu o que achou ser a decisão mais sensata:

- Vamos esperar, não podemos ir agora. Vamos esperar pelo menos mais meia hora. – Hermione olhou para Luna e viu a expectativa nos olhos da garota. Pela primeira vez ela não tinha a menor idéia de como agir, mas esperaria pacientemente que os próximos trinta minutos passassem o quanto antes, pois não sabia se teria nervos suficientes para esperar mais que isso.

Como ela havia previsto, aquela parecia ser a meia hora mais longa de todos os tempos. Os minutos passavam e a falta de notícias motivou Hermione a tomar uma atitude. Aproximou-se da janela e viu a Marca Negra brilhando no céu de Hogwarts e várias pessoas combatendo nos jardins.

Seu sangue correu mais rápido: _Ron, Ginny! Oh Merlin, o que está havendo? Não posso mais ficar aqui! Não! _

- Luna, vamos subir, há algo muito grave acontecendo e eu não suporto ficar aqui parada. Vamos!

Hermione olhou novamente pela janela e viu várias pessoas correndo em direção ao portão da escola. Comensais, alunos e membros da Ordem... raios, azarações, contra-feitiços... o mundo parecia ter virado de ponta cabeça e Hermione virou-se para Luna que já havia feito o corpo de Flitwick flutuar. Quando saíram da sala, Hermione seguiu na frente de Luna e entrou por um atalho antes do fim do corredor.

- Vamos por aqui, é mais seguro e chegaremos mais rápido à Ala Hospitalar.

- Tudo bem!

Quando seguiam por um corredor um pouco íngreme que terminava em uma escada que levaria diretamente ao andar da Ala Hospitalar, Hermione percebeu um movimento, apurou os ouvidos e pediu que Luna esperasse. Então, ela ouviu a voz cansada da prof. McGonagall:

- Levem-no para a Ala Hospitalar, agora! Tonks, por favor, mande uma coruja para Molly e Arthur, devemos isso a eles. Eles têm que saber sobre o filho deles.

Em seguida, Hermione ouviu passos apressados seguirem reto pelo corredor e irem pelo caminho oposto ao que ela e Luna tomariam.

_Ron! _

Pensar em Ron foi a primeira reação dela e, horrorizada, sentiu um frio desesperador correr por sua espinha. _Oh Merlin, será que... oh Ron, não... você me prometeu. Por favor, não! _

Hermione olhou para Luna:

- Preste atenção Luna, eu não poderei seguir com você. Siga por esse corredor e no fim vire a esquerda e depois, no fim do próximo corredor, vire a direita. Siga reto e você chegará à Ala Hospitalar, eu tenho que ir para outro lugar antes. Vá!

Luna observou Hermione por alguns segundos e então partiu. Seguiu em frente e logo desapareceu. O coração de Hermione batia forte; visões terríveis de Ron coberto de sangue, ou gravemente ferido, ou...

_Granger! Não pense nisso! _

Mas mesmo que ela tentasse, e sabendo que ele não estaria morto, Hermione sentiu lágrimas nos olhos quando a imagem do rosto pálido e dos olhos sem brilho de Ron saltou em sua mente.

Precisava ter certeza... agora! Não podia esperar que alguém lhe dissesse como ele estava. Ela tinha que ver com seus próprios olhos se ele estava bem ou se havia, mais uma vez, se lançado ao perigo para manter a palavra que dera a Harry.

Apenas nesse instante, Hermione sentiu que suas pernas ainda existiam. Pensou em correr, mas não sabia se ainda havia Comensais na escola, não sabia se encontraria algum corpo pelo chão. Resolveu, então, que andaria o mais rápido que conseguisse, com os ouvidos e a varinha atentos.

E mais uma vez naquele ano, os corredores pareciam mais compridos que nunca e o tempo mais lento que em qualquer outra ocasião.

_c Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... /c _

O som das batidas de seu coração entrou em compasso com os passos rápidos. O som seco dos pés no chão de pedra cada vez mais desesperador.

_c Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... /c _

_Merlin! Não pode ter sido o Ron! Nem a Ginny! Não! Que não tenha sido nada grave. Ai meu Deus! Ron! Ron! Ron! Por que você tem feito isso comigo esse ano? Por que tem me torturado assim? _

_Meu Deus, por favor, que não seja nada grave com o Ron... com ninguém... por favor! Mais perdas não! _

_Ron! Ron! Ron! _

_Não grite Hermione! Não corra! Não chore! Não se descontrole! Eu tenho que me controlar, eu não posso perder o controle agora, não posso! Eu preciso estar com a mente atenta se algo acontecer. _

_c Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... /c _

_Eu não agüento mais, tenho que chegar logo! Não entendo isso, por que esses corredores parecem ser infinitos quando eu mais preciso que eles fiquem mais curtos? Por que estão tão escuros quando eu preciso de luz para saber o que fazer... _

_Oh Ron... por favor, que você tenha cumprido sua promessa. Por favor, não me faça sofrer novamente. Eu não quero! Eu não posso! _

Quando conseguiu chegar à entrada do Salão Principal, Hermione sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. As portas abertas, um corpo no chão e vários alunos espalhados pelo salão. Fosse em outra ocasião, ela os mandaria ir para seus salões comunais, mas esse não era o momento, e ela sabia que não havia nada a ser feito. A escola fora invadida, eles teriam de esperar pelas orientações do prof. Dumbledore para retomarem a normalidade. Se é que haveria vida normal em Hogwarts depois dessa noite.

Ela correu os olhos pelo salão e não conseguiu ver Ron, Ginny ou qualquer dos membros da Ordem. Seu pulso acelerou mais uma vez; só havia um lugar onde ir, e ela não perderia mais tempo.

Hermione subiu as escadas de mármore com rapidez. Dessa vez, ela tomou alguns atalhos e logo estava no início do corredor que dava para a Ala Hospitalar. Andou mais e mais rápido. O som de seus passos ecoando nas paredes frias da escola.

Quando chegou no fim do corredor, Hermione viu Ron de cabeça baixa e quase gritou ao vê-lo. Abafou o grito, mas não conteve a vontade de correr. As horas de absoluto terror que ela viveu até ali foram as mais longas de sua vida... piores que os minutos que antecederam sua chegada à Ala Hospitalar quando Ron fora envenenado. E vê-lo vivo era o que ela mais desejava.

Ela viu Ron levantar os olhos para ver quem corria e quando viu que era Hermione, afastou-se da parede como se estivesse esperando apenas por ela. O olhar derrotado dele denunciava que algo estava errado, mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Hermione permitiu-se ser completamente egoísta e abraçou Ron. Ela sentiu os braços dele envolverem-na pela cintura e Hermione sentiu o corpo dele contra o seu.

Ela o abraçou com força e não conteve a vontade de chorar que a tomou. E assim eles ficaram por minutos quase sem fim.

_Obrigada Deus, Merlin e todas as santidades mágicas. Obrigada! Obrigada! Ele está bem, está bem! Obrigada! _

Quando Ron percebeu que Hermione chorava, ele afastou-se dela e a olhou atentamente:

- Por que você está chorando? Eu te machuquei? Fiz algo de errado?

- Não seu grande bobo! Não! – ela o abraçou mais uma vez. Precisava tanto ter certeza que não estava delirando, que era ele quem estava ali tão perto. De repente, Hermione lembrou do olhar que viu no rosto de Ron, afastou-se e perguntou:

- O que houve? Por que você está assim? Onde estão os outros? E o Harry? E a Ginny?

- Espera Hermione, uma pergunta de cada vez e uma resposta de cada vez também. O Bill, ele foi... foi atacado por Greyback. – Ron caminhou em direção à janela onde ela mesma passara boa parte do tempo enquanto esperava por notícias dele quando ele foi envenenado. – E agora ele está...

- Está o que Ron? Não me diga que ele...

- Nem pense em terminar essa frase. – ele a cortou com um traço de raiva na voz.

- Eu... desculpe. Mas o que houve então? O que aconteceu com seu irmão?

- Greyback o atacou e deixou várias marcas no rosto dele. E além disso, não sabemos se ele... se vai se transformar em um lobisomem.

Ron parecia o mais derrotado dos homens. Sua expressão transparecia o desespero de quem não conseguira ajudar o irmão.

Ela respirou fundo e continuou olhando para ele. Sentiu seu coração apertar mais uma vez, sentiu-se impotente, por isso, sem pensar e sem se importar com a reação dele, Hermione tocou o rosto de Ron. Para sua surpresa, ela o viu fechar os olhos e inclinar-se ao toque dela.

Hermione aproximou-se um pouco mais e o abraçou, agora com menos urgência. O momento exigia que ela fosse a amiga de sempre. Ele precisava dela e Hermione estava disposta a ser o apoio que ele tanto necessitava. As preocupações de antes não tinham mais a mínima importância. A única coisa que importava é que ela tinha que ajudar Ron. Tinha que ajudá-lo, tinha que mostrar a ele que não há nada a se fazer quando um louco se diverte destruindo a vida de outras pessoas. A única coisa a ser feita, dali em diante, era lutar para que bruxos como Greyback fossem presos e condenados para que nunca mais uma família, como os Weasley, tivesse que ver um dos seus gravemente ferido.

- Então foi sobre o Bill que a McGonagall falou! – ela falou baixinho enquanto ele continuava abraçado a ela.

- Sim, era sobre ele. Não sei quem afastou Greyback do Bill, mas de qualquer forma ele ainda tentou atacar outros membros da Ordem. – Então Ron levantou o rosto e encarou Hermione com uma expressão perplexa. – Hermione, todos aqueles feitiços. Maldições imperdoáveis para todos os lados e nada nos acertou. Não fosse a Felix Felicis – ele engoliu em seco – eu estaria morto, tenho certeza.

- Ron...

- E também a Ginny e o Neville. Estávamos perdendo. Éramos poucos para tantos Comensais, mas de repente o Snape apareceu. Foi um alvoroço entre eles, então nós vimos ele subir a escada para a Torre de Astronomia. Ele ultrapassou uma barreira mágica que havia lá, não sei como, mas conseguiu. Ele demorou um pouco lá em cima e depois, eu vi o Harry correndo atrás dele e do Malfoy. Tentei falar com ele, mas não adiantou. Parecia que ele não via nenhum de nós e continuou correndo. Não sei o que houve, mas acho que ele e o Snape estavam correndo atrás do Malfoy.

- Ron...

- Acho que algo sério aconteceu, você viu a Marca Negra? Eu não vi, só ouvi os outros falando.

- Ron, por favor eu posso falar?

Ele se assustou. Nem percebera que estava falando demais. No mesmo instante, ele ficou vermelho e murmurou:

- Desculpe! Eu... é que eu ainda estou nervoso. Falar disso tudo é a única alternativa para mim. Eu não consigo pensar no que eu posso fazer. Hermione, estou me sentindo incapaz. Certo, eu sempre fui, mas agora está demais e...

- Nunca mais diga que você é incapaz, Ron. – a voz soou forte e havia um traço de reprovação ao que ele havia acabado de falar. – Ron, será que você não percebe? Você não é um imprestável e muito menos falhou com seu irmão. Por Merlin, vocês estavam enfrentando Comensais da Morte e sair vivo já é uma mostra de que você é capaz. – e antes que ele replicasse, ela completou. – E não se atreva a dizer que foi por causa da Felix Felicis, nós nem conhecíamos essa poção ano passado e saímos todos vivos do Departamento de Mistérios.

- Não me lembre daquela noite, por favor! – Hermione não entendeu o porquê do pedido, mas não teve problema em atendê-lo. Também não gostava de lembrar.

- Bom, vamos entrar. Acho que é bom ficarmos com o Bill. Alguém mais se feriu?

- O Neville, mas não foi nada grave.

- Ainda bem que não foi grave. Vem, vamos entrar. Seus pais não chegaram ainda e o Bill não pode ficar sozinho.

- Certo! – Ron segurou a mão de Hermione e seguiu para dentro da enfermaria.

Hermione sentiu seu coração apertar quando viu o estado de Bill, que estava desacordado. Madame Pomfrey estava aplicando uma essência verde escura nos ferimentos no peito e nos braços. O rosto estava irreconhecível.

Ela desviou os olhos dele e virou-se. Neville estava deitado, parecia adormecido e Luna estava ao lado da cama dele. Ela estava preocupada com Harry e Ginny. O que havia acontecido para que eles estivessem demorando tanto. Será que alguém mais havia sido ferido? E de quem era aquele corpo que ela vira próximo à saída do Salão Principal?

* * *

_Horas mais tarde. Salão comunal de Gryffindor._

- Por que você não vai se deitar? Amanhã vai ser um dia daqueles. – A voz cansada de Ron refletia o cansaço físico, mental e emocional que Hermione também sentia.

- Você quer dizer hoje!

- Tanto faz! Vai descansar um pouco.

- Não estou com sono! – O corpo pedia por descanso, mas o cérebro não permitia que ela relaxasse o suficiente para pensar em dormir. Acontecimentos demais, perdas demais.

- Mas você não pode ficar tanto tempo acordada.

- Você não pode falar muito não é?

- É, não posso!

- E por que você não foi dormir ainda, então? – ela o olhava. A desolação refletida no rosto dele fez seu coração se apertar.

- Eu também não estou com sono.

Hermione fechou os olhos. O sentimento de culpa por ter falhado em sua missão ainda a atormentava. Ela se esforçava em pensar que nada do que aconteceu era culpa dela. Snape. Ele era o culpado. O mundo inteiro estava de cabeça para baixo porque ele traíra a confiança de Dumbledore.

- Eu ainda não acredito que ele se foi. Isso parece um pesadelo.

- É difícil de acreditar, mas não há como negar. Ele se foi e agora eu não sei o que será de nós.

Silêncio. O impacto dos eventos daquela noite seria enorme na vida de todos. A incerteza quanto ao futuro de Hogwarts. A dúvida quanto ao futuro de cada um. Tudo, absolutamente tudo isso fazia com que a incerteza, que se apresentara como uma improbabilidade, se tornasse agora a única coisa concreta na vida de todos dali em diante.

- Eu estou preocupada com o Harry! Ele estava tão... estranho.

- Bom, ele viu o prof. Dumbledore ser morto; seguiu o assassino e não conseguiu detê-lo. Acho que o sentimento de culpa deve estar enorme e você sabe como ele é. Tenho certeza que está se culpando mortalmente porque Dumbledore está morto.

- Por que isso tinha que acontecer logo hoje? Logo agora? Estava tudo tão bem. Eu não consigo entender a lógica desses acontecimentos

- Não há lógica quando o mal quer agir Hermione. Não há lógica quando alguém quer fazer o mal. Malfoy fez a escolha errada, agora ele terá de arcar com as conseqüências disso.

- E pensar que não demos ouvidos ao Harry durante o ano inteiro. Ron, eu me sinto uma inútil. Por duas vezes esse ano, eu não consegui ajudar as pessoas que eu amo. – ele a olhou atentamente.

Hermione sentia que ambos estavam no mesmo patamar de culpa e incerteza. A escuridão tomando o futuro pelo qual eles teriam de lutar. E ela lutaria com todas as suas forças para manter sua família e amigos vivos e bem. Ela não saberia como conviver com tantas perdas. Ela admirava a força que Harry tinha por ter superado tantos obstáculos, mas Hermione suspeitava que a morte de Dumbledore poderia ter um efeito mais pesado nas decisões do amigo. Ela só esperava que ele não resolvesse se matar para acabar com Voldemort.

- É bom você não se culpar. O único culpado é Você-Sabe-Quem. O difícil vai ser convencer o Harry disso. Eu tenho certeza que ele está achando que todas essas coisas aconteceram porque ele não estava aqui.

- Pode ser, mas o que vai ser da escola e de todos nós daqui em diante? Quero dizer, Dumbledore era como um protetor para a escola. Era ele quem dava equilíbrio e segurança para todos nós. Será que a escola vai fechar?

- Eu queria não acreditar nisso, mas acho difícil que a escola reabra. Depois de um assassinato, ninguém quer que o local seja freqüentado novamente. Pelo menos, não por algum tempo. Na verdade, eu tenho outras preocupações.

- Que outras preocupações?

- Minha família, Hermione. Combatemos Você-Sabe-Quem. Somos vistos como traidores do sangue porque não ligamos para essa bobagem de pureza de sangue, de que bruxaria é exclusiva para quem nasceu bruxo. Não fazemos distinção das pessoas que estão ao nosso redor. Eu sei que somos um alvo dele. Ele vai nos perseguir. Ainda mais porque acolhemos o Harry. Temo pela minha família. Pelo Harry e por você também.

- Não precisa temer por mim, eu sei me cuidar sozinha!

- Hermione, isso não tem nada com saber ou não se cuidar sozinha. O que vem por aí é muito mais que uma batalha de algumas horas. Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar sozinha, mas eu acho que, de agora em diante, quanto mais unidos ficarmos, mais protegidos estaremos. Além do mais, o Harry vai precisar de nós. E seja qual for a decisão que ele tomar, acho que devemos apoiá-lo.

- Com certeza! Somos amigos dele e não vamos abandoná-lo nos momentos difíceis, momentos como esse. – ela suspirou – Só espero que ele não resolva perseguir Voldemort a todo custo.

- Bom, eu acho que ele terá de destruir os horcruxes antes não é?

- É, mas e enquanto isso? Quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que ele está se martirizando. Será que ele não vai aceitar a nossa ajuda? Será que ele vai vir com aquela mania dele de não querer que as pessoas o ajudem?

- Pode ser que ele faça isso, mas eu acho que ele tem que perceber que sozinho ele não vai conseguir fazer nada. A gente só tem que mostrar isso para ele. Além do mais, não importa se ele vai querer ou não, nós estaremos com o Harry sempre, independentemente da vontade dele.

- Eu tenho medo Ron. Será que esse é o fim? Será que conseguiremos?

- Hermione, esse não é o fim. Não pode ser! Esse é apenas o começo da nossa luta pelo direito que nós temos de viver em paz. V-vol-voldemort não tem o direito de acabar com a vida de ninguém, e o Harry tem sido a maior vítima dele desde quando era pequeno. E, antes de mais nada, eu acredito. Voldemort ainda não me tirou a capacidade de acreditar que eu posso e que o Harry pode e vai conseguir acabar com ele. É isso que me dá forças, Hermione. Não fosse isso, eu talvez não estivesse aqui, vivo!

- Não me fale em mortes, nem em possibilidades de mortes, Ron! Eu cansei de ver as pessoas sofrendo por causa dele. Cansei de ver o Harry perder quem ele ama por causa de Voldemort. Primeiro os pais dele, tudo bem que não o conhecíamos, mas de qualquer forma foi horrível para ele. Depois o Sirius, agora Dumbledore. Eu concordo com você, está mais que na hora de tudo isso acabar e no que depender de mim, Voldemort não vai ter facilidade para chegar ao poder.

- Essa é a Hermione que eu conheço. Juntos, nós vamos conseguir. Eu tenho certeza.

- É, eu também tenho. Ron?

- Hum?

- Vamos tentar descansar? Amanhã vai ser um dia realmente muito longo.

- Sim, vamos. Amanhã promete ser um dia longo, muito longo.

* * *

(...)_ Ron e Hermione correram ao encontro de Harry e passaram por Scrimgeour, indo em direção oposta; o garoto se virou e continuou sua caminhada devagar, dando tempo para os amigos o alcançarem, o que finalmente aconteceu embaixo de uma bétula onde costumavam sentar em épocas mais felizes._

_- Que é que Scrimgeour queria? – sussurrou Hermione. _

_- O mesmo que queria no Natal – respondeu Harry, sacudindo os ombros. – Queria que eu desse informações confidenciais sobre Dumbledore e virasse o novo garoto propaganda do Ministério. _

_Ron pareceu lutar intimamente por um momento, então anunciou em voz alta para Hermione: _

_- Olha, me deixa voltar para dar um murro no Percy. _

_- Não – disse ela com firmeza, segurando-o pelo braço. _

_- Mas eu vou me sentir melhor! _

_Harry riu. Até Hermione esboçou um sorriso, que desapareceu quando ela ergueu os olhos para o castelo. _

_- Não consigo suportar a idéia de que talvez nunca voltemos – disse ela baixinho. – Como é que Hogwarts pode fechar? _

_- Talvez não feche – falou Ron. – Não corremos maior perigo aqui do que em casa, não é? Está igual em toda parte. Eu diria até que Hogwarts está mais segura, há mais bruxos para defender o lugar. Que é que você acha Harry? _

_- Não vou voltar nem que reabra. _

_Ron olhou-o boquiaberto, mas Hermione disse com tristeza: _

_- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. Mas, então, o que vai fazer? _

_- Vou voltar mais uma vez à casa dos Dursley, porque era o que Dumbledore queria. Mas será uma visita breve, e então partirei para sempre. _

_- Mas aonde é que você vai, se não voltar para a escola? _

_- Pensei talvez em voltar para Godric's Hollow – murmurou Harry. Vinha ruminando está idéia desde a noite em que Dumbledore morrera. – Para mim, tudo começou ali. Tenho a sensação de que preciso ir até lá. E posso visitar os túmulos dos meus pais, gostaria de fazer isso. _

_- E depois? – perguntou Ron. _

_- Depois tenho de rastrear os outros Horcruxes, não é? – respondeu Harry, os olhos no túmulo branco de Dumbledore refletido nas águas do lago. – É o que ele queria que eu fizesse, por isso é que me contou tudo que sabia sobre eles. Se Dumbledore estiver certo, e tenho certeza que está, ainda há quatro Horcruxes por aí. Preciso encontrar todas e destruí-las, e depois correr atrás da sétima porção da alma de Voldemort, a que ainda habita o corpo dele, e sou eu quem vai matá-lo. E se eu encontrar Severus Snape pelo caminho – acrescentou Harry –, tanto melhor para mim, tanto pior para ele. _

_Fez-se um longo silêncio. A multidão quase toda se dispersara, os poucos remanescentes guardavam uma imensa distancia da figura de Grope consolando Hagrid, cujos uivos de dor ecoavam pelo lago. _

_- Estaremos lá, Harry – disse Ron. _

_- Quê? _

_- Na casa dos seus tios – respondeu Ron. – Então acompanharemos você, aonde for. _

_- Não – disse Harry depressa; não contara com isso, tentara fazer os amigos entenderem que ia empreender uma perigosíssima viagem sozinho. _

_- Você já nos disse uma vez – disse Hermione em voz baixa – que havia tempo para desistir, se a gente quisesse. Tivemos tempo, não é mesmo? _

_- Estamos com você para o que der e vier – afirmou Ron. – Mas cara, você vai ter de passar na casa dos meus pais antes de qualquer outra coisa, até mesmo de Godric's Hollow. _

_- Por quê? _

_- O casamento de Bill e Fleur, lembra? _

_Harry olhou para ele, espantado; a idéia de que algo normal com um casamento ainda pudesse existir parecia inacreditável e, contudo, maravilhosa. _

_- Ah é, não devemos perder esta festa por nada – disse ele por fim. _

_Sua mão fechou automaticamente em todo do Horcrux falso, mas, apesar de tudo, apesar do caminho escuro e tortuoso que ele via estender-se à sua frente, apesar do encontro final com Voldemort, que ele sabia que teria de ocorrer, fosse em um mês, um ano ou dez, ele sentiu um novo ânimo ao pensar que restava um último e dourado dia de paz para aproveitar com Ron e Hermione. _

* * *

- Ron? – perguntou Hermione enquanto observava Harry se afastar.

- Hum?

- Você acha que o Harry vai querer mesmo ir ao casamento do Bill e da Fleur?

- Claro que sim! Primeiro porque mamãe não admitiria que ele não fosse ao casamento; segundo porque pra ele qualquer lugar é melhor que a casa dos tios. Sorte que o casamento é depois do aniversário dele.

- É, você tem razão!

Os minutos passaram vagarosamente e Hermione olhava para um ponto além do Lago Negro. Várias coisas passavam por sua cabeça e os acontecimentos da noite em que Dumbledore foi morto apenas aumentavam seu medo. Medo. Ela conviveu com esse sentimento muito mais do que poderia imaginar durante o ano inteiro.

Agora, mais que nunca, o único sentimento que rodeava os pensamentos e ações das pessoas era o medo. Hermione queria afastar todos que amava da guerra. Temia sobretudo por seus pais. Com certeza, seriam alvos fáceis para os partidários de Voldemort sendo ela quem era.

Seu medo crescente, desde a morte de Sirius, tomou forma e proporções com a invasão à escola. Agora, que Hogwarts provavelmente seria fechada, não havia mais saída. A guerra já não batia mais à porta. Agora, a guerra faria parte da vida de todos enquanto Voldemort ainda estivesse vivo. A guerra dividia os bruxos e, mais que nunca, deixaria claro com quem se poderia ou não contar.

A guerra mostraria a todos a capacidade que cada um tem de desvalorizar o outro em detrimento de suas ambições. E ela sabia que Voldemort não mediria esforços para acabar com a vida de Harry, mas Hermione tinha consciência, na verdade tinha certeza, que nem ela e nem Ron deixariam isso acontecer. E se isso, de alguma forma, significasse sacrifício, ela estaria pronta para tudo. Não morreria sem lutar.

* * *

Hermione olhou ao redor e viu que os jardins estavam vazios. Todos haviam entrado para pegar seus malões. Em uma hora, voltariam para casa, mais cedo do que o previsto. Encarariam os horrores da guerra. Permaneceram ali, apenas ela e Ron, que estava absorto observando a floresta proibida.

- Ron?

- Sim?

- Você está com medo? – perguntou com voz baixa.

Sem olhar para ela, ele respondeu:

- Eu estou apavorado, Hermione.

- Eu também! Estou com medo de que meus pais sejam vítimas dessa guerra. Tenho medo que alguém morra. Tenho medo de morrer, Ron!

- Eu entendo. Não fique assim, tudo vai dar certo. Eu também estou com muito medo de encarar essa guerra, mas não vai ser agora que nós vamos deixar o Harry na mão. Ele é nosso amigo e precisa de nós.

- Eu sei. Eu temo muito por ele também, Ron. Eu não consegui definir com exatidão o que eu vi no olhar dele, mas o Harry não pode ficar imerso nesse ódio e nesse desejo de vingança. Esse pode ser o fim dele.

- Infelizmente, tudo isso aconteceu por influência do Snape. Eu até diria culpa, mas não posso julgar uma situação que eu desconheço.

Hermione levantou os olhos e fitou o rosto de Ron, que continuava a olhar a floresta proibida. Em outra situação, ele estaria desferindo xingamentos dos mais pesados contra Snape, estaria dando razão para o ódio de Harry, mas ele não estava fazendo isso.

Ele sentiu o olhar dela e a encarou. Um silêncio intenso os rodeou. Ela precisava esclarecer tudo que havia acontecido ali, naquele instante. Não poderia esperar pelo casamento.

- Ron, eu temo tanto por você e pelo Harry. Vocês são tão importantes para mim. Mais do que você sequer pode imaginar.

Ela viu o olhar dele mudar de direção. Ele se afastou e ela não conseguiu entender o porquê daquela reação. _Talvez_, ela pensou, _eu tenha dito a coisa certa do jeito errado. _

- Ron, o que houve? Por que ficou assim?

- Eu também temo por você e pelo Harry, Hermione! Será que o Harry vai deixar que a gente vá com ele para a casa dos tios dele? Algo me diz que não por isso eu estou mais preocupado ainda. Eu não sei como serão os dias em que ele vai ficar por lá. Sozinho, remoendo tudo que aconteceu. E você? Você vai para a casa dos seus pais, eu sei que é o normal, mas eu não consigo imaginar como vocês estarão seguros lá. Eu tenho medo que algo de ruim aconteça a vocês.

- O Harry estará protegido pelo feitiço que há na casa dos tios dele. Você sabe! Quanto a mim, não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

- Você sabe se cuidar, mas é uma só, Hermione. Nós somos amigos do Harry, somos alvos de Voldemort. E eu não quero perder você!

Ela tentou considerar as coisas: Ron havia falado Voldemort pela terceira vez depois de anos evitando falar o nome dele. Ele se preocupava com ela. Ele... _Não quer me perder?_

- Como assim, você não quer me perder? Ron, nós somos amigos, e você não vai me perder. Você sabe que agora, mais que nunca, nós devemos ficar unidos. Todos nós.

Ela o viu fechar os olhos por um momento, respirar fundo e falar:

- Eu não falei em te perder nesse sentido Hermione. Quero dizer, não é só você, óbvio, mas me entenda. Você e eu estamos mais envolvidos que nunca nessa história toda e Voldemort quer acabar com pessoas como nós. Amigos do Harry, defensores dos nascidos trouxas e nascidos trouxas. Somos alvos em potencial desde o dia que a gente ficou amigo do Harry. Mas não é só isso. Você é especial e eu... eu tenho medo de te perder; eu... eu não estou nessa guerra só por mim. – os lábios dele tremiam e o rosto estava vermelho, parte por causa da maneira como ele falava, parte por causa do sol que aquecia os jardins.

- Por que você está me dizendo isso? – ela perguntou parecendo confusa.

Incrédulo, ele a olhou nos olhos por alguns segundos, antes de desviar o olhar do dela, enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e caminhar na direção do castelo.

- Ron! Vem cá! O que foi?

- Nada Hermione, esquece o que eu falei, tá bem?

- Não, eu não vou esquecer. Quem você pensa que é pra me mandar esquecer alguma coisa? O que houve? Eu não consegui entender por que você falou aquelas coisas para mim.

- Eu já disse, esquece!.

- NÃO! – Hermione agarrou o braço dele, mas com facilidade Ron se livrou. Ela não desistiu, correu e parou na frente de Ron. Ele foi obrigado a levantar os olhos e encará-la mais uma vez. – Até parece que você não me conhece Ronald! Inútil pedir para eu esquecer "isso", que eu nem sei o que é. Vamos, eu quero que você fale. Por que a insistência para que eu esqueça o que você disse?

Dessa vez ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, ali estava o mesmo olhar fechado e indecifrável. Ela não conseguia compreender o porquê de ele estar se escondendo dessa forma.

- Ron, por favor! Eu quero saber.

- Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou antes de tirar as mãos dos bolsos e segurar as dela.

- Claro que tenho certeza! Você diz que não quer me perder, mas não é no sentido que pensei. Eu quero entender! – um olhar questionador perfurou os olhos de Ron, que não os fechou e nem desviou o olhar. Hermione nunca o viu sustentar com tanta firmeza um olhar que ela lançava a ele. Ela o ouviu expelir o ar dos pulmões como se o estivesse prendendo há muito tempo.

- Eu já sei Hermione. Sei de tudo.

- Sabe? Sabe o que Ron? – ela não entendia onde ele queria chegar. Ele não poderia saber nada porque ela não havia dito nada a ele.

- Eu estava acordado aquela noite na Ala Hospitalar. Eu ouvi tudo. – dessa vez ele abaixou a cabeça e soltou as mãos dela, ficando de costas. - Me perdoe, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir quase tudo que você falou. E, principalmente, não acreditei no que você disse. – ela parecia paralisada pelo choque de descobrir que ele havia escutado tudo que ela havia dito aquela noite, porém ela estava mais chocada pelo fato de ele não ter acreditado. – Apesar de estar e me sentir mais feliz que em qualquer outra oportunidade em toda minha vida, eu não conseguia entender por que eu. Mas depois que eu resolvi analisar tudo que houve entre nós durante esse ano, eu não consegui mais sustentar essa negação eterna. Eu sei de tudo e, dias depois, me senti o cara mais sortudo do mundo porque você disse todas aquelas palavras. Todas para mim, por minha causa. Por medo de me perder. Hermione, eu...

- Por que você não disse nada antes? – ela o cortou; apesar de baixa, a voz dela soou firme como sempre.

- Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe Ronald? Como não sabe? Você ouviu tudo que te falei e ficou calado? Você tem plena consciência de tudo que eu sinto por você e fica calado? Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, Ron!

Ela o olhava com uma expressão que não mostrava raiva, mas decepção. Decepção por ter tido seus sentimentos ignorados por ele. Como ele se atrevia a dizer que se achava o cara mais sortudo do mundo? Por breves segundos ela se arrependeu de ter ido à Ala Hospitalar aquela noite. Se arrependeu de ter deixado seus impulsos governarem suas ações. Se arrependeu por ter sido tão tola em acreditar que ele respeitaria os sentimentos dela, mesmo que não os correspondesse. Se arrependeu de ter agido como uma adolescente irresponsável.

- Eu... eu... Hermione, por favor! Eu... você tem que entender, eu estava atordoado com tanta informação. Foi chocante saber que você... você... eu simplesmente levei alguns dias para processar e entender tudo que você disse com clareza. Eu não queria te magoar, eu juro! Mas eu não falei nada com você porque eu sabia que você teria uma reação como essa. Por favor, me perdoa. Eu não quero que você pense que eu não liguei para o que você disse, foi exatamente o contrário. Eu não quero que você ache que eu não correspondo ao que você sente. Eu não quero que você pense que eu não me importo com você. Eu não quero que você pense que eu sou um insensível que não soube ser sincero consigo mesmo. Por favor! Me perdoa! – ele tremia e ela via lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dele.

- Ron, o que custava você ter falado comigo? Teria sido melhor para nós dois. Você me fez passar por idiota, inconseqüente... – ela o olhava com um misto de fúria e indignação. Dor e desespero. Como ele pôde agir assim com ela? Como ele pôde deixá-la no vácuo da insegurança por tanto tempo, mesmo depois daquela noite no salão comunal de Gryffindor quando ele disse que a amava? Por que ela não conseguia fazer seu coração deixar de bater tão rápido?

- Hermione... – ele pegou as mãos dela mais uma vez, porém ela se desvencilhou e virou de costas para ele. Ela ouviu Ron suspirar alto e o sentiu aproximar-se. – Não faz isso comigo, por favor! Você tem que me ouvir antes que comece a me julgar, eu tenho o direito de me explicar!

Hermione voltou a olhar para Ron. Ele tinha razão, ela não estaria mesmo sendo justa chegando a conclusões sem que ele dissesse os porquês dele. _Certo_, ela pensou,_ não vai custar nada ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, não pode ficar pior do que já está. _

- Tudo bem, Ron. Diga o que tem a dizer e que seja rápido.

Apesar de tentar soar fria e desinteressada, Hermione não conseguia negar que queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Ela não sabia como controlar o que estava sentindo. Vários sentimentos se misturaram e ela não conseguia entender como era possível sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Apesar do choque com a revelação de Ron, ela se sentia aliviada, pois não saberia como falar sobre seus sentimentos em um momento tão delicado.

E apesar de estar completamente amedrontada com a perspectiva de um futuro incerto, se é que haveria futuro, Hermione também via uma ponta de esperança, de paz, de alegria no meio de tantos acontecimentos horríveis.

Ela não conseguia olhar Ron nos olhos, mas permitiu que ele segurasse suas mãos. Respirou fundo com o contato e resolveu prestar atenção em tudo, tudo que ele dissesse.

- Primeiro, eu preciso que você me perdoe. Independentemente de como essa nossa conversa termine, eu preciso que você me perdoe por ter sido um idiota, Hermione. Eu nunca quis te magoar. Mas eu também não sabia como ser sincero com relação a tudo que aconteceu nesse ano. Se você me perdoar, eu já terei ganhado muito. Mesmo que eu perca a minha amiga.

Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentiu lágrimas, mas não permitiu que elas descessem por suas bochechas. Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e Hermione sentiu as mãos dele tremendo. Então, ele recomeçou a falar:

- Bom, eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer. Não tinha nada preparado, nunca tive. Você sabe como eu sou imediatista e sempre acabo falando e fazendo as coisas sem pensar. Mas, pelo menos dessa vez, eu sei o que dizer. – Hermione não o olhava, ela sabia que se olhasse nos olhos de Ron, provavelmente, não resistiria à tentação de sair dali correndo e nunca mais aparecer na frente dele. Então, ela começou a respirar mais lentamente para se acalmar e continuou a ouvi-lo. – Eu queria que você soubesse que eu nunca, nunca gostei da Lavender. No início, talvez, eu estivesse gostando de estar com ela e tudo, mas eu nunca me senti realmente ligado a ela. Infelizmente, eu acho que acabei por usá-la para te provocar, para te fazer sentir como eu me sentia toda vez que você falava do Krum. Bom, eu acho que eu não posso te falar o porquê de eu ter mudado tanto alguns dias depois que você me convidou para a festa do Slughorn, não agora.

Hermione sentiu as mãos dele tremendo e parecia que o nervosismo não o abandonava. Sentiu-se mal por ter gritado com ele, mas agora ela se esforçaria para ouvir tudo que ele tinha a dizer:

- Eu quero que você entenda, antes de qualquer coisa, que eu nunca quis te magoar; eu não planejei aquela situação com a Lavender e eu não quis também que tudo aquilo acontecesse, mas eu devo confessar que você ter desconfiado de mim só aumentou meu desapontamento e minha raiva. Eu queria te ver sofrer. Eu queria que você sentisse dor e decepção como eu senti quando percebi, erradamente, que você não confiava em mim, que você não me considerava bom o bastante como goleiro, que você achava que eu só conseguiria ser brilhante usando uma poção. As suas palavras doeram mais do que você sequer pode imaginar, Hermione.

Naquele instante, Hermione ergueu os olhos e olhou para Ron, que estava de cabeça baixa, parecia mais abatido que antes. Mais abatido que nunca. Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar, sentiu como se um peso muito grande a estivesse impedindo de falar, mas ela tinha que falar. Ela precisava.

- Ron!

- Não Hermione! Eu preciso terminar, senão eu perco toda minha coragem.

- Não, Ron! Quem vai falar agora sou eu e eu preciso que você ouça, só isso! – ela respirou fundo e começou. – Eu... me desculpe. De verdade, eu nunca duvidei da sua capacidade, eu nunca pensei que você pudesse trapacear em um jogo de Quadribol, eu nunca quis agir daquela forma, mas eu não consegui me conter quando eu percebi o que o Harry havia feito, supostamente é claro. Eu fiquei enfurecida com o fato de ele ter usado a Felix Felicis no seu suco e, pior que isso, eu pensei que você tinha concordado. Você sabe como eu sou com relação às regras e ao cumprimento delas. Não adianta, eu sou assim. Mas no momento que o Harry disse que não havia colocado a poção no seu suco, eu me arrependi. Eu até pensei em te pedir desculpas ali na hora, mas você saiu com tanta pressa do vestiário que eu me senti atordoada com a bobagem que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

Hermione respirou fundo. Uma das piores lembranças de sua vida voltou vívida em sua mente e ela teve que se esforçar para continuar. Lavender não interferiria novamente.

- E quando eu entrei no salão comunal e vi você agarrado a Lavender, eu tomei aquilo como um castigo que eu não merecia. Senti ódio, decepção, uma fúria que me fez incitar aqueles canários contra você. Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim. Eu fico pensando em tudo que aconteceu depois e acho que nos comportamos como duas crianças mimadas, birrentas. Ron, me desculpe também. Eu não quis te magoar e jamais faria isso. Eu me senti péssima durante dias. Sem você falando comigo, me provocando e, ainda, a Lavender dando risadinhas das suas piadas. Foi uma época terrível aquela, mesmo eu tendo determinado que ia te esquecer, que ia tentar arrancar você da minha vida. – Hermione suspirou. – Você percebeu que eu não consegui, não é?

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Depois de meses, ela conseguiu dizer a ele o porquê de ter agido daquela forma no vestiário; conseguiu tirar um dos pesos de seus ombros, mas havia tanto a ser dito... tanto. Mas antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, Ron começou a falar novamente:

- Isso é tão irônico, Hermione. Eu, você e o Harry já quebramos, eu acho, todas as regras de Hogwarts. E isso é irônico, porque pela primeira vez estava tudo em seu devido lugar e você não admitiu que poderia ser possível.

- Me desculpe eu...

- Não! Não me peça desculpas novamente, eu já te perdoei. Estou disposto a deixar isso tudo para trás. Eu prometo a você que vou tentar agir mais com mais clareza e, sempre que necessário, conversar com você. Afinal, não podemos nos comportar como duas crianças a vida inteira não é? – ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos. A sinceridade que ela viu no olhar de Ron deu a Hermione a certeza de que ele estava sendo sincero e que cumpriria sua promessa, como sempre fez.

- Bom, eu acho que nós temos de voltar e arrumar nossas coisas e...

- Não terminei ainda, Hermione. – ele a interrompeu. – Não terminamos ainda! – Hermione arregalou os olhos e pensou se era possível essa conversa ser mais franca do que já estava sendo. Ela já sabia que ele a havia perdoado; ela sabia que Ron estava disposto a não deixar que mal-entendidos os separassem novamente; ela sabia que ele estava mudado. Mas Hermione pensou por um segundo e descobriu que havia muito ainda a ser dito, pelo menos duas coisas ela precisava saber: porque ele estava tão diferente depois das festividades do fim do ano e porque ele disse que a amava com tanta casualidade.

- É, não terminamos.

- Eu queria poder dizer tudo que eu preciso, mas eu não sei se vai ser o suficiente.

- Não temos a vida toda para isso, mas você vai ter que começar em algum momento, não é?

- É verdade. – mais uma vez o silêncio os rodeou e Ron a olhava e Hermione não conseguia disfarçar seu nervosismo. – O que foi? Você quer perguntar alguma coisa?

- Bem, quero sim. Na verdade são duas coisas: por que você voltou diferente depois do natal? Eu não entendi nada, nem a Ginny sabia o que havia acontecido com você. Ela até me falou que você estava estranho durante os dias que ficou na Toca. O que houve?

- Bom, é que... ah Hermione, você deveria saber! – ele falou parecendo irritado.

- Eu deveria saber? Como é que eu deveria saber se eu não estava lá – e pensando ter se enganado, ela ouviu Ron sussurrar baixo:

- Esse era um dos problemas.

- Ron?

- Certo, você quer mesmo saber porque eu voltei diferente?

- Claro que quero!

- Olha, eu acho que esse foi o natal mais estranho de toda minha vida. Se você não percebeu, nós temos passado o natal juntos desde o 2º ano. Bom, desconsidere o 4º e o 6º anos e tudo fica bem. Mas a questão é que... bom, eu senti sua falta como nunca havia sentido antes. Eu senti sua falta mais do que eu achava possível. Ok, eu posso parecer um idiota dizendo isso, mas é a pura verdade. Além do mais, eu estava infeliz com a Lavender e o presente que ela me deu, só confirmou isso.

- Que presente? – ela o olhou curiosa.

- Você vai rir de mim, é melhor eu não falar. – ele desviou o olhar do dela.

- Ron, eu acho que você pode me falar. Eu não costumo rir de tudo que me dizem, sabe? Confia em mim!

- Tudo bem, eu não esconderia isso de você por muito tempo mesmo. A Lavender me deu ... me deu... um colar, é isso, um colar!

- Ora, e qual o problema de ganhar um colar? – ela perguntou, agora bem confusa.

- Você ia gostar se o Vicky ou o McLaggen te dessem um colar escrito: "Minha namorada"?

Hermione arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio. Não podia rir, havia prometido, mas a visão de Ron usando um colar com uma inscrição como essa era por demais hilária. Mas, com esforço, ela se conteve e respirou fundo antes de falar:

- Bom, eu não ia gostar. Acho que eu ia detestar, mas isso não é motivo para você mudar de comportamento não é?

- Não, não é! É difícil para eu falar disso, mas enfim... eu só me dei conta de verdade da falta que eu sentia de você quando eu fui para casa. Eu sei que você me olhou quando eu estava beijando a Lavender antes de ir embora. Eu vi! E o jeito que você olhou para mim e o seu olhar... Hermione, aquilo acabou com a resistência que eu havia criado. Foi dolorido ver aquela tristeza toda no seu rosto.

Hermione sentiu a ponta dos dedos dele em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos para apreciar aquele toque tão singelo. – Eu não consegui aproveitar o natal como antes, além de Fred e George me enchendo por causa da Lavender, eu ainda travei uma batalha comigo mesmo. Eu não consegui dizer não ao que estava dentro de mim. É tão estranho querer estar com alguém e saber que essa pessoa te ignora porque você foi um idiota. – ele respirou fundo e ficou calado por alguns minutos, Hermione pensou que ele parecia refletir, parecia escolher o que falar. Então, continuou:

- Eu nunca me senti tão sozinho em toda minha vida, Hermione. Me culpei o natal todo pela solidão que eu estava sentindo. Foi horrível pensar que eu era o único culpado por aquele sentimento horrível. E quando voltamos a Hogwarts, você ainda me ignorou completamente, você lembra? Quando estávamos, eu, Harry e Ginny, na entrada do salão comunal sem poder entrar porque não sabíamos a senha?

- Lembro, claro!

- Pois bem, quando você não ligou para o que eu falei sobre o natal na Toca, bem... – ele forçou-se a engolir o bolo que estava se formando em sua garganta – foi terrível! – ele falou baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para Hermione entender. – Eu senti ali que eu havia te perdido de verdade. Eu não sabia como fazer você voltar a falar comigo, por isso me apeguei àquela história de espírito de natal, que você me contou uma vez. E quando você me ignorou daquela forma, eu não poderia ter sentido tanto as conseqüências de tudo que eu fiz.

Hermione olhou para Ron, que admirava atentamente o chão. Parecia que ele estava querendo esconder os sentimentos e emoções que, ela sabia, ele jamais deixaria de mostrar no olhar. Essa particularidade de Ron a deixava muito feliz. Quando se tratava do relacionamento entre os dois, muitas vezes, as palavras eram insuficientes e por essa razão, eles acabaram por desenvolver um jeito próprio de se comunicar. Algo que só a cumplicidade e a amizade poderiam dar a eles. E, por isso, ela tinha certeza que ele estava evitando o olhar dela porque, talvez, ela pudesse enxergar mais do que ele queria dizer. E isso a amedrontava. Não sabia o que esperar, mas tinha que dizer algo, qualquer coisa para que ele soubesse que nunca em toda sua vida, Hermione se sentiu tão só e miserável. Tão longe de tudo. Tão longe de si mesma!

- E se eu te disser que eu me senti da mesma forma? Se eu te disser que em momento algum durante o natal eu deixei de lembrar de você? Se eu te disser que eu senti sua falta também? – ela permaneceu com a cabeça baixa e pensava de onde viera tamanha coragem para admitir o que havia sentido durante o natal.

Lembranças do esforço sobre-humano que ela fez para não deixar que os pais e o restante da família desconfiassem de que algo estava errado assaltaram sua mente e uma vontade absurda de chorar apertou seu peito, mas ela não podia chorar. Não agora.

Havia muito a ser esclarecido entre eles, e mesmo que a amizade deles mudasse, Hermione não poderia deixar de fazer o que era certo, então continuou:

- Eu senti tanto sua falta. Você realmente tem razão, desde o 2º ano nós passávamos os natais juntos: ou aqui em Hogwarts ou na Toca, mas sempre juntos. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu ainda não conseguia te perdoar por tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite depois do jogo e nos dias que se seguiram. Doía saber que eu era piada para você; doía perceber que eu havia perdido você. – Hermione respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças daqueles dias tão conturbados. – A única maneira que eu achei para _resistir_ ao que eu sentia foi essa, Ron. Ignorar você de todas as formas possíveis; ignorar e mostrar a você que eu também podia deixar você se sentindo mal. E eu sabia que estava te afetando. Mas hoje... hoje eu percebo que foi um erro. Se as minhas atitudes faziam mal a você, faziam muito mais a mim. Eu nunca agi daquela forma antes. No início, eu até achei cômodo, mas depois, eu percebi que também estava me machucando. Eu simplesmente não conseguia ignorar e apagar meus sentimentos por você. Eu acho que nunca conseguiria te esquecer, nem se eu me submetesse a um feitiço de memória. Certas coisas a gente consegue apagar da memória, mas nunca do coração.

Ron levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos. Pela primeira vez desde que eles haviam voltado a conversar, Hermione olhava para Ron como sempre: nos olhos e despida de qualquer vontade de esconder a verdade. Era a hora certa para deixar tudo às claras e deixar os desentendimentos no passado. Um passado difícil de se lembrar, mas que de certa forma fez com que Ron e Hermione deixassem de renegar os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro. Era a hora de deixar o inevitável acontecer.

- Me desculpa! – ele falou baixinho.

- Desculpar você? Pelo quê? – ela perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

- Me desculpa porque eu não fui corajoso o bastante para admitir que era verdade quando eu disse que te amava aquela noite no salão comunal. Me desculpa, por favor! – ela estava perplexa e calada ela permaneceu. A lembrança daquela noite cobriu sua visão e em seus ouvidos as palavras dele repetiam-se incessantemente: _Eu te amo, Hermione! _

- Por que você quer que eu te perdoe? Eu não entendo. – agora quem evitava o olhar de Ron era Hermione, que sentiu as bochechas quentes e sabia que estaria vermelha por causa das palavras dele. Não que ela se sentisse embaraçada, não era isso. Mas as palavras de Ron soaram como uma bomba jogada em suas mãos. Uma surpresa tão grande quanto a que teve naquela ocasião. Tentou organizar os pensamentos; tinha que colocá-los em ordem para que não fosse pega de surpresa. Ela não queria ser pega de surpresa. De novo não!

- Hermione, eu não agi certo. Eu queria tanto que você acreditasse no que eu sinto por você e eu estava tão contente por ter voltado a falar com você, que eu não me dei conta do que eu falei. Quando eu percebi já havia falado. – ela mordeu o lábio e segurou as lágrimas que repentinamente surgiram em seus olhos. Uma onda de revolta a fez sentir-se mal; _Não é possível ! Quer dizer que ele preferia não ter dito nada?_ Hermione começou a pensar rapidamente em uma resposta para jogar na cara dele. _Como ele diz que não agiu certo e logo em seguida diz isso? Como ele se atreve a dizer isso? Como?_ Então, antes que ela conseguisse formular qualquer coisa ele continuou:

- Mas eu quero e preciso que você saiba que é a mais pura verdade e não há nada que vá mudar tudo que eu sinto por você, mas eu ainda tinha um fardo chamado Lavender para carregar. – a raiva de segundos atrás se transformou, quase que instantaneamente, em vergonha por tê-lo julgado tão mal. _Merlin, obrigada por eu não ter dito nada. Obrigada por eu não ter me precipitado._ Um pouco menos apreensiva e mais segura do que ele estava dizendo, Hermione tratou de prestar atenção ao que Ron estava falando.

- Eu juro que eu quis terminar com ela assim que eu saí da Ala Hospitalar, mas eu não tive coragem suficiente. Fui um covarde e perdi tempo ao lado de uma pessoa que nunca me interessou. Mas saiba que, apesar de ter soado completamente casual, eu disse a mais pura verdade. Eu não diria nada daquilo a nenhuma outra pessoa a não ser você. Entende por que eu quero que você me perdoe? Eu agi como um idiota que não consegui admitir a verdade... alguém que usa de casualidade para disfarçar o que quer dizer. E você sabe, eu nunca fui assim! – ela o viu virar-se e ficar de costas para ela.

Parecia que Ron estava fazendo um esforço enorme para ser sincero. E ele sempre foi assim, sincero e absolutamente verdadeiro, mesmo que, por causa disso, eles tivessem discutido muito. Ela pensou por alguns instantes no que dizer e como dizer. Não poderia falar qualquer coisa que fizesse com que eles discutissem.

Lembrou-se dos momentos de terror da noite da invasão a Hogwarts, quando, ao ouvir que um Weasley havia sido gravemente ferido, sentiu o desespero de um momento de absoluto horror e dúvida. Não sabia se era Ron, mas não poderia descartar, naquele instante, a possibilidade de ele ser o ferido. Uma onda fria de medo fez com que seus pés criassem vida própria e começassem a andar na direção de onde a batalha havia acontecido. Mas ao vê-lo inteiro e bem às portas da Ala Hospitalar, Hermione não conseguiu se conter e atirou-se, mais uma vez nos braços dele. Ela nunca havia sentido tamanho alívio. Nem quando o viu vivo e sentiu sua respiração, na noite de sua visita secreta, ela havia sentido tamanho alívio. Porém, a notícia de que Dumbledore fora assassinado por Snape, e que Harry estava com a razão o tempo todo sobre Malfoy, só fez ela ter certeza de que não poderia deixar nada para depois.

Ela se aproximou e olhou para o rosto dele, que agora tinha uma expressão de ansiedade. Hermione tinha certeza absoluta que ele estava se remoendo por dentro por ter falado tanto sobre o que sentia. Ele nunca havia demonstrado tão claramente seus sentimentos antes, e ela ficou chocada com as lágrimas que viu caírem dos olhos dele quando o abraçou momentos antes.

_Ele_, ela pensou, _é diferente de qualquer garoto que eu conheço. Ele não se importou com ninguém e chorou simplesmente. Deixou que as lágrimas aliviassem o momento de dor de todos nós. Ele mudou e eu nem percebi. Merlin! Ele falou tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir e eu não disse metade do que sempre desejei. Apesar de não ter sido direto, eu sei o que ele deve estar pensando. Tenho certeza que ele acha que eu não vou querer nada com ele, eu sei que é nisso que ele está pensando. Eu não posso deixar que ele pense a coisa errada. Não agora. Não de novo. Chega de tanta distância e tanto silêncio. _

- Ron?

- Hum!

- Olha pra mim. – aquela não foi uma ordem, apenas um pedido, que foi prontamente atendido.

Ele a olhou como jamais havia feito antes. Hermione viu sentimentos misturados: medo, tristeza, decepção, vergonha... e escondida atrás de tantos sentimentos opressores, a pequenina, mas insistente, chama da esperança que ela via brilhar nos olhos dele sempre que conversavam ou riam um para o outro. Um sentimento, que ela sabia, estava refletido em seus próprios olhos.

Ela se colocou na frente e focou o olhar dele novamente. Respirava rápida e descompassadamente. Era um momento de mudança; era um momento de deixar a incerteza para trás e chegar à margem de algo que mudaria a vida de ambos. Ela tremia de leve, as mãos suavam muito, a boca secou de repente e ela lutou para conseguir começar a falar. Não era hora para ficar calada:

- Você percebeu uma coisa? – ela perguntou e tentando esconder o nervosismo.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

- Falamos, falamos, falamos e não dissemos o principal. – ela o olhava com serenidade. Não queria que ele entendesse mal o que ela queria falar naquele momento. Por isso, torceu para que ele tivesse compreendido o que ela queria dizer.

- Não dissemos o principal? Acho que falamos demais e o principal se perdeu em algum lugar lá atrás. – ele esboçou um sorriso tímido e o coração dela acelerou.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, não é?

- Quem sabe! Do que você está falando? – ele pareceu querer provocá-la, mas ela sabia que ele não daria o primeiro passo se ela não o fizesse. E, definitivamente, Hermione adorava desafios.

- Você realmente quer saber do que estou falando?

- Pode ter certeza que sim – ele respondeu de pronto, mas aparentava um grande nervosismo.

- Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo, Ron? – ela continuava séria, mas sentiu que o ar que os rodeava parecia ter mudado.

- Não, você não precisa fazer tudo Hermione. – ele se aproximou mais dela. – Você só precisa entender que era difícil para mim.

- Era? Não é mais? – ela também se aproximou. Estavam a centímetros um do outro.

- Não, acho que não é mais tão difícil. Você ajudou bastante pra que eu superasse essa dificuldade, sabe? E eu adoro isso!

- Sério?? – eles estavam tão próximos, que seus narizes se tocavam levemente.

Hermione sentiu seu pulso acelerar consideravelmente e ela tinha certeza que Ron conseguia ouvir as batidas descontroladas de seu coração. E pela primeira vez, desde que conhecera o ruivo, ela não se importava em se mostrar como a durona ou a sabe-tudo ou a monitora rígida. Ela, naquele instante, era Hermione, a garota que um dia em algum lugar de sua história em Hogwarts, se apaixonou por Ron Weasley, o garoto que a chamou de pesadelo, aquele que a salvou de um trasgo; aquele que a salvou de si mesma.

- Mais sério impossível Hermione! E eu não costumo mentir para você! Não quando o assunto, agora, envolve você e eu. – ela o viu abrir um sorriso tímido e observou, mesmerizada, quando ele começou a se aproximar dela.

_Merlin! Oh, Merlin me ajude a não perder as forças. Será que ele quer... me beijar? Ai meu Deus! Ele quer... _

E, então, Ron a beijou e Hermione não conseguiu mais pensar em nada. O pensamento que havia se formado em sua mente desapareceu com a mesma velocidade com que havia aparecido, e ainda bem, pois pôde dar asas às suas emoções sem quaisquer amarras e se permitiu aproveitar cada segundo do momento que tanto imaginou e desejou por tantos anos.

Não fosse o fato de Ron estar com um dos braços enlaçados na cintura dela, Hermione certamente teria caído no chão porque, de repente, seus joelhos perderam a força. Nada poderia tê-la preparado para aquele momento. Um instante em que, certamente, o tempo havia parado.

O que era apenas um sonho, uma probabilidade, que meses antes ela não cogitava mais, estava acontecendo. E era maravilhoso! Sem demora, Ron tocou de leve os lábios de Hermione com a ponta de sua língua pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. E com toda paixão que guardava dentro de si há tanto tempo, Hermione se deixou levar pelo momento e cedeu à insistência típica de Ron e finalmente sentiu o sabor do beijo que ela mais esperou em toda sua vida.

Ela não sabia por que (na verdade, pela primeira vez na vida Hermione não conseguia articular um pensamento coerente), o beijo dele era diferente do de Víktor, embora ela suspeitasse que isso tivesse algo a ver com o fato de ela ter beijado o búlgaro por pura curiosidade. Mas a verdade é que, quando Hermione conseguiu tomar consciência de seus atos novamente, ela estava com os braços em volta do pescoço de Ron e o beijava com avidez.

As mãos dele passeavam languidamente por suas costas. Arrepios tomaram conta do corpo de Hermione que involuntariamente gemeu baixinho. No mesmo instante, Ron a abraçou com mais força como se quisesse evitar que ela fugisse, que se afastasse novamente; como se ele estivesse tomando posse de quem nunca deixou de ser dele...

**Atenção alunos! Em 15 minutos as carruagens partirão para Hogsmead. Peço a gentileza, àqueles que ainda não pegaram seus malões que o façam agora. Os diretores de suas casas os conduzirão às carruagens. Conto com a agilidade de todos. **

Eles se afastaram. Ambos ainda estavam de olhos fechados quando Ron abraçou Hermione e em silêncio declarou, mais uma vez, seus sentimentos. Ela o abraçou forte e quis chorar; não de tristeza, mas de alegria por ter encontrado mais uma razão para continuar firme na luta contra Voldemort.

- Eu te amo! – ela o ouviu dizer baixinho.

O coração dela bateu forte. Mais uma vez aquele ano, ele a surpreendia. Não que ela não esperasse, mas ainda era incrível saber que ele a amava.

- Eu também te amo. Muito! - ela respondeu.

- Acho que não é o nosso dia! Ou quem sabe o nosso ano! – ele tentou sorrir, mas não deixou de soar um pouco decepcionado com a interrupção vinda de algum lugar do castelo. Parecia direcionada, única e exclusivamente, para eles.

Ela não concordou. Aquele poderia ter sido o pior ano de toda sua vida, mas no fim, não foi tão ruim assim. No fim, ela tinha Ron ao seu lado. Ele a havia beijado e ela descobriu o que Ginny queria dizer quando contou a ela que beijar Harry era como voar sem vassoura ou esquecer tudo que se sabe, até mesmo como respirar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Hermione sentiu que não precisava de livros para entender qualquer coisa, bastava ela ter a certeza de que tudo convergia para o amor – _amor! Merlin! É amor de verdade! –_ que ela sentia por Ron e que agora ela sabia ele também sentia por ela.

E saber disso era incrivelmente enlouquecedor. Não que ela fosse perder o controle, mas ela sabia que de agora em diante, tudo mudaria. Na verdade, tudo já estava mudado. Hermione e Ron não seriam apenas amigos. Amigos sempre, mas o que os esperava dali em diante eram provações de vida. Estariam juntos numa caçada que poderia levá-los à morte, mas estariam juntos.

Estariam juntos para ajuda Harry a superar tantas perdas, mas não se esqueceriam que tinham um ao outro. Estariam juntos pelo bem de todos que amavam, mas não deixariam de lembrar que, em primeiro lugar, lutariam um pelo outro. Estariam juntos e assim seria. E mesmo que a guerra levasse anos para acabar, a esperança de dias mais felizes estaria viva enquanto tivessem um ao outro; enquanto contassem um com o outro; enquanto amassem um ao outro.

E essa foi uma das promessas que Hermione fez a si mesma: proteger Ron e Harry para que o futuro que ela tanto queria se tornasse realidade. Com seu amigo vivo e feliz. E com o garoto que, sem sua permissão, seu coração escolhera como aquele de quem ela não deveria se esconder; para ele, ela sabia disso há séculos, ela poderia se mostrar e deixar que ele aliviasse seu medo e dor, como fizera há pouco quando Dumbledore fora enterrado.

Ron e Hermione, agora, não tinham mais a timidez e a incerteza os impedindo de ficarem juntos. Ron e Hermione, mais que nunca e mais que antes, são os melhores amigos do menino-que-sobreviveu. Amigos que viveriam grandes aventuras nos próximos meses, mas que seriam sempre um pelo outro porque por detrás de toda evidência, há uma história. E toda história reflete o que está no coração e nas atitudes de cada pessoa. E mesmo que se tente esconder a verdade, ela estará sempre lá, escondida em algum lugar. E Ron e Hermione descobriram a verdade de seus sentimentos. Uma verdade que agora os une mais que nunca.

* * *

**N/A**: Oi! Er... tudo bem? tentando disfarçar Bom, enfim o capítulo 5 publicado. Esse sim deu o que fazer, mas foi um must ao mesmo tempo. Espero que tenha ficado legal e que vocês tenham gostado. Peço, mais uma vez, desculpas pela demora, mas agora a culpa nem foi minha! Mas agora, eu vou tentar não demorar tanto, afinal o próximo é o último capítulo. ç.ç Só de pensar eu fico triste. Mas tá valendo demais escrever BTE, e ela ainda existe por duas razões:

1- Pelos amigos que estão sempre aqui. Aqueles que pedem atualização, mas comentam lindamente também; aqueles que deixam reviews lindas e emocionantes; aqueles que mantém contato no orkut ou no MSN e aqueles que estão acompanhando desde o início. Vocês são todos especiais e uma das razões de BTE existir;

2- E por causa da minha beta reader linda; minha amiga do cuore Aline. Espero que você saiba que BTE não seria nem metade do que é sem a sua preciosa ajuda. Eu ainda tenho que agradecer propriamente. Mas de qualquer forma, obrigada mesmo hein?!? Ainda temos mais um na jornada! \o/

Bom, eu também adoraria agradecer a cada um que comentou, mas se eu fizer isso vai ficar impossível... então um grande abraço, um obrigada bem grandão a todos, mas eu não posso deixar de mencionar: Lê Wons (eu ainda me recupero dos seus coments viu!?), Morgana Black (drama! Drama!), Thaci Carneiro (wee), Warley Brant, Liz Negrão (Não vale chorar!), L. Lestrange, Bélaa Weasley, Ana Teles (D), Luisão e por último, mas em hipótese alguma menos importantes Poli e Mithya (friends do cuore!). Eu não sei como agradecer a cada um de vocês, um dia eu descubro... quem sabe! Mas enfim, obrigada a todos pela paciência, pela companhia e pelo carinho também. E vocês sabem, não custa lembrar, comentários fazem parte e, nesse mundo de fanfic, são o ar que eu respiro. A motivação que me mantém aqui! Obrigada demais galera!

Ah sim! Eu quase esqueço... eu pensei em colocar uma resposta aqui para a pessoa que se diz HH que invadiu a fic e colocou um comentário bem idiota, mas eu pensei bem e vou dizer só uma coisa: 21-07-2007 O começo do fim do delusional... as estrelinhas cairão e nada sobrará no céu abóbora que só vocês conseguem ver!!! ¬¬

Desculpa gente, mas poderia ser pior sabe? Mas vcs não merecem...

abraçando quem criou essa frase Pumpkin pie must die! Péra... dia 21-07 Pumpkin pie **will **die!

Bom, até o próximo capítulo ai... é o último... chorosa... mui chorosa

Fiquem todos bem!

Bjs!

o/


	6. Behind the horror Part II

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Rowling, pero se a mim pertencessem, eu não teria feito tanta gente chorar no livro 7. u.u'

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
_Eu vim te encontrar, te dizer que sinto muito_  
You don't know how lovely you are  
_Você não sabe o quão adorável você é_  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
_Eu tinha que te encontrar, te dizer que eu preciso de você_

Coldplay – The scientist

N/A: Ufa! Enfim o último capítulo. Não vou me alongar aqui. Só dois avisos importantes:

1- Lembrem-se que esse capítulo é sob o ponto de vista do Roniquinho, logo algumas situações que aconteceram no capítulo cinco estarão aqui, mas sob uma ótica diferente!  
2- Esse é o maior capítulo de todos. Espero que gostem e deixem um coment. Meu coraçãozinho ficwriter agradece! '

Até logo!

* * *

_"Harry tirou do fundo do malão as meias enroladas e apanhou o minúsculo frasco cintilante._

_- Bom, lá vai – exclamou Harry, erguendo o frasquinho e tomando uma dose cuidadosamente medida._

_- Qual é a sensação? – cochichou Hermione._

_Harry não respondeu logo. Então, gradual mas inegavelmente, invadiu-o a sensação de euforia em que tudo é possível; sentiu que poderia fazer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa no mundo... e extrair a lembrança de Slughorn pareceu de repente não apenas possível, mas decididamente fácil..._

_Ele se levantou sorrindo, transbordando confiança._

_- Excelente. Realmente excelente. Certo... vou até a cabana do Hagrid._

_- Não, Harry: você tem de ir ver o Slughorn, lembra? – disse Hermione._

_- Não – respondeu ele seguro. – Vou à cabana do Hagrid, este pensamento produz em mim uma sensação boa._

_- Pensar em enterrar uma aranha gigante produz em você uma sensação boa? – perguntou Ron estarrecido._

_- Produz – respondeu Harry tirando a Capa da Invisibilidade da mochila. – sinto que é o lugar onde devo estar hoje à noite, entendem o que quero dizer?_

_- Não – exclamaram os dois amigos ao mesmo tempo, parecendo agora positivamente alarmados._

_- Isto aqui é a Felix Felicis, presumo? – perguntou Hermione, ansiosa, segurando o frasco contra a luz. – Você não apanhou outro frasquinho cheio de... sei lá..._

_- Essência de Insanidade? – sugeriu Ron quando Harry jogou a capa nos ombros._

_Harry deu uma risada, e Ron e Hermione ficam ainda mais alarmados._

_- Confiem em mim. Sei o que estou fazendo... ou pelo menos... – ele rumou para a porta, confiante – a Felix Felicis sabe._

_Ele puxou a Capa da Invisibilidade sobre a cabeça e desceu as escadas, com Ron e Hermione acompanhando-o, apressados. Ao pé da escada, Harry se esgueirou pela porta aberta._

_- Que é que você estava fazendo lá em cima com _ela_? – guinchou Lavender Brown, sem ver Harry, encarando Ron e Hermione que emergiam juntos do dormitório dos garotos. Harry ouviu Ron gaguejar enquanto disparava pela sala, deixando os amigos para trás."_

* * *

-La-Lavender? Er... nós, quero dizer. Bom, é que eu... olha, não é nada do que você está pensando! – Ron conseguiu falar, apavorado pela possibilidade de Lavender descobrir que Harry havia saído às escondidas da escola quando nenhum aluno tinha permissão para sair à noite. 

- Claro que não é o que estou pensando! É exatamente o que estou vendo! – Ron conseguia ver a raiva emergir no olhar de sua namorada. Ele estava em apuros e, no momento que mais precisava, Hermione se afastou e ele não viu onde ela estava. O salão comunal de Gryffindor estava tão cheio que ele não conseguiu ver onde ela havia se sentado.

- Presta atenção no que eu estou falando, Ron! – Lavender guinchou e Ron resolveu não discutir com ela no meio do salão, com todos olhando para eles. – Você não vai me dizer o que estava fazendo no seu dormitório, _sozinho_, com ela? O que vocês estavam fazendo, Ron? – Lavender pontuou cada palavra com uma raiva que deixava claro o que ela estava pensando: Ron a estava traindo com Hermione. Óbvio que esse não era o caso, mas como é que ele iria explicar o que ele não podia explicar? Ele não podia sequer citar o nome de Harry, já que ninguém o viu.

_Estou frito! O que eu faço agora? Pensa, pensa!_

_Weasley! Saia daqui, é melhor você resolver isso fora daqui. Agora!_

_Boa idéia!_

E sem esperar mais um segundo, Ron saiu em disparada pelo retrato do buraco, seguido de perto por Lavender, que continuava enchendo seus ouvidos de perguntas que ele não poderia responder. Não podia dizer nada a ninguém e esse não era o momento para discussões. Ele não estava com o espírito para encarar uma discussão, muito menos por ciúmes infundados.

- Olha pra mim, agora! – Lavender segurou Ron pelo braço e o puxou para que ele a olhasse. Não toleraria aquela indiferença às suas perguntas por mais tempo. Ele tinha que lhe dar uma explicação de porque ele viera do dormitório dos garotos ao lado daquela... daquela...

- O que você estava fazendo com a Hermione no seu dormitório, Ron? Não me venha com desculpas mirabolantes, eu quero a verdade! – Ela o encarava, e a intensidade no olhar era tamanha que Ron poderia jurar que sentia milhares de facas prontas para serem atiradas contra ele caso a explicação não a convencesse, mas, infelizmente ou felizmente, – ele não sabia definir –, Ron não podia mencionar nada sobre a conversa que ele e Hermione tiveram com Harry instantes atrás.

- Eu não vou dizer o que estávamos fazendo lá em cima porque não estávamos fazendo nada; pelo menos nada do que você está pensando. Somos bem grandinhos, sabe? Eu posso andar com quem eu quiser, ir e vir sem que eu tenha que ficar dando satisfação para você. – Ele tentou soar o mais desinteressado possível, mas a tensão que o tomava não colaborava. Ron não conseguia deixar de pensar em como Harry faria para obter a lembrança de Slughorn e em como ele iria se safar dessa situação desagradável em que Lavender o havia posto.

_Pense, pense. Vamos, você consegue!_

_Weasley,é melhor você deixar que ela fale e você apenas responde. Não vá fazer bobagens!_

_Eu sei, eu sei! Me deixa pensar, some!_

Infelizmente para Ron, a namorada parecia não ter entendido o que ele havia dito ou então resolveu ignorar mesmo, já que continuou exigindo uma resposta: - Vamos! Estou esperando você me dizer o que estava fazendo com a Hermione no seu dormitório! – Lavender cruzou os braços e bufava mais do que nunca. Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e com um ar assassino.

Ron engoliu em seco, mas se manteve firme. - Eu já disse que não posso contar, então é melhor você se contentar em saber que não estávamos fazendo nada de proibido lá em cima. – disse com olhar e voz firmes.

- Você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso? Como você quer que eu acredite no que você está dizendo se eu não tenho nada em que acreditar? Você realmente acha fácil dizer que não houve nada, mas será que pensou no que eu iria imaginar?

_Ih, ela está certa. Ah meu Merlin, vamos lá!_

- Eu não pensei em você porque não tinha o que pensar, Lavender. Coloque na sua cabeça que não houve nada demais entre mim e a Hermione. Que coisa! Desde que eu e ela voltamos a nos falar, você não me deixa em paz: é o tempo todo me policiando!

- E você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Sinceramente, eu não acredito nessa história de amizade entre vocês! Eu não acredito que ela veja você apenas como um amigo. Você viu como ela reagiu quando nós começamos a namorar? Ridículo! Aliás, absurdo foi ela te atacar com canários porque você deixou claro que me queria, em vez dela. Ela é uma insuportável que acha que pode opinar na vida de todos e se meter em todos os assuntos da escola. Metida! – Ron começou a sentir seu estômago contorcer-se de raiva. – Ela é uma convencida de que pode manipular a vida de todo mundo. Eu não consigo entender o que vocês viram nela para terem a Hermione em tanta conta.

- Pára de falar isso! Ela não fez nada para você! Não pode falar assim dela! Lavender, ela é sua colega de quarto! – Ron olhava para Lavender totalmente escandalizado. Por um instante, ele não a reconheceu e a observava com curiosidade, como se estivesse tentando encontrar a sombra da pessoa com quem ele estava namorando. Não que ele quisesse ficar com ela, mas é que, de certa forma, é estranho perceber como alguém pode mudar assim.

- Eu não vou parar, você não vai me forçar a parar e eu quero uma explicação. Aliás, o estranho é você ter aparecido ao lado dela. Onde está o Harry? Será que ele está aprontando de novo? Eu não duvidaria, mas o problema é que eu não o vi quando você apareceu, por isso eu quero saber o que estava acontecendo no dormitório.

- Quando você entender que não houve nada, quem sabe, eu consiga explicar alguma coisa a você, mas enquanto você estiver agindo como uma louca descontrolada, eu não vou fazer nada.

O olhar que cobriu os olhos de Lavender deu a Ron a certeza de que ele havia dito a coisa errada. Em um único instante, ele viu sentimentos diferentes passarem pelos olhos dela: ódio, mágoa, dor, desespero e, para a tristeza dele, decepção. Óbvio que Ron não queria mais nada com ela, mas ele sabia que não tinha o direito de agir como um estúpido.

Ele não a queria mais como namorada, mas sabia que tinha de respeitar os sentimentos dela porque foi assim que seus pais lhe ensinaram a conviver com as pessoas. Tudo bem que às vezes ele assumia a faceta do idiota quando abria a boca e começava a falar as coisas sem pensar, mas no fim, sempre no fim, ele se arrependia, e dessa vez não foi diferente.

- Ah! Desculpe, Lavender, eu não queria ter dito aquilo, mas é que...

O problema é que ele não esperava pela reação dela:

- Você ainda se atreve a me pedir desculpas? Como você se atreve? Desde quando você acha que pode me tratar assim? Se eu estou perguntando, é porque eu tenho _direito_ de saber. Caso você tenha esquecido, você é meu namorado. – Lavender parecia muito mais que ofendida; ela parecia sentir-se humilhada pelo 'descaso' de Ron com os sentimentos dela. O problema, na verdade, é que ela não queria admitir para ele que sentia medo de que ele a trocasse por Hermione.

Lavender tinha certeza que isso jamais aconteceria com outro garoto, mas com Ron... Bem, algo dizia a ela que ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de deixá-la se Hermione pedisse que ele assim o fizesse. Claro que ela tinha certeza absoluta que, se dependesse apenas única e exclusivamente de sua colega de quarto, isso jamais aconteceria, mas depois de todo episódio do envenenamento e a reaproximação anormal deles, Lavender não conseguia deixar de pensar que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele a deixaria e faria isso por uma garota inteligente, mas que não era bonita, nem atraente como ela. E ela não admitiria perder para Hermione sem antes lutar. E era isso que ela estava fazendo agora.

- Você é minha namorada, mas não é minha dona. Francamente, você acha que pode ficar exigindo coisas de mim quando eu não quero dizer? Não, você não pode! E eu volto a repetir: não houve nada no dormitório! – A vontade que Ron tinha de gritar com ela e dizer que não a queria mais estava quase, quase vencendo sua determinação de deixar que a conversa continuasse para que ele visse até onde eles iriam naquela discussão infundada. Então, Lavender deu a ele a razão para explodir e deixar de lado todo e qualquer senso de respeito que poderia haver naquele instante.

- Você só está querendo proteger a Hermione, eu sei. – A voz dela estava mais baixa e mais intensa. – Você só não admite o que eu quero que você admita, porque você sabe que aquela sangue-ruim não chega aos meus pés. Ela pode ser inteligente, mas não tem o que eu tenho, não é quem eu sou.

- Não se atreva a repetir isso! – Um ódio fulminante preencheu seus sentidos e Ron não conseguiu mais enxergar com clareza.

- Você sabe que é verdade! Ela só tem esse topete todo porque tem a você e ao Harry para protegê-la, mas ela faz por merecer todas as vezes que o prof. Snape a chama de insuportável e o Draco, de sangue-ruim. Ela é uma sabe-tudo absurdamente insuportável. Além disso, não sabe perder.

- Cale-se! – o rosto de Ron estava vermelho, seu queixo cerrado, os punhos fechados.

- O que você vai fazer? Vai me bater, Weasley?

- Eu jamais bateria numa mulher, Lavender, mas há coisas que doem mais que uma mão no rosto.

- Ah é? O que por exemplo? – ela perguntou debochando da raiva que o tomava.

- Você não chega aos pés da Hermione por uma única razão, Lavender.

- Ah, claro! E essa deve ser a razão da salvação da humanidade... – ela sorriu desdenhosa.

- Não, não é a razão da salvação da humanidade, mas é a razão da minha sanidade ter permanecido intacta todos esses meses com você. Você não se compara a Hermione pura e simplesmente porque eu nunca, em todos esses meses, consegui sentir nada por você. Nada! Você tem idéia do que é nada? Acho que sim. Nada é como eu estava me sentindo naquela noite em que começamos a namorar. Nada é quando você se sente perdido porque não tem quem mais quer ao seu lado. Embora tenha gostado no início, em pouco tempo, eu já me sentia infeliz ao seu lado. Eu não tinha razão alguma pra dizer que você é isso ou aquilo, mas você, sem dúvidas, é a pessoa mais egoísta e mesquinha que eu conheço. Diferente da Hermione que é nobre, se importa com os outros e põe seus próprios interesses de lado em favor das pessoas que precisam. Você jamais será como ela! Você é muito pequena.

Palavras doem, mas Lavender não tinha idéia o quanto elas poderiam ferir quando vinham de alguém de quem se gosta. Cada palavra, cada comparação, cada afirmação de que era de Hermione que ele gostava, fazia com que ela sentisse como se uma faca estivesse sendo lentamente girada em seu peito. Ela começou a chorar. Seu coração se encheu de ódio.

Ela queria que ele sumisse; queria que ele nunca mais a olhasse, mas era impossível quando ela havia sucumbido ao famoso charme dos Weasley. Estava apaixonada de verdade por ele, mas não poderia admitir ter sentimentos por um garoto que achava que ela era tão... insignificante.

- Você é um canalha, Ron! Eu te odeio. E odeio a Hermione também! Vocês se merecem. E eu não sei pra que eu me meti entre vocês. Está tudo terminado, esqueça que um dia você foi meu namorado. Esqueça! – Pronto! Ali estavam as palavras que Ron tanto ansiou ouvir nos últimos meses. Mas o momento estava carregado de tanta mágoa de Lavander e tanta raiva dele pelas ofensas à Hermione, além da culpa pelas palavras duras que acabara de dizer à, agora, ex-namorada, que o ruivo não conseguiu sentir o alívio e a alegria que imaginou que sentiria com o fim de seu namoro. – E eu que pensei que você gostava de mim. - Continuou a loira, ressentida. - Estúpida que eu fui, mas pode ter certeza Weasley: eu vou devotar o mais fervoroso rancor a você e a Hermione porque vocês tiraram de mim o direito de querer ser feliz.

Dessa vez, além de raiva, Ron sentiu um certo nojo por aquela pessoa pobre de espírito e, mais uma vez, deixou suas emoções falaram por ele.

- Você ainda tem esse direito, mas não comigo. Você apenas não tem o direito de ser feliz comigo porque esse direito tem uma única dona. Sempre teve e você sabe disso!

- Cala a boca, vai embora! Eu não quero mais ouvir nada! SOME DAQUI! – Ela gritou por fim, e Ron a deixou temendo ter dito mais que o necessário, temendo ter feito um estrago irreparável a ela. Seu coração doeu, mas ele jamais admitiria que alguém insultasse Hermione na sua frente e ela havia feito isso.

Então, Ron saiu andando rapidamente e sem notar, poucos minutos depois, estava parado em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda:

- Senha? – ela pediu calmamente, enquanto enchia seu cálice com vinho.

- Veritaserum!

- Pode entrar – o retrato girou e ele entrou resmungando e procurando por Hermione. Teve dificuldade para encontrá-la, não só porque o salão continuava cheio, mas porque as pessoas cochichavam e apontavam enquanto ele passava. Depois de algum tempo, encontrou Hermione sentada em um canto meio escondido do salão comunal.

- Mas que garota insuportável! - disse Ron, ainda irritado, jogando-se em outro assento vago ao lado de Hermione. - Como é que eu fui me envolver com ela? Como? Eu devia estar completamente louco! Não tem outra explicação!

- O que foi Ron? O que houve? Onde está a Lavender?

- O que foi? Aquela louca me encheu de perguntas, queria saber por que estávamos lá em cima, com quem e o que estávamos fazendo...

- Você não disse nada, não é? Não falou do Harry, certo?

- Eu não sou tão irresponsável, Hermione. Eu não disse nada e, por isso mesmo, ela terminou comigo. Fez um escândalo terrível e me acusou de traidor e... – Ron sentiu seus interiores se contorcerem de raiva.

- E o quê?

- Ela xingou você, falou coisas horríveis e eu rebati. Disse que ela não tinha o direito de falar de você da maneira como falou. Eu realmente fiquei irado com o abuso dela de te ofender! Onde já se viu? Ela é sua colega de quarto, mas parece não ter se importado. Hermione, você sabe muito bem que perto de mim ninguém te ofende! – a respiração dele estava rasa, e Ron tentou se controlar. Colocou as mãos nos olhos e passou a tentar acalmar sua respiração. Contudo, por mais que tentasse, Ron não conseguia ficar calmo. A cada vez que se lembrava das coisas que Lavander falou sobre Hermione, ele sentia o ódio tomar conta de seus sentidos.

- Sim, eu sei e nunca duvidei disso. – Hermione respondeu, e Ron sentiu um quê de alegria no tom de voz dela. _Alegria? Por quê?_ Ela continuou, e ele percebeu que ela tentava parecer casual – Bom, você não vai ganhar nada se alterando assim, não é? Acalme-se! Nós ainda temos de esperar o Harry voltar. Além do mais, Ronald, você estava ansioso para que isso acontecesse há tempos ou será que estou errada? – No mesmo instante, ele percebeu uma leve tensão no tom de voz dela. _Será que ela pensa que eu não queria isso?_

- Claro que eu queria! Você sabe disso muito bem, mas é que ela realmente me deixou irado. Ela poderia ter me ofendido completamente que eu não me importaria nem um pouco. Mas ofender você, foi demais! – ele não conseguia fazer com que sua raiva cedesse. O turbilhão de emoções que o tomaram durante a discussão com Lavender foi o suficiente para fazer com que ele perdesse o interesse, momentaneamente, no seu amigo do lado de fora do castelo.

Mas, sem que ele pudesse sequer cogitar essa possibilidade, Ron sentiu uma das mãos de Hermione cobrir a sua. Ele sentia a delicadeza da mão dela sobre a dele e parecia ter se perdido naquela sensação única. Parecia que o calor que vinha dela entrava por sua pele, invadindo suas veias e correndo por seu corpo, fazendo com que ele sentisse aquele calor familiar tomar seu coração. Em algum lugar de sua mente, Ron ouviu Hermione e tentou voltar à superfície de sua consciência que havia sido colocada de lado por aquele simples gesto.

- Não fique assim. Eu acho que ainda não agradeci como deveria por você sempre me defender. – O que aconteceu em seguida o surpreendeu tanto, que Ron não conseguiu articular um pensamento coerente por alguns segundos. Ele apenas ouviu Hermione agradecer por uma proteção que ele oferecia sem esperar retorno. Ele apenas queria protegê-la, queria ter certeza de que ela não sofreria.

Ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar e tinha certeza que estava completamente vermelho. Ron continuava a olhar para a mão que Hermione insistia em deixar sobre a sua. Ele queria experimentar aquela sensação para sempre. Se apenas com um toque, ela conseguia fazê-lo pensar em eternidade, sua boca ficava seca e suas pernas bambas só em imaginar o que aconteceria se eles chegassem a outro patamar na relação, que ganhara nova vida depois do episódio do envenenamento. Permaneceu em silêncio porque não concebia a idéia de estragar um instante tão perfeito, no qual ele sentia que era possível ser feliz tendo muito pouco. Porém, ele sabia que tinha de dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Tinha consciência de que àquela altura, Hermione estava nervosa e apreensiva com o silêncio dele. Então, Ron tratou de aliviar a tensão que viu nos olhos dela.

- Imagina Hermione, eu sou seu amigo. Sempre fui – ele a olhou nos olhos, ela sorriu – e desde sempre eu te defendi, não ia ser agora que eu deixaria de fazer isso, não é? – ele sorriu timidamente e não podia negar que a vontade que sentia era de poder, pelo menos, abraçá-la. Mas esse não era o momento, não era o lugar... _Infelizmente._

- Claro Ron, você sempre fez isso. Você sempre foi meu amigo – eles se olharam – e eu realmente senti falta disso... Você não sabe o quanto.

Ron e Hermione ficaram se olhando. Pareciam ter esquecido onde estavam até ouvirem o buraco do retrato se abrir e Parvati aparecer seguida por Lavender que, ao ver Ron e Hermione juntos, caiu no choro. Ron quis protestar quando não sentiu a mão de Hermione sobre a sua. Quis protestar por ela ter deixado que ele tomasse atitudes das quais se arrependia, mas preferiu evitar mais problemas, mais aborrecimentos.

Abaixou os olhos, mas Ron não conseguia disfarçar o alívio que sentia. Depois de semanas em uma encruzilhada sem saber como se livrar do fardo que Lavender se tornara, agora ele sabia que um mundo de oportunidades se abrira diante de seus olhos. E ele se aproveitaria da boa sorte que vinha tendo nos últimos dias. Ele não deixaria que o silêncio, que o consumia desde o 4º ano, o acovardasse agora. Seria um Gryffindor do fundo do coração e faria jus aos sentimentos que tinha por Hermione. Discretamente, ele voltou a observá-la. Parecia que Hermione estava perdida em pensamentos ou quem sabe preocupações, ele não conseguia definir.

Mas na verdade, pelo menos naquela noite, o que importava é que ele não tinha mais que se preocupar com Lavender. Suas preocupações convergiam, agora, única e exclusivamente para ela e para Harry também, óbvio. E o silêncio que se seguiu não era mais doloroso para Ron. Não era mais um silêncio que o fazia ter saudades das brigas e das incontáveis vezes que Hermione exigia dele e de Harry o mínimo de atenção nos deveres.

Aquele silêncio, mesmo com o salão ainda consideravelmente cheio, gritava desesperadamente o quanto eles estavam próximos de algo que, por enquanto, era invisível aos olhos, mas muito visível ao coração e absurdamente palpável no ar. Ron sentiu-se rodear por um sentimento absolutamente novo: a liberdade. Óbvio que ele era livre para ir e vir e fazer o que quisesse, mas depois de todos os acontecimentos daquele ano, daquela noite, ele sabia que a liberdade que sentia em seu coração não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ele ter terminado o namoro com Lavender. _Talvez_, ele pensou, _essa liberdade, esse sentimento seja a certeza de que eu fiz algo certo nesse ano tão ruim. Tomara que o fim seja redentor. Tomara._

- Ron? – ele acordou de seus devaneios e olhou para Hermione.

- Sim?

- Já é muito tarde, e o Harry não apareceu, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hermione, ele está sob o efeito da Felix Felicis. Nada de ruim pode ter acontecido a ele. Aposto com você como ele vai trazer boas notícias.

- Agora, você está vivendo um momento otimista! Você nem sempre transparece tanta confiança.

- Bom, levando-se em consideração que ele é Harry Potter, o menino-que-consegue-burlar-todas-as-regras-e-sair-ileso e que está sob o efeito de uma poção da sorte, eu não poderia agir de outra forma não é? – ele sorriu e relaxou na poltrona, o cansaço vencendo a disposição de esperar por Harry.

- É, você tem razão. Mas parece que você está mais confiante que antes. Tomara que isso se repita inúmeras vezes. – ela o provocou, e Ron fez questão de responder a altura.

- Bom, você pode ter certeza que isso vai se repetir mais vezes. Você pode ter certeza que, bom... nos momentos certos eu vou tentar usar essa confiança, principalmente, nos momentos em que eu tiver de resolver coisas importantes, se é que você me entende. – Ron lançou um olhar profundo e incógnito e percebeu que ela ficou incomodada com a maneira que ele a encarou. Sabia que dali em diante, não seria fácil olhar nos olhos dela. Teria de fazer um esforço extra para não se entregar. Mas valeria a pena ser cauteloso porque nos planos dele não haveria mais tempo para que eles ficassem separados. Ele não se permitiria isso. E, com essa certeza, ele voltou ao seu exercício de observação. Pouco depois, mais uma vez, Hermione o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Acho melhor subirmos, deve ter acontecido algo importante para o Harry não ter voltado ainda. Amanhã conversamos com ele. Então, vamos? – ela se levantou e esperou por ele.

- Sim, claro, vamos, amanhã o dia vai ser puxado. – ele levantou e juntos seguiram para as escadas. Não disseram nada. Desejaram boa noite apenas com um olhar.

Ron permaneceu ao pé da escada e viu Hermione sumir no alto da escada do dormitório feminino. Sorriu satisfeito. O que poderia ter sido uma noite trágica acabou se transformando em uma noite cheia de surpresas. Claro que terminar o namoro com Lavender daquela forma não foi muito bom, mas ele não conseguia negar que foi melhor assim. Ele estava tão ansioso para que isso acontecesse que agora, que realmente havia acontecido, o mundo ao seu redor parecia muito mais suportável.

Subiu, trocou de roupa e tentou esperar por Harry, mas estava tão cansado que foi impossível permanecer acordado. E aquela noite foi a mais tranqüila desde outubro. A mais tranqüila desde o Natal. Era a noite que ele guardaria na memória, não como a em que ele terminara com Lavender, mas como a noite em que havia prometido a si mesmo que não esperaria muito para fazer o que era certo. Ele não esperaria mais e mesmo que quisesse, Ron Weasley estava pronto para trazer Hermione Granger para sua vida de um modo novo e definitivo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Ginny percebeu o comportamento diferente de Ron e Hermione. Mesmo cruzando com eles poucas vezes nos corredores do castelo e sentando relativamente longe de onde eles estavam na hora do almoço, ela percebeu que ambos estavam... felizes! Não demorou e o boato do fim do namoro de Ron se espalhou pela escola e, de repente, tudo fez sentido para Ginny. Ela sorriu internamente da expressão aliviada de Ron e do modo como Hermione sorria. 

Ela não conseguiu definir exatamente o que pensar, mas tinha certeza de que Ron não estaria tão feliz se tivesse ganhado uma fortuna em galeões. E sabia que nada deixaria Hermione mais alegre que saber que Ron não estava mais atado a Lavender. Era, talvez, a redenção e o princípio de uma nova história para ambos. Como sua mãe gostava de dizer, nunca é tarde para um recomeço, especialmente quando há amor nesse recomeço.

E no caso dela, Ginny não conseguia negar que queria um começo... um começo ao lado de Harry, mas vinha tentando viver normalmente há tempos e ela havia chegado à conclusão de que foi o melhor a fazer. Não tinha problemas em estar próxima dele e isso era ótimo, mas não conseguia negar que ainda tinha esperanças. Esperanças tão pequenas que ela nem as considerava passíveis de se tornarem realidade. Mas, ainda assim, ela conservava intacto o sentimento que tinha por aquele menino, que estava se transformando em um homem. Aquele garoto com olhar perdido que a conquistou sem dizer uma única palavra. E que seria o dono de muitos dos seus sonhos por muito tempo.

* * *

- E Gryffindor segue à frente no placar, agora 290 a 130. Para conseguir a taça de Quadribol desse ano, Gryffindor tem de vencer este jogo por uma diferença mínima, eu disse mínima, de 300 pontos. Uma missão muito difícil, especialmente sem o seu apanhador que neste instante cumpre detenção. Vamos ver se Gryffindor é capaz de vencer sem Harry Potter! 

Uma avalanche de vaias foi direcionada ao narrador do jogo entre Gryffindor e Ravenclaw. Dessa vez, o responsável era Blaise Zabini. E a possibilidade de ver Gryffindor perder o impelira a pedir a oportunidade à professora McGonagall. Caso Gryffindor ganhasse por menos de 300 pontos, Slytherin seria a campeã da temporada, e ele não perderia aquela oportunidade de ver a desgraça de Gryffindor nem por um milhão de galeões.

Enquanto isso, no campo, batedores e artilheiros das duas equipes travavam um jogo leal, porém muito disputado. Seus goleiros se desdobravam no esforço descomunal de evitar que a Goles ultrapassasse os aros.

Ginny via seu irmão com um olhar mais determinado que antes. Talvez a vontade de vencer e desfazer o sorrisinho desdenhoso que ornava o rosto dos alunos de Slytherin o estivesse inspirando a jogar tão bem naquela manhã. Era incrível como ele conseguia antecipar movimentos, estudar a tática de uma jogada com uma agilidade incomum. E o idiota ainda dizia que não era bom. Francamente!

Do alto, Ginny observava o espaço do campo de Quadribol com atenção, e Cho Chang a acompanhava de perto. Não queria estar ocupando o lugar de Harry, ele era indispensável para o time. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, achava ótimo ser a apanhadora já que não tinha a mínima vontade de ver Cho Chang perseguindo Harry, nem que fosse para pegar o Pomo de Ouro. Ela ouviu um urro de comemoração vindo do lado da torcida de Ravenclaw e tratou de prestar atenção no jogo novamente; não tinha o direito de errar.

Queria muito estar ao lado de seus companheiros marcando gols e ajudando Gryffindor a chegar ao título daquele ano. Não suportaria a derrota para Cho. Aliás, independente de ser Ravenclaw ou não, ela não suportaria a derrota porque sabia que significava muito para Harry que Gryffindor vencesse.

Mais um urro, dessa vez vindo da torcida de Gryffindor, a fez acordar de seus pensamentos. Embora estivesse patrulhando o campo com toda sua atenção, seus pensamentos, invariavelmente, direcionavam-se para o dono da vaga que ela ocupava naquele instante. Sacudiu a cabeça, jogou a distração para o lado e resolveu acelerar o seu vôo. Cho Chang a perseguiu mais uma vez. Apurou os ouvidos para saber como estava o placar naquele instante, então ouviu Zabini narrar, agora, com desgosto profundo:

- ... ao que tudo indica, o time de Ravenclaw está disposto a entregar o jogo para Gryffindor. Com esse placar, Gryffindor pode ganhar a taça de Quadribol caso a apanhadora da vez, Ginny Weasley, irmã do melhor amigo de Potter, agarre o pomo antes da sua ex-namoradinha. Interessante duelo, não? – Mais uma avalanche de vaias, agora de ambas as torcidas, abafou os comentários de Zabini, que foi repreendido com rigor pela professora McGonagall.

_Ridículo_. Era a única palavra para definir o narrador. Ginny percebeu que Cho ficou atônita e enrubescida com o comentário venenoso de Zabini; a própria ruiva sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e a raiva borbulhar com a mera sugestão de um duelo entre as duas apanhadoras. Não poderia deixar de repetir com Zabini o que fez com Smith no primeiro jogo da temporada. Ele não tinha o direito de expor a vida pessoal de Harry daquela maneira! Tentou deixar a indignação de lado e se concentrar novamente e quando olhou na direção das arquibancadas de Hufflepuff, lá estava ele, o Pomo de Ouro.

No segundo seguinte, Ginny, aproveitando-se da pequena distração envergonhada de Cho, inclinou-se sobre sua vassoura e impôs a maior velocidade possível. O estádio inteiro levantou-se; se ela agarrasse o pomo, Gryffindor venceria. Seria o terceiro título seguido, e ela determinou-se a pegar aquela bola. O vento assoviava em seus ouvidos. A velocidade que imprimira não deixava que ela distinguisse nada além do pomo a sua frente.

Cho Chang levou alguns segundos para recuperar a atenção no jogo e passou a seguir a ruiva com afinco. Estavam praticamente lado a lado. Cho empurrou Ginny, que devolveu o empurrão. Desequilibradas, quase caíram de suas vassouras antes de perceberem quão próximas estavam do chão; então, Ginny notou que ela só conseguiria agarrar o pomo se fosse até o fim. Inclinou um pouco mais a vassoura e seguiu determinada. Olhou para Cho, que a olhava desesperada; dúvida viva em seus olhos: seguir ou não? Enfrentar ou não? Vencer ou não? E, vendo a hesitação no olhar da rival, Ginny esticou o braço direito; estava a poucos centímetros do pomo. Olhou para Cho, mas ela já não estava lá, desistira.

Ginny olhou novamente para o pomo e, no instante seguinte, direcionou sua vassoura para cima na direção da torcida de Gryffindor que explodiu em um urro ensurdecedor de alegria. Ginny planou em frente à cabine onde Zabini, com uma expressão desapontada, para não dizer indignada, observava, furioso, a comemoração da equipe e dos alunos de Gryffindor. Ginny o encarou, satisfeita, e com simplicidade libertou o pomo.

A equipe a cobriu num abraço coletivo. Ron estava radiante e, sem se importar com os outros, abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. O garoto equilibrou-se na vassoura e subiu no ar para descer rápido e parecia mais feliz do que nunca. Feliz como ela não vira antes.

Sorriu satisfeita. Quando chegou ao chão, Ginny desapareceu na avalanche de braços que a pegaram e levaram-na nos ombros em direção à Torre de Gryffindor. Sentia-se mais feliz que nunca e sabia que Harry ficaria feliz por terem sido campeões. Harry! Ele era a peça que faltava na comemoração; ele era a razão por que ela havia se empenhado tanto nos últimos treinos e no jogo também. Apesar das aparências, ela nunca deixou de alimentar um sentimento especial por ele e, como acontecera no ano anterior, Ginny substituíra Harry sem problemas e havia se empenhado muito mais só para vê-lo feliz.

Ela estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que mal percebeu quando chegaram ao salão comunal. Depois de ser colocada no chão, junto com o restante do time, todos entraram e começaram uma festa que tinha tudo para durar o dia inteiro. Porém, a professora McGonagall entrou no salão e pediu o silêncio e a atenção de todos:

- Muito bem! Primeiramente, gostaria de parabenizar a equipe pelo título. Estou muito feliz pela conquista e tenho certeza que vocês se esforçaram muito, especialmente depois que o Sr. Potter informou que não poderia jogar. Tenho absoluta certeza de que ele, como capitão da equipe, ficará muito feliz com a conquista. Bem, estou aqui para avisar que esta festa não poderá durar muito tempo; vocês sabem que estamos sob constante vigilância e não é seguro expor todos os alunos. Então, vocês estão liberados para comemorar até as seis da tarde. Gostaria que a festa não se prolongasse além desse horário. Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, providenciem para que isso aconteça, sim? E nada de desobedecerem aos monitores!

Todos olhavam para Ron e Hermione com olhares suplicantes. Aquela era a única oportunidade que teriam de sentir a normalidade novamente, mas Hermione tratou de enterrar qualquer esperança de uma festa prolongada:

- Pode contar conosco professora! Faremos como a senhora determinou.

- Perfeito Srta. Granger. Bom, vocês estão liberados. Divirtam-se porque _nós_ merecemos. – McGonagall sorriu satisfeita e com um quê de orgulho em sua voz declarou: - Obrigada pela conquista. Mais um ano com a taça de prata no meu escritório.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio. Quando o buraco do retrato se fechou, a comemoração explodiu mais uma vez. Não se sabe de onde, mas dúzias e dúzias de cervejas amanteigadas apareceram sobre a maior mesa no salão. Seamus e Neville apareceram, um tempo depois, com tortinhas de abóbora, bolos de caldeirão e outras comidas da cozinha de Hogwarts.

Ginny olhou ao redor e sentiu-se feliz. Ela sentiu uma onda de normalidade preencher o ar do salão comunal. Há semanas eles não sabiam o que era respirar com tranqüilidade. Há meses eles não sabiam o que era não se preocupar com o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora do castelo.

Cansada, porém satisfeita, Ginny seguiu em direção à mesa onde estavam as cervejas para pegar uma quando Dean Thomas apareceu ao seu lado oferecendo a bebida. Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas aceitou a oferta. Sem dar muita atenção para Dean, que ficou olhando para ela como se houvesse alguma coisa muito estranha em seu rosto, Ginny passou os olhos pelo salão à procura de Hermione e, em um canto, viu sua amiga e seu irmão conversando animados; ela não queria interromper nada, mas tinha que se livrar de seu ex-namorado. Não queria ficar perto dele, contudo, antes que pudesse sequer se mover, Dean segurou seu braço e a fez olhar para ele. Quando ela o encarou, viu determinação nos olhos do rapaz:

- Vamos conversar? – ele perguntou usando um tom suave e um sorriso esperançoso.

- Conversar? Sobre o quê? – ela respondeu, descontente por ele estar segurando seu braço e com um movimento firme se livrou dele.

- Como "sobre o quê", Ginny? Sobre nós! – ele replicou, incrédulo. Como ela respondia a ele dessa forma? Essa era a oportunidade certa para eles voltarem a namorar, e ele não deixaria a sorte do momento fugir.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. Não somos mais namorados; agora somos apenas amigos. – ela o encarava esperando pela reação dele.

- Claro que você tem. Nós temos. Ginny, eu... eu quero voltar a namorar você. Eu não me conformo com o jeito que terminamos. Quer dizer, com o jeito que _você_ terminou, porque eu não sei ainda o porquê de você ter terminado comigo daquela maneira.

- Olha, Dean, eu não quero brigar com você. Nós terminamos e ponto. Não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso; é melhor você se conformar. Eu não quero mais nada com você e espero que você respeite a minha decisão. Além do mais, se você não percebeu, há semanas que o nosso namoro já não vinha tão bem. Vai ser melhor assim, você aí e eu aqui, apenas amigos... colegas.

- Mas...

- HEY GINNY! VEM CÁ!! – Ron salvou a irmã de ouvir mais uma porção de razões porque ela deveria voltar a namorar Dean Thomas. Ela não queria magoá-lo, mas não toleraria a insistência dele. Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, Ginny foi em direção ao seu irmão, deixando um Dean Thomas atordoado pela tentativa fracassada de reconquista da ruiva.

Quando olhou para trás, apenas para se certificar de que Dean não a seguia, Ginny observou a tristeza tomar conta da expressão do rapaz, mas não poderia declinar de sua resolução de não voltar a namorá-lo. Precisava sentir-se livre de um namoro que a estava sufocando. Foi em um momento semelhante a este, em que ela se sentia sufocada e infeliz, que Ginny terminou seu namoro com Michael Corner. E agora a história se repetia com Dean.

Juntou-se a Ron e Hermione que conversavam animadamente sobre o jogo. Ginny achou graça de sua amiga parecer tão interessada em um jogo para o qual ela nunca deu muita importância. _Efeito Ron Weasley,_ Ginny pensou, sentindo-se um pouco menos culpada por causa de toda confusão entre Ron e Hermione.

Seu irmão não soltava a taça de prata. Dizia que queria entregá-la nas mãos de Harry; primeiro, porque ele era o capitão da equipe e segundo, porque aquela conquista era de todos, mesmo com a ausência do amigo. Sorria feliz, como ela não via há tempos e Ginny imaginou que a soma dos fatores deixou seu irmão mais que satisfeito. E ela não podia negar que, mesmo ele sendo um idiota intrometido, ela o amava muito para vê-lo tão triste e miserável como ele estava antes de voltar a falar com Hermione. E agora, que eles haviam voltado a se falar, a ruiva não escondia a vontade de ver os maiores teimosos de Gryffindor juntos. _Finalmente!_

Ela ficou algum tempo observando o movimento no salão enquanto os colegas a cumprimentavam pela vitória. O clima eufórico era contagiante, e em pouco tempo Ginny estava conversando animadamente com Collin e Denis Creevey. A eles se juntaram outros colegas e a ruiva sentia-se a cada instante mais feliz. Lamentava a ausência de Harry, mas sabia que a comemoração era merecida. Pegou mais uma cerveja amanteigada e foi novamente rodeada por um grupo de terceiranistas interessadíssimos nos lances finais, quando ela estava a centímetros do pomo de ouro. A conversa seguia animada e a contagiante felicidade fazia com que Ginny esquecesse dos problemas e do medo que rodeava a todos. Pelo menos durante aquele dia, eles estariam trancados e esquecidos do lado de fora dos portões do castelo.

O tempo parecia passar lentamente e Ginny já estava apreensiva com a demora de Harry. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e tentou imaginar se Harry demoraria muito a chegar. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como iria reagir quando o visse, mas sem dúvidas não deixaria de, pelo menos, abraçá-lo. Ela tinha certeza que a dúvida sobre o resultado estava consumindo Harry e mais que nunca ela desejava que ele chegasse logo e visse que eles haviam sido campeões, de novo.

Ela olhou pelo salão mais uma vez e viu, em um canto, Lavender Brown cochichando com Parvati Patil. Fez uma careta para a cena e voltou a olhar para o irmão quando ouviu o buraco do retrato se abrir, Harry surgir e ser puxado para o interior do salão por 3 pares de mãos. Ele parecia atordoado com todo aquele barulho. Era impossível não perceber o estado de incredulidade dele quando percebeu a comemoração.

Ela viu Ron ir ao encontro do amigo e, sacudindo a taça, falar sobre o resultado do jogo. Naquele instante, Ginny não sabe como e nem de onde veio tamanha coragem e, ignorando que todos olhavam para o capitão da equipe e que havia cinqüenta pessoas dentro do salão comunal, ela correu ao encontro de Harry e atirou-se nos braços dele.

Uma sensação diferente, como se o dia estivesse mais claro que o normal, como se o mundo ao redor deles tivesse simplesmente se transformado em nada, tomou conta do coração da jovem Weasley. E, no segundo seguinte, ela sentiu o calor envolvente dos lábios de Harry Potter sobre os seus. Mesmo que quisesse, Ginny não conseguiria definir como se sentiu naquele instante. Ela poderia tentar usar todas as palavras do mundo, mas nenhuma delas poderia explicar com exatidão o que se passava no coração daquela ruiva determinada.

Ginny não queria formular explicações para nada naquele momento. Estava sendo beijada pelo garoto por quem se apaixonou quando ainda nem podia ir a Hogwarts. Estava sendo beijada pelo garoto com o qual sonhou durante vários anos. Estava sendo beijada pelo garoto que sempre fora O _seu_ escolhido.

Quando se separaram, Ginny permaneceu algum tempo de olhos fechados, ainda apurando o gosto daquele beijo sonhado por tanto tempo e tentando recobrar os sentidos. Ao abrir os olhos, viu um brilho intenso nos olhos de Harry e o verde sempre tão vivo parecia mais profundo ainda.

Saíram pelo buraco do retrato e do lado de fora, Ginny laçou seus dedos aos de Harry e com ele foi para uma longa caminhada nos jardins. Não queria pensar no jogo. Não queria falar sobre o jogo. De repente, ela percebeu que todos os acontecimentos daquele dia haviam se reduzido a pó no momento em que ela percebeu que Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, a estava beijando... _apaixonadamente_.

* * *

"_- Não tenho muito tempo – ofegou Harry. – Dumbledore acha que estou só apanhando a Capa da Invisibilidade, escutem..._

_Em poucas palavras, contou-lhes onde estava indo e por quê. Não parou nem diante das exclamações de horror de Hermione nem das perguntas apressadas de Ron; eles poderiam deduzir os detalhes sozinhos depois. _

_- ... estão entendendo o que isto significa? – Harry terminou ligeiro. – Dumbledore não estará aqui hoje à noite, portanto Malfoy estará livre para tentar o que quer que esteja tramando. __Não, me escutem!__ – sibilou zangado, quando Ron e Hermione deram sinais de querer interrompê-lo. – Sei que era o Malfoy comemorando na Sala Precisa. Tomem... – Ele empurrou o Mapa do Maroto na mão de Hermione. – Vocês têm de vigiá-lo e têm de vigiar Snape também. Usem quem puderem reunir da AD. Hermione, aqueles galeões de contato ainda estão funcionando, certo? Dumbledore diz que instalou proteção adicional na escola, mas, se Snape estiver envolvido, ele saberá qual foi a proteção e como evitá-la... mas ele não estará esperando que vocês estejam de guarda, não é? _

_- Harry – começou Hermione, seus olhos arregalados de medo. _

_- Não tenho tempo para discutir – cortou-a Harry. – Tome isto também... – Ele empurrou as meias nas mãos de Ron. _

_- Obrigado. – disse Ron – Ah... para que preciso de meias? _

_- Precisa do que está embrulhado nelas, é a Felix Felicis. Dividam entre vocês e a Ginny também. Se despeçam dela por mim. É melhor eu ir, Dumbledore está me esperando... _

_- Não! – exclamou Hermione, quando Ron desembrulhou o frasquinho de poção dourada, parecendo assombrado. – Não queremos a poção, leve com você, quem sabe o que irá enfrentar. _

_- Estarei bem, estarei com Dumbledore – respondeu Harry – Quero ter certeza de que vocês estejam o.k... não me olhe assim, Hermione, vejo vocês mais tarde... _

_E ele se foi, atravessou o buraco do retrato e rumou para o Saguão de Entrada." _

* * *

Hermione e Ron olhavam perplexos para o buraco do retrato por onde Harry havia acabado de sair, e assim ficaram por breves segundos. Não sabiam o que fazer. Estavam paralisados de medo, mas não havia espaço para hesitações: o momento exigia que reunissem toda coragem de Gryffindor que tinham e encarassem fosse o que fosse, viesse o que viesse. 

Quando viu Harry sumir pelo buraco do retrato, Ron não sabia em que pensar. Sentiu uma sensação estranha tomá-lo e percebeu que o medo estava fazendo suas mãos tremerem. Ele apenas acordou do transe quando sentiu Hermione puxá-lo.

- Ron, vem cá!

Ela o puxou para um canto do salão comunal e abriu o mapa do maroto. Ele olhava para os lados enquanto Hermione procurava atentamente por alguém no mapa.

– Olha só, a Ginny está na biblioteca com o Collin. Eu vou até lá e você fica aqui com o mapa. Procure o Malfoy e pense em um jeito de ficar no encalço dele. Eu vou tentar não demorar muito.

Ron sentiu o mapa em suas mãos e viu Hermione se afastando - Certo, não se preocupe. Mas... Hermione? – ela o olhou e Ron sentiu uma onda de medo preencher seu coração – Cuidado! Eu não sei, mas o Harry costuma não errar em se tratando do Malfoy.

E então ela se foi. Quando ouviu o retrato se fechar, Ron Weasley não conseguiu parar de pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo, ou o que supostamente estava acontecendo. Não que ele duvidasse de seu amigo; não era isso. O problema, na verdade, é que ele não queria acreditar que havia um perigo tão iminente assim. Ele não queria acreditar que a vida dele e de pessoas que ele amava estava em perigo. Ele não conseguia acreditar que Harry, Ginny e Hermione, em primeiro lugar, estavam em perigo. Óbvio que estando com Dumbledore, Harry não corria tanto perigo assim, mas era impossível pensar que seu amigo, por alguma razão, não estivesse certo. Uma sensação estranha de que Harry não estava errado fez Ron ficar apreensivo rapidamente.

Não era seguro ficar do lado de fora dos salões comunais depois do pôr-do-sol e Hermione havia saído há pouco tempo, mas parecia uma eternidade e a preocupação do ruivo só aumentava. E o tempo passava e aos poucos a preocupação com as garotas fez Ron andar para lá e para cá.

Seamus e Dean observavam o colega andar e resolveram 'brincar' com Ron:

– O que foi, Weasley? O sofá parece grande demais sem a Lavander para dar uns amassos?

- Cala a boca, irlandês! – Ron respondeu, incapaz de não se aborrecer com o comentário inoportuno do colega.

– Hum, está nervosinho, é? Não se preocupe, Weasley, sempre vai existir uma garota avoada como a Lavander para cair na lábia de um bruxo sem talentos como você.

- Eu disse para calar a boca, irlandês! – Ron respondeu mais uma vez, mas agora cerrou os punhos e combateu a repentina vontade de quebrar os dentes de Seamus.

Dean sorria descaradamente e tentava imitar a feição de Ron. Quando resolveu olhar os colegas, Ron teve certeza de que a melhor coisa que Ginny fez foi ter se afastado de Dean, porque, sendo amigo daquele irlandês, ele jamais poderia ser alguém confiável.

- Ron, admite, você é tão fraco que tem medo de tomar suas próprias decisões; vive na sombra do Harry e da Hermione. Nunca conseguiu o seu próprio espaço. Nem marcar sua passagem por Hogwarts você conseguiu. Você é muito menor que seus irmãos, que a Ginny.

- Cala a boca! – Ron enfureceu-se e partiu para cima de Seamus, que foi se afastando com medo do tamanho e da fúria ruivo – É melhor você calar essa sua boca. Quem você pensa que é para falar do Harry, dos meus irmãos e da Hermione? Lave essa sua boca suja antes de pronunciar o nome deles! Eu posso ser seu colega, mas isso não me obriga a te aturar, Finnigan. E da próxima vez, se houver uma próxima vez, eu não vou perdoar os seus dentes.

Ron lançou um olhar assassino para Seamus, que havia se escondido atrás de uma das poltronas do salão comunal. Seamus devolveu o olhar com desdém e tentando parecer indiferente, mas ele não conseguia disfarçar o tremor nas mãos e nas pernas. O choque com a reação de Ron fez com que ele se arrependesse de ter provocado o colega. Naquele instante, ele percebeu que não era seguro provocar um Weasley quando ele parecia nervoso. Mas ele não sairia por baixo nessa discussão.

- Eu posso não ter o direito de falar deles, mas eu falo. Eu posso ter de lavar a boca para falar deles, mas não farei como você disse pura e simplesmente porque você não vai me obrigar a nada, Weasley; você é desprezível. Saiba que eu realmente nunca te achei um grande bruxo. Só é o que é por causa dos seus amigos e...

A dor foi lancinante e quando conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo, Seamus viu Dean e Denis Creveey segurando Ron com toda força que conseguiam reunir. Quando tocou o nariz, o irlandês o sentiu quebrado.

- Weasley! Você... você quebrou meu nariz!

- Eu te avisei, Finnigan. Você não tem do que reclamar e não adianta dizer que vai falar com a prof. McGonagall porque você sabe bem que, se ela for punir alguém, ela punirá a nós dois. Portanto, pense bem antes de sair daqui como um bebê chorão. – Os olhos de Ron estavam mais escuros que o normal e por breves instantes, ele havia esquecido de sua irmã e de Hermione.

Seamus subiu apressadamente as escadas para o dormitório, sequer olhou para trás. Dean largou Ron e foi ao encontro do amigo. Denis sentou-se e ficou observando Ron que aos poucos se acalmou.

Ron estava transtornado, mesmo sentindo que havia se acalmado um pouco mais. Estava envergonhado com a reação que teve, mas ele não conseguiu evitar. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima ao buraco do retrato. Depois de ter perdido o controle com a discussão, aos poucos seus sentimentos foram se assentando e Ron voltou a se preocupar com Ginny e Hermione e segundos mais tarde já estava tendo uma síncope com a demora das duas. E assim os minutos seguiram e pareciam mais lentos que o normal. Quando Ron já havia decidido sair para procurar por Hermione e Ginny, elas surgiram no buraco do retrato.

- Mas que demora, Hermione. Eu cheguei a pensar que algo tivesse acontecido a vocês. Gin, o que foi? Por que você está assim? – Ron, após trocar um olhar preocupado com Hermione, observou que Ginny parecia distante, e ele não gostou da sensação de insegurança que o assaltou quando se lembrou da última vez que havia visto a irmã naquele estado: às vésperas de todo episódio na _Câmara Secreta_.

- Não sei Ron, eu sinceramente não sei. Acho que é só preocupação, nada mais que isso, fiquem calmos. Mas me digam o que houve? Por que o Harry teve que sair com Dumbledore?

Hermione e Ron trocaram olhares nervosos. Ron sabia que eles não poderiam contar nada a Ginny, a ninguém. E agora, ele e Hermione não sabiam como explicar, ou melhor, como não explicar o que estava acontecendo para Ginny.

- Ah! Que pergunta a minha não é? Até parece que vocês dirão o que ele foi fazer com o prof. Dumbledore! – ela balançou a cabeça e as madeixas vermelhas cobriram seus ombros. – Que pergunta imbecil.

- Ginny, nem nós sabemos direito. O Harry não entrou em detalhes. Ele apenas entrou aqui, pegou a capa da invisibilidade, nos entregou a Felix Felicis e o Mapa do Maroto, falou tudo aquilo que eu já te expliquei e pediu para que nos despedíssemos de você por ele. Ron, cadê a poção?

- Está aqui! – antes de entregar o vidrinho para Hermione, Ron desejou que aquela poção dourada realmente os protegesse, viesse o que viesse. – Certo, esperem aqui, eu vou chamar os outros. Já volto!

- OK! – responderam Ron e Ginny.

Ron e Ginny viram Hermione desaparecer no topo da escada para o dormitório feminino. Ginny encostou-se na parede próxima à saída do buraco do retrato. Ron olhava para a janela do outro lado da sala. A noite estava clara e o céu limpo. Fosse outra oportunidade, esta seria uma noite perfeita para ele ficar horas e horas conversando com seus amigos, jogando xadrez, fazendo deveres. Mas o que o estava deixando nervoso era o fato de que coisas normais que todo jovem na idade dele era acostumado a fazer não eram e nunca foram um hábito para Ron e seus amigos. E, uma vez mais, ali estavam eles, a ponto de enfrentar o desconhecido e prestes a escreverem mais uma página de uma grande aventura em suas vidas. Contudo, diferente das outras ocasiões, Ron não conseguia sentir a confiança que sempre sentiu quando se colocou na frente de luta contra os inimigos de seu melhor amigo. Nem no ano anterior, quando encararam a morte mais de perto, ele havia sentido tanto medo e não havia se sentido tão inseguro.

Ele balançou a cabeça e tentou afastar os pensamentos negativos e concentrou-se na tarefa à frente: defender a escola custasse o que custasse. E ele realmente não deixaria de cumprir sua missão. Não decepcionaria Dumbledore, Harry... a si mesmo. Ron suspirou fundo e verificou se a varinha estava no bolso de seu jeans. Olhando pela sala, ele pôde ver que havia poucos alunos e que o lugar estava tranqüilo. _Ótimo clima para ninguém duvidar de nós _– ele pensou. No instante seguinte, Hermione surgiu no alto da escada e desceu apressada:

- Bom, eu já convoquei a todos. Vamos ver quantos aparecerão. – Por um momento incerto, Hermione trocou olhares com Ron, que não consegui disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Vamos!

Saíram pelo buraco do retrato e seguiram para o Salão Principal. O silêncio que tomava conta dos corredores por onde passavam deu a Ron a impressão de que o próprio castelo estava se preparando para algo muito grande. _Bobagem!_ Pensou consigo. _Castelos não se preparam para nada. As pessoas sim, e quando têm a preocupação de se preparar._

_Mas o que será que vai acontecer? Será que o Harry está certo? Será que algo vai acontecer? Será que é fato que a escola já não é tão segura? Será que vamos conseguir superar seja lá o que for?_

As perguntas se multiplicavam e as incertezas também. Ron não conseguia conter a onda de pessimismo que o invadiu quando pensou que pessoas de quem ele gostava poderiam estar em perigo. Perigo real. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, os professores (alguns é claro!), outros amigos. Ron sentia como se os corredores tivessem dobrado de tamanho e o caminho para o Salão Principal, sempre tão breve, dessa vez, estava mais longo e silencioso. Hermione parecia absorta e ele poderia apostar que ela estava pensando como ele. Ron conseguia ver a sombra de algo muito parecido com medo cobrindo as feições dela. Ginny, por sua vez, parecia determinada, mais que o costume. Tinha nos olhos o brilho de quem está pronto para enfrentar a batalha... a morte. Ron sacudiu a cabeça e afastou quaisquer pensamentos de morte e concentrou-se em tentar traçar uma estratégia para não perder Malfoy de vista dessa vez. _Dessa vez, ele não vai escapar de nós!_

Pouco depois, Ron, Hermione e Ginny chegaram à porta do Salão Principal e, quando Hermione a abriu, Ron sentiu sua boca secar e seu rosto fechar-se numa expressão de puro terror. _Não se desespere! Vamos, você consegue. Vocês são poucos, mas..._ Não havia como completar o pensamento. Ron olhava para Neville e Luna e sentia que essa noite seria mais longa que o normal. Se o que Harry havia dito se tornasse verdade, eles não teriam a menor chance contra o que Draco planejara. E isso o deixava com vontade de trancar as garotas no salão comunal e seguir sozinho com Neville. Mas ao que parecia, ele não fora o único a sentir que o mundo estava prestes a desmoronar. O tom urgente na voz de Hermione deixou claro que ela também ficara surpresa. Apenas Neville e Luna.

- Er... só vocês viram a mensagem? Vocês falaram com alguém? – Ron, não pode evitar um suspiro decepcionado. Ele jamais duvidaria de Neville e Luna, mas não conseguia acreditar que apenas eles haviam atendido ao chamado de Hermione. _Droga! Não pode ser!_

- Eu não falei com ninguém. O salão comunal estava lotado e ao que me parece os integrantes da AD não estavam interessados nos galeões. Se é que eles ainda têm seus galeões. – Luna, estava certa, e Ron viu no rosto de Hermione que esse era o maior temor dela. E agora, eram apenas eles e ninguém mais.

- Eu também não falei com ninguém. – Neville respondeu com um tremor em sua voz, e Ron percebeu o quanto o amigo também estava receoso com aquela urgência. Como era possível sentir medo de algo desconhecido que, de certa forma, poderia acontecer? Por que Harry sempre tinha que ter a razão nesses momentos?

- Tudo bem, nós vamos conseguir. Escutem, o Harry não está na escola. Ele e o prof. Dumbledore saíram. O ele nos disse que, provavelmente, o Malfoy vai colocar em prática um plano que vem articulando desde o início do ano. O Harry acha que o Malfoy fará isso hoje porque nem ele e nem o prof. Dumbledore estão na escola, por isso pediu que reuníssemos a AD novamente para que pudéssemos proteger Hogwarts, mas vejo que apenas nós faremos isso.

Ron observou quando Hermione pegou o vidro de Felix Felicis e, em um claro sinal de concentração, franziu o rosto tentando se lembrar de algum feitiço específico. O tempo passava muito lentamente naquele instante, Hermione continuava concentrada em sua tarefa, e Ron só conseguia pensar na segurança de seus colegas, sua irmã, Hermione, Harry. Temia, óbvio, contudo, nada o deixava mais exasperado que aquela incerteza sobre o que os esperava. Apesar de sempre ter sido muito inseguro, Ron nunca gostou de ter dúvidas quando havia uma tarefa a ser cumprida. Harry confiava em seus amigos e isso era importante para que a segurança de todos na escola não fosse abalada. E estando sozinhos, para Ron não havia outra solução: eles seriam os únicos a ajudar a proteger a escola, e mesmo que dissessem a seus professores sobre a suspeita de Harry, quem acreditaria neles com tantas medidas de segurança? Quem daria crédito a cinco jovens que supostamente sabiam mais que os próprios professores?

Em questão de alguns minutos, Hermione conjurou os copos e distribuiu a Felix Felicis para todos; aquela seria a única maneira que eles teriam de se proteger caso ficassem frente a frente com algum perigo real. Então, ele ouviu Hermione dizer:

- Bom, esta é a poção da sorte. O conteúdo que está em cada copo pode nos dar entre três e quatro horas de sorte. Espero que possa nos ajudar se alguma coisa realmente acontecer. – Ron segurou o copo e o virou na boca. A repentina sensação de sorte começou a tomá-lo, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia disfarçar sua ansiedade e preocupação.

- Hermione e agora o que faremos?– ele perguntou, ansioso por saber como agir.

- Bom, vamos nos dividir, é o melhor a ser feito agora! – Hermione pegou o Mapa do Maroto das mãos de Ron o abriu e tocou com sua varinha. – _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_.

Aos poucos a escola foi sendo revelada. Enquanto Ron e Hermione procuravam por Malfoy, Ginny e Neville notaram a presença de Bill, Tonks e Lupin no portão de entrada da escola:

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – Ron ouviu Ginny perguntar quando olhou o ponto que ela indicava.

- Não sei, mas isso não é bom sinal. – respondeu Ron. Membros da Ordem em Hogwarts não poderia significar algo de bom, e Ron tratou de imaginar o que fazer para parar Malfoy, para evitar o que ele estava planejando. A cada segundo, ele sentia que Harry não estava errado, nunca estivera.

- Bom, vamos fazer nossa parte. Pelo menos não estamos sozinhos nessa. Ron, você, Ginny e Neville podem ir para o sétimo andar. Acho que eu e a Luna conseguimos ficar de olho no prof. Snape.

- Hermione, isso não está nada bom. Eu não consigo achar o Malfoy, talvez ele esteja mesmo na Sala Precisa. – ele a olhou com um misto de preocupação e frustração. Não saber como agir com exatidão deixava um abismo de incerteza à frente de Ron, Ginny e Neville, já que eles tentariam impedir qualquer ação de Draco.

- Mais um motivo para vocês irem logo para lá. Não podemos deixar que ele pense que vai ser fácil. – Mesmo sabendo que era o melhor, Ron não gostava de ter que se separar de Hermione e deixá-la a mercê de um ex-comensal. Snape nunca foi muito confiável, mesmo sabendo que o Prof. Dumbledore confiava inteiramente em seu professor de DCAT. Contudo, não havia nada a ser feito, e agora a única alternativa era esperar que Harry estivesse enganado, e que Malfoy estivesse apenas com alguma garota na Sala Precisa. Tinha que ser um engano.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos agora. Não podemos ficar mais tempo aqui. Por favor, cuidado! Tomem todo cuidado possível; se algo acontecer, não quero nenhum de vocês ferido.

Ron a olhou e sentiu uma vontade imensa de não deixar que ela fosse sozinha para as masmorras. Claro, ela estaria com Luna, mas não era a mesma coisa. Ele gostava de estar atento à segurança de seus amigos e sabia que Hermione e Luna, sozinhas e tão longe dos outros, poderiam estar em maior perigo que qualquer um deles. Ron sacudiu a cabeça para afastar tantos pensamentos negativos.

Viu Hermione abraçar Gin e Neville (que, para não fugir ao hábito, ficou vermelho da raiz dos cabelos até a ponta do nariz). Quando Ron a viu se aproximar, instintivamente abriu os braços e a envolveu. Se havia uma batalha a ser travada, ele acabara de ganhar novas forças para encarar os inimigos. Ron fechou os olhos brevemente e fez uma prece silenciosa para que tudo corresse bem. Quando pensou que ela fosse se afastar, ele ouviu algo que jamais imaginou que ouviria Hermione dizer a ele:

- Por favor! Por favor... cuide-se. Trate de ficar inteiro e bem. Não me dê outro susto. Já me basta o que você me fez passar três meses atrás.

Ele sentiu a bochecha da garota esquentar e podia jurar que o rosto dela estava tão ou mais vermelho que a bandeira de Gryffindor que ornava o escritório da professora McGonagall. E quando se afastou de Hermione, sem saber como, por que e de onde veio tamanha coragem, Ron sussurrou:

- Eu vou ficar inteiro por você e pra você! – foi a vez de ele sentir seu rosto arder. Não era fácil se expor, mas ele tinha uma leve desconfiança de que não havia tempo para voltar atrás. E mesmo com um frio na barriga e um nervosismo crescente, ele não deixou de olhar nos olhos dela:

- Promessa é dívida Ron!

- Eu não faria uma promessa se não fosse capaz de cumpri-la Srta. Granger. – O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que tamanha coragem para falar tais coisas para ela? _Talvez_, ele pensou, _isso tenha algo a ver com toda essa incerteza. Em algum momento, eu teria de mostrar porque sou um Weasley e porque estou em Gryffindor. _Então, Hermione continuou:

- Bom, é hora de irmos. Cuidem-se e até mais!

* * *

Ron, Neville e Ginny subiam, em silêncio, as escadas em direção ao sétimo andar. O som seco dos passos ecoando pelas paredes dos corredores vazios dava uma impressão muito maior de abandono. Saber que Dumbledore e Harry não estavam na escola era um fator que enervava Ron a ponto de ele sentir o suor umedecer suas mãos. O ruivo dobrou o mapa do maroto, que ainda estava aberto e firme em sua mão, guardou-o no bolso de trás do jeans surrado que usava e secou as mãos na camiseta igualmente usada. A noite estava agradável; com a proximidade do verão, o frio de antes fora substituído por um clima ameno que dispensava todo excesso de roupas e, naquela oportunidade, isso poderia ser mais que útil. Quanto maior a agilidade, maior a possibilidade de se livrar de problemas! 

Quando chegaram ao sétimo andar, Ron aproximou-se da parede onde, provavelmente, apareceria a porta para a Sala Precisa. Ele precisava descobrir um meio de fazer a porta se revelar. Mas como? Parado em frente à parede, ele pensou por algum tempo em como conseguir entrar na sala. Ele tentou se concentrar e pensou em várias possibilidades, caminhava de um lado para o outro. Olhava para a parede, fechava os olhos e tentava mais uma vez, porém nada fazia com que a porta aparecesse.

Desistindo de tentar entrar na Sala Precisa, Ron virou-se para Ginny e Neville, que estavam atentos a qualquer movimento no corredor. Retirando o mapa do bolso e observando-o uma vez mais, Ron viu Bill, Tonks e Lupin próximos ao escritório de Dumbledore. McGonagall estava andando pelos corredores do 2º andar. Hermione e Luna estavam entrando nas masmorras e Snape estava em seu escritório. Discretamente, Ron tocou o nome 'Hermione Granger' com a ponta do dedo e desejou sorte a ela e a Luna também. Tocando o mapa com a ponta da varinha, Ron o guardou novamente e, dessa vez, foi em direção a Ginny que observava o lado direito do corredor:

- Nada de anormal, não é? – ele perguntou. Falou baixo, mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém por perto. Estavam sozinhos.

- Nada! Mas, ainda assim, Ron, eu não me sinto confortável com toda essa situação. Óbvio que ela já é desconfortável por si só, mas desde que a Hermione me contou sobre a ausência do Harry e do prof. Dumbledore, eu estou com um sentimento muito estranho. Tomara que não seja nada!

- Não há de ser Ginny, não há de ser! Eu só espero que eles não demorem muito aonde quer que tenham ido. – Ron replicou com firmeza.

- Ron, você tem certeza que não sabe para onde o Harry foi? – Gin perguntou com calma, mas o tom exigente não escondia a desconfiança da ruiva.

- Juro que não, Ginny! O Harry chegou apressado, chamou a mim e a Hermione, nos falou um punhado de coisas, entregou o frasco com a Felix Felicis para mim e nos mandou ficar de prontidão para proteger a escola. E até agora, nada! Acho que da próxima vez vou pensar duas vezes antes de levar as desconfianças do Harry a sério.

Ginny bufou indignada com o irmão. Olhou mais uma vez para o corredor coberto pelas sombras que a Lua criava. Ficou em silêncio; não queria brigar com Ron quando a situação pedia atenção. Mesmo com aquela aparente calma, qualquer ruído seria suspeito. Ron continuava parado ao lado dela. Parecia nervoso, e Ginny começou a sentir aquela sensação estranha de que algo muito importante aconteceria naquela noite.

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – Ron perguntou e tirou Ginny de seus devaneios.

- Não faço idéia, talvez uma meia hora ou um pouco mais. Neville? – ela chamou o amigo, que foi ao encontro dos dois com uma expressão determinada no rosto.

- Estranha essa quietude toda por aqui. Nunca vi esses corredores tão silenciosos antes!

- Neville, você tem idéia de quanto tempo estamos aqui? - Ginny perguntou calmamente, embora não estivesse se sentindo tão calma.

- Bom, 35 minutos exatamente. Será que o Malfoy está aí dentro mesmo, Ron?

- Se ele está, eu não sei. Mas tem alguém aí dentro, e eu estou torcendo para que não seja o Malfoy, porque seja o que for que ele está aprontando, obviamente, não deve ser nada bom.

- É tomara que não seja ele. – Neville olhou para a parede por onde ele e os amigos passaram tantas vezes no ano anterior.

Agora que a Sala Precisa estava indisponível, parecia a Neville que mais uma vez ele poderia provar para si mesmo que não era um covarde, um medroso. Desde que descobrira que poderia se defender, ele havia se determinado a não deixar que o medo o consumisse. Desde então, ele percebera que o que faltava a ele era confiança. E notou que, em situações como essa, ele sempre estaria pronto, sempre enfrentaria os fantasmas que o assolavam desde sua infância. Estaria pronto para tudo, para qualquer coisa.

O tempo passava lentamente. Ron, Ginny e Neville continuavam a cercar a entrada da Sala Precisa. Ron chegou a tentar revelar a porta da sala uma vez mais, e logo desistiu quando em sua tentativa fracassou.

Estavam ali há aproximadamente uma hora e nada havia acontecido. De repente, do canto do olho, Ron viu a porta aparecer e Draco Malfoy surgir, segurando algo que lembrava muito uma mão e também um saco. Neville e Ginny também perceberam a movimentação e avançaram para a porta. Mas, antes que alcançassem o loiro, Draco abriu o saco, jogou o conteúdo no ar e, no instante seguinte, Ron, Ginny e Neville não conseguiram ver nada a sua frente. Eles tentaram vários feitiços para quebrar a escuridão, mas nada funcionava. Ouviam a movimentação de várias pessoas, mas não conseguiam enxergar nada.

- Lumus! – Ginny tentou, mais uma vez, sem resultado. A escuridão que os rodeava parecia impenetrável por qualquer rastro de luz.

- Incendio! – dessa vez, Neville tentou iluminar o caminho deles, mas novamente foi inútil. Parecia que não havia maneira de eles conseguirem romper aquela barreira.

- Ron, o que é isso? Por que não conseguimos enxergar nada? – Ginny perguntou; ela nunca havia passado por uma situação tão... estranha. Lidar com a escuridão sem saber o que havia logo a frente era assustador.

- Eu tenho certeza de que esse é o Pó Escurecedor do Peru! Fred e George! Não acredito que eles vendem isso para qualquer um. – assim que concluiu a frase, Ron ouviu a voz arrastada de Draco e pediu para que Neville e Ginny permanecessem em silêncio, para que ele pudesse compreender o que o sonserino falava.

- Vamos! Nós não temos muito tempo. Façam o que o mestre pediu e tratem de não decepcioná-lo. – apesar de soar arrogante como sempre, a voz do jovem Malfoy parecia mais esganiçada e insegura que o costume.

Ron continuou a ouvir a movimentação de pessoas e tentou procurar em sua mente uma explicação lógica para Draco conseguir enxergar naquela escuridão falsa.

- Ginny, você se lembra quando o papai falou da Mão da Glória?

- Não, eu não me lembro? O que é isso?

- Ele confiscou uma que estava com um trouxa. Havia sido roubada da mansão de um velho bruxo. O papai levou pra casa e nos mostrou como funciona. Ela faz com que apenas quem a estiver segurando possa enxergar em uma escuridão como essa. Óbvio! Malfoy está usando a Mão da Glória, de outra forma ele não conseguiria enxergar.

- E o que vamos fazer?? – Neville perguntou.

- Vamos andar, não podemos ficar aqui parados o tempo todo esperando o pó se dissipar. Precisamos sair daqui. Varinhas em punho! A escola precisa de nós!

Ron, Ginny e Neville seguiram cautelosamente no meio do breu total, tateando as paredes sem lançar um feitiço sequer. Embora fosse muito ruim estar rodeado por aquela escuridão, a certeza de que Comensais não conseguiriam vê-los fazia com que eles não se sentissem tão incompetentes por terem deixado que os seguidores de Voldemort entrassem na escola.

A angústia foi crescendo no peito de Ron desde que ouviu passos de outras pessoas acompanharem os de Malfoy. Como ele conseguiu trazer outras pessoas ao castelo? E mais importante: quem saíra da Sala Precisa há poucos instantes? Seriam realmente Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts? Ron não queria se deixar levar por pensamentos negativos, mas, enquanto via a escuridão ao seu redor ir diminuindo aos poucos, as desconfianças que Harry vinha levantando sobre Malfoy praticamente desde o verão passado pareciam fazer cada vez mais sentido.

Não demorou muito e eles já estavam livres do pó, mas já não havia sinal algum dos invasores. Ron respirava pesadamente como se estivesse com um peso absurdamente insuportável nos ombros. Eles tinham que encontrar alguém. Avisar alguém da invasão. Caminhando para encontrar ajuda, o ruivo passou a rememorar, em uma fração de segundos, todos os comportamentos estranhos de Malfoy durante o ano. Mais e mais, a tese de Harry sobre Draco parecia estar certa. Assim, sem pestanejar, Ron saiu correndo em busca de ajuda. Ginny e Neville em seu encalço. _Harry, ele estava certo. Estava certo!_

Tonks vigiava um dos diversos corredores do sétimo andar. Ao lado dela, Remus Lupin olhava com desconfiança para qualquer sombra que se mexesse. Bill Weasley caminhava com precaução. Eles foram surpreendidos com a coruja de Dumbledore pedindo para que fossem à Hogwarts. Foram recebidos pela professora McGonagall que tratou de colocá-los a par de toda situação.

_- ... e por essa razão, Dumbledore pediu para que vocês viessem. Ele suspeita que essa ausência não seja tão boa para a escola, mas ele tinha que sair._

_- Por que Minerva? Onde Dumbledore foi? – Remus perguntou em um tom de voz que deixou McGonagall sem saber se ele estava mais desconfiado ou preocupado._

_- Eu não sei Remus. – ela suspirou tensa. – Mas Dumbledore sabe o que faz, então confiemos nele. Por alguma razão ele acha melhor para todos aqui que vocês fiquem essa noite fazendo a ronda dentro do castelo. – Quando ela olhou para Remus, Tonks e Bill Weasley, sentiu, sem saber explicar a razão, que aquela noite seria um divisor de águas para todos_.

Remus ficou a pensar nas palavras de sua antiga professora e nem percebeu o olhar que Tonks lhe lançava. A situação entre eles estava muito diferente havia meses. E ele queria acreditar que aquela preocupação e aproximação não tinham nada a ver com sentimentos mais... profundos. Mas antes que pudesse completar o pensamento, ele ouviu várias vozes aproximando-se de onde ele estava. Ron, Ginny e Neville apareceram de repente: vermelhos e ofegantes não conseguiam articular uma frase inteligível. Um atrapalhava o outro.

- Esperem! Acalmem-se! Eu não consigo entender o que vocês estão falando. – antes que Lupin perguntasse o que estava havendo para que os três jovens estivessem tão afoitos, Ron tratou de tomar a palavra:

- Professor, Comensais da Morte. Há Comensais em Hogwarts. Entraram pela Sala Precisa, não me pergunte como, mas foi por lá.

- Ron, você tem certeza? Comensais?

- Tenho professor, tenho certeza. E não são poucos. Malfoy, foi ele quem facilitou a entrada dos Comensais.

Remus olhava incrédulo para Ron, Ginny e Neville, mas não tinha razão alguma para duvidar dos três. Eles jamais brincariam com algo tão grave. Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts! _Merlin, Malfoy facilitando a vida deles, para seja lá o que eles estejam planejando conseguir aqui em Hogwarts._ Remus olhou para Bill e Tonks e fez um gesto para que o seguissem; Ron, Neville e Ginny acompanharam os três. Antes que sua mente fosse tomada por feitiços e maneiras diferentes de derrotar um oponente, Remus Lupin desejou que tudo acabasse o mais breve possível. _E que __ele__ não tivesse vindo._

- Cuidado! GINNY!!! – Ron gritou um segundo antes de uma maldição da morte quase acertar sua irmã.

Vários Comensais haviam entrado na escola. Draco estava ao lado de um muito grande e avantajado que o protegia enquanto eles seguiam, ainda lutando, rumo ao corredor que levava à Torre de Astronomia. A desordem que havia se instalado naqueles corredores era a certeza de que a guerra estava mais próxima e mais impiedosa.

Ron estuporou um Comensal e petrificou outro que estava prestes a atacar Neville pelas costas. A penumbra dos corredores cobria o rosto de todos, mas ele conseguia se lembrar de alguns quando os ouvia desdenhar das habilidades deles:

- Estudantes, apenas isso, meus amigos! Vamos mostrar a eles como bruxos de verdade agem.

Anthony Dolohov. Ron reconheceu a voz do Comensal assim que ele começou a falar com uma frieza intocável. O sangue subiu à cabeça do ruivo quando se lembrou de tudo que aconteceu no Departamento de Mistérios e de como ficou dias sem dormir direito, pensando se Hermione teria alguma seqüela grave por causa do feitiço que a atingiu. E ele, naquele momento, não conseguiu conter as palavras:

- APENAS ESTUDANTES, MAS MUITO MELHORES QUE VOCÊ SEU GRANDE BASTARDO! _STUPEFY!_ – o Comensal caiu desacordado, e Ron o ignorou sumariamente enquanto correu atrás de um grupo que seguia pelo caminho que levava à Torre de Astronomia.

Havia azarações e maldições voando para todos os lados, mas parecia que nada acertava Ron. Ele viu Ginny se esconder num canto quando uma maldição fez pedaços de parede se espalharem por toda parte, enquanto bloqueava uma azaração. Era desesperador ver os amigos e membros da Ordem lutando contra um número tão grande de Comensais da Morte.

Todos continuavam a se enfrentar. Tonks combatia dois Comensais com vigor. Lupin havia petrificado um outro e a professora McGonagall repelia os ataques de um Comensal mais jovem com astúcia e determinação. Ron e Ginny enfrentavam três Comensais. Mesmo não estando em grande número, Ron teve a impressão de que os Comensais eram quase imbatíveis. Contudo, aos poucos, eles conseguiam reduzir o número de invasores.

O ruivo viu um grande número deles seguirem para a entrada da Torre de Astronomia. Quando o último entrou, uma cortina formou-se e ninguém conseguia passar por ela. Neville tentou passar pela proteção, mas foi arremessado contra a parede. Ron tentou transpor a barreira, mas foi lançado para trás, assim como Neville. Suas costas doíam e ele pensava se toda aquela situação absurda poderia piorar. Mal sabia que seus temores se concretizariam, que tudo iria piorar e que, de todos ali, a vida de seu irmão era a que correria o maior perigo.

Ron e Ginny haviam acabado de estuporar dois Comensais quando ouviram um grito rouco e enlouquecido. Quando Ron olhou na direção do grito, seu sangue gelou. Bill estava sendo atacado por Greyback. Lutava para se livrar do lobisomem que o mordia com fúria. Os braços sangravam; a varinha ainda firme na mão direita. Ron tentava alcançar o irmão, mas sempre havia alguém para atravessar seu caminho. O desespero que tomou conta do jovem Weasley era tamanho que ele não conseguia enxergar mais nada com clareza a sua frente. Seu foco estava fixo em seu irmão sendo atacado por um maníaco. _Bill!_

Ron sentiu uma onda de alívio cobri-lo quando viu feitiços serem lançados contra Greyback para distraí-lo; ele não sabia quem havia se ocupado em distrair o lobisomem, mas mesmo assim a situação não poderia ser pior. O rosto de Bill, antes tão bonito, estava agora banhado em sangue e Ron sentiu seu estômago se revirar com a possibilidade de o irmão estar... _Não! Não!_

- Bill! Bill! Fala comigo, cara! Por favor, não morre! Bill! – Ron estava desesperado com a visão aterradora de seu irmão. Ele tocou o pulso de Bill e conseguiu senti-lo. O que seria de Bill? Ele se transformaria em um...

- Neville, cuidado!! – Ron ouviu Ginny gritar quando o amigo foi acertado e lançado contra a parede. O rapaz caiu desacordado e com uma mancha de sangue no canto da boca.

- Não Ginny, não vá! Precisamos ficar juntos senão eu não sei o que acontecerá conosco. – havia urgência e medo no tom de voz de Ron. Não que ele estivesse com medo, mas era dever dele proteger sua irmã, mesmo que ela insistisse que sabia se cuidar.

- Ron, eu sei muito bem me cuidar. Se eu estou inteira até agora é porque...

- Tomamos a Felix Felicis. Não ignore esse fato e seja cautelosa. Veja! Bill, Neville e muitos outros estão bastante feridos. Não podemos nos arriscar mais.

Gritos, maldições, azarações. O caos continuava a reinar nos corredores. Ambos os lados tinham suas quedas. Ron continuava a duelar com dois Comensais. Ginny e Tonks enfrentavam outros. Quando conseguiu se livrar dos inimigos, Ron olhou ao redor e imaginou como e quando aquele pesadelo acabaria. Será que estava tudo bem com seus amigos? Harry? Ron foi acordado de seu breve devaneio quando Ginny o alertou sobre a presença de seu professor de DCAT.

- Ron, o professor Snape! – Quando Ron olhou para trás, Snape corria como se não houvesse pessoas ao redor, como se não houvesse duelos sendo travados. Seguiu direto para a barreira que impedia a entrada dos demais na Torre. Mas para a completa surpresa de Ron, Snape passou pela barreira como se ela não estivesse ali. Lupin tentou entrar, imaginando que Snape tivesse retirado o encantamento que mantinha impossível o acesso ao alto da Torre; contudo, sentiu uma dor excruciante quando suas costas acertaram a parede à frente da barreira.

O tempo passava tão lento que Ron imaginou, brevemente, que o dia não amanheceria mais; ele continuava a duelar com um Comensal muito ágil, quando ouviu uma comoção e logo viu Snape e Malfoy surgirem sendo seguidos por Harry. O ruivo se surpreendeu com a presença do amigo.

Quando Draco e Snape passaram correndo, sendo seguidos por Harry, Ron pensou ter ouvido o professor gritar algo e os outros Comensais os seguiram. Ron correu atrás deles, não poderia deixar que eles ficassem impunes depois de tudo que haviam feito em Hogwarts, mas quando viu Neville desacordado, olhou ao redor: havia um Comensal morto; Neville estava desmaiado; Bill irreconhecível. O caos era o único resultado visível daquela batalha.

Cerca de vinte minutos mais tarde, Ron estava apoiado na parede em frente à grande porta de madeira da Ala Hospitalar. Quando colocaram Bill em uma maca e o levaram até lá, ele não pôde acompanhar o irmão; estava ajudando Remus a guiar os alunos de volta para os dormitórios e, como monitor, foi à Torre de Gryffindor e proibiu que os alunos deixassem o lugar. Falou rapidamente com a Mulher Gorda para que ela não deixasse ninguém sair e seguiu para o hospital.

Quando chegou, ele não pôde entrar, Madame Pomfrey ainda prestava os primeiros socorros ao mais velho dos Weasley. A preocupação de Ron ia além da aparência do irmão; sobre esse aspecto, ele poderia se recuperar com o tempo e, mesmo com alguma cicatriz, Ron tinha certeza de que Bill não deixaria de ser bonito como sempre foi; contudo, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nas seqüelas reais: será que Bill se transformaria em lobisomem? Será que Greyback o havia contaminado a ponto de ele se transformar? Será que seu irmão resistiria a essa realidade?

Ron sacudiu a cabeça com vigor. Não importava o que Madame Pomfrey dissesse sobre as seqüelas, Bill teria sempre o apoio da família e amigos. Ele não precisaria se preocupar com isso. Ron olhou pela janela, o céu estava limpo e as estrelas cintilavam, o clima ameno anunciava a chegada do verão; certamente, aquela seria uma noite perfeita para sentar no gramado e passar horas conversando sobre nada e qualquer coisa com os amigos.

Ron fechou os olhos e se sentiu derrotado; falhara miseravelmente e agora seu irmão estava deitado em uma cama, sendo medicado e sem saber se iria ou não se transformar em um monstro. Ele suspirou alto e levou as mãos aos olhos e os apertou como se não quisesse ver mais nada a sua frente. Pensou em sentar no chão; estava cansado. Mas antes que ele conseguisse se mover, Ron ouviu passos. Alguém estava correndo, na verdade. Quando ele levantou os olhos, viu Hermione se aproximando rapidamente. No mesmo instante, ele se afastou da parede e sentiu uma onda de alívio tomá-lo por completo: ela estava bem! Suspirou fundo quando sentiu Hermione abraçá-lo e a envolveu pela cintura em um abraço forte e real. Real porque tudo parecia muito insano e irreal naquela noite tão ruim.

O tempo parecia estar passando lentamente, uma vez mais. Ele deixou-se confortar com a proximidade de Hermione e não reclamou quando ela o apertou mais. Então, Ron sentiu lágrimas molharem seu pescoço. Pânico tomou conta dele e, em um tom preocupado, perguntou:

- Por que você está chorando? Eu te machuquei? Fiz algo de errado?

- Não seu grande bobo! Não! – ele não entendeu o porquê do choro, mas também não voltou a perguntar; resolveu ficar quieto no conforto dos braços de Hermione. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, ele se sentia... seguro. Ron sabia que a eterna preocupação de Hermione não demoraria a aparecer:

- O que houve? Por que você está assim? Onde estão os outros? E o Harry? E a Ginny?

- Espera, Hermione, uma pergunta de cada vez e uma resposta de cada vez também. O Bill, ele foi... foi atacado por Greyback. – Ron caminhou em direção à janela. Não conseguia encarar aquela realidade tão injusta. – E agora ele está...

- Está o que Ron? Não me diga que ele...

- Nem pense em terminar essa frase. – ele a cortou; um traço de raiva na voz. Não queria pensar no pior. Mas quando Ron viu Hermione corar e abaixar os olhos, ele se arrependeu da grosseria. Hermione era a última pessoa em quem ele queria descontar seu nervosismo. Antes que pudesse se desculpar, porém, ela acabou o fazendo.

- Eu... desculpe. Mas o que houve então? O que aconteceu com seu irmão?

- Greyback o atacou e deixou várias marcas no rosto dele. E além disso, não sabemos se ele... se vai se transformar em um lobisomem.

Ron abaixou a cabeça. Era difícil falar do irmão sabendo que tudo aquilo poderia ter sido evitado se eles tivessem acreditado em Harry. Por um momento, Ron sentiu-se tão ou mais responsável por não ter levado as palavras do amigo a sério. E não era preciso dizer o quanto o coração dele doía toda vez que se lembrava que seus pais ainda não estavam lá. Sua mãe, ele tinha certeza, entraria em desespero com a visão do filho. Ele mesmo não conseguia apagar a visão horrível de antes.

Então, sem esperar, Ron sentiu o toque leve e delicado de Hermione em seu rosto. O cansaço da batalha, o desespero que ele sentia, a incerteza do futuro... de repente, tudo se apagou de sua mente e o conforto de estar novamente sentindo Hermione tão próxima fez com que ele fechasse os olhos e se inclinasse ao toque dela. Um segundo se passou, e Ron sentiu Hermione abraçá-lo novamente. Sem a sensação de urgência presente no primeiro abraço, Ron deixou-se acalmar; permitiu-se esquecer o que estava acontecendo. Nem que fosse por poucos minutos, ele precisava de uma real sensação de... paz.

- Então, foi sobre o Bill que a McGonagall falou! ele a ouviu falar baixinho.

- Sim, era sobre ele. Não sei quem afastou Greyback do Bill, mas de qualquer forma ele ainda tentou atacar outros membros da Ordem. – Ron a olhou e teve a terrível visão de Hermione no meio daquela batalha, Greyback a atacando. Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e continuou a falar. – Hermione, todos aqueles feitiços. Maldições imperdoáveis para todos os lados e nada nos acertou. Não fosse a Felix Felicis – ele engoliu em seco – eu estaria morto, tenho certeza.

- Ron...

- E também a Ginny e o Neville. Estávamos perdendo. Éramos poucos para tantos Comensais, mas de repente o Snape apareceu. Foi um alvoroço entre eles, então nós vimos ele subir a escada para a Torre de Astronomia. Ele ultrapassou uma barreira mágica que havia lá, não sei como, mas conseguiu. Ele demorou um pouco lá em cima e depois eu vi o Harry correndo atrás dele e do Malfoy. Tentei falar com ele, mas não adiantou. Parecia que ele não via nenhum de nós e continuou correndo. Não sei o que houve, mas acho que ele e o Snape estavam correndo atrás do Malfoy.

- Ron...

- Acho que algo sério aconteceu, você viu a Marca Negra? Eu não vi, só ouvi os outros falando.

- Ron, por favor eu posso falar? - Ele se assustou. Nunca fora de falar demais, por isso ele ficou muito vermelho:

- Desculpe! Eu... é que eu ainda estou nervoso. Falar disso tudo é a única alternativa para mim. Eu não consigo pensar no que eu posso fazer. Hermione, estou me sentindo incapaz. Certo, eu sempre fui, mas agora está demais e...

- Nunca mais diga que você é incapaz, Ron. – a voz soou forte e ele percebeu que não deveria falar coisas desse tipo perto dela, porque ela sempre o reprovava. – Ron, será que você não percebe? Você não é um imprestável e muito menos falhou com seu irmão. Por Merlin, vocês estavam enfrentando Comensais da Morte e sair vivo já é uma mostra de que você é capaz. – ele queria replicar, mas ela foi mais rápida. – E não se atreva a dizer que foi por causa da Felix Felicis, nós nem conhecíamos essa poção ano passado e saímos todos vivos do Departamento de Mistérios.

- Não me lembre daquela noite, por favor! – Lembrar do papel ridículo que ele fez no Departamento de Mistérios era o mínimo; na verdade, ele não gostava de lembrar daquela noite porque, assim que acordou de seu estupor, Ron viu Hermione desmaiada e, naquele instante, descobriu que o mundo inteiro poderia continuar a existir, mas se ela não estivesse por perto, nada e ninguém teria mais graça para ele.

- Bom, vamos entrar. Acho que é bom ficarmos com o Bill. Alguém mais se feriu?

- O Neville, mas não foi nada grave.

- Ainda bem que não foi grave. Vem, vamos entrar. Seus pais não chegaram ainda e o Bill não pode ficar sozinho.

- Certo! – Ron segurou a mão de Hermione e seguiu para dentro da enfermaria.

E a mão de Hermione enlaçada à sua pareceu o único conforto possível diante da cena que viu logo que entrou na Ala Hositalar. Ron não fazia idéia do quanto seu irmão havia sido ferido. Madame Pomfrey aplicava uma substância verde escura no rosto e no peito de Bill. E Ron desejou profundamente que aqueles curativos contivessem magia suficiente para fazer seu irmão levantar daquela cama de hospital com nada além de algumas cicatrizes pelo corpo.

_Dormitório masculino do 6º ano – Torre de Gryffindor_

Quando Ron abriu a porta do dormitório, o lugar estava quase completamente silencioso, não fosse pelo som da canção de Fawkes que ressoava por toda a escola. As cortinas das camas de Dean e Seamus estavam fechadas, mas eles ainda estavam no salão comunal. Aliás, apenas Ron e Hermione haviam subido para seus dormitórios porque os demais alunos permaneceram conversando e confabulando sobre o que havia acontecido, ou pelo menos sobre o que eles achavam que havia acontecido.

Neville estava na ala hospitalar e Harry ainda não havia voltado. Ron sentou-se em sua cama e passou a observar os jardins, que agora pareciam calmos, como se nada tivesse acontecido naquela noite.

Ele não podia negar que ainda estava muito abalado com tudo que havia acontecido. O ataque à Hogwarts, a morte de Dumbledore, a quase morte de Bill... Ele respirava com dificuldade; resolveu fechar os olhos para tentar afastar as imagens e sons do horror de antes. Mesmo assim, parecia que a cada minuto o ar ficava mais rarefeito como se todo o mundo estivesse sendo engolido por uma nuvem de incerteza e medo. Não, não era apenas uma impressão, era a realidade!

Ron tentou pensar em algo para tirar os pensamentos dos horrores que presenciou. No segundo seguinte, ele se lembrou da cumplicidade que sentiu no olhar de Hermione quando eles se despediram a pouco e essa pequena lembrança foi suficiente para que ele se sentisse mais calmo depois de uma noite tão trágica.

O coração apertado com a incerteza do futuro, a cabeça girando com pensamentos aleatórios, o temor por tudo que estava por vir... ele suspirou profundamente e tratou de se levantar. Quando chegou à janela, Ron ainda pôde ver movimentação nos jardins. Funcionários do Ministério da Magia ainda circulavam pelos terrenos da escola em busca de criminosos que não estavam lá há tempos. _Patéticos!_ Ron murmurou e voltou as costas para a janela.

Ele não sabia que horas eram e para ser sincero, não faria a mínima diferença se era dia ou noite. A sombra de incerteza havia decido sobre todos em Hogwarts e fora da escola. A guerra já não era um talvez que por vezes era mascarado pelo Ministério ou pelo Profeta Diário; a guerra estivera, na verdade, sempre por perto, mas dessa vez havia tocado em cada um como se fosse um vento gelado anunciando a chegada de mais um inverno rigoroso.

Ron suspirou e fechou os olhos. O cansaço querendo vencê-lo, mas ele esperaria até que Harry voltasse. Ele tinha que saber o que havia acontecido; uma explicação para entender tudo, uma única explicação seria suficiente para ele poder tentar compreender o porquê de a vida de todos ter virado de cabeça para baixo tão rápido. De repente, Ron percebeu que a vida de todos já estava virada de ponta-cabeça há muito tempo. Muito antes de Voldemort retornar, muito antes de Sirius morrer, muito antes de eles se sentirem desamparados com a morte de Dumbledore.

Ron sentou-se na cama uma vez mais e descansou a cabeça entre as mãos. Cansado, dolorido, machucado, deprimido. Os machucados sumiriam logo, algumas horas de sono e o cansaço já não existiria, bem como as dores que sentia por todo corpo. Mas aquele sentimento de inutilidade que o consumia desde que vira Bill ser atacado por Greyback não seria fácil de superar. Talvez alguns dias, ou quem sabe algumas semanas, mas o certo é que não seria fácil para Ron olhar para o irmão ou para Fleur, até mesmo para seus pais. Ele ainda se sentia culpado, mas sabia que isso não o levaria a lugar algum e, por isso, tratou de começar a aceitar que nem tudo era sua culpa.

Quando ele já estava se sentindo menos culpado e mais apreensivo pela demora do amigo, Ron ouviu o clique da porta do dormitório e no segundo seguinte, viu Harry surgir com uma expressão tão desolada que fez seu coração doer pela dor que o amigo sentia naquele momento. Harry sentou-se em sua própria cama e encarou Ron por alguns instantes. Momentos suficientes para o ruivo refletir sobre a impossibilidade de haver palavra no mundo inteiro que pudesse confortar Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, depois de uma perda como essa. Mais uma perda; mais uma vez traumática; mais uma vez testemunhada. Então, Harry falou:

_- Estão falando em fechar a escola – disse Harry._

_- Lupin falou que fariam isso – comentou Ron._

_Houve uma pausa._

_- Então? – perguntou Ron muito baixinho, como se achasse que a mobília poderia estar ouvindo. – Vocês encontraram um?Conseguiram pegá-lo? Um... um horcrux?_

_Harry sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.Tudo que se passara naquele lago escuro parecia agora um pesadelo muito antigo; teria mesmo acontecido, e apenas há algumas horas?_

_- Não conseguiram pegá-lo? – Ron pareceu desconcertado. – Não estava lá?_

_- Não – respondeu Harry. – Alguém já tinha levado e deixado uma imitação no lugar._

_- Já tinha _levado

_Em silêncio, Harry tirou o medalhão falso do bolso, abriu-o e entregou-o a Ron. A história completa poderia esperar... não tinha importância essa noite... nada tinha importância exceto o fim, o fim de sua aventura sem sentido, o fim da vida de Dumbledore..._

_- R.A.B. – sussurrou Ron –, mas quem é?_

_- Não sei – respondeu Harry, deitando-se na cama inteiramente vestido e olhando para o teto estupidamente. Não sentia a menos curiosidade pelo tal R.A.B.; duvidava que voltasse a sentir curiosidade na vida. Deitado ali, ele percebeu subitamente que os jardins estavam silenciosos. Fawkes parara de cantar._

_E ele soube, sem saber como sabia, que a fênix partira, deixara Hogwarts para sempre, da mesma forma que Dumbledore deixara a escola, deixara o mundo... deixara Harry._

(...)_ Ron e Hermione correram ao encontro de Harry e passaram por Scrimgeour, indo em direção oposta; o garoto se virou e continuou sua caminhada devagar, dando tempo para os amigos o alcançarem, o que finalmente aconteceu embaixo de uma bétula onde costumavam sentar em épocas mais felizes._

_- Que é que Scrimgeour queria? – sussurrou Hermione._

_- O mesmo que queria no Natal – respondeu Harry, sacudindo os ombros. – Queria que eu desse informações confidenciais sobre Dumbledore e virasse o novo garoto propaganda do Ministério._

_Ron pareceu lutar intimamente por um momento, então anunciou em voz alta para Hermione:_

_- Olha, me deixa voltar para dar um murro no Percy._

_- Não – disse ela com firmeza, segurando-o pelo braço._

_- Mas eu vou me sentir melhor!_

_Harry riu. Até Hermione esboçou um sorriso, que desapareceu quando ela ergueu os olhos para o castelo._

_- Não consigo suportar a idéia de que talvez nunca voltemos – disse ela baixinho. – Como é que Hogwarts pode fechar?_

_- Talvez não feche – falou Ron. – Não corremos maior perigo aqui do que em casa, não é? Está igual em toda parte. Eu diria até que Hogwarts está mais segura, há mais bruxos para defender o lugar. Que é que você acha Harry?_

_- Não vou voltar nem que reabra._

_Ron olhou-o boquiaberto, mas Hermione disse com tristeza:_

_- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. Mas, então, o que vai fazer?_

_- Vou voltar mais uma vez à casa dos Dursley, porque era o que Dumbledore queria. Mas será uma visita breve, e então partirei para sempre._

_- Mas aonde é que você vai, se não voltar para a escola?_

_- Pensei talvez em voltar para Godric's Hollow – murmurou Harry. Vinha ruminando está idéia desde a noite em que Dumbledore morrera. – Para mim, tudo começou ali. Tenho a sensação de que preciso ir até lá. E posso visitar os túmulos dos meus pais, gostaria de fazer isso._

_- E depois? – perguntou Ron._

_- Depois tenho de rastrear os outros Horcruxes, não é? – respondeu Harry, os olhos no túmulo branco de Dumbledore refletido nas águas do lago. – É o que ele queria que eu fizesse, por isso é que me contou tudo que sabia sobre eles. Se Dumbledore estiver certo, e tenho certeza que está, ainda há quatro Horcruxes por aí. Preciso encontrar todas e destruí-las, e depois correr atrás da sétima porção da alma de Voldemort, a que ainda habita o corpo dele, e sou eu quem vai matá-lo. E se eu encontrar Severus Snape pelo caminho – acrescentou Harry –, tanto melhor para mim, tanto pior para ele._

_Fez-se um longo silêncio. A multidão quase toda se dispersara, os poucos remanescentes guardavam uma imensa distancia da figura de Grope consolando Hagrid, cujos uivos de dor ecoavam pelo lago._

_- Estaremos lá, Harry – disse Ron._

_- Quê?_

_- Na casa dos seus tios – respondeu Ron. – Então acompanharemos você, aonde for._

_- Não – disse Harry depressa; não contara com isso, tentara fazer os amigos entenderem que ia empreender uma perigosíssima viagem sozinho._

_- Você já nos disse uma vez – disse Hermione em voz baixa – que havia tempo para desistir, se a gente quisesse. Tivemos tempo, não é mesmo?_

_- Estamos com você para o que der e vier – afirmou Ron. – Mas cara, você vai ter de passar na casa dos meus pais antes de qualquer outra coisa, até mesmo de Godric's Hollow._

_- Por quê?_

_- O casamento de Bill e Fleur, lembra?_

_Harry olhou para ele, espantado; a idéia de que algo normal com um casamento ainda pudesse existir parecia inacreditável e, contudo, maravilhosa._

_- Ah é, não devemos perder esta festa por nada – disse ele por fim._

_Sua mão fechou automaticamente em todo do Horcrux falso, mas, apesar de tudo, apesar do caminho escuro e tortuoso que ele via estender-se à sua frente, apesar do encontro final com Voldemort, que ele sabia que teria de ocorrer, fosse em um mês, um ano ou dez, ele sentiu um novo ânimo ao pensar que restava um último e dourado dia de paz para aproveitar com Ron e Hermione._

Ron observou Harry se afastar. A desolação do amigo fazia com que o ruivo se sentisse mal também; ele não suportava ver a tristeza em que o amigo estava se afundando e mais que em qualquer outra ocasião, Ron sabia que não poderia deixar Harry sozinho no momento que ele mais precisava de apoio. Voltou os olhos para a floresta proibida e passou

a observar o farfalhar das folhas das árvores.

- Ron?

- Sim?

- Você está com medo?

Sem olhar para ela, ele respondeu:

- Eu estou apavorado, Hermione. – admitir o pavor que o tomava não era fácil, contudo não havia mais tempo para fingir bravura ou desinteresse.

- Eu também! Estou com medo de que meus pais sejam vítimas dessa guerra. Tenho medo que alguém morra. Tenho medo de morrer, Ron! – o ruivo ficou angustiado com o leve desespero que Hermione deixou transparecer em seu tom de voz. Mas não era o momento de deixar aquele sentimento de incerteza vencer.

- Eu entendo. Não fique assim, tudo vai dar certo. Eu também estou com muito medo de encarar essa guerra, mas não vai ser agora que nós vamos deixar o Harry na mão. Ele é nosso amigo e precisa de nós.

- Eu sei. Eu temo muito por ele também, Ron. Eu não consegui definir com exatidão o que eu vi no olhar dele, mas o Harry não pode ficar imerso nesse ódio e nesse desejo de vingança. Esse pode ser o fim dele.

- Infelizmente, tudo isso aconteceu por influência do Snape. Eu até diria culpa, mas não posso julgar uma situação que eu desconheço. – Ron percebeu Hermione erguer os olhos e o fitar de modo curioso.

Será que ele havia dito algo de errado? Será que ele havia se precipitado em algum ponto? Por que ela o estava olhando assim? Por alguns segundos ele permaneceu observando a floresta, mas decidiu encarar Hermione. O silêncio que se seguiu falava por si. Ron e Hermione, de alguma forma inexplicável, sabiam que o momento de esclarecer tudo que havia acontecido durante aquele ano tão difícil havia chegado, e Ron estava disposto a não deixar mais uma oportunidade escorrer-lhe pelos dedos.

- Ron, eu temo tanto por você e pelo Harry. Vocês são tão importantes para mim. Mais do que você sequer pode imaginar.

_Vocês! Sempre nós! Quando será que __**eu**__ terei um pouco mais de atenção?_

_Droga! Isso não é hora para egoísmo, Weasley!_

_Ah, agora não! Hoje não!_

_Agora sim... a situação não pede egoísmo. Eu entendo o que você quer, mas não se esqueça o que você falou a pouco para o Harry._

Ron desviou o olhar e afastou-se de Hermione. Ele se sentia tremendamente culpado. Como ele ousava agir como um egoísta quando ele precisava ser solidário e, mais uma vez, deixar seus interesses para depois? Mesmo assim, ele não conseguia reprimir aquele desejo intenso de pelo menos uma vez ter o que tanto queria. Contudo, ele tinha que manter o pensamento focado em Harry... em Hermione.

- Ron, o que houve? Por que ficou assim? – Hermione perguntou com voz baixa e um traço de nervosismo na voz.

- Eu também temo por você e pelo Harry, Hermione! Será que o Harry vai deixar que a gente vá com ele para a casa dos tios dele? Algo me diz que não, por isso eu estou mais preocupado ainda. Eu não sei como serão os dias em que ele vai ficar por lá. Sozinho, remoendo tudo que aconteceu. E você? Você vai para a casa dos seus pais, eu sei que é o normal, mas eu não consigo imaginar como vocês estarão seguros lá. Eu tenho medo que algo de ruim aconteça a vocês.

- O Harry estará protegido pelo feitiço que há na casa dos tios dele. Você sabe! Quanto a mim, não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar sozinha. – ele percebeu que em questão de segundos eles provavelmente estariam discutindo, mas ele não queria... não podia.

- Você sabe se cuidar, mas é uma só Hermione. Nós somos amigos do Harry, somos alvos de Voldemort. E eu não quero perder você!

_Eu não acredito, Weasley! Você falou isso? Enfim!_

_Oh, Merlin! Eu não acredito que fiz isso!_

Pânico tomou conta do coração de Ron e ele tentou evitar o olhar de Hermione, mas seria impossível evitar as perguntas:

- Como assim, você não quer me perder? Ron, nós somos amigos, e você não vai me perder. Você sabe que agora, mais que nunca, nós devemos ficar unidos. Todos nós.

_Será possível que eu vou ter que falar com todas as palavras pra ela me entender?_

_Você nunca foi bom mesmo em esconder segredos nas entrelinhas!_

_Cale-se!_

Ele fechou os olhos, suspirou fundo e recuperou a coragem para falar. Ron já não se importava muito com o que aconteceria dali para frente. Ele apenas não suportava mais viver com aquele aperto e aquela dor no peito.

- Eu não falei em te perder nesse sentido Hermione. Quero dizer, não é só você, óbvio, mas me entenda. Você e eu estamos mais envolvidos que nunca nessa história toda e Voldemort quer acabar com pessoas como nós. Amigos do Harry, defensores dos nascidos trouxas e nascidos trouxas. Somos alvos em potencial desde o dia que a gente ficou amigo do Harry. Mas não é só isso. Você é especial e eu... eu tenho medo de te perder. Eu... eu não estou nessa guerra só por mim. – Ron sentia que seu corpo inteiro parecia tremer e formigar. Um nervosismo que o tomava sempre que estava a ponto de revelar seus sentimentos por Hermione. Mas dessa vez ele não sucumbiria ao nervosismo e ao medo. Era hora de ser um Gryffindor de coração.

- Por que você está me dizendo isso? – o tom de voz de Hermione não escondia a confusão. Será que ela não o havia entendido?

Ron não conseguiu segurar o ímpeto de olhar nos olhos dela e quando confirmou sua desconfiança, sentiu-se incapaz... incapaz de dizer algo tão simples como "_não quero te perder!" _do jeito que deveria ser. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se afastou. Voltaria para o castelo, arrumaria seu malão e se acomodaria

na vida de sempre. Sem ela. A oportunidade havia escapado...

- Ron! Vem cá! O que foi? – ele a ouviu correr em sua direção, mas Ron continuou seu caminho rumo ao castelo.

- Nada Hermione, esquece o que eu falei, tá bem?

- Não, eu não vou esquecer. Quem você pensa que é pra me mandar esquecer alguma coisa? O que houve? Eu não consegui entender por que você falou aquelas coisas para mim.

- Eu já disse, esquece!

- NÃO! – Sem dificuldade alguma, Ron conseguiu se livrar de Hermione quando ela tentou segurá-lo. Continuou andando, mas ele sabia que ela não desistiria fácil. No instante seguinte, Hermione estava parada na frente dele, e o ruivo forçou-se a olhá-la nos olhos novamente. – Até parece que você não me conhece Ronald! Inútil pedir para eu esquecer "isso", que eu nem sei o que é. Vamos, eu quero que você fale. Por que a insistência para que eu esqueça o que você disse?

Ele não podia se expor, ele tinha que se preservar. Afinal, ela não o havia entendido, e ele não insistiria em algo que começara do jeito errado. Revelações, geralmente, nunca estão escondidas ou camufladas em entrelinhas ou palavras rebuscadas, em rodeios inúteis. Ron não queria que fosse assim, mas também não fazia idéia de como ser direto e falar para Hermione sobre seus sentimentos. Já havia criado grandes expectativas com relação a um relacionamento com ela, mas nada havia dado certo, e as feridas dos últimos meses ainda não haviam cicatrizado e ele tinha... medo. Precisava se fechar, precisava se proteger... não podia mais sofrer!

- Ron, por favor! Eu quero saber.

- Você tem certeza? – em mais um impulso, muito semelhante àquele que o fez ficar horas sentado em um canto mais escondido do salão comunal apenas para observá-la quando ela parecia não notar a presença de ninguém enquanto estudava, Ron tirou as mãos do bolso e segurou as de Hermione. Um contato tão simples, corriqueiro até, mas que entre eles, sempre, pareceu cercado de expectativas... de necessidades...

- Claro que tenho certeza! Você diz que não quer me perder, mas não é no sentido que pensei. Eu quero entender! –

E de novo aquele olhar questionador. Aquele mesmo olhar cheio de vontade de descobrir tudo; o olhar que o fez entender o porquê de ele aceitá-la mesmo quando ela conseguia fazer com que ele desejasse nunca ter se tornado seu amigo. Ele apenas queria Hermione por perto, e se para isso ele tivesse de ser apenas seu amigo, ele seria de bom grado.

- Eu já sei Hermione. Sei de tudo.

- Sabe? Sabe o que Ron? – Era agora ou nunca. Ele colocaria seu coração na linha de fogo e não temia. Não poderia!

- Eu estava acordado aquela noite na Ala Hospitalar. Eu ouvi tudo. – ele sabia que não ia conseguir encará-la. Quando soltou as mãos de Hermione, Ron abaixou a cabeça e virou de costas. – Me perdoe, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir quase tudo que você falou. E, principalmente, não acreditei no que você disse. Apesar de estar e me sentir mais feliz que em qualquer outra oportunidade em toda minha vida, eu não conseguia entender por que eu. Mas depois que resolvi analisar tudo que houve entre nós durante esse ano, eu não consegui mais sustentar essa negação eterna. Eu sei de tudo e, dias depois, me senti o cara mais sortudo do mundo porque você disse todas aquelas palavras. Todas para mim, por minha causa. Por medo de me perder. Hermione, eu...

- Por que você não disse nada antes? – ele se assustou com a pergunta. A voz firme de sempre, mas baixa. Pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo ele... teve medo.

- Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe Ron? Como não sabe? Você ouviu tudo que te falei e ficou calado? Você tem plena consciência de tudo que eu sinto por você e fica calado? Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, Ron!

Quando ele não viu raiva, mas decepção no olhar dela, Ron sentiu seu coração partir. Não queria que ela sofresse, não queria que ela duvidasse que o que ele havia acabado de dizer era verdade. Ele precisava que ela acreditasse nele, e era nessa esperança que ele se agarraria até o último instante. Mas como convencê-la de que ele não agira por mal, de que tudo que ele sempre fez (e não fez também) foi por causa dela? Ele não podia negar que havia agido como um covarde, mas não havia espaço para remorsos agora. Ron não podia deixar a oportunidade, que de repente havia caído em seu colo uma vez mais, escapar. Não permitiria isso. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo determinado ele se sentiu angustiado quando a olhou uma vez mais. Ele não ia conseguir lidar com aquela decepção estampada no rosto de Hermione. Ele tinha que dizer a ela o que era verdade, mas como?

_Que tal agir, Weasley? É melhor que ficar aí se perguntando... perguntando..._

_Certo, isso mesmo... agir!_

- Eu... eu... Hermione, por favor! Eu... você tem que entender, eu estava atordoado com tanta informação. Foi chocante saber que você... você... eu simplesmente levei alguns dias para processar e entender tudo que você disse com clareza. Eu não queria te magoar, eu juro! Mas não falei nada com você porque eu sabia que você teria uma reação como essa. Por favor, me perdoa. Eu não quero que você pense que eu não liguei para o que você disse, foi exatamente o contrário. Eu não quero que você ache que eu não correspondo ao que você sente. Eu não quero que você pense que eu não me importo com você. Eu não quero que você pense que eu sou um insensível que não soube ser sincero consigo mesmo. Por favor! Me perdoa!

_Lágrimas não vão convencê-la, Weasley!_

_Me deixa em paz!_

_Perdedor..._

Ele piscou várias vezes para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Ron precisava desesperadamente de afirmação, precisava ouvir algo que desse a ele a esperança, que ele tanto precisava. Em que ele tanto acreditava. E uma dor lancinante começava a tomar seu peito.

- Ron, o que custava você ter falado comigo? Teria sido melhor para nós dois. Você me fez passar por idiota, inconseqüente... – a mistura de emoções no olhar de Hermione era a maior evidência de como ele havia errado. Fúria, dor, indignação, desespero... tudo misturado em um único olhar brilhante pela repentina presença de lágrimas que ele não queria ver rolarem pelas bochechas dela.

- Hermione... – Ron segurou as mãos dela, mas ela não queria contato com ele. Quando ela se virou, Ron suspirou alto e forçou-se a superar a insegurança que o tomou para aproximar-se mais uma vez. Não era hora de fugir. – Não faz isso comigo, por favor! Você tem que me ouvir antes que comece a me julgar, eu tenho o direito de me explicar!

Quando Hermione se virou e voltou a olhá-lo, Ron respirou fundo e agarrou-se à oportunidade que ela havia lhe dado e agora que ele poderia se explicar, o ruivo tinha certeza que faria o melhor para convencê-la de que ele jamais quis magoá-la.

- Tudo bem, Ron. Diga o que tem a dizer e que seja rápido.

Ele estranhou o falso tom desinteressado. Ron não era um mestre com as palavras e ficou com medo de estragar tudo de novo. Não havia pensado em nada; na verdade, ele sequer cogitava a possibilidade de que tão cedo ele falaria sobre seus sentimentos para ela. Depois de tantos acontecimentos durante o ano, nada poderia ter deixado o jovem Weasley mais amedrontado que a possibilidade de não conseguir dizer o que queria, o que devia.

Ele a observou por alguns segundos e tentou segurar as mãos dela uma vez mais. Hermione não o repeliu dessa vez, e o coração de Ron acelerou novamente. O ruivo fez um grande esforço para não ficar mais nervoso do que já estava. Aquela era a chance que ele tinha de trazer para junto de si uma sensação, por mínima que fosse, de tranqüilidade e paz. Aquela era a chance para ele reforçar dentro de si o empenho de lutar até o fim por ela... por eles.

- Primeiro, eu preciso que você me perdoe. Independentemente de como essa nossa conversa termine, eu preciso que você me perdoe por ter sido um idiota, Hermione. Eu nunca quis te magoar. Mas eu também não sabia como ser sincero com relação a tudo que aconteceu nesse ano. Se você me perdoar, eu já terei ganhado muito. Mesmo que eu perca a minha amiga. – ao dizer as últimas palavras, Ron sentiu suas mãos tremerem. Ele segurou a respiração por um segundo, entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Hermione e prosseguiu:

- Bom, eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer. Não tinha nada preparado, nunca tive. Você sabe como eu sou imediatista e sempre acabo falando e fazendo as coisas sem pensar. Mas, pelo menos dessa vez, eu sei o que dizer. – Ron não sabia o que pensar com a insistente ausência do olhar de Hermione.

_Ela deve estar morrendo de raiva ou de vergonha..._

_Vergonha? Por quê?_

_Por quê? Weasley, você ainda diz que gosta dela, mas parece ignorar o conhecimento que teve com garotas..._

_Argh! Não me lembre!_

_Certo, mas saiba que ela talvez esteja se sentindo péssima, mortificada por ter se exposto como fez, e você simplesmente não ter falado com ela no mesmo dia._

_Mas eu não podia!_

_Você não quis! Admita!_

_Certo, eu não quis, mas com licença. Eu não posso ficar a vida toda calado._

_Então, por favor, veja lá o que vai falar..._

_Pelo amor de Deus, me deixa em paz!_

_Como queira..._

O que dizer agora? Como dizer? Dali em diante, a vida de ambos mudaria drasticamente. A amizade já não seria apenas amizade. E Ron sempre soube que era isso que ele sempre quis desde o quarto ano. Não havia necessidade de mentir mais. Ele engoliu o bolo que o impedia de falar e recomeçou:

- Eu queria que você soubesse que eu nunca, nunca gostei da Lavender. No início, talvez, eu estivesse gostando de estar com ela e tudo, mas eu nunca me senti realmente ligado a ela. Infelizmente, eu acho que acabei por usá-la para te provocar, para te fazer sentir como eu me sentia toda vez que você falava do Krum. Bom, eu acho que eu não posso te falar o porquê de eu ter mudado tanto alguns dias depois que você me convidou para a festa do Slughorn, não agora. - as mãos de Ron tremiam e a respiração estava rasa. Ele sabia mais que qualquer outra pessoa que não era fácil falar de sentimentos que estavam guardados há tanto tempo. Hermione havia provado isso na noite em que o visitou na Ala Hospitalar. Agora era a vez de ele provar porque a merecia... porque era um Gryffindor.

- Eu quero que você entenda, antes de qualquer coisa, que eu nunca quis te magoar; eu não planejei aquela situação com a Lavender e eu não quis também que tudo aquilo acontecesse, mas eu devo confessar que você ter desconfiado de mim só aumentou meu desapontamento e minha raiva. Eu queria te ver sofrer. Eu queria que você sentisse dor e decepção como eu senti quando percebi, erradamente, que você não confiava em mim, que você não me considerava bom o bastante como goleiro, que você achava que eu só conseguiria ser brilhante usando uma poção. As suas palavras doeram mais do que você sequer pode imaginar, Hermione.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Admitir para ela que ele havia se sentido inferior, que as palavras dela haviam doído tão profundamente que o deixaram cego a ponto de Ron se envolver e, por fim, usar uma garota para provocá-la, que ele era um fraco por ter se deixado levar por palavras. Palavras que o afastaram de Hermione.

Tudo isso fazia Ron se sentir mal por ter agido com o desejo da vingança correndo por suas veias e envenenando seu coração e suas atitudes. Não culparia a irmã e não diria a Hermione que Ginny falara de Krum. Toda aquela confusão entre eles tinha apenas dois culpados: Ron e Hermione. E o ruivo desejava de coração que tudo se resolvesse, que ele pudesse ter uma chance. Uma única, por mínima que fosse, de poder provar a Hermione o quanto ela significava para ele.

Ron sentiu os olhos de Hermione sobre si. Ele tinha certeza que a ponta de suas orelhas estavam vermelhíssimas. Ele não queria olhar para Hermione, a vergonha o tomou completamente, e talvez não fosse apenas a vergonha, mas a certeza de que havia errado demais, de que havia confiado em outros em vez de confiar em Hermione. A vergonha de ter virado as costas para os próprios sentimentos porque ele não admitia (e provavelmente jamais admitiria) que Hermione houvesse beijando Viktor Krum.

- Ron!

- Não Hermione! Eu preciso terminar, senão eu perco toda minha coragem.

- Não, Ron! – a firmeza na voz de Hermione fez Ron calar-se e olhá-la atentamente. Chegara o momento de ela falar. - Quem vai falar agora sou eu e eu preciso que você ouça, só isso! – respirando fundo, ela começou – Eu... me desculpe. De verdade, eu nunca duvidei da sua capacidade, eu nunca pensei que você pudesse trapacear em um jogo de Quadribol, eu nunca quis agir daquela forma, mas eu não consegui me conter quando eu percebi o que o Harry havia feito, supostamente é claro. Eu fiquei enfurecida com o fato de ele ter usado a Felix Felicis no seu suco e, pior que isso, eu pensei que você tinha concordado. Você sabe como eu sou com relação às regras e ao cumprimento delas. Não adianta, eu sou assim. Mas no momento que o Harry disse que não havia colocado a poção no seu suco, eu me arrependi. Eu até pensei em te pedir desculpas ali na hora, mas você saiu com tanta pressa do vestiário que eu me senti atordoada com a bobagem que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

_E eu queria tanto não ter saído tão rápido. Eu queria tanto não ter deixado você para trás, sem ter a chance de se explicar. Eu precisava tanto me livrar da dor..._

- E quando eu entrei no salão comunal e vi você agarrado a Lavender, eu tomei aquilo como um castigo que eu não merecia. Senti ódio, decepção, uma fúria que me fez incitar aqueles canários contra você. Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim. Eu fico pensando em tudo que aconteceu depois e acho que nos comportamos como duas crianças mimadas, birrentas. Ron, me desculpe também. Eu não quis te magoar e jamais faria isso. Eu me senti péssima durante dias. Sem você falando comigo, me provocando e, ainda, a Lavender dando risadinhas das suas piadas. Foi uma época terrível aquela, mesmo eu tendo determinado que ia te esquecer, que ia tentar arrancar você da minha vida. – Ela suspirou e apertou as mãos deles gentilmente. – Você percebeu que eu não consegui, não é?

_Weasley, ela queria te esquecer cara!_

_Merlin!_

_Fala alguma coisa, nem que seja um "eu fui idiota, me perdoe!"_

_Eu não vou falar isso!_

_Não me interessa o que você vai falar, mas fale!_

- Isso é tão irônico, Hermione. Eu, você e o Harry já quebramos, eu acho, todas as regras de Hogwarts. E isso é irônico, porque pela primeira vez estava tudo em seu devido lugar e você não admitiu que poderia ser possível. – ele queria rir da amarga ironia do destino.

- Me desculpe eu...

- Não! Não me peça desculpas novamente, eu já te perdoei. Estou disposto a deixar isso tudo para trás. Eu prometo a você que vou tentar agir com mais clareza e, sempre que necessário, conversar com você. Afinal, não podemos nos comportar como duas crianças a vida inteira não é? – Hermione olhou Ron nos olhos. O calor confortável que vinha deles fez com que Ron se acalmasse e ele sabia que ainda havia muito a ser dito.

- Bom, eu acho que nós temos de voltar e arrumar nossas coisas e...

- Não terminei ainda, Hermione. – ele a interrompeu, convicto de que dali ele só sairia quando eles estivessem, de fato, bem... seja lá o que esse bem significasse naquele momento. – Não terminamos ainda! – Ele viu a surpresa no olhar dela, contudo, segundos depois, ela concordou solenemente:

- É, não terminamos.

- Eu queria poder dizer tudo que eu preciso, mas eu não sei se vai ser o suficiente. – na verdade, ele sabia que palavras jamais seriam suficientes para explicar tudo que havia acontecido de ruim entre eles naquele ano tão conturbado.

- Não temos a vida toda para isso, mas você vai ter que começar em algum momento, não é?

- É verdade. – um silêncio constrangedor os rodeou. Ron ainda observava Hermione, e viu no rosto dela a pergunta que parecia querer desesperadamente ser feita. – O que foi? Você quer perguntar alguma coisa?

- Bem, quero sim. Na verdade são duas coisas: por que você voltou diferente depois do natal? Eu não entendi nada, nem a Ginny sabia o que havia acontecido com você. Ela até me falou que você estava estranho durante os dias que ficou na Toca. O que houve?

- Bom, é que... ah Hermione, você deveria saber! – ele não deveria ter falado daquela forma, irritado, mas ela deveria saber o porquê de ele ter mudado, afinal ela era a culpada...

- Eu deveria saber? Como é que eu deveria saber se eu não estava lá – sem querer que ela ouvisse, Ron sussurrou baixinho:

- Esse era um dos problemas.

- Ron?

- Certo, você quer mesmo saber porque eu voltei diferente?

- Claro que quero!

- Olha, eu acho que esse foi o natal mais estranho de toda minha vida. Se você não percebeu, nós temos passado o natal juntos desde o 2º ano. Bom, desconsidere o 4º e o 6º anos e tudo fica bem. Mas a questão é que... bom, eu senti sua falta como nunca havia sentido antes. Eu senti sua falta mais do que eu achava possível. Ok, eu posso parecer um idiota dizendo isso, mas é a pura verdade. Além do mais, eu estava infeliz com a Lavender e o presente que ela me deu, só confirmou isso.

_Weasley corajoso é um feito do universo._

_Cale-se!_

_Deixe de ser mal agradecido. Estou aqui pra te ajudar! Vamos lá... tudo pode terminar como você sempre sonhou, cara!_

_Talvez... talvez!_

_Francamente, ainda se acha um Gryffindor._

_Eu sou um!_

_Não parece..._

Então Ron foi sugado de seu diálogo interior com uma pergunta que, para ele, não poderia ser mais embaraçosa.

- Que presente? – curiosidade Hermionesca, mas ele não pretendia jamais contar a ela sobre o colar.

- Você vai rir de mim, é melhor eu não falar. – ele desviou o olhar do dela.

- Ron, eu acho que você pode me falar. Eu não costumo rir de tudo que me dizem, sabe? Confia em mim!

Algumas palavras certas dita por ela e a resolução de jamais contar foi por água abaixo: - Tudo bem, eu não esconderia isso de você por muito tempo mesmo. – ele quase abriu um sorriso quando a viu sorrir. Um sorriso brilhante, como sempre fazia quando deixava claro que confiava plenamente nela. - A Lavender me deu ... me deu... um colar, é isso, um colar!

- Ora, e qual o problema de ganhar um colar? – _Qual o problema? Eu vou ter que falar isso... Ai meu bom Merlin, me ajuda._

- Você ia gostar se o Vicky ou o McLaggen te dessem um colar escrito: "Minha namorada"?

Ele sabia que ela estava se segurando para não rir, e Ron estava agradecido por esse esforço (que ele sabia ser muito grande) porque ele não resistiria se Hermione também risse da cara dele. Harry já havia sido suficiente.

- Bom, eu não ia gostar. Acho que eu ia detestar, mas isso não é motivo para você mudar de comportamento não é? – a conversa havia voltado para seu ponto inicial, e Ron não podia mais adiar a verdade que o consumia desde o dia que saíra de Hogwarts para passar o feriado de fim de ano com a família.

- Não, não é! É difícil para eu falar disso, mas enfim... eu só me dei conta de verdade da falta que eu sentia de você quando eu fui para casa. Eu sei que você me olhou quando eu estava beijando a Lavender antes de ir embora. Eu vi! E o jeito que você olhou para mim e o seu olhar... Hermione, aquilo acabou com a resistência que eu havia criado. Foi dolorido ver aquela tristeza toda no seu rosto.

Naquele instante, ele não conseguiu resistir a tentação de tocar o rosto dela. Quando viu Hermione fechar os olhos parecendo se entregar a um toque tão simples, o coração de Ron acelerou perigosamente.

_Ela te domina não é?_

_É recíproco, então! Eu nunca a vi assim antes._

_Então continue. Ela merece toda sua sinceridade, Weasley!_

- Eu não consegui aproveitar o natal como antes, além de Fred e George me enchendo por causa da Lavender, eu ainda travei uma batalha comigo mesmo. Eu não consegui dizer não ao que estava dentro de mim. É tão estranho querer estar com alguém e saber que essa pessoa te ignora porque você foi um idiota.

Ron parou por alguns minutos, poucos, mas importantes. Ele não poderia falar qualquer coisa para Hermione. Não poderia se expor mais, porém de que valia uma farsa quando tudo que ele queria era ser o mais sincero possível com ela? Não havia a mínima necessidade de escolher as palavras. Ele havia chegado até ali admitindo o que deveria ser admitido e assumindo seus erros e equívocos. Ron percebeu, naquele instante, o quanto ele havia mudado. O quanto ela o havia ajudado nessa mudança, mesmo que inconsciente e indiretamente. Então, continuou:

- Eu nunca me senti tão sozinho em toda minha vida, Hermione. Me culpei o natal todo pela solidão que eu estava sentindo. Foi horrível pensar que eu era o único culpado por aquele sentimento horrível. E quando voltamos a Hogwarts, você ainda me ignorou completamente, você lembra? Quando estávamos eu, Harry e Ginny, na entrada do salão comunal sem poder entrar porque não sabíamos a senha?

- Lembro, claro!

- Pois bem, quando você não ligou para o que eu falei sobre o natal na Toca, bem... foi terrível! – ele falou baixinho. – Eu senti ali que eu havia te perdido de verdade. Eu não sabia como fazer você voltar a falar comigo, por isso me apeguei àquela história de espírito de natal, que você me contou uma vez. Mas quando você me ignorou daquela forma, eu não poderia ter sentido tanto as conseqüências de tudo que eu fiz.

O momento havia chegado. Mostrar-se vulnerável para Hermione não era bem o que Ron queria, mas era a única maneira de continuar o caminho que havia traçado inconscientemente rumo a um destino que ele não sabia bem qual seria. Ele só esperava que, fosse o que fosse, desse o que desse... ele só esperava que Hermione continuasse com ele porque Ron não conseguiria aceitar menos que isso.

O ruivo passou a olhar para o chão com um interesse muito maior que o necessário. Ele havia colocado suas emoções mais inquietantes, aquelas que o haviam atormentado tanto durante o inverno inteiro, numa bandeja e as entregou para Hermione. Dali em diante, ela teria de saber o que fazer com tantos sentimentos confusos e contraditórios. Sentimentos que por vezes deixaram o ruivo completamente desnorteado com a desordem que causavam dentro de si. E às vezes, ele sabia, toda confusão levava a um inevitável desentendimento, especialmente quando os protagonistas eram Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger. E Ron sabia que se olhasse agora para Hermione, ele se despiria completamente de toda proteção que tentou criar durante a conversa deles.

Ele não queria e não podia se expor, mas ele sabia que, cedo ou tarde, ela conseguiria ler tudo que quisesse no olhar dele. Ron jamais se escondeu de Hermione quando ela o olhava profundamente nos olhos. Era uma ligação mais intensa do que qualquer coisa que ele, porventura, viveu antes, e aquela particularidade entre ele e Hermione o deixava louco de felicidade, pois o ruivo sabia que jamais poderia se esconder dela. E desde o natal, era isso que ele queria fazer. Ele queria, precisava e ansiava por se mostrar inteiramente para Hermione como sempre quis. E aquela oportunidade, ele a aproveitaria por inteiro. Contudo, Ron não contava com as palavras de Hermione. Na verdade, ele jamais imaginou que ouviria a sempre reservada Hermione Granger se expor inteiramente, como ele acabara de fazer.

- E se eu te disser que eu me senti da mesma forma? Se eu te disser que em momento algum durante o natal eu deixei de lembrar de você? Se eu te disser que eu senti sua falta também? – enquanto ela permanecia com a cabeça baixa, Ron sentiu uma vontade imensa de abraçá-la e dizer a ela que somente eles poderiam viver uma situação como essa e, ainda assim, permitir que o orgulho os mantivesse calados. - Eu senti tanto sua falta. Você realmente tem razão, desde o 2º ano nós passávamos os natais juntos: ou aqui em Hogwarts ou na Toca, mas sempre juntos. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu ainda não conseguia te perdoar por tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite depois do jogo e nos dias que se seguiram. Doía saber que eu era piada para você. Doía perceber que eu havia perdido você.

_Ainda bem que ela está enganada não é Weasley?_

_Totalmente enganada. Ela jamais me perdeu. Eu nunca deixei de ser dela._

- A única maneira que eu achei para _resistir_ ao que eu sentia foi essa, Ron. Ignorar você de todas as formas possíveis; ignorar e mostrar a você que eu também podia deixar você se sentindo mal. E eu sabia que estava te afetando. Mas hoje... hoje eu percebo que foi um erro. Se as minhas atitudes faziam mal a você, faziam muito mais a mim. Eu nunca agi daquela forma antes. No início, eu até achei cômodo, mas depois, eu percebi que também estava me machucando. Eu simplesmente não conseguia ignorar e apagar meus sentimentos por você. Eu acho que nunca conseguiria te esquecer, nem se eu me submetesse a um feitiço de memória. Certas coisas a gente consegue apagar da memória, mas nunca do coração.

_Doía nela também_. Ele ficou admirado com o que ouvira. Não conseguia deixar de achar engraçada, agora, de toda a situação que ambos estavam vivendo. Tudo era muito similar: a saudade, a dor, o remorso, a vontade de desfazer as bobagens. _Perfeitamente harmonioso até na discórdia._ Ele a olhou novamente. Hermione não precisava verbalizar o que Ron queria ouvir porque estava tudo ali, nos olhos dela. Tudo que ele sempre precisou estava ali, e Ron jamais havia se dado conta de como ela se despia do rótulo de mandona e insuportável todas as vezes que ela o olhava nos olhos, quando brigavam, quando sorriam juntos, quando conversavam amenidades, quando, simplesmente, ficavam em silêncio esperando por Harry. Momentos que a eterna (ou quase) insegurança dele não permitia perceber. Como ele havia sido tolo. Estava tudo ali, na frente dele o tempo todo.

- Me desculpa! – ele falou baixinho.

- Desculpar você? Pelo quê? – ela perguntou visivelmente confusa.

- Me desculpa porque eu não fui corajoso o bastante para admitir que era verdade quando eu disse que te amava aquela noite no salão comunal. Me desculpa, por favor! – de repente ele ficou com medo do silêncio em que Hermione havia mergulhado. Parecia que ela estava lembrando de algo particularmente... contrastante.

- Por que você quer que eu te perdoe? Eu não entendo. – Ron a viu evitar seu olhar, e ele sabia bem o porquê. Afinal, ele mesmo tinha sido vítima, a pouco, do medo de deixar transparecer no olhar mais do que ele queria mostrar. Mas ele também sabia que ele deveria responder da maneira certa: sem enganá-la, sem esconder nada. Sinceridade a todo custo.

- Hermione, eu não agi certo. Eu queria tanto que você acreditasse no que eu sinto por você e eu estava tão contente por ter voltado a falar com você, que eu não me dei conta do que eu falei. Quando eu percebi já havia falado. – Ron percebeu o nervosismo que tomou conta da morena. Lágrimas nos olhos e um pânico repentino tomou conta dele. Não era hora de temer. Era hora de ser sincero. - Mas eu quero e preciso que você saiba que é a mais pura verdade e não há nada que vá mudar tudo que eu sinto por você, mas eu ainda tinha um fardo chamado Lavender para carregar. – ele se sentiu instantaneamente culpado por ter qualificado Lavender de 'fardo'. Ela poderia não ser a garota certa para ele, mas também não poderia ser desprezada dessa forma. Já bastava a discussão que tiveram quando terminaram o namoro. Mas aquele não era o momento para pensar em Lavender. Aquele era o momento exclusivo dele e de Hermione:

- Eu juro que eu quis terminar com ela assim que eu saí da Ala Hospitalar, mas eu não tive coragem suficiente. Fui um covarde e perdi tempo ao lado de uma pessoa que nunca me interessou. Mas saiba que, apesar de ter soado completamente casual, eu disse a mais pura verdade. Eu não diria nada daquilo a nenhuma outra pessoa a não ser você. Entende por que eu quero que você me perdoe? Eu agi como um idiota que não consegui admitir a verdade... alguém que usa de casualidade para disfarçar o que quer dizer. E você sabe, eu nunca fui assim! – ele virou as costas tentando esconder a vergonha que repentinamente sentiu.

Ele tinha plena consciência do esforço que estava fazendo. Na verdade, não era tão difícil ser sincero com Hermione. O difícil era não ter certeza do que viria depois de tudo que ele havia acabado de falar. A típica insegurança o estava atormentando agora.

_E se ela não correspondesse a ele?_

_Paranóia Weasley, ela gosta de você!_

_E se ela não quisesse nada com ele?_

_Outra paranóia Weasley, se ela não quisesse nada com você, a Hermione já teria ido embora há muito tempo. Aliás, ela nem teria ido à Ala Hospitalar, ela não teria te atacado com os canários, ela não teria te convidado pra festa do Slughorn..._

_Por que ela está demorando para falar alguma coisa?_

_Vai saber! Talvez, ela esteja considerando a melhor maneira de te azarar por tê-la feito esperar um ano inteiro por algo que vocês dois querem há muito tempo._

_Argh, me deixa!_

- Ron?

- Hum!

- Olha pra mim. – imediatamente, Ron a olhou e sabia que ali, naquele olhar, estava toda sua esperança.

Tudo que ele esperava poder viver com ela estava estampado em seus olhos; tudo que ele queria compartilhar com ela estava exposto. E ele sabia que vinha do lugar mais escondido de seu coração, aquele onde ele havia tentado esconder o que sentia por ela, aquele onde ele permitiu que ela fizesse morada eterna. Ele havia se exposto, como vinha fazendo desde o início daquela conversa, e o momento que ele tanto esperava, que ele tanto esperou por longos anos (talvez desde o dia que a viu petrificada na ala hospitalar) estava ali, à porta. Estava próximo o princípio de uma vida juntos, ou o fim de uma amizade inabalável porque Ron sabia que não suportaria ter Hermione apenas como uma amiga.

- Você percebeu uma coisa? – ela perguntou, o nervosismo latente na voz.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

- Falamos, falamos, falamos e não dissemos o principal. – O principal? _Mulheres, elas precisam de palavras, e eu as darei a Hermione. Não há porque adiar o que precisa ser feito_. O olhar sereno da moça fez Ron se acalmar consideravelmente, então ele falou:

- Não dissemos o principal? Acho que falamos demais e o principal se perdeu em algum lugar lá atrás. – embora estivesse convicto, Ron sorriu timidamente para aliviar os resquícios de tensão que ainda o atormentavam.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, não é?

- Quem sabe! Do que você está falando? – ele sabia, mas não queria que fosse tudo muito rápido. Ele queria gravar na memória cada palavra daquele instante em diante.

- Você realmente quer saber do que estou falando?

- Pode ter certeza que sim – mesmo não querendo, o ruivo sentiu-se um pouco nervoso, mas resolveu fechar os olhos por um segundo para afastar qualquer temor.

- Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo, Ron? – ele sentiu que algo havia mudado e sabia que seu coração estava batendo mais rápido que antes porque, enfim, eles haviam chegado àquela zona de transição. Eles estavam sobre a sempre frágil e tênue linha que divide a amizade do amor. E Ron estava mais que disposto em transpô-la.

- Não, você não precisa fazer tudo Hermione. Você só precisa entender que era difícil para mim.

- Era? Não é mais? – ele paralisou quando a viu se aproximar, e agora poucos centímetros os separavam. Tão poucos que apenas uma brisa leve seria capaz de se colocar entre eles.

- Não, acho que não é mais tão difícil. Você ajudou bastante pra que eu superasse essa dificuldade, sabe? E eu adoro isso!

- Sério??

Ron observou, com uma sensação de desesperado deleite, como Hermione reagia a tudo que ele falava. Era enlouquecedor perceber como ele a tinha na palma da mão; era mais enlouquecedor ainda perceber que ela já o tinha na mesma condição e que ele não fazia questão alguma de mudar sua condição de propriedade de Hermione Jane Granger. E era engraçado ele pensar assim, já que ela jamais admitiria o que ele havia pensado. Mas e daí? O que importava naquele momento era estar tão próximo dela que ele pudesse esquecer o mundo e qualquer coisa ou pessoa que dele fizesse parte. Ali, no jardim de Hogwarts, Ron só tinha olhos, pensamentos e ações para Hermione... apenas para ela.

- Mais sério impossível Hermione! E eu não costumo mentir para você! Não quando o assunto, agora, envolve você e eu. – ele sorriu timidamente. Mesmo convicto do que fazer e como fazer, ainda não era fácil aceitar a intrigante realidade de que Hermione correspondia a seus sentimentos. E Ron queria que ela sentisse, naquele momento, o que ele sentia por ela.

_Weasley, você sabe o que fazer!_

_Não precisa me ignorar!_

_Desisto!_

Ele precisava ter certeza da presença dela. Precisava de Hermione o mais próximo que ele poderia tê-la. Precisava sentir que ela estava perto, que ele poderia protegê-la, amá-la. Então, Ron inclinou sua cabeça e olhou para os lábios da jovem a quem ele tanto amava. _Um beijo que seja, é tudo que eu preciso agora!_

Se havia outros países no mundo, ele não fazia a mínima idéia. Onde ele estava? Pouco importava. Quem era Ron Weasley? Ron era o garoto mais feliz da face da Terra. Naquele momento, ele estava abraçado e beijava apaixonadamente sua melhor amiga, a garota por quem ele havia se apaixonado. Ele tinha de admitir, nos parcos segundos em que conseguia pensar alguma coisa, que Hermione não era excepcional apenas como aluna. Ela era excepcional na arte de deixá-lo completamente indefeso contra as sensações que ela incitava nele. Poderia ser desesperador, mas para o jovem Weasley aquelas sensações e certezas que o acompanhavam só demonstravam o quanto ele já estava entregue a ela.

E quando Hermione permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo, Ron vagamente, considerou que o mundo poderia acabar amanhã (ou naquele dia mesmo), mas ele tinha plena certeza de que morreria feliz, pois quem ele mais amava estava ali, em seus braços, e não fugiria porque ele jamais permitiria que Hermione se afastasse dele novamente.

Ele estava suportando boa parte do peso do corpo dela, mas ele pouco se importava com isso desde que ela não se afastasse dele. E quando Ron começou a acariciar as costas de Hermione, ele percebeu como ela era diferente de Lavender. Beijos diferentes, sensações diferentes... sentimentos igualmente diferentes. Hermione o estava ajudando a entender o que era esquecer que havia chão debaixo dos pés; ela o estava ajudando a entender porque Bill sempre dizia que a melhor coisa do mundo era estar ao lado e nos braços de quem se ama; seu irmão sempre dizia que ele entenderia porque, com certeza, Ron sentiria a vontade de nunca mais ter outra pessoa a quem beijar, a quem abraçar, a quem... bom, ele ainda não poderia considerar isso, mas ele sabia que era integralmente, de corpo, alma e coração, um homem com uma marca. A marca que Hermione havia, ao longo do tempo, tatuado em seu coração e em sua alma.

**Atenção alunos! Em 15 minutos as carruagens partirão para Hogsmead. Peço a gentileza, àqueles que ainda não pegaram seus malões que o façam agora. Os diretores de suas casas os conduzirão às carruagens. Conto com a agilidade de todos.**

- Eu te amo! – ele, enfim, declarou. E não foi nada difícil perceber que era mais fácil dizer _eu te amo_ que tentar esconder os sentimentos. Ron suspirou aliviado.

- Eu também te amo. Muito! – quando Hermione respondeu, um sussurro em seu ouvido, Ron poderia jurar que o mundo inteiro a sua volta havia mudado de repente. Nada que ele já não esperasse.

- Acho que não é o nosso dia! Ou quem sabe o nosso ano! – o esboço de um sorriso era tudo que ele conseguia mostrar naquele momento.

Ron encostou sua testa na de Hermione e a olhou nos olhos. O olhar dela era o mais brilhante que ele já havia visto. Havia nele uma promessa de eterna fidelidade, constante luta pela verdade e tranqüila certeza que o sentimento que os unia era o mais forte em todo mundo.

Ron e Hermione ficaram se olhando por mais alguns segundos. Hipnotizados pelo brilho do amor que os unia desde muito tempo, eles fizeram um juramento silencioso. Protegeriam um ao outro e a Harry para que eles pudessem falar em futuro. Lutariam por um ideal de liberdade para que não precisassem se esconder. Sobreviveriam para construir uma vida e um mundo melhor para todos aqueles que amavam e para eles mesmos.

Ron segurou uma das mãos de Hermione e a beijou gentilmente. Naquele momento, ele percebeu que viveu de evidências por anos a fio, mas que não tinha sido capaz de percebê-las. Ele havia ignorado cada uma delas até o dia em que não conseguia mais olhar para o futuro sem ver Hermione ao seu lado. E Ron considerou, vagamente, que nem toda evidência ilumina a escuridão da incerteza, mas com certeza cada evidência reforça toda história que a precede. E era nisso que ele iria acreditar. Tantas evidências ao longo dos anos e agora que tinha Hermione ao seu lado, Ron lutaria para transformar evidências, dúvidas e o tão famigerado talvez em uma certeza palpável, visível e, quem sabe, eterna.

* * *

Oi! 

O que eu posso dizer em primeiríssimo lugar??? blushing

Perdão povo! Não há nada que justifique o tempo que eu fiquei sem atualizar, mas mesmo assim eu justifico: vocês bem sabem que eu não suporto publicar qualquer coisa (vou rever duas das minhas fics ainda! u.u') e por isso eu fui escrevendo aos poucos esse capítulo. Foi lindo porque eu saboreei o fim dele aos poucos e ao mesmo tempo fui sentindo saudade dessa loucura que foi Behind the Evidences. Foi um prazer inenarrável escrever, ler os comentários, os elogios, as críticas... melhor que isso só os amigos e as amigas que eu conheci. Não sei quantos, mas são alguns e muito importantes.

Eu queria agradecer nominalmente a cada um de vocês, mas é impossível... se eu inventar eu passo o resto do dia escrevendo e a atualização vai demorar mais... então, eu gostaria de agradecer a você que leu, comentou, esperneou, cobrou, exigiu, chorou e, principalmente, acompanhou a história. Quero agradecer a você que acompanha desde o primeiro capítulo, mas não comenta, tudo bem eu sou uma pessoa indulgente! XD Apesar da brincadeira, obrigada! Agradeço a você que lê, comenta e me ajuda nessa vida doida que é a vida de ficwriter... os comentários são a razão por que nós estamos sempre por aqui. Obrigada! Agradeço a você que descobriu a fic semana passada ou mês passado! Obrigada também! Agradeço a todos que passaram por aqui e que me acompanharam desde o dia 23/8/2006 (sim, ela vai completar 1 aninho daqui a 10 dias! \o/). Obrigada a você que lê, obrigada pela força, pelo carinho, pelo elogio e pela presença. Obrigada!

Eu queria agradecer a um monte de gente, mas não dá... então, em vez disso, deixo aqui a certeza de que teremos um, como disse a Alininha, BTF (Behind the Facts) porque o livro 7 é lindo, é luz e é amor!!! \o/  
Fora os missing moments com R/Hr e com outros personagens também que eu já estou escrevendo... claro que eu não vou dizer quando vou publicar porque eu não sei, mas certamente vcs saberão! '  
Ah, mas eu quero mesmo escrever pós-DH! \o/ Muita coisa pra nós... \o\\\\

Ah, também queria agradecer a Mithya, minha amiga do coração... obrigada pela força nesse capítulo 6, sem você ele ia ser um pouquinho mais difícil pra mim e pra Lini viu! Xeru!!

E por fim, mas não menos importante (muito pelo contrário), agradecimento infinito e eterno a minha beta, Aline, que me fez companhia nesses meses todos (me cobrando também, gente! XD). Digo e repito, BTE não seria o que é sem seus dedinhos mágicos!!!  
A nossa amizade, que começou por causa desse mundo de HP, hoje é muito importante pra mim. Eu sei que vc vai querer me bater, mas eu não sei como agradecer pelos toques, sugestões, melhoramentos, idéias e afins que vieram nesse tempo. E especialmente, obrigada pela sinceridade de sempre (tu sabes do que falo!).

TAM³³³³³

Leitores, reverências eu faço a vocês pela companhia... até a próxima (que eu espero, não demore!)

Abraços a todos e obrigada de novo...

Ah, quase esqueço... a nota da Beta! )

N/B – Essa nota final tem um gosto mini nostálgico. Lá se vão quase 7 meses que eu resolvi me desligar desse mundo das fics e apaguei todas as que eu havia escrito. Embora esse espaço não é para falar de mim ou das minhas fics deletadas, mas sim da Betynha e de BTE, é meio inevitável não resvalar nesse assunto. A Betynha começou como revisora e terminou como beta reader das minhas fics. Com isso a nossa relação que já era próxima, ficou muito maior e a nossa amizade foi crescendo cada vez mais. Era lindo debater por horas e horas sobre Harry Potter e nossas fics. Hoje nos falamos todos os dias (é lei a floodagem diária no gmail! E ainda temos as conversas noturnas no messene). Harry Potter é apenas um lado disso tudo. Hoje não somos apenas amigas do mundo virtual e das fics. Somos amigas reais e das melhores que poderiam ter por aí (rsrsrs).  
Depois que eu surtei, no bom sentido é claro, e resolvi sair de fininho desse mundo de fics, a única coisa que realmente me prendia a isso tudo era ser beta reader de BTE. Eu me lembro muito bem, como se fosse hoje, do dia que eu prometi que não abandonaria BTE no meio. No dia 21 de fevereiro desse ano, quase um mês depois do surto particular, nós duas nos encontramos em Brasília. Foi lindo esse dia. Um dos melhores do ano, sem dúvida. O encontro das fritas! (relembrando do pontinho rosa no Cerrado!) Eu, Mah e Betynha andando pra lá e pra cá em BSB. E numa dessas viagens de bus a Betynha me perguntou, mini sem graça (**Ah, ela foi modesta... eu tava muito sem graça**) e com aquela cara de dúvida, se apesar de tudo, da minha vontade de me afastar disso tudo, eu continuaria a betar BTE. Eu sabia que seria um desafio continuar a betar porque minha vontade era me dissociar disso tudo, mas não podia deixar a minha amiga na mão. Então, eu deixei bem claro que pretendia sim ir até o fim, independentemente da minha vontade de não continuar mais a fazer parte desse universo de fictions.  
E aqui estamos nós! Último capítulo de BTE, com muito orgulho!!! É emocionante colocar um ponto final nessa fic e saber que a Betynha considera que muito de BTE tem minha influência e não seria da mesma forma se eu não estivesse aqui. É gratificante saber disso tudo e é uma honra ter feito parte desse time. BTE hoje virou referência para muitos R/Hr's e acho que é o primeiro passo de muitos que a Betynha tem a dar para que se torne uma escritora cada vez melhor e, quem sabe, publique uma história própria. Se eu pude ajudar nem que tenha sido com 1 para a evolução dessa escritora, eu fico mais que orgulhosa.  
Betynha, foi lindo! Parabéns pelo final e espero que você ainda escreva muitas fics de tanto sucesso quanto essa!  
TAM!  
Aline Oellers


End file.
